Promesses incassables
by Ann O'Neem
Summary: La mort de Dumbledore allait changer le monde sorcier. En bien et en mal. Ça, Harry le savait. Par contre, il ignorait qu'elle allait également apporter une bande de mafieux tous aussi cinglés les uns des autres. Voldemort n'a qu'à bien se tenir...
1. Chapter 1

**_Premier crossover en français! Yes! Ah oui, les personnages sont TRÈS OOC!  
_**

**Warning : Ceci contiendra des slash. Sérieux, celui que ça dérange, qu'il sache que je ne décrirais rien de plus que quelques baisers et/ou caresses.**

**_Parce qu'Harry, il est en manque d'affection. C'est vrai, il me l'a dit._**

**Pairings : HPDM, 1827, 182769, et autres...**

**Résumé : La mort de Dumbledore allait changer le monde sorcier. En bien et en mal. Ça, Harry le savait. Par contre, il ignorait qu'elle allait également apporter une bande de mafieux tous aussi cinglés les uns des autres. Voldemort n'a qu'à bien se tenir...**

***~***°°°0°°°***~*  
**

Harry saignait. Se tenant la main droite avec la gauche, jurant à mi-voix, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'un coup d'épaule et entendit un bruit de porcelaine brisée : il venait de marcher sur une tasse de thé froid posée sur le sol, à l'entrée de sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que...?

Une bruyante exclamation, provenant de la porte ouverte de la maison, l'empêcha de continuer sa phrase. Il regarda autour de lui, le palier du 4, Privet Drive était occupé par sa tante, occupée à parler avec un inconnu.

- Garçon, fit alors Pétunia en se tournant vers les escaliers, Cet homme voudrait te parler. Il fait sûrement partie de ceux de ton espèce, continua-t-elle avec une reniflement méprisant.

Harry s'approcha du nouveau venu avec méfiance. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, il n'avait plus aucune confiance envers les inconnus, et plus encore s'ils étaient adultes et se présentaient chez lui.

- Je vais dans le salon, précisa sa tante en lui jetant un regard bien particulier.

Si jamais il osait faire des dégâts, ou même du raffut, il allait le sentir passer.

Sur ce, elle partit en laissant les deux garçons seuls. Sentant le regard scrutateur de l'autre, Harry leva les yeux et le dévisagea également. C'était un homme, habillé d'un costume de marque moldue, dont les cheveux noirs étaient aussi ébouriffés que les siens, si ce n'est plus. Cependant, l'inconnu semblait les avoir maîtrisés en posant un fedora dessus. Le chapeau empêchait aussi Harry de voir les yeux de l'autre. Le jeune sorcier se relaxa un peu, cet homme ne ressemblait en rien à un Mangemort, vu qu'aucun de ces derniers n'auraient porté un vêtement moldu, même sous la menace de mort douloureuse.

- Et?, fit Harry en coupant court aux observations, Que me vaut le plaisir d'avoir un parfait inconnu devant moi?

- Êtes-vous Harry Potter, demanda l'autre avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Oui, acquiesça le garçon tout en reculant discrètement. Si l'adulte tentait de faire quelque chose, il ne pourrait rien faire vu qu'il avait oublié sa baguette dans sa chambre.

- Bien, déclara l'homme, Veuillez me suivre, Mr. Potter. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

Harry recula encore plus.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous suivrai. Je ne vous connais pas!

- Mr. Potter, soupira l'autre, J'ai pour ordre de vous emmener avec moi. Avec ou sans votre accord.

Le jeune ne répondit rien, trop occupé à évaluer ses chances de s'en sortir.

- Potter, continua l'adulte, une attaque se déroulera bientôt. On m'a envoyé pour vous protéger. Alors, je vous en prie, cessez de faire l'enfant et suivez-moi!

- Qui vous envoie?, demanda le sorcier soupçonneux.

- Vous ne le connaissez sûrement pas. Par contre, la personne qui nous a demandé cette faveur, si. Le nom Albus Dumbledore ne vous dit-il rien?

- Dumbledore?, fit Harry avec mépris, Il est mort, comment pourrait-il vous avoir demandé quoique ce soit dans cet état-là?

- Il semblerait que vous soyez un foutu gamin mal élevé, n'avez-vous jamais entendu parler de la volonté post-mortem?

- Ah, heu, ...

- Bien, dit l'adulte en haussant les épaules d'un air satisfait, on commence à avancer. Maintenant, allez faire vos valises, Potter. Nous partons dans dix minutes.

Voyant que l'adolescent allait protester, l'homme fit briller ce qui semblait être un fusil. En très bon état de marche.

*~*°°°0°°°*~*

Lorsque Harry descendit, onze minutes après, il découvrit dans le salon l'inconnu, occupé à discuter avec son oncle et sa tante.

- Une minute de retard, Mr. Potter, grogna ce premier, personne ne vous a appris à respecter les délais?

Harry haussa les épaules nonchalamment. Sincèrement, ce n'était pas comme si les Dursley lui avaient enseigné quoique ce soit.

- Que font-ils ici?, demanda-t-il en désignant sa pseudo-famille, Je croyais que vous ne deviez que m'emmener moi?

- Ils partiront en même temps que nous. Nous avons placé une bombe pour éviter que ces... comment les appelez-vous déjà? Ah oui, Mangemorts, pour éviter qu'ils ne retrouvent nos traces. Et ta famille ne doit en aucun cas subir ce que ces hommes sont prêts à leur faire. Mrs. Dursley, continua-t-il en se tournant vers celle-ci, Je vous promet que cette villa est un véritable enchantement, et éloignée de tout sorcier.

Vernon Dursley frémit. Le dernier argument l'avait plus que convaincu.

- Très bien, grogna la simili-morse, les valises sont prêtes depuis des semaines, comme nous l'a demandé ce fiche garçon. Allons-y!

L'inconnu hocha la tête tout en examinant les comportement de cette curieuse famille envers son, désormais, protégé.

Ils sortirent tous dans la rue et restèrent admiratifs face aux bolides qui y stationnaient.

- Par les perceuses de Grunnings, s'extasia Vernon, ce sont nos voitures?

- Oui, acquiesça l'homme en désignant la première, Celle-ci au moins. L'autre nous servira à amener Mr. Potter à l'aéroport. Si vous voulez bien suivre les indications des personnes se trouvant dans votre nouvelle voiture, vous arriverez dans votre nouvelle maison, pour recommencer votre vie.

Avec un sourire plus que heureux, Vernon s'approcha des deux hommes se trouvant au volant de l'automobile.

- Bonjour, fit le premier, un blond aux cheveux courts, avec un sourire franc, Enchanté de vous connaître! Je suis Iemitsu. Et voici Basil, ajouta-t-il en montrant le second.

- Vernon Dursley, grogna l'autre, Pouvons-nous y aller?

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, les deux hommes commencèrent à porter les valises dans la voiture, sous les regards attentifs de Pétunia.

- Tu sais, glissa alors Dudley à Harry, Je n'ai jamais cru que tu prenais de la place dans notre maison.

Si jamais Harry n'avait pas vu remuer les lèvres de Dudley, il n'en aurait sans doute pas cru ses oreilles. Mais, après avoir regardé fixement Dudley pendant plusieurs secondes, il dut admettre que c'était bien son cousin qui avait parlé ainsi. D'ailleurs, Dudley était devenu écarlate. Harry lui-même était stupéfait et un brin embarrassé par le fait qu'il lui ait sorti cela sans crier gare.

- Eh bien, heu... Merci, Dudley.

À nouveau, Dudley sembla s'empêtrer dans des pensées trop difficiles à formuler et il se contenta de marmonner :

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

- Pas vraiment, dit Harry. C'était ton âme que les Détraqueurs auraient prise...

Il observa avec surprise et curiosité son cousin s'en aller après un adieu assez maladroit. Ainsi, après toutes ces années, ce dernier avait voulu le remercier. Harry songea alors à la tasse de thé froid abandonnée. Sans doute était-ce un cadeau en tant que remerciement maladroit de Dudley.

Avec un profond soupir, il vit les Dursley s'en aller, sans un regard en arrière. Excepté peut-être le fait que Pétunia se soit retournée pour le regarder fixement avec l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose.

- Bien, fit Harry pour couper court à ces sensations étranges qui l'envahissaient, Et maintenant, que fait-on?

- Nous partons. En Italie.

*~*°°°0°°°*~*

Harry ne sut même pas s'il devait s'en étonner ou pas. Après tout, cet homme était arrivé de nulle part, une semaine avant que les Weasley ne viennent le chercher. Et, chose encore plus surprenante, il avait su le convaincre de le suivre.

Car Harry voulait savoir pourquoi un moldu avait été contacté, selon lui, par la volonté post-mortem de Dumbledore.

Mais là, c'était plus qu'étrange. Un peu surnaturel en fait. Comment cet homme, jusqu'alors adulte, avait-il pu se transformer en un bébé?

Et surtout, pourquoi paraissait-il avoir tout oublié sur lui depuis cette subite transformation?

- Ciaossu, fit alors le bébé en l'examinant attentivement, Qui es-tu? Mon nouvel élève?


	2. L'odyssée de Snape

Chapitre 2

**21 juin**. **23:50. Solstice d'été.**

Mort. Dumbledore était mort. Son auto-proclamé mentor était mort. Et cela de sa main.

C'était lui qui avait lancé le sortilège maléfique. Lui qui l'avait clairement déclaré sans hésiter. Et tout cela pour que les plans de cet homme, bien plus Serpentard qu'il ne l'admettait, soient accomplis. Tout cela pour que le foutu gosse Potter puisse vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Dire que Snape avait suivit toutes ses indications pour que tout se déroule bien. Et tout cela pour renoncer à tout en quelques secondes.

Il avait jeté le plan aux oubliettes. Dumbledore? Aux oubliettes également. Le futur du monde sorcier? Aux oubliettes. L'avenir du fils de Lily? Aux oubliettes.

Il avait mis tout cela de côté. Car son neveu avait besoin de lui.

Lorsque Voldemort avait appris que Draco n'avait su énoncer le maudit sort noir, le serpent humanoïde en avait ressentit une satisfaction malsaine. Et avait décidé de punir le jeune Malfoy. Premièrement, il avait commencé par torturer Narcissa face à son fils, tout en se délectant des cris et gémissements d'horreur que faisait Draco. Puis, Voldemort avait ordonné à Bellatrix de torturer le jeune sorcier.

Rogue grogna, cette s... orcière avait torturé le fils de sa propre soeur pendant des heures. On aurait dit la scène des tortures faites aux Londubat. Un bien désagréable flashback. Donc, Severus n'avait pu supporter l'horrible tableau de son neveu hurlant devant lui. Mais ce qui le fit craquer fut quand l'adolescent cessa de crier, toujours sous le joug du Doloris.

Bref, Snape, sans même sans rendre compte, réagit. Il lança un Sectumsempra sur sa chère camarade, et saisit Draco dans ses bras. Ensuite, tout en se maudissant d'avoir des réactions si gryffondoriennes, il prépara un portoloin et ferma les yeux en voyant que son _maître_ lançait un sort de son cru vers lui.

Tout devint noir et les deux sorciers se firent emporter par le portoloin.

*~*°°°0°°°*~*

Severus ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Son bras semblait brûler, vu les pulsations de pure chaleur que ressentait le sorcier. Maladroitement, il se redressa et regarda autour de lui.

Une ruelle sombre et vide. Et remplie de souvenirs tout aussi obscurs. C'était dans cette rue en si mauvais état que sa mère l'avait entraîné pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse frapper par les bouteilles vides de son paternel.

Et c'était aussi cette ruelle, si minuscule et humide, qu'il avait décidé d'être le point d'arrivée de son portoloin.

Avec un grognement de pure douleur, Severus vérifia l'état de son bras. La Marque semblait être en vie, elle palpitait doucement au rythme des langues de feu que l'homme ressentait parcourir son bras. Mais rien n'était visible sur la peau blanche tachée par le noir du tatouage.

-Foutu Serpent trop mal baisé, jura l'ancien professeur en se rendant compte qu'il ignorait les effets du sortilège.

Cependant, il se concentra sur autre chose lorsqu'un gémissement se fit entendre. Draco tremblait, toujours sur les effets du Doloris. Rogue jura à nouveau. Son neveu avait plus que besoin d'un bon médicomage. Mais, étant tous deux des fugitifs recherchés des deux côtés du monde sorcier, il ne pouvait l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste.

Avec un soupir, l'adulte saisit l'adolescent par le bras et le traîna jusqu'à sa maison, désaffectée jusqu'à présent.

*~*°°°0°°°*~*

Severus plongea son bras dans l'évier rempli de glaçons. La malédiction semblait venir de la Marque et se propager à un rythme constant. Après quelques calculs, le sorcier en conclut qu'il ne lui restait qu'une semaine à vivre, sauf si le sort s'accélérait subitement. Faisant fi de toutes ses inquiétudes concernant son futur radieux aux pays des Bisounours, Snape se tourna vers le jeune Malfoy qui dormait sur le canapé défraîchi.

Les sourcils froncés, l'adulte sortit son bras de l'eau glacée et vérifia la température de l'adolescent.

Lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans ce taudis, Severus avait aussitôt fait boire au plus jeune une potion d'Aiguise-Méninges permanente, pour éviter que les dégâts causés par le sort de Bellatrix ne le transforment en un légume. Désormais, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre pour l'adulte, ce qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Il s'enfonçait dans de sombres pensées concernant l'avenir du Malfoy, quand un grattement à la fenêtre se fit entendre.

Avec méfiance et sa baguette sortie, Snape s'approcha de la vitre et poussa un soupir de soulagement en n'y voyant qu'un hibou. Tout était mieux que des Inferi ou des Mangemorts. Ce fut donc avec plus de confiance que le sorcier ouvrit la fenêtre et saisit la lettre que transportait le volatile.

_« Très cher Snape,_

_Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je te vis maltraiter ma belle-soeur comme un **petit lion** enragé et t'enfuir avec mon cher fils. J'imagine que ta fuite signifie que tu changes de camps, n'est-ce pas?_

_Si jamais Draco arrivait à retrouver sa santé, pourrais-tu lui annoncer que Narcissa se porte comme un charme, malgré tout le sang qu'elle ait perdu? _

_Trêve de futilités, le **Lord Noir** te recherche, il nous **a annoncé** que quiconque amènerait ta tête recevrait la meilleure des récompenses.**Sa **bestiole, Greyback, ne cesse de nous rabattre ta **future capture**, et Bella veut te faire payer les cicatrices que tu lui as infligées et t'offrir comme **son** cadeau d'**anniversaire** à notre Seigneur. Est-ce trop te demander de faire attention dès à présent? _

_Je te confie Draco. J'estime qu'il n'a plus sa place comme un Malfoy et sous la férule du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_**J'espère **que tu sois arrivé à bon port** et que tu aies un plan**._

_Sur ce, je te souhaite toute la chance existante au monde pour réaliser tous tes projets et je te contacterai par un autre hibou._

_Lucius Malfoy, espion le plus pusillanime qui soit. »_

Severus sourit. Ce vieux renard de Lucius sentait toujours avant tous le monde quand le vent commençait à tourner. Si le blond décidait de changer de camps, cela signifiait que Potter avait sans doute une chance de vaincre Tête-de-Serpent.

Cependant, avait-il un plan? Non, il avait juste agi sur un coup de tête, comme ce bon à rien de Potter.

Il replongea son bras dans l'évier et se mit à penser. Dumbledore ne lui avait-il pas dit quelque chose sur un plan B?

''-_Severus, si jamais ma mort ne servait à rien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, lui avait affirmé le vainqueur de Grindelwald''_

Snape se frotta le front avec sa main libre. Ensuite, qu'avait ajouté le vieux fou? Quelque chose à propos d'une promesse et d'une dette encore pendante avec un italien. Il se frappa, fort, la tête contre le plan de travail de sa minuscule cuisine dans l'espoir que des souvenirs lui reviennent. Curieusement, cela marcha.

''-_Tiens, prends ceci, Severus., avait ajouté le directeur en lui tendant une enveloppe, Si jamais tout tournait pire encore que prévu, tu ouvriras cette lettre et contacteras la personne indiquée. Dedans y sera inscrit tout ce qui est important. Comment se passent les leçons avec Harry?, continua-t-il en changeant totalement de propos.''_

_-_L'enveloppe, murmura Snape en relevant son front désormais ensanglanté, Où ai-je bien pu la mettre?

Avec fracas, le professeur le plus craint de Poudlard se mit à farfouiller dans tous ses tiroirs, avant de se rappeler de l'endroit précis.

Il se dirigea vers la cachette de Pettigrow et fouilla sous une latte branlante du parquet. Elle y était, sans avoir été ouverte. Après avoir vérifié si elle ne contenait aucun sortilège, il l'ouvrit.

*~*°°°0°°°*~*

Snape sourit. Même mort, Dumbledore savait tirer les fils avec maestria. Il avait réussit à donner au pauvre fugitif un espoir, assez faible, quant à l'avenir du monde sorcier. L'adulte se mit à ricaner.

-Il y a toujours de l'espoir, pas vrai Albus?

Le silence de la pièce se fit plus pesant, comme si celle-ci semblait attendre quelque chose de lui.

-J'imagine que je n'ai pas trop le choix, ajouta Severus en voyant l'état du blessé, Autant m'y faire et préparer les valises et potions.

Très rapidement, avec quelques sortilèges à la clef, tout fut prêt. Snape mit ses affaires miniaturisées dans sa poche et plaça maladroitement son neveu sur son dos. Ensuite, il transplana vers l'adresse donnée par Dumbledore, son esprit encore rempli des mots prometteurs figurants sur la lettre.

''_Ce sont de bons amis à moi... Ils savent faire des choses que peu de sorciers imagineraient... L'un d'entre eux est le petit-fils d'un puissant mage...''_

Tant de phrases qui annonçaient un futur un peu plus éclairé.

*~*°°°0°°°*~*

-Debout, Draco, murmura Snape en secouant l'épaule de l'adolescent. Tu dois prendre ta potion.

-Hm, gémit le blond en s'étirant, On est arrivé?

-Sale gosse, chuchota le plus âgé, je te l'ai déjà dit, nous voyageons à la moldue, ce qui signifie que nous arriverons quand cette machine le dira!

-Pf, fit Malfoy en retroussant son nez de dédain, Heureusement qu'aucun sorcier ne peut nous voir dans cette position aussi dégradante.

-Il suffit, s'agaça l'autre, Bois ta potion de Sommeil sans Rêves, tu en as besoin pour guérir.

-Oui maman, grogna le jeune en avalant d'un coup le breuvage infect.

Il s'endormit sur le champs. Snape le plaça de façon à ce que Draco n'ait pas trop de courbatures en se réveillant plus tard, et regarda par la fenêtre le paysage italien défiler.

Le transplanage s'était mal passé. Severus avait mal évalué la distance, et s'était retrouvé à Venise alors qu'il voulait aller à Rome. Le sortilège de Voldemort puisait apparemment sa puissance dans la magie du sorcier touché.

Donc, le potionniste avait du se débrouiller pour trouver un moyen de transport, et ce, avec ses maigres connaissances en italien. Par pure chance, il avait obtenu les tickets pour eux deux, et se reposait désormais dans l'autobus qu'il avait trouvé. Comme la conduite de celui-ci était bien moins erratique que le Magicobus, Draco et lui profitaient du répit accordé pour se reposer un peu. Car les dégâts obtenus par la torture de Bellatrix avaient laissé une trace sur le corps du blonds. Certes, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui aurait pu lui passer, mais ses blessures étaient irréversibles.

Snape se secoua, après des jours de voyage, ils étaient enfin arrivés à Rome. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à trouver le lieu cité dans la lettre de Dumbledore.

*~*°°°0°°°*~*

Après avoir déposé son neveu dans un hôtel, le professeur se mit à ses recherches. Il acheta un plan auprès d'une petite échoppe touristique et marcha vers sa destination. Quant il vit la petite église, il fronça les sourcils, il ne voyait en rien des gens susceptibles de l'aider.

Puis, il vit une petite porte dérobée, cachée par un sort de Dissimulation. Avec un sourire, il entra et stupéfixa le garde qui se trouvait derrière.

-_Enervatum,_ fit-il en un murmure, dis-moi, où se trouve celui que vous appelez Boss?

-Je, déclara paniqué le garde, Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez...

un éclat de rire se fit entendre, et Severus se tourna brusquement, sa baguette toujours pointée vers le garde.

-Tu es un acteur pitoyable, Gabriel, fit le nouveau venu, Et vous, monsieur, sachez qu'il existe différentes façons pour demander une entrevue avec notre chef.

-Je vois, dit lentement le sorcier en examinant le rieur, Puis-je avoir une discussion avec votre chef. Cela concerne une _promesse inachevée_.

L'homme blond en face de lui se rembrunit, bien que le sourire persiste sur ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi pas, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules, Le Nonno n'a eut rien de bien divertissant cette semaine. Mais vous devrez vous débarrasser de cette arme.

Snape regarda sa baguette et soupira. Il n'avait pas le choix.

-Bien, dit-il, Allons-y.

Le blond saisit l'instrument magique du sorcier, et guida celui-ci à travers un dédale de couloirs.

Une fois arrivés devant une porte de bois laqué, il se tourna vers Severus.

-J'espère que vous saurez vous montrer convaincant. Nonno n'aime pas perdre son temps.

-Tant mieux, répondit le sorcier en souriant sarcastiquement, Moi non plus.


	3. Un Mage?

**_Hello! J'ai été enchantée de voir que quelques personnes aimaient cette fic, donc, je me suis mise à travailler dessus encore plus :D_**

**_petite information qui reste cependant importante : Dans cette histoire, l'arc des Simon ne s'est jamais passé.( Je pense que les intégrer ne servira à rien tant que je n'en saurais pas plus sur leurs pouvoirs.) Donc, Tsuna utilise encore ses vieux gants.  
_**

**23 juin. 16:15. **

Tsuna s'étira en soupirant de satisfaction, ignorant délibérément les regards, pas très catholiques, que faisaient ses camarades de classe à son encontre. Les examens de fin d'année s'étaient plus que bien passés et le garçon sentait qu'il en avait réussi assez que pour passer le reste de ses vacances tranquille.

Il se leva et se mit à marcher en direction de la sortie de l'école, sans avoir oublié auparavant de saluer Kyoko d'un petit sourire de son cru.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, toutes les filles présentes, et même certains garçons, se mirent à discuter gaiement sur le jeune Sawada. Depuis quelques mois, ce dernier semblait avoir mûrit et cela lui réussissait. Ses yeux, autrefois rivés sur le sol lorsqu'il parlait, se plantaient désormais sur ceux de ses interlocuteurs, et on avait arrêté de l'appeler Dame-Tsuna. Bien que le garçon soit toujours aussi nul en tout, le fait qu'il soit toujours protégé par ses amis comptait pour beaucoup.

Tous se souvenaient du jour où Mochida avait voulu attaquer Tsuna car il n'avait pu supporter la perte définitive de ses cheveux. Le chauve précoce n'avait jamais pu l'atteindre, Gokudera et Yamamoto l'avaient attrapé par le bras et l'avaient tiré jusqu'à un coin isolé pour lui parler. Personne ne sut ce qui avait été échangé ce jour-là, mais Mochida ne tenta plus une seule fois d'approcher le jeune brun.

Puis, lorsque Sawada et ses amis étaient revenus après leur disparition qui avait duré plusieurs semaines, tout le monde fut surpris. La petite lueur naïve qui brillait constamment dans les yeux du petit chatain s'était atténuée. À la place, on pouvait y voir de l'assurance, et une légère mélancolie. De plus, lors de son absence, Tsuna semblait s'être amélioré physiquement, il avait eut, enfin, une poussée de croissance et ne ressemblait plus autant à un nain avec ses amis à côté de lui.

Bref, Sawada Tsunayoshi avait changé, et tous appréciaient le changement. Au grand malheur des amis cités un peu plus haut qui auraient voulu qu'il soit laissé tranquille.

Donc, Gokudera ravala tous les commentaires qu'il voulait lancer contre ceux qui osaient parler ainsi de son idole, et le suivit.

- Juudaime!, l'appela-t-il en se dépêchant, Où irez-vous pendant les vacances?

- Gokudera-kun, sourit Tsuna en s'arrêtant pour l'attendre, Je vais rester ici, comme toujours. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas passé du temps avec ma famille.

Le fumeur se rembrunit. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de leur périple dans le futur, le jeune héritier des Vongola avait dû essuyer de multiples tentatives d'assassinat. Le fait que Tsuna en parle si librement lui paraissait une preuve de plus du pouvoir que possédait son ami.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Juudaime, dit-il avec émotion, Je vous protégerai!

- C'est inutile, le rassura l'autre garçon, Tu devrais, toi aussi, profiter de tes vacances! Tu dois aller t'expliquer avec ton père, n'est-ce pas?

- Mais, balbutia celui aux cheveux gris, Vous serez sans protection si je pars en Italie!

- Mah, mah, intervint un autre garçon, Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Gokudera-kun, Tsuna seras toujours sous la protection de Sempaï et moi!

- Justement!, fit avec fougue le fumeur tout en ignorant le léger « Calmez-vous! » de Tsuna, Le Juudaime court le risque de mourir s'il est surveillé par des fêlés du sport tel que vous deux!

Tsuna haussa les épaules. Il voyait bien que ses deux gardiens étaient partis pour continuer cette discussion pendant des heures. Avec un petit sourire, il se mit en marche. Vu les éclats de voix derrière lui, les deux idiots n'avaient rien remarqué.

Ce fut donc complètement seul que le garçon fit le chemin vers sa maison. Ce devait être pour la première fois depuis l'incident avec Byakuran qu'il marchait seul dans une rue vide. Ses gardiens pouvaient être de vraies mères poules.

Cependant, il comprit vite pourquoi ces derniers n'avaient arrêté de le suivre, lorsqu'une main le saisit violemment par l'épaule et le tira dans un coin de la rue où se trouvait une voiture dont le moteur tournait au ralentit.

''Reborn va me tuer'' constata le garçon alors qu'on le forçait à rentrer dans le véhicule.'' Peut-être que si je me dépêche, j'arriverai à temps?''

Rempli d'espoir, Tsuna se mit à gigoter avec force, jusqu'à ce qu'un des inconnus ne lui donne un violent coup sur la tête, le projetant sur le plancher de la voiture. Juste ce qu'espérait le séquestré. Une fois au sol, le garçon défit les cordes qui entouraient ses poignets. '' Amateurs'' songea-t-il avec mépris, Reborn l'avait enchaîné de nombreuses fois de façon bien plus experte, et lui avait ordonné de se défaire de ses liens. Il avait passé trois jours sans boire, ni manger jusqu'au moment où il ait réussi les retirer. Tout en maudissant le fait que l'entraînement du tuteur maléfique soit si efficace, il porta ses mains à sa poche et enfila ses gants. Puis, tout aussi discrètement, il avala une de ses pilules.

Qu'elle ne fut la surprise des kidnappeurs de voir que leur proie était toujours consciente. Et qu'elle savait très bien se battre.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

Tsuna soupira de soulagement. La voiture de ces hommes ne l'avait pas emmené si loin de sa maison, il lui restait encore une chance d'arriver à l'heure chez lui et d'éviter le châtiment de Reborn. Il se mit donc à courir de toutes ses forces, et atteint le perron de sa maison avec une minute de retard.

- Dame-Tsuna, gazouilla une voix enfantine alors que la porte s'ouvrait violemment et le frappait en pleine tête, Tu es en retard! Quelle est ton excuse?

- Une tentative de kidnapping, gémit le garçon interpellé en se frottant la bosse qui commençait à apparaître sur son front.

- Hum, fit le bébé en astiquant Leon transformé en fusil, Et où sont tes gardiens? Ils auraient dû empêcher ceci de passer.

- Heu..., hésita Tsuna en sentant que la vie de ses amis étaient en jeu, Je leur ai fait faux-bond!

- Je vois, sourit Reborn alors que son caméléon se transformait en fourche et qu'une aura démoniaque se déployait autour du tuteur, Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver ta punition!

Ce soir-là, un cri perçant déchira le silence nocturne de Namimori. Tous frissonnèrent dans leurs lits, ressentant la souffrance qu'éprouvait le propriétaire du cri.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**24 juin. 00:05**

Reborn se sentait inquiet. Le fait que ce faucon se trouve face à lui n'arrangeait en rien ce sentiment. Les Vongola n'utilisaient ces oiseaux comme messagers que pour certaines occasions bien définies. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu cet oiseau, c'était pour y lire un message expliquant qu'il avait été choisi pour être l'Arcobaleno du Soleil et que les Vongola autorisaient qu'il se détache de la Famille. Pas un souvenir très amusant. Et de plus, un des rares de son ancienne vie que Shamal n'avait su effacer.

Après un petit coup d'oeil à son élève qui dormait paisiblement dans son lit, il tendit sa petite main potelée et s'empara de la lettre accrochée à la patte de l'oiseau de proie.

Ses yeux parcourant rapidement les phrases écrites, Reborn sentit son masque habituel glisser de son visage et il leva la tête, totalement perdu, vers l'enveloppe qui avait contenu la lettre. Le blason ainsi que la flamme des Vongola s'y trouvait, ce n'était pas une falsification. Mais l'Arcobaleno ne pouvait croire ce qui y était inscrit. Il inspira de nombreuses fois pour se calmer et se mit à penser sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il passa toute la nuit à méditer sur ce sujet.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

Tsuna se réveilla lorsque son tuteur se fit un plaisir de lui lancer de l'eau froide sur l'adolescent endormi.

- Reborn!, hurla de très mauvaise humeur le garçon en s'ébrouant, pourquoi me réveilles-tu à cette heure-ci! Il est...

Il s'étrangla en voyant les chiffres sur son réveil.

- Bordel, jura celui que tous considéraient comme un agneau, Il est 5:15 du matin, comment peux-tu me faire ça!

- Tais-toi, Dame-Tsuna, répondit le bébé qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle ainsi. Quoique, un Tsuna enragé et mouillé était un tableau très mignon. ''D'accords, il était autorisé, mais que dans ces circonstances-là.'' songea l'Arcobaleno , Nous avons un avion à prendre. Ta valise est déjà prête, donc, va prévenir ta mère.

- Quoi?, s'étonna le Vongola Decimo, Mais, que pourrais-je lui dire?

- Nous partons en Italie. Dis-lui que c'est pour parfaire ton italien! Et réveille la vache, elle part avec nous!

Tsuna haussa les épaules, après des années de cohabitation avec Reborn, il savait quand il fallait se taire. Et c'était un de ces moments-là. Donc, avec le plus de discrétion possible, il alla réveiller Lambo.

Petite précision : Tsuna n'a jamais été discret. Encore moins dans le noir. Et avec un Lambo braillant et gigotant dans ses bras.

Bref, il n'eut pas besoin de réveiller le reste de la maisonnée. Sa chute dans les escaliers et les pleurs du jeune Bovino ayant été suffisants.

- Ah~, s'étonna Nanna, Pourquoi es-tu debout et habillé, Tsu-kun?

- Maman, tenta de se justifier son fils qui se tortillait pour éviter les grenades que lançait le petit dans ses bras, Reborn viens de m'annoncer que nous avons un voyage scolaire en Italie. Il avait oublié de te prévenir que c'était aujourd'hui.

- J'imagine que ce n'est pas si grave, raisonna sa mère en hochant la tête, As-tu tout préparé?

- Heu, répondit Tsuna en évitant que le visage plein de morve de Lambo ne finisse sur son cou. Oui, enfin, c'est Reborn qui a tout fait.

- Très bien, si cela avait été toi, tu aurais oublié toutes les choses importantes. Tu es si naïf!

Ravalant une remarque sur qui était arnaquée sans même qu'elle ne se rende compte et qui croyait que son mari travaillait réellement comme ouvrier dans le Pôle Sud, le garçon acquiesça et et monta chercher sa valise. Une fois celle-ci en main, il se dirigea vers la porte de la maison. Reborn l'attendait, assis sur la petite valise qui avait toujours traîné dans sa chambre depuis son arrivée.

- J'ai failli attendre, Dame-Tsuna.

Le jeune ne répondit rien, il regarda la limousine qui se trouvait devant le perron. Il avait comme une impression de déjà-vu.

- Tsuna, mon petit frère, fit le conducteur alors que la fenêtre s'abaissait, révélant les cheveux blonds de Dino, Monte, tes amis sont en train d'attendre.

Le garçon ne réagit pas. Tout ce qui se passait ne le dérangeait plus, il avait fermé son esprit. Désormais, sa conscience se trouvait dans un pays merveilleux où Kyoko lui souriait et parlait normalement, et qu'Hibari et Mukuro ne tentaient jamais de s'entre-tuer lorsqu'ils se rencontraient.

Reborn soupira et traîna son élève qui souriait, comme un drogué planant totalement, dans la limousine. Dedans se trouvaient tous les gardiens bâillonnés pour la plupart, et en mauvais état pour l'autre moitié. Hibari tenait à dormir dans le silence. Avec un petit sourire, le tuteur démoniaque poussa son élève qui, toujours dans son monde imaginaire, ne se rendit absolument pas compte qu'il venait de s'écrouler sur son gardien du Nuage. Ce dernier leva un tonfa menaçant vers celui qui osait le déranger dans son sommeil, et l'abaissa aussitôt. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de mordre à mort une personne si celle-ci ne se rendrait même pas compte. Avec un sourire semblable à celui de Reborn, il se rendormit, Sawada Tsunayoshi toujours sur ses genoux. Lorsque ce dernier sortirait enfin de sa transe, il le mordrait à mort.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

Tsuna ouvrit les yeux, légèrement craintif. Ce matin, il avait coupé tout contact avec le monde réel car il voulait vraiment dormir. Mais, en échange de cela, il n'avait aucune idée de où il pouvait bien être. Vu le vrombissement qui résonnait faiblement près de ses oreilles, il devait être dans une voiture. Ce qu'il vit lui montra qu'il avait tort. Il était dans un avion et, pire, avait sa tête posée sur l'épaule d'Hibari. Lentement, très lentement, il leva sa tête. Et blanchit lorsqu'il vit la trace infâme de salive qu'il avait laissé sur la veste tant chérie du préfet.

''Je suis mort''

Sur ces réjouissantes pensées, le garçon regarda autour de lui, pour voir quelles étaient ses chances d'échapper vivant à la colère d'Hibari.

Tous ses gardiens étaient présents, même Chrome qui somnolait à côté de Ryohei. Ce dernier regardait un film avec des écouteurs et faisait de grands mouvements lorsque l'action s'intensifiait. Somme toute, une façon extrême de voir un film.

Gokudera et Yamamoto, tous deux bâillonnés et attachés à leurs sièges, tentaient de dormir, malgré le fait que Lambo s'amuse à asticoter les cheveux du fumeur. Reborn, quant à lui, se trouvait sur les genoux de Tsuna et dormait, ses yeux toujours ouverts.

Avec un petit soupir, Sawada prit un mouchoir dans sa poche et essuya la salive résiduelle sur la veste d'Hibari. Ensuite, et remerciant les dieux que ce dernier ne se soit réveillé, Tsuna s'enfonça dans son siège et tenta de s'endormir. Une fois glissé dans un profond sommeil, il ne remarqua pas le fait qu'il se pelotonne contre son gardien. Celui-ce ouvrit légèrement un oeil avant de se remettre à somnoler, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

Tout s'était passé bien trop vite, Tsuna n'avait pas eut le temps de penser, entre les ''morsure'' d'Hibari, le voyage en bus où Lambo était tombé malade, et leur arrivée dans le bureau du Vongola Nonno.

Mais Tsuna laissa tout cela de côté en entendant ce que le Nonno lui voulait.

- Pardon?, fit le jeune en clignant stupidement des yeux, Je crois que j'ai mal entendu. Je suis quoi? Un mage?

- Plus précisément, intervint un homme vêtu entièrement de noir et semblable à une chauve-souris, Vous êtes l'héritier d'un grand mage, et également un mage en devenir.

Quelque chose devait aller mal. ''Ce devait être une autre des blagues de Reborn'' se dit Tsuna alors qu'il replongeait dans le pays des Bisounours avec joie. Là, les choses étaient compréhensibles.


	4. L'art de la conversation made in Vongola

_**Alors, pour commencer, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont lu les chapitres et qui ont commenté! Sérieux, c'est bien plus amusant de savoir ce que les autres pensent de l'histoire. ^^ Un petit avertissement : chaque chapitre sera dédié à un personnage dans un ordre récurrent. Bref, on aura Harry-Sevy-Tsuna. Et, des fois, des special guests... À vous de deviner qui!  
**_

**10 juillet. 10:15**

Harry regardait tout autour de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait l'avion et ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout observer. De plus, il y avait toujours un risque que tout soit un traquenard. Sauf que, comment un Mangemort saurait-il se transformer en bébé et ne plus avoir un seul souvenir de lui? Avec un soupir, le jeune sorcier regarda son accompagnateur. Un gamin âgé de combien? Trois, cinq ans? Habillé d'un costume de marque de sa taille, et il portait toujours le même chapeau dont deux rouflaquettes bouclées en sortaient. Et il ne se souvenait en rien de sa visite chez les Dursley.

- Excusez-moi, fit Harry en se penchant vers le bébé, Mais qui êtes-vous?

- ..., les yeux sombres du petit le dévisagèrent pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne réponde, Reborn. Et vous?

- Harry Potter, déclara avec exaspération le garçon, Comment se fait-il que vous ignorez tout de moi alors qu'il y a à peine dix minutes vous saviez tout sur moi?

- Potter, murmura le bébé, Vous ne ressemblez pas au portrait que l'on a fait de vous, vous savez?

- Mais!, s'énerva l'adolescent, Vous savez quelque chose ou pas? Et comment avez-vous fait pour vous transformer en un bébé?

- Ah, oui!, s'exclama l'autre avec un sourire enfantin. Je viens de me rappeler!

- À la bonne heure, ironisa Harry, Et?

- Top secret, fit Reborn avec des étoiles dans les yeux, Vous saurez tout une fois arrivés!

Le sorcier se demanda vaguement pourquoi il suivait le bébé avant de se rappeler des paroles de l'autre.

_''N'avez-vous jamais entendu parler de la volonté post-mortem?''_

Dumbledore voulait qu'il détruise les Horcruxes. Cette volonté post-mortem lui servirait-elle à les trouver? L'adolescent haussa les épaules. Qu'importe, si tout se passait mal, il pouvait toujours transplaner.

Donc, il suivit Reborn, malgré toutes ses inquiétudes concernant sa santé mentale, et embarqua pour la première fois de sa vie dans un avion. Il se sentait un peu heureux. Il allait enfin connaître un autre pays, vu qu'il ne savait s'il survivrait ou pas à la guerre.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour avoir mon passeport?, demanda l'adolescent en voyant le bébé le tendre pour qu'ils puissent entrer dans l'avion.

- Top secret, fit le petit, As-tu quelque chose de métallique dans ta valise?

- Heu... oui, pourquoi?

- Vous n'avez jamais pris l'avion, Mr. Potter?, demanda Reborn en repassant au vouvoiement, Pauvre petit, termina-t-il avec un petit rire désagréable.

- C'est bon, grogna le garçon blessé. Et, pourquoi cette question?

- Nous ne pouvons être en retard. Et si la douane vérifie votre valise, nous n'arriverons jamais en Italie. J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix, fit le petit en pointant vers Harry un pistolet vert, Meurs!

Curieusement, rien ne se passa. Harry haussa un sourcil tandis que Reborn fronçait les siens.

- Pas normal, ça, grommela le bébé.

Il secoua l'arme qui s'amollit jusqu'à devenir un petit lézard. Ce dernier fermait les yeux de toutes ses forces.

- Ah, fit victorieusement l'enfant, Je comprends enfin pourquoi! Tu n'es pas mort parce que Leon ne t'aime pas!

- Ah, dit sans grande surprise Harry. Tu n'arrives pas à me tuer parce que ton arme, un lézard soit dit-en passant, ne m'aime pas?

- Ce n'est pas normal, répéta Reborn en ignorant complètement le sorcier, Leon n'a jamais été aussi dégoûté par quelqu'un. Même ce sorcier ne lui a fait autant d'effet!

- Sorcier?, s'intéressa subitement l'adolescent, Quel sorcier?

- Pour que nous soyons au courant de tout, il faut d'abords qu'un sorcier nous contacte et nous explique tout, non?

- Oui, mais qui?, demanda, avec un agacement grandissant, l'autre.

- Top secret!

Harry ravala son envie de tuer le petit en face de lui et se tourna vers sa valise.

- Alors, que fait-on pour ça?

- Simple, répondit Reborn, on l'abandonne ici.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

Après dix minutes de dispute, le sorcier accepta ce fait et vida sa valise de toutes les possessions qui lui seraient indispensables. Très peu nombreuses, vu que le bébé lui assura qu'on lui donnerait des vêtements.

- Tu fais la même taille que mon élève, lui avait-il assuré.

Donc, Harry mit ses affaires dans sa poche et rentra, enfin dans l'avion.

Lorsqu'il posa, une heure et demie après, le pied sur le sol italien, Harry pouvait affirmer une seule chose. Si jamais il devait voyager par les airs encore une fois, il le ferait par balai. Par tout ce qui lui importait, il était encore plus malade que la fois où il était resté sous la pluie sans protection chez les Dursley! Les yeux mi-clos, il se laissa guider par le bébé, qui faisait preuve d'une force étonnante, et finit par atterrir sur un chariot à bagages.

- Pire que Dame-Tsuna, entendit-il à travers les vapes de ses nausées.

Ensuite, quand il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir qu'il se trouvait dans une voiture . Reborn se trouvait à côté de lui, discutant avec une personne. Un bébé. Qui portait une mitraillette sur son dos, et un aigle sur l'épaule.

- Il s'est enfin réveillé, déclara Reborn en arrêtant sa conversation avec l'autre enfant.

Harry cligna des yeux. Il ne comprenait pas. Qui était le cinglé qui avait donné des armes à des gosses?

- Je comprends ce que tu disais, kora!, s'exclama le nouveau venu, un bébé blond.

- N'est-ce pas, minauda l'autre.

Le sorcier essaya de les ignorer et se redressa. Après un bref coup d'oeil à la fenêtre, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de sa situation.

- Où sommes-nous?, demanda-t-il en essayant d'oublier sa nausée persistante.

- Dans une voiture en direction du manoir des Vongola. Tout le monde est impatient de ta venue, ils ont même envoyé Colonello, répondit Reborn en désignant l'autre bébé.

- C'est exact, kora, acquiesça le blond, Oï, Reborn, tu lui as déjà expliqué tout?

- Non, répondit l'autre, il ne sait absolument rien.

- Je me disais bien, avoir une telle tête en nous voyant... Une vraie tête de Sawada, kora!

- Colonello, susurra Reborn, plus un mot. Va annoncer à la _Famiglia_ que Potter arrive. Et précise qu'il n'est au courant de rien!

Le blond fit un petit sourire à l'adolescent désemparé et sortit par la fenêtre ouverte de la voiture. Avec un exclamation, Harry se jeta contre la porte et regarda la route qui défilait, certain d'y voir le corps de Colonello ensanglanté. Il n'y avait rien. Surpris, il constata que ce dernier volait dans les airs aidé par les ailes puissantes de son aigle.

''Voila de bien curieuses personnes'' se dit-il en se rasseyant normalement.

- Colonello fait partie du Comsubin, une partie très efficace de l'armée italienne. Ne te fie pas à son apparence, il est un véritable guerrier, fit alors Reborn en brisant le silence de l'habitacle.

- Mais, protesta Harry, Vous êtes tous deux des enfants! Ce n'est pas normal! À moins qu'il n'y ait une malédiction ou un sort là dessus...

Satisfait, le sorcier vit le bébé devant lui se tendre. Il avait vu juste.

- N'en parlons pas, veux-tu?

Face à la voix mêlée de colère et de désespoir du petit, Harry ne put qu'obéir.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

D'accords, Harry Potter avait vu de bien étranges choses, et en avait entendu plus encore. Mais ce qu'on venait de lui raconter remportait la palme de tout ce qu'on lui ait jamais dit.

- Dumbledore vous a contacté., commença-t-il en essayant de tout expliquer point par point. Peut-être qu'ainsi il assimilerait mieux les informations.

- Oui, fit le vieil homme assit en face de lui, C'est exact, il nous a contacté par l'intermédiaire d'une lettre.

- Et vous êtes sûr que c'est bien son écriture?

- Absolument, répondit l'autre avec son sourire paternel. Elle contient même un de nos jeux de mots favoris.

- Et il vous a demandé d'intervenir dans la guerre. Vous, de parfaits moldus.

- C'est exact.

Harry se leva brusquement, il ne pouvait croire ce qu'on lui répétait de puis une heure déjà. Quand ils étaient arrivés, Reborn l'avait laissé devant une porte en disant qu'il devait aller voir si son élève était sain et sauf. Donc, Harry était rentré seul dans l'immense bureau d'un parfait inconnu. Qui lui avait annoncé tout en vrac devant une bonne tasse de café italien.

Un homme, jusqu'alors caché dans la pénombre de la pièce, s'avança d'un air menaçant vers le jeune sorcier.

- Il suffit, Gabriel, le rabroua l'homme, Cet enfant ignore à qui il parle. Il ne sait même pas qu'il enfreint les lois.

- Pardon?, demanda Harry encore plus perdu.

- Jeune Potter, fit calmement l'ancien, Votre comportement à mon égard est plus qu'inadéquat. Veuillez retourner vous asseoir. Nous ne pourrons continuer cette conversation que si vous le faites.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé couleur crème et soupira. Au lointain, un cri perçant se fit entendre, rapidement suivi par une explosion et un hurlement de rage. Faisant fi du bruit à l'extérieur, le sorcier se pencha et bu une gorgée de café.

- Bien, fit le vieil homme en hochant la tête, Continuons tout ceci, mon successeur vient d'arriver et vous devez le rencontrer immédiatement.

- D'accords, acquiesça Harry, Donc, vous allez m'apprendre de la magie. Alors que vous ne savez en faire?

- Exact encore une fois, Mr. Potter.

Une autre explosion se fit entendre, plus proche cette fois-ci.

- Et..., continua hésitant le jeune garçon, Vous êtes certain d'avoir assez de puissance que pour combattre Voldem...

- Taisez-vous, Jeune Potter!, dit avec force l'homme. Ce nom est Tabou. Si vous le prononcez entièrement, un escadron apparaîtra immédiatement dans ma propriété et la guerre envahirait mon manoir. Ce que je refuse, avez-vous compris?

- O...oui, balbutia Harry, Je comprends. Mais êtes-vous suffisamment puissant que pour combattre les Mangemorts?

- Jeune Potter, sourit le vieil homme, Je suis Timoteo, _il Vongola Nonno_. Si je dis que ma Famille et, surtout, mon successeur sont de taille pour vous enseigner la magie et pour affronter les sorciers, c'est qu'ils le sont!

Le sorcier ne put qu'hocher la tête. La volonté qu'avait fait preuve l'homme en face de lui en énonçant ces simples phrases l'avait convaincu. Mais on pouvait se croire fort, et trouver plus fort que soi.

- Bien, fit alors Timoteo, j'en déduis que cette discussion est close. Suivez-moi, vous allez rencontrer votre futur professeur pour les semaines à suivre.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

Harry regarda tout autour de lui. Sa chambre était vide. Pourtant, le Nonno lui avait assuré qu'il dormirait avec quelqu'un.

''-_Nous avons beaucoup d'invités ces temps-ci avec ce risque de guerre imminente, avait plaisanté le vieil homme.''_

La chambre était remplie d'un désordre incroyable. On aurait dit qu'une bombe avait explosé dedans. Après une légère vérification, Harry constata que c'était vrai, il y avait des restes de suies et des traces d'impacts sur les murs. Sans doute que les explosions entendues auparavant s'étaient déroulées dans cette pièce.

Il s'étendit sur le seul lit qui avait été épargné par l'explosion et se mit à rêver.

Ces Moldus sauraient-ils vraiment l'aider dans sa chasse à Horcruxes?


	5. Une discussion frappante

**_Comme l'a si bien dit HazelNutsHead, il me faut du temps pour tout mettre en place_**. **_Donc, ne désespérez pas, l'action viendra... Peu à peu._**

**_Dans ce chapitre-ci, nous retrouvons ce cher Sevy, bien qu'il ait à nous quitter bien vite, pas grave, je lui réserve tout un chapitre dans quelques temps... (rire diabolique à plein volume)  


* * *

_****28 juin. 18:30**

Severus soupira de soulagement. Les négociations avec le moldu avaient duré des heures. Un ricanement lui échappa. Cet homme, Timoteo, ne l'avait pas cru, le sorcier avait dû demander sa baguette pour faire de la magie. Et là encore, l'italien ne l'avait cru.

_''- Bien des illusionnistes sont capables de cet exploit!, avait-il rétorqué quand Snape avait transformé sa tasse de café en oiseau.''_

Cependant, lorsque l'anglais lui avait donné la lettre de son défunt directeur, Timoteo avait cessé de nier.

''_- Cette lettre, avait murmuré l'italien, Qui l'a écrite?_

_- Dumbledore, un sorcier puissant qui a rencontré ce..._

_- Fabio, Vongola Settimo, avait fini l'autre en un chuchotement._

_- Oui. Me croyez-vous maintenant?_

_- Je dois dire, avait alors déclaré le Nonno, que je n'ai pas trop le choix. Il est inscrit que nous avons juré sur notre sang._

_Le sorcier s'était penché, intéressé par ce que l'autre homme pouvait lui révéler._

_- Iemitsu, fit Timoteo, Tu peux sortir. Notre invité ne m'attaquera pas._

_Le blond hocha la tête et s'en alla après un ultime regard envers Severus. Une fois la porte fermée, l'italien prit la parole :_

_- Les faits écrits dans cette lettre concordent avec le passé des Vongola. Cependant, je n'arrive à vous faire confiance. Savez-vous pourquoi?_

_- Non._

_- Le dirigeant des Vongola se doit de savoir dès le premier regard si la personne à qui il s'adresse est de confiance. Or, tout en moi me dit de me méfier. Maintenant, dites-moi pourquoi. Que cachez-vous, Signore Snape?_

_Severus but une gorgée du café. Il devait ordonner ses pensées, cet homme, un moldu, avait su voir en lui mieux que Voldemort._

_- Dumbledore est mort._

_- Oui, je le sais, c'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes dans mon bureau en ce moment._

_- Il est mort parce que je l'ai tué.''_

Snape sourit. Il venait de se rappeler à quel point le Vongola avait eut l'air surpris en entendant ses mots.

''- _Mais! Si vous l'avez tué, pourquoi êtes-vous ici?''_

La question avait fusé, sans même que l'italien puisse la retenir. Et Severus se mit à rire sombre en se rappelant que l'autre homme l'avait regardé avec pitié lorsque le sorcier lui avait tout expliqué. Mais ce sentiment était vite parti, et le Vongola lui avait promis son aide dans la guerre sorcière.

Puis, ils avaient discuté des mesures à prendre pour que tout se déroule selon le plan de Dumbledore. Et Snape avait une fois de plus surpris Timoteo en lui demandant quelque chose :

''_- J'aurais besoin d'une chambre ainsi que de soins._

_- Bien sûr, avait acquiescé l'autre, Une chambre vous sera donnée._

_- Je veux qu'elle soit la plus isolée, Potter ne doit en aucun cas me voir._

_- Je comprends. Autre chose?, avait demandé l'italien en se replongeant dans la lettre de Dumbledore._

_- La chambre devra contenir deux lits. Mon neveu voyage avec moi, et il est encore souffrant des tortures qu'il a subites._

_L'autre homme avait accepté et lui avait demandé d'appeler Iemitsu.''_

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

Désormais, Severus logeait dans une aile inoccupée du château des Vongola. Il avait amené Draco le soir-même, avec l'aide de Iemitsu qui les avaient conduits en voiture.

Depuis leur arrivée, le jeune Malfoy avait cessé de se plaindre, et même de parler, inquiétant son parrain. Le blond se contentait de regarder le plafond de sa chambre, étendu sur son lit.

- Draco, murmura le sorcier, Que t'arrive-t-il? Je croyais que cela ne te dérangeais pas de vivre parmi les moldus.

- Ce n'est pas ça, répondit rageusement l'adolescent, Je pensais juste à ce qui allait nous arriver. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous en veut personnellement, ma famille me déshérite pour éviter de mourir et pour finir, ça!

Le blond montra le lit sur lequel il était étendu et se mit à pleurer, il avait atteint ses limites.

- Il suffit, fit l'adulte d'une voix forte, Un Malfoy ne pleure pas pour des raisons aussi futiles! Ton père aurait honte s'il te voyait ainsi! Nous allons rester chez ces moldus et fortifier Potter. Ainsi, tu pourras regarder tes parents dans les yeux lors de vos retrouvailles! Tu as compris, Draco? Il ne sert à rien de se lamenter maintenant, tu auras tout ton temps quand cette guerre sera finie!

L'adolescent le regarda, l'air perdu. Puis, il s'essuya les yeux et fit un sourire mauvais.

- Tu as raison, je ne vais pas baisser les bras pour raison aussi pitoyable. Un Malfoy ne flanche devant rien, même face au Serpent!

Severus soupira de soulagement en lui-même. Il avait cru pendant un instant que son neveu allait abandonner. Bénie soit la fierté des Malfoy !

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**28 juin. 23:50**

Severus ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, rejoindre son neveu et aller enfin se coucher sans se préoccuper d'une éventuelle attaque de Mangemorts. Cependant, il ne pouvait toujours pas succomber à l'appel du sommeil.

Il lui restait une dernière chose à accomplir. Le sorcier se leva donc péniblement du lit où il était alors étendu et se dirigea vers les quartiers du Nonno.

- _Signore_ Snape ?, s'étonna l'italien en le voyant entrer sans prévenir dans la pièce.

- Timoteo, grogna l'adulte en arpentant le parquet ciré du bureau, J'ai oublié un fait crucial. Potter.

- Le garçon que nous devons aider?

- Oui., le sorcier s'arrêta un instant, comme déséquilibré par le fait d'avoir tourné en rond depuis des heures, Je vous ai conseillé de l'aider dans l'ombre. Mais ce n'est absolument pas une bonne option!

- Hm, souffla le Neuvième en croisant ses mains, Et quels autres choix avons-nous?

- Vous devez aller le chercher, en Angleterre. Ensuite vous l'amènerez ici, dans ce château. J'ai pu constater qu'il y avait des inhibiteurs de magie. Entraînez-le!

- Je vois, chuchota Timoteo en examinant ses mains avec soin. Cela a-t-il un rapport avec le fait que vous soyez mourant?

- Entre-autre, reconnut Severus en baissant les yeux, Mais surtout parce qu'un espion, fiable, m'a averti d'une future attaque sur la maison de Potter.

- Quel jour? Demanda sur le qui-vive l'italien.

- Le 10 juillet. Ils prévoient d'attaquer ce jour-là car l'Ordre n'a toujours pas pris les dispositions pour son transfert.

- Bien, acquiesça le vieil homme, Nous irons le chercher le 10. Et mon cher héritier lui enseignera les bases du combat. Vous pouvez sortir, Severus, vous ne tenez sur vos jambes. Demain, je vous enverrai un Arcobaleno pour vous soigner.

Sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'on lui disait, le sorcier sortit et se dirigea avec lassitude vers sa nouvelle demeure. Avec un soupir d'extrême satisfaction, il se laissa tomber, sans même se dévêtir, sur son lit et s'endormit à la seconde où sa tête se posa sur l'oreiller.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**10 juillet. 18:00  
**

Draco s'étira. Depuis leur arrivée dans le château italien, rien d'intéressant ne s'était passé, et il commençait à dépérir d'ennui. Son parrain était sans cesse occupé à discuter avec le _Boss_ et ne pouvait passer que quelques minutes avec l'adolescent. Ce qui faisait qu'il s'ennuyait vraiment. De plus, comme son anniversaire était en septembre, il lui restait encore deux mois avant qu'il ne puisse se servir de sa magie.

- On se fait chier, conclut Draco en envoyant ses bonnes manières aux orties. Vivement qu'il y ait de l'action!

Sitôt demandé, sitôt obtenu. Un fracas retentissant se fit entendre en face de la porte de sa chambre, aussitôt suivi par un cri rauque. Draco se recroquevilla sous ses draps.

''Ils ne vont pas entrer, Oncle Severus a juré que personne n'était autorisé à entrer dans cette aile!''

Oncle Sev' avait tort put vérifier le sorcier blond en voyant la porte s'ouvrir. L'adolescent fit ses dernières prières.

- VOOOÏ!, entendit-il à travers les épaisseurs de ses draps, Tu t'es trompé, cette chambre ne contient qu'un gamin!

''Gamin?''s'indigna le sorcier en tendant discrètement la main vers sa baguette posée sur sa table de chevet.

- Ushishishi, intervint une autre voix plus jeune, Un petit gamin puni dans sa chambre qui a peur du grand méchant loup, ushishishi!

Là, Draco n'en pouvait plus et il avait sa baguette en main.

- Taisez-vous!, dit-il d'une voix puissante et un peu tremblante en se relevant brusquement, Je ne suis pas un gamin!

Il resta un petit moment sans paroles lorsqu'il vit à qui il avait parlé. Un homme qui trimballait une épée et un petit blond de son âge, ou moins.

- VOOOÏ, fit l'homme aux cheveux argentés, Tu m'avais pas dit que ton frère était toujours en vie, Bel!

L'autre garçon, sans doute le Bel en question, ne répondit pas, il sortit une liasse de petits couteaux et se mit à sourire.

- Raziel, susurra-t-il en faisant virevolter ses armes, Quelle surprise, je te croyais enterré!

Draco frémit. L'aura que déployait le moldu en face de lui était plus que menaçante. Et le sorcier ne comprenait pas ce que l'autre blond voulait dire.

- Ra...Raziel?, demanda-t-il avec un air impérieux alors que les couteaux tournoyaient entre les doigts experts de Bel, C'est qui?

- VOOÏ, hurla l'homme, Ce n'est pas ton frère, il est trop normal!

Bel se calma aussitôt, et se mit à examiner l'autre adolescent couché sur le lit. Ils se ressemblaient, c'était un fait indéniable. Mais là où, chez Bel, le sourire exprimait sa folie, celui de l'étendu ne montrait qu'une peur et une fierté immense. Et surtout, l'inconnu n'avait pas ses yeux couverts par une frange.

- Ushishishi, ainsi, les paysans essaient d'imiter leur seigneur!

- Tu n'es ni mon seigneur, ni quoi que ce soit pour moi, rétorqua Malfoy qui ne supportait qu'un moldu lui parle ainsi.

- VOOOÏ, beugla une nouvelle fois l'autre, tu la fermes! Nous cherchons un homme! L'as-tu vu?

- Heu, se tortilla le jeune sorcier, Si je savais qui vous cherchez, je pourrais vous le dire, non?

- Ushishihi, mon sosie a raison. Nous cherchons..., fit le blond avec de grands gestes, Un sorcier!

Draco déglutit. Voilà que deux énergumènes armés et cinglés recherchaient son oncle.

- Un sorcier? Ça existe?

- Oui, répondit le VOOÏ-iste, l'homme que nous recherchons est un dénommé Malfoy. Alors, tu l'as vu?

- Il serait difficile de ne pas le connaître, dit le sorcier en rassemblant tout son courage et sa fierté, C'est moi.

- Bien, grogna l'adulte, Nous avons pour ordre de vous emmener dans le manoir de la Varia. Il semblerait que nos invités ne doivent avoir connaissance de votre présence ici.

- Potter est là?, s'étonna Draco. Je croyais qu'il vous aurait fallu plus d'une semaine pour mettre un plan au point!

- VOOOÏ, ne discute pas et suis-nous!, lui ordonna l'autre en sortant de la chambre, suivit par Bel.

Draco se retrouva seul dans la chambre. Légèrement gêné, il regarda fixement sa porte, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qui venait de se dérouler.

''Je veux bien les suivre, songea-t-il, mais je ne peux le faire.''

Cinq minutes après, les deux zigotos revinrent, l'adulte avec un air très agacé.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi un gamin dans ton genre ne s'est pas levé pour nous suivre?, gronda-t-il d'un air menaçant.

- Essaie un peu à ma place, le nargua Draco. Je suis sous un sort de mon oncle qui m'empêche de bouger!

- ...

Les deux valides le regardèrent avec surprise avant que le plus âgé ne se secoue.

- VOOÏ, il n'aurait pas pu nous le dire?, hurla-t-il en se penchant pour prendre l'adolescent dans ses bras. Fichu Boss et foutu sorcier!

Sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait, Draco se retrouva dans le couloir et en route pour un manoir dont il ignorait tout.

- Excusez-moi, fit-il avec un air princier malgré le fait qu'il soit en pyjama, en soie, dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu, Mais qui êtes-vous?

- Ushishishi, lui, c'est Squalo. Quant à moi, je suis un Prince. Belphégor pour être plus précis.

''D'accord, pensa le sorcier, Ça, c'est fait.''

- Et où est Severus?

- La chauve-souris? Il est avec les bébés. Semblerait qu'il soit capable de briser leur malédiction, Ushishishi!

- VOOÏ, il y a ce gamin de Sawada en face!

Squalo jeta Draco au sol, qui poussa un petit cri, rapidement suivit par le dénommé Sawada. Une explosion eut lieu tandis qu'un garçon se jetait sur Belphégor.

- Ushishishi, rit ce dernier, voilà de bien belles retrouvailles!

- La ferme, hurla rageusement l'autre en lui lançant ce qui semblait être un bâton de dynamite, Crève!

Bel évita prestement l'objet qui s'en alla exploser bien plus loin.

- VOOÏ, hurla à son tour Squalo, on dégage, l'_Invité _va venir par ici!

Draco fut alors saisit par le bras et placé sur l'épaule de l'épéiste. Désorienté, il regarda le couloir, en ruines, qu'ils abandonnaient ainsi qu'une personne de petite taille et aux cheveux bruns mal coiffés prostrée dans un coin.

''Qui est-ce?'' se demanda-t-il lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

Intrigué, il continua à tordre son cou pour voir encore l'inconnu aux cheveux hérissés. Les yeux caramels de l'autre étaient imprimés sur sa rétine et il ne pouvait qu'espérer savoir si ce garçon était Sawada et s'ils se reverraient encore.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**10 juillet. 20:00  
**

Draco soupira. Snape venait de lui annoncer l'arrivée de Potter et le fait qu'il ne pourraient se revoir que tardivement.

- Foutu Potter, jura le blond en fixant le plafond de sa chambre.

À cause de lui, il se retrouvait bloqué dans un manoir, bien plus petit que celui des Malfoy, et en compagnie des plus grands fous qu'il ait jamais vu. Bellatrix Black était de la piquette comparée à la Varia. C'était un groupe de tueurs, tous plus fêlés les uns des autres, et ils adoraient faire souffrir leurs propres camarades. L'altercation avec le garçon aux bombes expliquait plutôt bien la situation. En plus de Squalo et Bel, il y avait un mec qui se prenait pour une femme. ( Pas que Draco soit dégoûté par cela, après tout, son oncle Rabastan avait la manie de piquer le maquillage de sa femme et le jeune Malfoy l'acceptait totalement), Mais, cet homme, Lussuria, était un cas à part. Ensuite, il y avait Marmon. Un bébé avare et pingre qui leur servait d'illusionniste. Draco n'avait pas très bien compris ce que cela signifiait mais bon... Un bébé qui est en réalité un tueur professionnel. Le monde Moldu n'en finissait pas de l'étonner. Et puis, il y avait Xanxus. Ce mec était un vrai despote. Et, tous le craignaient, le sorcier avait pu le sentir. Squalo s'était tendu lorsqu'ils étaient passés devant lui, et Xanxus lui avait jeté un regard bien significatif. Et Draco avait compris qu'il n'était pas ici en tant qu'invité.

Bref, le jeune Malfoy se demandait s'il allait savoir survivre à sa cohabitation avec la Varia. Il sursauta lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre à la porte.

- Gamin, dit Marmon, un petit bébé qui flottait dans les airs, Le Boss vient de nous annoncer que ton entraînement commencera demain. Sois levé à 5:00.

- Mais, fit un peu hésitant l'adolescent, pourquoi m'entraîner?

- Ne me pose pas des questions auxquelles tu sais les réponses, gamin.

Laissant passer le fait qu'un bébé l'appelle ''gamin'', Draco se plongea dans ses pensées. Pourquoi devait-il s'entraîner? Parce qu'il voulait reconquérir l'honneur des Malfoy, et pour cela, il devait défaire Face-de-Serpent. Mais, et il fit la moue, il ne voyait pas comment la Varia réussirait à le faire sortir du manoir. Après tout, Potter se trouvait près d'eux et pouvait piquer sa crise s'il le voyait.

Le blond haussa les épaules et s'endormit. Rêvant de requins se battant contre des lions et de yeux verts comme le sortilège mortel.

* * *

_**Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on dit? À votre avis, comment se passera l'entraînement de Draco? Et Harry dans tout ça? Parce que c'est un HPDM après tout... Et surtout, voulez-vous que je publie plus fréquemment?**_

_**À vos claviers pour répondre à toutes ses questions.  
**_


	6. Tourisme italien

**Voilà la suite, mais ne vous inquiétez pas si ce chapitre ne contient aucun fait notable, il est là pour vous montrer ce que font les Vongola pendant que Draco souffre... Je vous publierai la suite mercredi sans faute!**

* * *

**8 juillet. 18:27**

Tsuna plissa ses yeux. Son adversaire se tenait face à lui, défiant. L'adolescent calcula ses chances d'en finir en un seul coup. Subitement, il s'élança, les flammes à ses poings pulsant en rythme soutenu. Cependant, alors qu'il allait donner un coup de pied à son ennemi, Tsuna fit marche arrière. L'autre n'attendait que cela, que le jeune se jette sur lui pour que le combat se finisse. Avec un halètement de surprise, le japonais sentit une main saisir son pied, et l'élan le fit tomber violemment au sol.

- Le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui, fit de sa voix grave son ennemi.

- Reborn! Protesta l'adolescent, je suis sûr que tu t'es retenu au dernier moment pour me piéger! Tu le fais toujours!

- Et tu tombes à chaque fois dans le tableau, Dame-Tsuna, rit l'adulte. Un jour, tu le retiendras, les apparences ne sont pas ce qu'elles paraissent.

- Je sais, soupira le plus jeune, Mais, dans ton cas, elles sont parfaitement justes!

Reborn rit à nouveau, son élève avait raison. Depuis qu'il avait sa véritable apparence, son aura menaçante était réapparue, effrayant encore plus les personnes qui osaient côtoyer le mafioso. Mais Tsuna n'était pas dans ce cas-là, il était plutôt impressionné par l'assurance que montrait son tuteur en toute situation.

- Assez parlé, dit alors l'adulte, Va prendre ta douche et fais-le en vitesse! Notre _stregone _va bientôt commencer ses cours.

Le jeune Vongola hocha rapidement la tête et sortit de la pièce. Reborn, une fois qu'il fut seul, soupira.

- Il s'améliore, souffla-t-il en frottant son bras. Là où Sawada l'avait saisi avec ses gants enflammés.

Ensuite, n'en pouvant plus, l'adulte ferma les yeux et trembla un moment. Lorsque sa crise fut passée, son corps avait retrouvé sa taille de bébé.

- Trois heures et cinq minutes, constata le bambin en retirant son costume bien trop grand pour lui. Dix minutes de plus que la dernière fois. Peut-être que ce _stregone_ a raison. La malédiction peut être brisée...

Reborn secoua la tête pour oublier l'espoir qui le remplissait. Qu'importe si la malédiction disparaissait, il serait toujours soumis à ses responsabilités en tant qu'Arcobaleno. Avec un ultime soupir, le petit sortit de la poche de son costume trop grand ses vêtements de bébé.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**10 juillet. 12:00**

Gokudera se sentait heureux comme jamais. Reborn lui avait adressé la parole, et pour lui demander une faveur! À lui! Bref, le métis s'était empressé d'obéir, même s'il n'avait pas très bien compris la raison d'une telle demande. Le garçon se renfrogna en pensant à ce qu'il devait faire. Ce n'était pas qu'il déteste Tsuna, loin de là, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'Arcobaleno avait insisté pour qu'il prenne avec lui tous les idiots, fêlés de sports et gamin insupportable, ainsi que Hibari et la tête d'ananas.

- Gokudera-kun! Fit une petite voix qui le sortit de ses pensées haineuses envers les autres gardiens.

- Juudaime, déclara surpris le fumeur, Qu'y a-t-il?

- Heu, hésita Tsuna un petit moment avant de pointer timidement la porte d'une petite boutique, Je voudrais savoir si ça ne te dérangerais pas de s'arrêter un peu pour manger une glace? J'ai toujours rêvé de manger une glace italienne...

Le gardien de la Tempête se figea. Il savait très bien ce qui se passerait si le brun en face de lui prenait une glace, Reborn lui en avait longuement parlé pour le prévenir. Mais il ne pouvait refuser à Tsuna ce plaisir, surtout s'il faisait une tête aussi adorable.

- Bien sûr, Juudaime! S'exclama-t-il après un petit moment de réflexion.

Il n'avait qu'à surveiller attentivement son boss pour être certain que rien ne lui arrive.

Quelque chose était arrivé, bien que ce ne soit pas à cause de la glace. Si seulement Gokudera avait su éviter que Lambo ne grimpe sur la fontaine de Trevi, que Yamamoto décide de suivre le petit pour le rattraper, que Ryohei n'ait boxé un italien parce qu'il faisait une démonstration de capoiera et que Chrome ne soit restée dans son coin à être molestée par des touristes, alors, peut-être que Gokudera aurait su empêcher cette catastrophe. Malheureusement, il ne pu le faire, et un raffut incroyable se fit dans la place bondée de touristes.

Donc, pendant que Gokudera tentait de rassembler les troupes, car il se devait de le faire en tant que second du Vongola Decimo, le Decimo en question s'était retrouvé seul, sans surveillance. Occupé à manger sa glace, qui dégoulinait sous le soleil accablant du mois de juillet en Italie. Et c'était Hibari qui avait osé _le_ faire.

Le préfet s'était emparé de la glace du petit brun et l'avait calmement engloutie sous les yeux de ce dernier. Au même moment où Sawada poussa un petit cri d'étonnement, Gokudera tourna brusquement la tête, il avait sentit que l'irréparable venait de se produire.

''- _Ne laisse personne se nourrir des glaces de Tsuna, empêches-le d'en manger s'il le faut!, _lui avait dit le matin-même Reborn sérieusement_, Si jamais cela se passait, quelque chose d'horrible arriverait à Dame-Tsuna.''_

Avec toutes ses forces, le métis s'élança vers son chef, voulant le protéger de l'horreur qui risquait de se passer dans les secondes à venir. Mais, il n'arriva jamais à celui-ci car, au dernier instant, quelqu'un le poussa, et il tomba dans la célèbre fontaine de Trevi, rejoignant Lambo et Yamamoto qui posaient sous les flashes des touristes surexcités.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

Pendant ce temps, Tsuna se demandait que faire pour arrêter son gardien du Nuage. Bien qu'il ait mangé sa glace, le futur boss ne lui en voulait pas. Mais, une autre personne, si.

- Oya, l'Alouette, gronda Mukuro qui venait de pousser violemment Gokudera dans une fontaine pour arriver plus rapidement vers le manieur de tonfas, Cette glace m'était réservée!

Hibari leva un bras armé de son tonfa, d'où coulait une minuscule goutte de la glace en question.

- Les ananas ne sont pas autorisés à manger des glaces, répondit-il doctement en léchant la goutte. De plus, les glaces de Sawada Tsunayoshi sont strictement réservées au Comité de Discipline de Namimori.

- Kufufu, rit soudainement l'illusionniste, Alors, cela veut dire que rien ne m'empêche de faire ceci?

Lentement, il s'approcha de Tsuna, qui regardait leur discussion d'un air mi-perdu, mi-fâché, et avança sa tête vers celle de l'autre garçon. Rouge comme une tomate, ce dernier ferma les yeux lorsqu'il remarqua que les lèvres de son gardien de la Brume se trouvaient _très_ proches des siennes. Cependant, alors que leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, quelque chose les sépara violemment.

- Juudaime, beugla un Gokudera trempé jusqu'aux os, comment allez-vous? Est-ce que ce cinglé d'ananas vous a touché?

- Non, ça va Gokudera-kun, le rassura Tsuna.

Ensuite, le fumeur rameuta tout le monde, ainsi que Chrome qui s'était retransformée, et ils s'en allèrent visiter le Colisée.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**10 juillet. 14:18**

- Oooh, s'exclama Ryohei à court de mots, c'est un stade de boxe construit à l'extrême!

- Tais-toi, Crâne-de-Pelouse, hurla Gokudera, Tu me fais honte! Ceci n'est en aucun cas un stade de boxe! Et toi, fit-il à Yamamoto qui souriait gentiment à une paire de jeunes filles, cesses de sourire et écoutes! Vous vous trouvez devant _il Colosseo. _Un peu de respect ne vous tuerait pas! C'est là où tant d'hommes ont combattu pour leur honneur et sont morts!

- En réalité, intervint timidement Chrome, Peu de gladiateurs sont morts car ils coûtaient trop cher à entraîner.

- C'est vrai, approuva Gokudera de mauvaise foi. Oï, crétin de baseballeur, essaie de ressembler un peu plus à l'ananas, veux-tu?

- Ma~ Ma~, fit calmement le gardien de la Pluie, si je le faisais, tu serais encore plus agacé, n'est-ce pas Gokudera?

Tsuna cessa d'écouter une fois qu'il fut sûr que ses gardiens n'allaient pas provoquer de scandale semblable à celui de la fontaine de Trevi. Quand il pensait que la police les avaient interrogé pou savoir qui avait laissé tomber des dynamites dedans, il ne pouvait que se rappeler de l'air hargneux qu'arborait Gokudera face aux agents. Puis, Sawada se concentra sur les deux garçons qui le gênaient le plus pour le moment.

Depuis leur retour du futur, Hibari et Mukuro s'étaient comportés étrangement envers lui, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Étais-ce parce qu'il avait tué Byakuran? Ou pour autre chose? Le petit brun haussa les épaules. S'il commençait à se préoccuper du comportement de ses gardiens, alors, autant qu'il se prépare à avoir des cheveux blancs. Chacun d'eux paraissait sorti d'un asile.

Rêveusement, il se mit à observer les colonnes antiques du Colisée, sans même se rendre compte que les deux personnes auxquelles il venait de penser le regardait fixement.

''Je me demande si le Boss sait ce que prévoie de faire Mukuro-sama?'' songea Chrome alors qu'elle regardait attentivement son supérieur.

''Maudit ananas, s'il n'était apparu, les choses auraient été bien plus simples!'' pensait pendant ce temps Hibari en contemplant Tsuna qui ne remarquait en rien l'aura meurtrière que dégageait le préfet.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**10 juillet. 16:23  
**

Tsuna poussa un cri perçant. Il venait de foncer dans une personne qui le connaissait plus que bien. Sans plus attendre, Gokudera se mit en action et lança un bâton de dynamite. En même temps, le fumeur remarqua avec qui il se battait, et se mit devant Tsuna.

Par la même action, il se jeta sur Bel, ayant mal calculé son élan.

- Ushishi, ricana ce dernier, voilà de bien belles retrouvailles!

- La ferme, hurla rageusement Gokudera en lui lançant tout ce qui lui restait de dynamite après leur excursion, Crève!

Bel évita prestement l'objet qui s'en alla exploser bien plus loin. Entre-temps, Tsuna s'était réfugié dans un coin du couloir et observait ce qui se passait tout en maudissant Reborn d'avoir pris avec lui tous les autres gardiens pour aller les entraîner.

- VOOÏ, hurla soudain Squalo, on dégage, l'_Invité_ va venir par ici!

Sur ce, l'épéiste se pencha et pris dans ses bras une poupée de chiffon grandeur nature, qu'il posa sur son épaule. Les membres de la Varia partirent tout aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus. Cependant, Tsuna eut le temps de voir de près la poupée quand Squalo passa à côté de lui. Le japonais ouvrit de grands yeux. Ce que tenait l'adulte n'était en aucun cas une poupée, c'était une personne, un adolescent. Et il possédait les mêmes yeux qu'_elle_.

''Qui est-ce?'' se demanda-t-il peu après en tentant de se renseigner auprès des membres du château. Personne ne sut lui répondre.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**10 juillet. 23:27**

Tsuna ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi sa chambre, désignée par Reborn lui-même, était-elle occupée par un inconnu? Pourquoi ce même inconnu ne semblait-il pas comprendre un mot de ce que le japonais lui disait. Et pourquoi ce type le menaçait-il avec un petit bout de bois?

Son instinct lui répondit à chaque fois avec la même réponse. Cet inconnu était dangereux. Plus que quiconque.


	7. Présentation ardente

**_Voilà le nouveau chapitre, un peu en avance, pour vous encourager! Eh oui, j'ai utilisé un traducteur pour certaines phrases... Si quelqu'un veut bien me corriger si j'ai fait des fautes atroces ^^

* * *

_****10 juillet. 23:22**

Tout s'était déroulé très vite. À un moment, Harry était occupé à vérifier les armoires pour voir si Reborn avait rempli sa promesse de lui donner des vêtements, et à un autre, un garçon était rentré de plein fouet dans sa chambre. L'inconnu avait fini sur les fesses le reste de sa course et s'était écroulé aux pieds du sorcier. Bien sûr, Harry avait réagi sans trop réfléchir, et avait aussitôt commencé à menacer le garçon au sol.

- Qui es-tu? Es-tu l'héritier des Vongola?

- Itaï, Reborn, Itaï!, gémissait l'autre au sol en ignorant les questions d'Harry.

- Hé, fit l'anglais en saisissant brusquement le garçon par le bras pour le relever.

L'autre cligna des yeux, l'air perdu d'être aidé par le sorcier.

- Dare?, dit-il doucement en contemplant Harry, Omae dare da?_(1)_

- Qui es-tu?, répéta légèrement agacé l'adolescent. Tu pourrais me répondre? Quelle langue parles-tu? Chinois? Moi, je suis anglais, tu connais, l'anglais?

- Eigo?, demanda l'inconnu alors que son visage s'obscurcissait, Ore wa eigo o hanasu koto wa arimasen. Shikashi, Reborn to Gokudera, hai.(2)

Frustré, Harry cessa de menacer le garçon et se mit à faire les cent pas autour de celui-ci.

- Reborn? Et où est-il?

- Ici, bien sûr, répondit une voix enfantine, Ciaossu, Harry.

- Reborn, s'exclamèrent les deux garçons à la fois, ce type ne comprend rien de ce que je lui dit!

- Taisez-vous!, fit le petit hitman, Harry, tu ne comprends pas le japonais, c'est un gros problème, vu que Dame-Tsuna ne sait pas parler une miette d'anglais, malgré tous ses cours.

- Mais qui est-il?, demanda le sorcier en désignant le petit brun à ses côtés.

- Tu ne l'avais pas deviné?, s'étonna Reborn, Il est ton futur professeur de magie.

- Mais comment vais-je apprendre si je ne comprend rien à ce qu'il dit?

- Je l'ai déjà dit. Mais je pense que le _Stregone_ possède sûrement un sort ou une potion pour t'aider à le comprendre. En attendant, saches que tu vas cohabiter avec Tsuna et ses amis. Autant que tu t'habitues à lui.

Sur ce, le bébé partit, non sans avoir auparavant engueulé Tsuna en japonais. Et Harry se retrouva seul avec le garçon qu'il avait menacé.

- Heu, désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait, dit sans trop y croire Harry, alors... bonne nuit.

Le sorcier se coucha sur son lit et ferma résolument ses yeux, ignorant du mieux qu'il pouvait le bruit que faisait Tsuna en titubant maladroitement vers son lit.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

Le lendemain, Reborn lui apporta un verre rempli de liquide fumant.

- Je dois boire ça?, se plaignit Potter, On dirait une potion de Snape!

Face au regard sans équivoque de Reborn, le sorcier l'avala d'un trait et se convulsa après l'avoir ingéré.

- Alors, comment est cette potion? Le _Stregone_ l'a appelée ''_OmniLinguae''_, et il nous a dit que les sorciers l'apprennent à l'école lors de leur dernière année.

- On dirait vraiment Snape, là. Mais je pense qu'elle est efficace, je n'ai plus mal à la tête.

- Bien, sourit le bébé, Maintenant, tu es prêt pour tes cours. Soit dans le jardin à midi.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

Harry regarda autour de lui, surpris. Ce matin, lorsque Reborn lui avait montré le jardin des Vongola, ce dernier était en très bon état. Soigné, son herbe coupée au centimètre près et avec aucune rose qui ne dépassait des massifs. Mais, lorsque le sorcier était arrivé à l'heure du rendez-vous malgré un petit retard, le jardin avait été remplacé par un véritable champs de bataille. L'herbe avait disparu, et il ne restait plus que des étendues de terre brûlées et parsemées de temps à autres d'éclats de ce qui semblait des balles.

- Ah, caqueta une petite voix, Tu es enfin arrivé, Harry. Tu es quand même en retard!

- Je me suis perdu, grommela le sorcier en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Et un mec hyper bizarre m'a attaqué.

- Tu me l'expliqueras un autre jour, fit Reborn en haussant les épaules, Nous avons commencé sans toi.

- C'est vous qui avez rendu le jardin ainsi?

- Non, Tsuna a tout fait lorsqu'il a voulu contrôle l'intensité de ses coups pour ne pas te blesser après.

Harry déglutit. Son professeur paraissait très fort. Pas du tout l'impression que lui avait laissé le garçon l'autre soir. Un vrombissement se fit entendre et Tsuna apparut. Le sorcier en fut très étonné lorsqu'il vit le Vongola flotter à quelques mètres du sol sans aucun balais pour le retenir. De plus, ses yeux semblaient différents. Plus puissants et sauvages.

- Comment est-ce possible, s'alarma l'adolescent. Il ne devrait pas être capable de voler.

- Il y a bien des choses que le monde juge impossibles, mais qui existent cependant. Pour n'en citer qu'une, mon lézard, Leon, fit Reborn avec mépris.

Harry ravala ses critiques et continua à fixer l'autre adolescent. Ce dernier était différent de l'autre soir, il portait à ses mains de curieux gants qui paraissaient enflammés, tout comme il arborait une flamme sur son front.

- Tu es venu, constata Tsuna d'une voix bien plus grave. J'espère que tu comprends ce que je dis, car je ne me répéterai jamais.

- Heu, fit le sorcier en se sentent écrasé par l'aura du japonais, D'accord.

- Reborn, prends sa baguette et pars. Je saurais m'occuper du reste.

Le bébé acquiesça avec un petit sourire de son cru et partit, une fois qu'il eut pris l'objet.

- Alors, fit le Vongola Decimo, tu es donc le sorcier de qui tous dépendent en Angleterre?

- Pour certains, oui. déclara d'un ton défiant Harry, Et? Cela va t'aider pour m'enseigner la Magie?

- Magie? s'esclaffa Tsuna, Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais t'enseigner quoique ce soit! Je suis ce que vous appelez un Moldu, tu saisis?

- Mais alors, pourquoi es-tu mon professeur?

- Je ne vais pas t'enseigner la Magie, mais autre chose. Les flammes de la Volonté.

- Les quoi?

Tsuna descendit jusqu'à toucher le sol. Ensuite, il baissa la tête. Lorsqu'il la releva, sa flamme était disparue. Cependant, il avait toujours les yeux d'une couleur étrange.

- Les Vongola, commença-t-il doucement, ont toujours possédé un étrange pouvoir. Ils savent générer des flammes qui ont des facultés étranges. Au moyen de certaines bagues, ils peuvent faire augmenter l'intensité de leurs flammes. Et les Vongola sont connus pour être les plus puissants.

- Et, tu vas m'apprendre cela? Je vais avoir besoin d'un anneau?

- Non, répondit lentement Tsuna en fermant les yeux, Les sorciers ne nécessitent pas cela. Leur magie leur sert de bague. Donc, pour l'instant, nous allons tenter de découvrir ta résolution pour ensuite découvrir ta flamme.

- Ma résolution?, répéta sans comprendre Harry. Quelle résolution?

- C'est ça le problème. Chaque personne a une résolution différente, c'est quelque chose qui le pousse toujours à avancer, même si c'est difficile. Et c'est cette volonté qui leur permet d'être puissant ou non.

- Je vois, réfléchit l'adolescent, C'est comme avec le sort du Patronus. Il faut que le souvenir soit heureux pour que ça marche. Et ici, il faut avoir une résolution qui tienne le coup.

- Et, continua Tsuna, pendant que tu y réfléchiras, je t'aiderai à entraîner ton corps.

- Pourquoi? Les flammes suffiront, non?

- Il faut pour cela que ton corps tienne le coup. La première fois que j'ai utilisé mes vraies flammes, j'ai eut des courbatures pendant des jours. Ensuite, Reborn a dû entraîner mon corps en me faisant faire des exercices éprouvants. Bon, assez parlé. Prépares-toi à essuyer mon attaque.

Harry se figea en voyant le garçon s'envoler, tandis que des flammes sortaient des poings de ce dernier. Ensuite, il se prépara à la défaite cuisante que l'autre allait lui faire ressentir.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

- Juudaime! Où étiez-vous? Je vous ait cherché toute la journée!

Harry tenta d'ignorer l'inconnu qui était rentré dans sa chambre et qui discutait joyeusement avec Tsuna. Ce dernier tentait de freiner l'ardeur du parleur tandis qu'un autre adolescent rentrait dans la pièce et se moquait gentiment du petit brun.

- Gokudera-kun, finit par dire Tsuna, Si tu veux discuter, allons dans le salon, pas dans ma chambre!

À ces mots, le dénommé Gokudera se leva immédiatement et s'en alla, l'autre garçon accroché au bras. Le dernier venu les suivit, non sans avoir lancé un regard interrogateur vers Harry.

Le sorcier se laissa tomber sur son lit. Son cours avec le japonais lui avait laissé une belle collection de bleus et il se sentait épuisé. Donc, il accueillit avec plaisir les bras de Morphée. Avant de s'endormir, il ne put que s'interroger :

''_Quelle est ma véritable résolution? Qu'est-ce qui me pousse à me battre?''_

L'esprit rempli d'images de Poudlard et de ses amis, Harry s'endormit.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**15 juillet.**

Ce n'était pas possible. Non, c'était totalement impossible. Que pouvait bien foutre Malfoy ici, en Italie, dans un château rempli de Moldus?

Pourtant, Harry le voyait bel et bien. Malfoy était devant lui, avec un petit sourire étrange et une nouvelle coupe qui lui recouvrait les yeux.

- Malfoy! Hurla l'anglais, Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici?

- Ushishishi, ricana le blond devant lui, Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles! Je suis un Prince. Ce que je fabriques ne t'intéresse en rien!

Voyant que Potter allait se jeter sur l'autre adolescent, Tsuna s'empressa de se mettre entre les deux garçons.

- Calmes-toi, Harry, Tu ne dois en aucun cas t'attaquer à Bel !

- Bel?, s'étonna le sorcier, Mais ce type s'appelle Malfoy !

- Tu te trompes. Cette personne se nomme Belphégor. Certaines personnes l'appellent également Prince The Ripper. C'est un membre de la Varia, un escadron des Vongola. C'est aussi les personnes les plus puissantes dans la Mafia. lui déclara le japonais apeuré de voir Bel s'énerver.

- Tu veux me faire croire que ce n'est pas Malfoy? Continua Harry qui ne voulait lâcher l'affaire. Mais c'est son portrait craché!

- Ushishishi, ainsi, le paysan ose affirmer que je ne suis qu'un vulgaire manant. Excuse-toi ou le Prince devra te corriger!

- Harry, chuchota avec force Tsuna, Fais ce qu'il dit ou tu mourras! Tu n'as pas le niveau pour te battre contre lui!

- Mais je peux utiliser la magie!

- Pas avant ton anniversaire!, protesta le Vongola, Alors excuses-toi, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait un massacre ou, pire, que Gokudera s'en mêle!

Cependant, la dernière partie se réalisa. Le métis arriva et son sang ne fit qu'un tour en voyant son boss ennuyé par Bel. Alors, Gokudera sortit ses armes et se lança sur Bel.

'_'Ok_, pensa après coup Harry,_ Ce n'est pas Malfoy.''_

Malfoy n'aurait jamais combattu un moldu avec des couteaux. Et encore moins, mordu son adversaire.

**Le coin des traductions :**

_(1) : Qui? T'es qui?_

_(2): Anglais? Je ne sais pas parler anglais. Cependant, Reborn et Gokudera, oui._


	8. Entraînement draconien

**Me revoilà! Il semblerait que le chapitre antérieur ne vous a pas plu... Pas une seule review, snif, je vais faire une dépression.**

**Bref, mes états d'esprit de côté, voici l'entraînement tant attendu de Draco ! J'espère que vous apprécierez!**

* * *

Draco s'écroula sur son lit. Les entraînements de Marmon avaient été horribles. Dès le début, le bébé lui avait assuré son futur échec. Ce qui avait ravivé sa fierté plutôt malmenée par le fait que ce soit un bambin sans émotions et moldu de surcroît qui lui enseigne la magie.

Donc, le sorcier était allé bon gré mal gré aux cours de l'autre et avait appris bien plus que pendant ces années à Poudlard.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**Même jour. 5:00**

Draco arriva difficilement jusqu'au lieu du rendez-vous. Il avait dû soudoyer une des femmes du ménage du château pour qu'elle lui indique plus précisément où le bébé se trouvait. Ensuite, avec un autre sourire charmant, il avait su la convaincre pour qu'elle l'emmène là-bas.

- Tu a su arriver. fit calmement Marmon lorsque le blond arriva. Bien, je commençais à croire que ton enseignement serait annulé.

- Tu sais, lui déclara Draco en levant la tête d'un air fier, Peu de monde se lève à 5 heures, donc personne ne pouvait m'indiquer le chemin. Exceptée cette charmante jeune fille, finit-il avec un sourire charmeur envers la femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'années.

La femme lui répondit au sourire et s'en alla suite au geste que fit le bébé pour la congédier.

- Gamin, commença Marmon une fois que personne ne fut autour d'eux, Pourquoi es-tu ici?

- N'est-ce pas évident?, demanda le sorcier qui ne comprenait la question. Je suis là pour apprendre.

- Apprendre quoi?

- La magie?, fit d'un ton incertain le garçon. Il secoua la tête en voyant que le bébé ne lui répondait pas, Alors quoi? Un autre truc?

- Exact, acquiesça sans vigueur Marmon, Tu apprendras autre chose que la magie, une chose que les sorciers ont oubliée depuis longtemps.

Le petit s'approcha de Draco, qui était assis contre un arbre, et se mit à flotter face au garçon. L'adolescent s'avança un peu pour étudier de plus près le phénomène.

- Avec mon enseignement, tu sauras faire bien des choses, continua le membre de la Varia, Mais, ceci a un prix.

- Tout a toujours un prix, n'est-ce pas? J'imagine que pour apprendre cela, tu as dû abandonner ton corps d'origine, non?

- Exact, répéta sans émotion Marmon, Il semblerait que tu ais un cerveau. Bien, cela t'aidera.

- En quoi? Que vais-je bien apprendre?, demanda le Serpentard, tu ne m'as toujours rien dit.

Le sorcier bougea faiblement, ses jambes commençaient à se plaindre de la position inconfortable qu'elles adoptaient depuis le début de la conversation.

- Je vais t'enseigner le pouvoir de la Brume. À modifier toutes tes perceptions concernant le monde réel, à douter de ce qui est vrai et faux. Tu apprendras à transformer, à manipuler et bien plus encore. Je vais faire de toi un illusionniste.

- Illusionniste? Ce n'est pas comme un faux magicien? Malfoy renifla de dégoût, Je n'ai pas besoin de cela.

Marmon s'approcha encore un peu de l'adolescent. Si près que ce dernier se sentit incommodé.

- Pourtant, n'est-ce pas la raison pour laquelle tu es ici? Si c'est pour me faire perdre mon temps, tu peux partir immédiatement. Le temps, c'est de l'argent, tu comprends, gamin?

- Oui, soupira Draco, vaincu, Que dois-je faire?

Marmon lui montra sa tétine sans enthousiasme. Cette dernière se mit à émettre une lueur indigo qui augmenta brusquement, jusqu'à ce que la silhouette du bébé soit cachée par la lumière.

- Un illusionniste sait faire jaillir des illusions. Logique. Mais il doit être capable de le faire, quand bien même qu'il ne soit en forme ou même, qu'il ne soit présent. Je connais une personne qui a su posséder une fille sans jamais l'avoir approchée.

- Et où était cette personne pendant ce temps?

- Enfermée dans la plus profonde cellule des Vendicare, les personnes qui gèrent la prison des mafiosi.

- Je vois, reprit lentement le blond alors que la lumière indigo commençait à diminuer, Donc, les illusions permettent de réaliser des choses que bien des gens jugent impossibles.

- Exact, confirma Marmon pendant que sa silhouette apparaissait de plus en plus clairement, Notre seule limite reste notre conscience. Une fois que l'on perd le contrôle, les illusions nous avalent. Et ce que tous les illusionnistes doivent apprendre, c'est à reconnaître les illusions et à ne pas tomber dedans. Car une fois que l'on y croit, on est perdu.

Draco acquiesça, la bouche soudainement sèche. Devant lui, se trouvait une personne qu'il connaissait bien. Lentement, l'adolescent avança sa main pâle vers le corps de Marmon.

- Incroyable, déclara Draco en admirant l'adolescent qui se trouvait devant lui. Quand commençons-nous?

- Nous venons de le faire, répondit la voix morne de Marmon qui provenait de nulle part et de partout à la fois. Trouves-moi.

Le sorcier cessa d'admirer le corps en face de lui, certain que le bébé ne s'y trouvait pas. Ensuite, il s'installa plus confortablement contre l'arbre et se mit à chercher un signe pour retrouver Marmon.

''N'empêche, que le fait d'avoir créé une illusion me représentant lui a permis de s'échapper, ce sale gosse!_''_

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

Draco ne put que soupirer. Il avait retrouvé Marmon bien après que le soleil ne se soit couché. Il haussa les épaules et songea à Potter. Son instructeur lui avait annoncé que la Varia et les Vongola se chargeaient de l'entraînement d'un sorcier différent. Et que l'élève qui soit le plus puissant proportionnerait à la partie lui ayant enseigné le droit d'avoir une somme rondelette d'argent. Raison pour laquelle Marmon lui avait enseigné les rudiments de son art, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite.

Le sorcier s'étira un peu plus, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres. Cette fois-ci, il surpasserait Potter.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

- Tu es en retard, remarqua Marmon lorsque Draco arriva. Il va falloir y remédier.

Après quelques échauffements, punition que le bébé lui avait infligée vu que ce dernier savait à quel point le sorcier détestait se salir, l'adolescent put enfin se mettre à ses cours.

- Aujourd'hui, je vais t'enseigner le plus basique. Tu dois modifier une partie de ton corps.

Draco regarda la petite forme devant lui avant de se détourner.

- Je préfère que tu me l'explique face à face, dit-il en regardant fixement une parcelle inoccupée par les feuilles.

Marmon surgit alors, l'air mécontent.

- Il t'aura fallu plus de dix minutes pour me trouver. Mauvais. Comme je le pensais. Maintenant, concentres-toi sur ce que tu as ressentit hier en me retrouvant. Et seulement lorsque tu sentiras ce picotement, tu pourras essayer de modifier ton corps. Pour cela, pense directement à ce que tu veux qu'il fasse. Les illusions ne contiennent que ta volonté.

L'adolescent hocha nerveusement la tête et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Lentement, il descendit profondément en lui-même, recherchant la petite sensation qu'il avait éprouvé l'autre soir. Les minutes passèrent, les heures également, mais le sorcier ne les sentait s'écouler. À ses côtés, Marmon comptait avec un minimum vital d'enthousiasme des liasses d'argent.

Puis, le visage de Draco s'éclaira. Il avait trouvé. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il se rendit compte que la tache qu'on lui avait demandé de réaliser était bien trop pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas à avoir suffisamment de concentration pour mélanger la sensation et sa volonté de transformer son corps. La voix de Marmon le tira alors de ses pensées.

- Il suffit. Le soleil se couche et tu n'avances pas. Tu peux partir. Ne reviens que lorsque tu sauras transformer ton corps.

L'air absent, Draco se leva gauchement et partit. Les illusions continuaient à le préoccuper donc, il décida de travailler dessus toute la nuit.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

- Ushishishi, ricana alors un blond.

Marmon soupira et cessa de regarder le jeune sorcier s'éloigner.

- Quoi?, demanda l'Arcobaleno.

- Ushishishi, il semblerait que ce paysan te plaise!

- Non, rétorqua alors le bébé, C'est juste qu'il m'intéresse. Je me demande quel sera son véritable potentiel une fois que je lui apprendrai à utiliser sa magie pour fortifier ses illusions.

- Ushishishi, quel sans coeur tu fais, rit Bel, Oser demander à un novice de réaliser une action que peu d'illusionnistes expérimentés savent faire!

Marmon ne répondit pas. Il savait que son élève ne pouvait apprendre qu'ainsi. Et qu'avec cette méthode, une fois que le sorcier l'aurait assimilée, les illusions ne lui prendraient qu'un certain temps avant qu'il ne sache les maîtriser toutes. Comme l'avait fait Marmon auparavant.

* * *

**Alors, que dit-on? Au prochain chapitre, Harry découvrira que Tsuna n'est pas le professeur idéal ^^**


	9. La Volonté du Survivant

**Joyeux Noël ! (Je sais, je le souhaite un peu en retard là...) Alors, comme vous avez été très gentils cette année ...^^ je vous offre ce petit chapitre comme cadeau. On dit quoi?**

* * *

Tsuna s'étira langoureusement. Son élève se tordait devant lui de pure souffrance, mais le japonais ne s'en souciait guère. Il avait compris. Après des jours et des jours d'entraînement, l'autre adolescent avait enfin saisi ce qu'il devait faire pour avancer. Avec une petite moue, Tsuna s'approcha d'Harry.

- Tu tiens le coup?, demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet finalement.

- Oui, grogna l'autre, je ne savais pas que cela ferait aussi mal.

Le Vongola haussa les épaules et s'éloigna un peu pour laisser de l'espace au sorcier. Ensuite, il se retourna et se mit à faire les cent pas. Le temps leur était désormais compté. Maintenant que Potter savait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à apprendre les bases, ce que Tsuna ne pouvait lui enseigner.

- Il est tout de même navrant que l'on ne puisse utiliser les balles de la Dernière Volonté sur toi, soupira le jeune professeur.

- Ouais, fit difficilement l'anglais en tentant de se relever, Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi le lézard ne me supporte pas.

- Reborn non plus, ajouta Tsuna en plissant son nez, Peu importe, tu as enfin trouvé le chemin! Allons fêter ceci!

Le sorcier fit un signe de négation. Il était trop épuisé que pour aller faire la fête avec les Vongola. Avec un gros soupir, il se mit en route vers sa chambre.

- Je préfère rester pour étudier un peu, déclara-t-il tout en continuant d'avancer, En plus, je ne tiens plus debout! Ta dernière attaque était incroyable!

L'air gêné, Tsuna le suivit en silence.

- Nous avons reçu une lettre ce matin, dit ce dernier en changeant brusquement de sujet. Elle parlait d'un mariage.

Harry se rembrunit. Depuis qu'il était arrivé chez les Vongola, c'était comme si le monde extérieur n'existait plus pour lui. Son entraînement lui avait pris tellement de temps et de concentration que le sorcier en avait peu à peu oublié les responsabilités qui l'attendaient en Angleterre.

- Je m'en doutais, finit par dire Harry. Mais je ne sais pas si je veux vraiment y aller...

- Hm, acquiesça distraitement Tsuna qui était occupé à regarder un attroupement de personnes devant l'entrée du château. Si tu ne veux y aller, alors, n'y va pas.

- Mais ce sont mes amis!, protesta l'adolescent. Je ne peux les laisser ainsi sans aucune nouvelle et ensuite ne pas venir au mariage!

- Je vois, fit l'autre garçon en accélérant le pas, D'accord. Vas-y, nous t'accompagnerons.

Sur ces mots, le japonais se mit à courir. Il venait de reconnaître les personnes qui se trouvaient au centre de tous ce raffut. Avec détermination, il avala une de ses pilules et s'envola pour atterrir entre les deux combattants. Ces derniers se figèrent en voyant l'air colérique que présentait Tsuna.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi, commença le garçon d'une voix basse et menaçante, vous vous battez devant ces gens?

Personne ne répondit. Les deux étant bien trop fiers que pour adresser la parole au brun.

- Très bien, continua calmement celui-ci, Si personne ne parle, alors, j'appliquerai les sanctions aux deux!

Alors que les combattants restèrent figés, il s'envola et entreprit de passer rapidement et fugitivement entre les deux. Une fois satisfait du résultat, l'adolescent s'en alla rejoindre Harry. Laissant derrière lui deux garçons dénudés, excepté leur caleçon, et avec de légères flammèches qui constituaient un charmant tableau.

« Garçon mal-élevé, prière de l'éduquer. »

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

Yamamoto était inquiet. Depuis quelques jours, il avait le pressentiment funeste que quelque chose de mauvais allait se produire. Cette sensation augmenta lorsque Tsuna leur annonça qu'ils étaient tous invités à un mariage. Le sportif secoua la tête en songeant qu'il était impossible que le brun les emmène à une fête s'il y avait un risque. Du moins, pas sans les prévenir.

- Tsuna, fit Yamamoto sans pouvoir se retenir, Tu es sûr qu'il n'y aura aucun danger?

- Je ne peux répondre, dit tristement le petit garçon, Parce que nous irons dans un endroit où la guerre règne. Il y aura toujours un risque.

Le baseballeur acquiesça, satisfait de voir que son ami était au courant des dangers. Il ignora du mieux qu'il put le regard brûlant de colère que lui adressa Gokudera ainsi que le fait que de légères flammes sortent de la chemise d'Hibari.

- Bien, continua alors Tsuna, Nous irons là-bas le premier août, après la cérémonie d'Harry pour son anniversaire. La Varia nous accompagnera également. Donc, je vous demande de bien vous porter en leur présence puisque nous sommes censés donner l'exemple au sorciers, si l'un de nous commence à se battre avec la Varia, Reborn le corrigera alors sans sommation. Vous êtes désormais au courant.

Tous les adolescents hochèrent la tête avec mauvaise foi. L'idée d'aller à un mariage sorcier soudain moins appétissante. Ensuite, ils s'en allèrent, leurs occupations les attendant. Cependant, Chrome resta dans la pièce, l'air inquiète. Timidement, elle s'approcha de Tsuna qui était prostré sur son siège, le front plissé par l'inquiétude.

- Boss, fit-elle doucement, Votre père m'a dit que vous prévoyez de_ le_ sortir.

- Hum? Oui, c'est ça, balbutia le garçon en se redressant brusquement. Je n'en ai pas parlé aux autres pour éviter qu'ils ne s'énervent. Si jamais Hibari-san l'apprenait, je suis sûr qu'il viendrait avec nous pour mieux enfermer Mukuro.

- ..., la jeune fille acquiesça calmement et après plusieurs minutes de silence ajouta, Comment allez-vous le faire?

- Ha!, fit subitement Tsuna comme s'il venait de se rappeler quelque chose de crucial, La Varia! J'ai oublié de les prévenir! Leur apprenti sorcier doit être celui qui visitera les Vendicare. Nous ne pouvons le sortir que si les geôliers parlent à un sorcier.

- Étrange, déclara Chrome, Sera-t-il d'accord? Je veux dire, il va devoir visiter des personnes effrayantes pour sauver une personne qu'il ne connaît même pas.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, intervint une nouvelle personne, La Varia va lui présenter ceci comme une épreuve essentielle à son apprentissage. Il le fera avec plaisir!

La jeune fille eut alors un sourire heureux et partit après avoir fait une légère révérence aux deux présents. Quand ils furent seuls, Tsuna se tourna vers l'autre, le visage soudain marqué par l'inquiétude qui le rongeait.

- Reborn, demanda-t-il, Est-ce le bon choix? Une personne risque de mourir dans cette affaire! Je ne sais pas si je saurais dormir si jamais cela arrivait!

- Tais-toi, tonna l'Arcobaleno, tu t'inquiètes trop! Les choses se dérouleront sans anicroches, car nous parlons de la Varia! De plus, ajouta le bébé en adoucissant sa voix, Marmon m'a affirmé que son élève est doué. Plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

Tsuna hocha la tête, légèrement réconforté. Cependant, ce n'était pas assez. Il avait besoin de plus, il avait besoin que Harry sache maîtriser sa flamme et qu'il puisse utiliser sa magie avec.

- Il n'est pas prêt, murmura le japonais, Ils ne le sont pas. Nous allons les jeter dans cette guerre sans qu'ils ne sachent utiliser leur véritable potentiel!

Reborn ne dit rien, car tout avait été dit. Le bébé s'approcha silencieusement de l'adolescent et lui tapota l'épaule gentiment, avant de le mettre à terre avec une prise de catch.

- Maintenant, trêve de plaisanteries, déclara l'Arcobaleno avec un sourire éclatant, tu vas te lever et sourire, comme moi! Et ensuite, tu iras entraîner ce sorcier! Comme ça, tu n'auras aucune raison de déprimer! Tu m'as compris?

- Oui, couina Tsuna en se relevant rapidement. J'ai compris, alors ne refais plus jamais cela!

L'adolescent s'en alla, frissonnant, le sourire de Reborn l'ayant marqué plus que de raison. Mais, son regard avait changé. Désormais, il regarderait le futur avec moins d'appréhension et plus d'optimisme. Harry Potter serait prêt le jour du mariage.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

Tsuna soupira de dépit. Harry ne serait jamais prêt le jour du mariage. Or, celui-ci approchait à grands pas. Il savait que le sorcier faisait des efforts. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il lui manquait quelque chose pour réussir. Et le Vongola ne savait quoi. De plus, son instinct ne marchait pas avec l'anglais, ce qui rendait leurs affrontements bien plus difficiles qu'il ne le montrait au sorcier et cela l'empêchait également à trouver ce qui pourrait aider Harry à s'améliorer.

Le japonais secoua la tête. Il venait d'avoir une idée, mais celle-ci comprenait des risques. Cependant, Tsuna était prêt à la réaliser si cela permettait à son élève d'apprendre mieux.

- Bien, décida-t-il alors que Harry se frottait le bras droit où apparaissait une belle brûlure. Je viens de trouver une nouvelle méthode. Dès fois, l'illumination nous vient lorsque nous sommes en pleine bataille ou en danger de mort. Cela m'est arrivé et ça a marché. Voyons si pour toi oui.

Harry pencha la tête, ne comprenant pas ce que son professeur voulait dire. Mais le suivit à travers le dédale des couloirs du château jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la porte d'une chambre, semblable à une cloison. Tsuna la fit glisser et entra, après avoir retiré ses chaussures et avoir obligé le sorcier à en faire de même. Ensuite, le Vongola s'avança vers le lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

- Hibari-san, chuchota-t-il à la forme qui s'y trouvait étendue, J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Je n'aide pas les herbivores, répondit le dormeur en un filet de voix. Va demander à un autre herbivore.

- Mais, protesta Tsuna en cherchant comment convaincre le préfet, Et si je te promets un duel contre Reborn?

- Le bébé?, fit subitement le garçon en se redressant un peu, Que devrais-je faire si j'accepte?

- Eh bien, murmura le chatain en se frottant les cheveux de gêne, Tu devras enfermer Harry dans ton hérisson...

Hibari ne dit un mot, il se tourna vers la forme immobile d'Harry et le scruta un instant avant de s'exclamer :

- Le duel n'est pas assez. J'ai appris que l'ananas allait sortir. Je veux un combat avec lui.

- Non, fit catégoriquement Tsuna. Je veux récupérer Mukuro en vie.

- Alors, un duel contre le bébé et toi à la fois. Ce sera suffisant., réfléchit Hibari en faisant une légère grimace.

- Adjugé. Tu le feras ce soir. Merci beaucoup, Hibari-san.

Sur ces mots, Tsuna s'en alla gaiement, satisfait de s'en être sortit sans être mordu à mort par le terrifiant préfet. Harry, pendant ce temps, ne put que s'empêcher de frémir. Le dénommé Hibari-san semblait avoir un caractère pire que celui de Voldemort. Si même Tsuna le craignait, son cours du soir allait être intéressant. Cependant, le sorcier se demandait que voulait dire le brun par ''hérisson".

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

Enfermé dans une coque qui ne laissait filtrer l'air, Harry se retint d'hurler. La panique le saisissait car il savait qu'il ne pouvait espérer que les autres le sortent. Tout dépendait de lui. Autrefois, il y avait toujours eut des personnes pour l'aider, le sauver. Mais maintenant, il était seul. Seul dans cette foutue boule à s'asphyxier lentement. L'adolescent cessa de frapper les parois car il venait de se rappeler des paroles de Tsuna.

''_- Dedans, rien ne peut détruire les murs. Tu n'as pas d'autre options que de mourir ou de créer des flammes suffisamment puissantes que pour détruire l'hérisson.''_

Un rire amer surgit. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Avait-il eut le choix une fois dans sa vie? Face à Voldemort? Quand il s'était battu contre le Basilic? Ou même maintenant, dans la recherche d'Horcruxes, avait-il le choix? Certains auraient répondu que oui, qu'il pouvait encore tout plaquer et s'enfuir loin. Mais Harry n'était pas comme cela, ça, Dumbledore l'avait bien compris. L'adolescent allait toujours se battre car il voulait protéger ses amis. Il le faisait avec volonté, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il _voulait_ aller se battre contre Voldemort.

Avec un hoquet de désespoir, le sorcier se recroquevilla. Il ne voulait vraiment pas aller se battre contre le mage noir. Il ne désirait absolument pas continuer cette quête d'objets maléfiques. Harry essaya de retenir ses larmes, il ne voulait mourir. Après tout, il n'était qu'un adolescent, pourquoi était-ce à lui de faire les choses destinées aux adultes?

''_- Alors, le Balafré, On est triste parce qu'on a perdu sa môman?''_

La voix surgit soudain, directement venue de son subconscient. Harry se mit à rire, alors qu'il allait mourir, voilà qu'il pensait à cet abrutit de Malfoy. Cependant, cela le requinqua. Penser à Malfoy lui rappelait toutes les discussions et insultes qu'ils avaient échangé durant toutes ses années à Poudlard.

''_- Nous serons au premier rang pour mieux pouvoir admirer ta défaite!''_

La phrase que lui avait adressée Malfoy juste avant qu'il ne rentre dans le Labyrinthe sembla alors ressurgir avec force. Potter se redressa avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Malfoy l'avait toujours nargué et ce, même s'il avait peur. On aurait dit que le blond savait quand il se sentait mal, parce qu'à chaque fois que Harry se sentait subitement défait, Malfoy arrivait toujours avec son sourire méprisant et commençait à l'insulter. Et curieusement, à chaque fois, cela lui permettait de se sentir mieux. Harry se leva totalement et tendit ses mains devant lui. Son sourire s'accentua lorsqu'il se rappela d'une phrase de Tsuna.

''_Chaque personne a une résolution différente, c'est quelque chose qui le pousse toujours à avancer, même si c'est difficile_.''

- Ça le pousse à avancer, murmura pour lui-même Harry.

Ces derniers jours, il avait concentré sa volonté sur ses amis, sur son envie de les revoir sains et saufs. Cela avait marché, mais pas assez selon Tsuna. Et maintenant, Harry savait pourquoi. D'où venait sa magie? De ses émotions. Et, même s'il adorait ses amis, les sentiments qu'il leur portait n'étaient pas suffisants. Cependant, la haine et le mépris qu'il cultivait depuis des années pour Malfoy étaient bien plus importants.

Avec un petit soupir, le sorcier ferma ses poings et les rouvrit pour les poser sur les parois.

''_- Alors, petit pote Potty, tu te crois plus puissant que moi?''_

- Tu vas voir, dit-il en répondant à la voix qui résonnait tout autour de lui, Je vais te montrer mon pouvoir. Je vais devenir si puissant que je t'écraserai à notre prochaine rencontre!

''_- Le petit lion montre ses crocs! se moqua le Serpentard, j'en tremble de frayeur!''_

Harry ferma les yeux, il ressentait comme une houle qui se déplaçait sous sa peau. Cette vague se dirigeait en masse vers ses paumes, qui le chauffèrent brièvement. Ensuite, l'adolescent ouvrit la bouche :

- Ouvres-toi. _Alohomora_.

La coquille commença à se fendre.

_''- J'ai hâte que l'heure de notre duel arrive!''_

- Moi aussi, murmura Harry alors qu'il sortait péniblement des débris, Moi aussi.

* * *

**Alors, qui veut la suite ? Je rappelle que si personne ne me dit rien, il est difficile pour moi de savoir si cette histoire vaut la peine d'être publiée ^^ Allez, puisque je suis très gentille, je vous donne aussi un petit morceau du prochain chapitre pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche :**

_- Je le... sens. C'est difficile à expliquer, j'arrive à percevoir toutes les flammes lorsqu'elles sont utilisées à pleine puissance._

_- Intéressant, murmura le blond en se relevant doucement, Et tu sens quoi pour l'instant ?_

_- Une flamme gigantesque du Ciel, Tsuna, ainsi qu'une petite du Soleil, avec également de grandes bouffées de celle du Nuage. Sans doute le duel que Tsuna avait promis à Hibari l'autre jour._

_- Et, c'est tout ?_

_- Non, il y a encore quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je n'ai jamais senti une flamme de ce genre._

_Raziel soupira et se dirigea vers la porte._

_- Enchanté de t'avoir connu, Potter, dit-il d'une voix lasse, Maintenant, je vais chercher ce Tsuna. On se reverra sûrement à la soirée du 31 juillet. Ton anniversaire, non ?_

_- C'est vrai, acquiesça Harry étonné, comment le sais-tu ?_

_- La Varia sait toujours tout._

_Sur ce il partit en courant, et Harry recommença à se concentrer sur sa flamme._


	10. Révélation

**_Voilà le premier chapitre 2011, n'est-ce pas émouvant ? Bref, délires de l'auteur mis à part, je vous souhaite une bonne année et une bonne lecture !

* * *

_**

**29 juillet. 13:45**

Harry Potter avait toujours été quelqu'un de très tolérant, demandez aux Dursley, ils vous le confirmerons (entre deux insultes bien pensées). Mais, Harry Potter avait aussi sa limite dans son incroyable tolérance. C'était la stupidité, ou qu'une personne le prenne pour un idiot. À ce moment-là, il est reconnu par tous les sorciers que le spécimen Harry Potter perdait toute sa patience. Or, cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent, car il avait de l'endurance et une patience quasiment illimitée. Cependant, il existait certaines personnes chez qui cette patience ne servait à rien, Belphégor par exemple. Ou même, son frère.

Son frère, parlons-en, voulez-vous ? Harry n'avait pu le supporter dès la première rencontre. Il fallait avouer que si cette personne tellement agaçante vous retrouvait dans une position douteuse et assez ridicule, cela vous procurait automatiquement une rancoeur considérable envers le gêneur. C'était ce qui était arrivé à Harry. Il était occupé à essayer de faire surgir ses flammes, sans succès d'ailleurs, quand l'imbécile blond était arrivé. Il fallait reconnaître que le garçon savait choisir son heure.

Donc, Harry fit la rencontre de ce cher Raziel un beau matin, deux jours avant son anniversaire, lorsque le blond entra dans la pièce en faisant sursauter le brun. Ce qui fit que la -minuscule- flamme qu'il avait su invoquer avec un sort sans baguette, avait subitement grandi au point de lui brûler les cheveux. Bref, Raziel avait pu admirer le tableau du Sauveur de monde sorcier occupé à piailler et à se rouler sur le sol. Depuis ce moment, et jusqu'à présent, le membre de la Varia était affalé sur le lit de Potter à rire sans retenue pendant que l'autre adolescent boudait comme un petit enfant.

En conclusion, la patience du jeune sorcier était sur le point de se briser.

- Que fais-tu ici, Bel ?, demanda-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas Bel, parvint à dire l'autre en garçon entre deux éclats de rire, Je suis Raziel, son frère.

- Et que fais-tu ici ? Harry se tourna vers le mur, montrant ainsi que la réponse ne lui importait pas.

- Je cherche un certain Tsuna. Il a demandé à la Varia de réaliser une certaine mission nécessitant mes talents. Et je veux en savoir plus.

Face à l'air subitement mortellement sérieux, Harry ferma la bouche, retenant la remarque assassine qu'il allait sortir. Il préféra s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de Raziel qui avait encore des frissons suite au fou-rire. Ensuite, le sorcier examina le rieur. Un blond, mais dont la coupe était différente de celle de Bel. Mais, tout comme le cinglé, on ne pouvait voir ses yeux, cachés par une imposante frange.

- Il est dans le jardin, déclara alors Harry après avoir achevé son observation. Probablement occupé à se battre contre une personne.

- Hm, grogna Raziel en se frottant les yeux, Comment le sais-tu ? Je suis déjà passé par là.

- Je le... sens. C'est difficile à expliquer, j'arrive à percevoir toutes les flammes lorsqu'elles sont utilisées à pleine puissance.

- Intéressant, murmura le blond en se relevant doucement, Et tu sens quoi pour l'instant ?

- Une flamme gigantesque du Ciel, Tsuna, ainsi qu'une petite du Soleil, avec également de grandes bouffées de celle du Nuage. Sans doute le duel que Tsuna avait promis à Hibari l'autre jour.

- Et, c'est tout ?

- Non, il y a encore quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je n'ai jamais senti une flamme de ce genre.

Raziel soupira et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Enchanté de t'avoir connu, Potter, dit-il d'une voix lasse, Maintenant, je vais chercher ce Tsuna. On se reverra sûrement à la soirée du 31 juillet. Ton anniversaire, non ?

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Harry étonné, comment le sais-tu ?

- La Varia sait toujours tout.

Sur ce il partit en courant, et Harry recommença à se concentrer sur sa flamme.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**30 juillet. 9:30**

Le sorcier bailla un bon coup. Son anniversaire était le lendemain et il se demandait ce qui se passerait. Selon les Vongola, une cérémonie serait faite pour qu'il puisse trouver une bonne façon d'utiliser ses flammes avec sa baguette. Et, surtout, il pourrait enfin utiliser la magie. Il avait patienté durant ces longues semaines d'entraînement spartiate avec l'illusion d'une nette amélioration si sa baguette entrait en jeu. Mais quelque chose d'autre le préoccupait. Les Horcruxes.

Cela faisait des jours qu'Harry n'avait pas songé à un moyen pour les retrouver, et entre autres, les détruire. Et il commençait à s'inquiéter. Était-il meilleur que les Vongola soient au courant de sa quête, ou valait-il mieux les laisser se concentrer sur la guerre qui débutait ? Tellement plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la personne arriver.

- Harry ! Eh, tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein, quoi ? Le garçon sursauta et tourna la tête vers la haut.

Un géant, mais pas aussi grand que Hagrid, lui parlait. Il avait des cheveux noirs hérissés, ainsi qu'un grand sourire aux lèvres. Harry le connaissait, Tsuna lui avait parlé de lui à plusieurs reprises. Yamamoto, un ami qui n'avait que difficilement conscience de ce qui se produisait réellement.

- Tsuna m'a dit de te donner cours, vu qu'il est occupé ailleurs. Tu viens ?

Harry acquiesça, l'air perdu. L'adolescent face à lui avait le même air charmeur et blagueur que Sirius dans ses photos. Il suivit le japonais dans les méandres du château jusqu'à arriver devant ce qui semblait être la porte d'un dojo.

- Changes-toi, dit Yamamoto en lui lançant des vêtements, Aujourd'hui, on ne fera que des exercices physiques.

Le jeune Potter regretta bien vite d'avoir obéi, son nouveau tuteur était bien pire que Tsuna, vu qu'il ne savait réellement pas expliqué de façon compréhensible. Que voulait-il par dire '' _Tu fais shiuu, et puis vlaaa ! _'' ? De plus, Yamamoto semblait plus occupé à le dévisager qu'à lui enseigner.

- Quoi, finit par lâcher Harry vers le milieu de l'entraînement, Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le japonais ne dit rien, il sortit de son sac, jusqu'alors posé sur un banc du dojo, un sabre en bois et se mit en garde face au sorcier.

- Racontes, dit-il enfin, Racontes-moi ce qui te préoccupe. Si ça continue, tu finiras par ne plus savoir t'entraîner.

- Je.. je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, déclara Harry avec mauvaise foi.

- Mauvaise réponse, sourit froidement l'épéiste en se jetant sur l'adolescent.

Ce dernier contempla avec horreur la le sabre devenir en acier tranchant et être parcouru de légères flammes bleutées. Ensuite, il jeta un regard soupçonneux à l'autre garçon.

- Qui te forces à faire ça ?

- Hein ? Demanda Yamamoto alors que le sabre redevenait en bois sous le choc.

- Qui te forces à faire ça ? Tu n'as pas l'air normal. C'est comme si tu te forces. Donc, qui te forces à faire ça ?

- Moi-même, sourit plus chaleureusement le garçon, Parce que Tsuna n'en est pas capable.

- Capable de quoi, demanda le sorcier en évitant de peu la lame.

- De te le demander. De te demander quelle est la cause de cet entraînement. Pourquoi un adolescent doit-il faire de telles choses ? Alors, racontes.

- Non.

La lame lui arracha quelques mèches de cheveux.

- Racontes.

- J'ai dit non.

Cette fois-ci, Harry dut rouler à terre pour évite une feinte assez adroite.

- Racontes.

- Non, je ne peux pas.

- Une amélioration, c'est bien !

Cependant, la lame était toujours pointée vers le sorcier qui se mit à sauter d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce pour l'éviter.

- Racontes, répéta Yamamoto.

- Non, j'ai juré à Dumbledore de ne rien dire.

- Il est mort, racontes.

- Non, fit, épuisé, Harry en roulant à nouveau.

Il termina coincé dans un coin de la pièce, sans aucune échappatoire. Le sorcier baissa la tête, pesant le pour et le contre. Le japonais avait des arguments frappant et aiguisés. Mais Harry était têtu.

- Tu es pire que Gokudera, sortit Yamamoto après deux heures à ce rythme-là, Une fois que tu as décidé quelque chose, tu ne t'en détaches pas facilement ! Cependant, tu dois raconter ! Si tu le fais, nous pouvons mourir car nous ignorons tout de ton monde ! Si tu ne nous préviens pas, Tsuna pourrait mourir ! Je me refuse à cette éventualité, tu comprends ?

- Je, commença Harry, Je...

C'est alors que la porte du dojo s'ouvrit violemment, révélant la face enragée de Gokudera. Ce dernier tenait entre ses doigts une chaussette, assez malpropre vu l'air de dégoût qu'arborait l'adolescent, et la secoua devant le nez de Yamamoto avec force.

- Est-ce que tu sais c'est quoi ça ?, commença-t-il avec un ton très menaçant, Peux-tu me dire à qui ça appartient ?

- Heu, répondit l'épéiste en louchant pour mieux voir la chaussette, À moi ?

- Exact, crétin de baseballeur ! Cette horreur, qui t'appartient, était sous mon oreiller ! Sais-tu que j'ai dû le brûler pour être sûr que l'odeur disparaisse ?

- Heu, répéta Yamamoto, Je suis en cours, là...

- En cours ? Mais tu ne sais pas enseigner ! Rappelles-toi quand tu voulais apprendre au Dixième à nager ! Il a failli se noyer ce jour-là !

Comme la dispute entre les deux gardiens semblait prête à durer des siècles, Harry en profita pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Non sans avoir auparavant rédigé un petit mot les conviant à une réunion le soir-même.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

Tsuna, fraîchement arrivé de sa réunion avec le Neuvième, n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'Harry venait de lui annoncer. L'homme qu'ils s'apprêtaient à combattre était invincible et immortel. Et pour le vaincre, ils devaient trouver des objets disséminés dans toute l'Angleterre. Abattu, il commença à calculer ses chances de s'en échapper vivant.

Cependant, il se rappela du sorcier chauve-souris qui, bien que mourant, ne cessait de faire des potions pour que les Vongola soient préparés, du garçon qui se faisait passer pour Raziel pour éviter que Potter ne le tue et d'Harry. Ils mettaient tout leur espoir en eux. Tsuna ne pouvait les décevoir.

- Très bien, annonça le Vongola Decimo, le lendemain du mariage, nous nous mettrons à la recherche de ces Hormixes.

- Horcruxes, corrigea Harry avec un sourire soulagé.

Désormais, le sort était jeté. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir qui de Voldemort ou d'Harry avait les alliés les plus puissants.

* * *

**_Comme je suis très généreuse en ce début d'année, (que voulez-vous, c'est ça les résolutions...) je vais vous donner une petite avance sur le prochain chapitre :_**

_**31 juillet. 23:12**_

_- Allez, accroches-toi ! Je t'ai connu plus bavard !_

_- Kufufu, ricana la masse informe qui pendait à l'épaule du jeune Malfoy, J'en dirais autant pour toi, mon cher petit dragon._


	11. Libération

**Voilà le chapitre tant attendu... Notre cher ananas apparaît enfin ! Quoique, je spoile là ^^**  
**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**29 juillet 9:05**

Draco se réveilla ce jour-là de mauvais poil. Il avait comme l'impression d'un quelconque danger planant sur sa tête, et en bon Serpentard, cela le rendait très nerveux. Ce matin-là, le blond salua distraitement son parrain, qui allait se coucher après une nuit passée au-dessus de ses chers chaudrons, et se dirigea vers la salle à manger du manoir de la Varia.

Cette dernière, au complet, était présentement occupée à se ravitailler auprès du délicieux buffet de vennoiseries italiennes tout en se remplissant de longues gorgées du café servi par le meilleur chef de toute la ville de Rome. Il avait été aimablement convié à travailler pour la célèbre branche d'assassins lors d'une attaque qui se faisait dans un de ses restaurants. Depuis, le chef Bartolomeo était déclaré disparu par les autorités et se voyait obligé à faire tous les repas pour ces terribles hommes.

Draco s'assit sans un mot à côté de Bel et entreprit de se servir un toast pour ensuite le tartiner avec soin de beurre. À l'autre bout de la salle, Xanxus sirotait son verre matinal de bourbon tout en entendant d'une oreille les jérémiades de Squalo qui tentait de lui communiquer son horaire du jour. Lussuria pendant ce temps, tressait discrètement les cheveux de Levi tout en minaudant avec le chef Bartolomeo. Ce dernier pâlit de soulagement lorsque Xanxus lui fit signe de partir.

- Ushishi, souffla une voix bien connue à l'oreille de Draco, Il semblerait que Xanxus soit bien fâché ! Essaie de ne pas te faire remarquer, mon très cher clone !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi l'on me remarquerait, répondit le sorcier en haussant ses épaules, après tout, je suis très discret.

Malheureusement, il avait parlé trop vite. En enfournant son morceau de toast, Draco put constater que ce dernier avait été violemment saccagé. Prudemment, l'adolescent le porta à son nez et le renifla. Une légère odeur de décomposition en parvenait.

- Marmon !, beugla le blond en furie, Pourquoi avoir fait cela à un pauvre toast ! Il ne le méritait pas !

- Pff, souffla le bébé, Ce n'est qu'un avertissement. Si jamais tu oses rater la mission, tu finiras comme ce pauvre bout de pain.

Draco jeta un coup d'oeil peiné à Bel, qui s'esclaffait comme s'il avait entendu la meilleure blague au monde. Ensuite, le seul blond à l'esprit sain se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Déchet, résonna un voix inconnue.

Le sorcier se figea. Il savait que l'homme s'adressait à lui, mais pour rien au monde il aurait accepté de se retourner. Cela aurait signifié qu'il se considérait comme un déchet, ce qu'un Malfoy ne ferait jamais.

- Déchet, répéta la voix, Sawada m'a donné une mission qui te concerne. Va le trouver et amènes-le ici.

- Je ne sais pas qui est le déchet auquel tu parles, mais je ferais ce que tu lui demandes, répondit fièrement Draco, malgré ses jambes qui tremblaient, tout en gardant ses yeux fixés sur le bois de la porte.

Il sortit de la pièce d'un pas rapide sans attendre la réponse, probablement violente, que Xanxus lui donnerait.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

Draco était totalement perdu. Il ne savait absolument pas où il se trouvait et cela le perturbait atrocement. Avec un soupir désespéré, il ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait à sa gauche, souhaitant de toutes ses forces ne pas retrouver le tableau d'un couple occupé à procréer. Cependant, ce qu'il vit fut bien différent.

Harry Potter était dans la petite pièce mal éclairée. Le garçon ne remarqua même pas que la porte s'ouvrait, vu qu'il était bien trop plongé dans sa méditation que pour ne tenir compte de son environnement. Ses yeux ne se détournaient pas de sa main tendue et observaient avec une intensité inhumaine les doigts de celle-ci. Au bout de ses phalanges, de petites flammes écarlates flottaient dans le vide et se balançaient au rythme de la respiration de l'adolescent. Face à ce spectacle inédit, Draco recula bruyamment, craignant que l'autre garçon ne puisse voir à travers de son déguisement. Après tout, si le Sauveur était déjà capable de générer des flammes, sûrement saurait-il voir à travers d'une illusion de seconde zone.

Le bruit que fit le blond sortit l'adolescent de sa méditation, si brusquement que ce dernier perdit le contrôle de ses flammes, faisant que celles-ci s'éparpillent sur ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Apeuré, le sorcier se roula sur le tapis orange de la chambre en poussant des petits cris perçants. Draco grimaça, compatissant la douleur que son ennemi ressentait. Mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas une seconde le corps de l'autre sorcier. Harry Potter avait grandi, constata le blond en voyant que l'adolescent avait pris quelques kilos et s'était étoffé. Cependant, il cessa bien vite de réfléchir en voyant la moue boudeuse et enfantine qu'arborait le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Le rire sortit aussitôt, sans qu'il ne puisse y remédier ou même le contenir un peu.

Après quelques phrase où Draco apprit, soulagé, que l'autre sorcier ne connaissait en rien les illusions et l'emplacement de ce fameux Sawada, et partit. L'esprit légèrement heureux d'avoir pu berner Potter avec tant de facilité.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

- C'est quoi cette merde ? Jura Draco en voyant l'état du magnifique rosier où il venait d'atterrir, suite à l'impact d'une micro bombe devant lui.

Face a ses yeux, trois personnes se battaient. Mais elles faisaient cela avec des armes étranges qui leur conféraient une certaine grâce dans toutes leurs attaques. Il y avait un chinois, ou japonais peu importe, qui utilisait des menottes. Mais pourquoi, au nom de Merlin ce Moldu avait-il décidé d'utiliser ces objets si significatifs? Mine de rien, les menottes semblaient donner du fil à retordre aux deux autres. Ainsi, un homme, le seul adulte présent dans le champs de bataille, était emprisonné par de multiples couches de ces objets, qui l'empêchaient d'utiliser son arme contre l'adolescent asiatique. Entre temps, un autre adolescent, aux cheveux bruns clairs, voletait au-dessus des deux combattants.

Oui, il volait comme si la gravité, la loi que tous les Moldus respectent qu'ils le veuillent ou non, n'existait pas. De plus, de temps à autres, le garçon lançait des coulées de flammes vers l'asiatique. Ce dernier ne s'en rendait compte car une des menottes s'était transformée en un petit hérisson qui le protégeait entièrement. Ce fut d'ailleurs l'impact des flammes qui causèrent la rencontre de Draco et du rosier. Le début d'une belle histoire d'amour.

Après avoir cogité de longues secondes, on est un Malfoy ou l'on ne l'est pas, il trouva une idée pour se faire remarquer sans se faire tuer à la fois. Il s'agenouilla et se mit à prier. Du moins, c'est ce qui semblait au premier coup d'oeil. En réalité, le jeune Malfoy était occupé à créer une illusion d'une taille démesurée par rapport à ses compétences en la matière.

Lentement, une silhouette sombre d'une stature gigantesque s'éleva au milieu des débris de ce qui fut autrefois une magnifique roseraie. Tous les combattants s'arrêtèrent pour mieux examiner ce qui se créait devant leurs yeux.

- Que fait un chaton de dix mètres dans le jardin ?, demanda l'homme avec un petit sourire intrigué.

Draco gémit, il avait totalement raté son illusion. Là où il voulait un Xanxus terrifiant, voilà qu'il montrait un chaton. Maudit Potter qui lui avait fait penser à un jeune félin pataud !

- Les herbivores qui interviennent lors des combats du Comité de Discipline seront sanctionnés. Je vais te mordre à mort !

La voix qui résonna au creux de son cou fit frissonner le sorcier. Dans le mauvais sens du terme. Jamais Draco n'avait ressenti une telle frayeur en écoutant une voix, excepté avec celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Laisses-le, Hibari-san, intervint une voix divine, probablement un ange venu sauver le misérable Malfoy qu'il était.

- Je cherche Sawada, réussit à prononcer Draco après un immense effort pour contenir sa peur, et sa vessie, Est-ce vous ?

- Non, répondit l'homme en souriant face au regard interrogateur de l'adolescent. C'est lui.

Draco se tourna vers le garçon pointé et en resta bouche bée. C'était le brun de l'autre jour dans le couloir. Sauf qu'il avait désormais d'étranges yeux oranges et qu'il savait voler.

- C'est vrai, répondit Sawada en faisant disparaître la flamme sur son front, Pourquoi me recherche-tu ? Tu es le sorcier de la Varia ?

- Oui, acquiesça Draco en se perdant dans les orbes redevenues brunes du japonais, Xanxus m'envoie pour une réunion.

- Ah oui ! La réunion pour Mukuro ! Il serait bien que tu viennes aussi, ajouta l'héritier des Vongola, elle te concerne également.

Le petit brun entraîna le blond, laissant derrière lui l'asiatique ainsi que l'homme qui discutaient sur un sujet paraissant assez tendu.

- Dis, commença Sawada alors qu'ils avançaient vers le manoir de la Varia, tu n'aurais pas de la famille en Italie ? J'ai l'impression que tu es le portrait craché d'un ami.

- Qui ça, Bel ? Je sais, même lui me confond avec son frère mort.

- Non, répondit légèrement agacé de ne pas savoir le garçon, Tu lui ressembles plus à _elle_, tu as ses yeux ! Je l'ai vu immédiatement.

Le brun interrompit la discussion lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salon, où se trouvait la Varia au complet.

- Allons-y Sawada, fit le plus calmement possible Squalo, Nous n'avons pas tout notre temps.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**30 juillet 12:35  
**

Draco avait toujours détesté la neige. Depuis le jour où sa mère l'avait oublié dehors un jour particulièrement enneigé. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi le fait d'être en plein été dans une montagne glaciale et remplie de neige le rendait particulièrement irritable.

Maudissant entre ses lèvres gercées Sawada, Xanxus ainsi que Marmon, il continua à escalader la parois rocheuse de la montagne. Comment les Vendicare faisaient-ils pour amener les prisonniers dans leur prison? Le plan qu'il avait loué dans une petite échoppe touristique ne présentait aucun chemin direct vers la célèbre prison des mafiosi. Jurant comme un Weasley, Draco se promit de descendre comme un sorcier au retour. Majeur ou pas.  
Après tout, il doutait fortement que la Trace soit lisible dans ce trou perdu au fin fond des montagnes.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**16:12  
**

Avec un cri de pur triomphe, le sorcier atteint le sommet de sa montée, et put enfin se présenter à la porte de la prison. Quelqu'un l'y attendait devant. Une personne avec un haut de forme et un long manteau noir. Son visage était caché par de multiples bandages. Avec méfiance, le jeune Malfoy s'approcha de l'étrange personne et lui adressa la parole.

- Je suis Draco Malfoy. Les Vendicare ont demandé à me parler.

La personne face à lui s'inclina un peu et entra dans la prison. Légèrement effrayé, le blond la suivit. À l'intérieur, il faisait plus chaud et Draco en profita pour retirer ses multiples couches de vêtements. L'inconnu lui fit signe de le suivre et l'emmena jusqu'au profondeurs du bâtiment. Frissonnant, le sorcier s'approcha inconsciemment de son guide, cherchant un peu de réconfort dans cet endroit qui transpirait le châtiment. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte blindée. La personne face à lui l'ouvrit et la tint, Draco, comprenant le sous-entendu, entra dans la pièce et se pétrifia.

Face à lui se trouvait un bocal rempli d'eau, où flottait un adolescent inconscient. Pressentant qu'on lui ferait la même chose, le Malfoy se tourna vers son guide, la bouche ouverte, prêt à l'incendier d'une réplique foudroyante.

« Draco Malfoy, fit subitement une voix sortie de nulle part, vous êtes ici pour accepter votre peine. Nous vous avons observé, vous les sorciers, et avons décidé que vous ne méritiez les connaissances des Vongola. Maintenant, sois brave et acceptes le châtiment réservé aux sorciers. »

Draco gémit et se recroquevilla, pour rien au monde il ne voulait éprouver à nouveau la souffrance des tortures. Cependant, il se redressa fièrement en se rappelant tout ce qui était en jeu. Si le sorcier parvenait à sortir l'illusionniste des Vongola de cette cellule, alors, Potter serait bien plus renforcé dans cette guerre immonde. Malfoy leva le nez, hautain et méprisant comme son père l'avait toujours fait et refusa le destin qu'on lui avait annoncé.

- Non, déclara-t-il calmement, Je ne peux baisser les bras maintenant. Il me reste énormément de choses à faire ! Je dois, entre autre, aider Potter à vaincre Face de Serpent. Si vous m'enfermez aujourd'hui, le monde sorcier perdra un des espoirs pour retrouver la bonne voie. Attendez un peu, permettez-moi de sortir Rokudo Mukuro de son bocal, laissez-moi participer à cette guerre. Trop de choses importantes sont en jeu !

Le silence s'installa, tel que le sorcier put entendre les bulles que produisait l'adolescent captif dans sa cellule aquatique quand il respirait, ce qui ne rassurait absolument pas le blond.

« Draco Malfoy, répéta la voix fantomatique, Nous avons observé et discuté longuement. Rokudo Mukuro te sera donné. Mais à une seule condition, tu devras... »

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**31 juillet. 23:12**

- Allez, accroches-toi ! Je t'ai connu plus bavard !

- Kufufu, ricana la masse informe qui pendait à l'épaule du jeune Malfoy, J'en dirais autant pour toi, mon cher petit dragon.

Avec soulagement, le sorcier vit la voiture s'arrêter devant le perron du château qui représentait leur nouvelle demeure. Draco saisit habilement les bras de Mukuro et souleva l'ancien prisonnier qui ne savait tenir sur ses jambes.

- Il est temps que tu fasse de l'exercice !, blagua le blond en le portant à travers les couloirs du bâtiment.

Avec un petit sourire entendu, Draco et Mukuro vérifièrent tous deux si leurs illusions corporelles tenaient bien, et entrèrent dans la pièce d'où provenait une musique animée.

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE POTTER, beuglèrent-ils avec leurs dernières forces.

Ensuite, ils s'écroulèrent sur un fauteuil et passèrent la soirée à discuter. Pour Rokudo du moins, car Draco partit une fois qu'il fut certain que l'illusionniste était en sûreté. Avec délice, l'adolescent se laissa tomber dans son lit moelleux et observa la forme endormie de son parrain qui respirait difficilement dans le lit voisin.

- Joyeux anniversaire Potter, murmura le blond en s'endormant.

* * *

**Alors, que dire, excepté, reviews ?  
Et, pour vous donner envie de le faire, un petit morceau du prochain chapitre ^^**

_À vrai dire, Mukuro n'aurait pas voulu que tout ce passe ainsi. Mais bon, advienne qui pourra, non ? D'accord, les bouteilles d'alcool aphrodisiaques invoquées s'étaient égarées lors d'une énième dispute entre lui et l'Alouette pour obtenir Sawada Tsunayoshi. Et, oui, ces bouteilles s'étaient retrouvées placées sous la tables des deux adolescents buveurs. Mais Mukuro n'était en rien responsable du fait que les deux sorciers aient décidé de les boire toutes._

_Donc, le fait que le Sauveur de Monde Sorcier soit occupé à embrasser un Moldu face à sa petite-amie -récemment plaquée- n'était en aucun cas la culpabilité de l'illusionniste.  
_

_Absolument._

_Mukuro se détendit en entendant la sonnette annonçant le début de la cérémonie du mariage. Peut-être qu'il serait assis à côté de Tsuna._


	12. Mariage sorcier

**Alors, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à annoncer. Suite à beaucoup de problèmes techniques, la suite des publications sera très malaisée, j'espère donc que vous comprendrez le fait que je ne publie qu'aléatoirement..;**

**Ensuite, je m'excuse pour ne pas avoir répond aux reviews, mais bon...  
**

* * *

Le jour était finalement arrivé. Tsuna allait enfin rencontrer les sorciers dont la Chauve-souris, le sorcier des Varia et Harry ne cessaient de parler. Quoique, pour les deux premiers, les personnes qu'il allait rencontrer étaient de parfaits idiots. Cependant, comme Harry voulait y aller, ils devaient l'accompagner.

- Dites; demanda Tsuna à la Chauve-souris qui gisait dans un coin sombre de la pièce, Qui m'accompagnera?

- La Varia, tes Gardiens et Potter, répondit le sorcier d'une voix lasse en se frottant le bras.

Derrière lui, un homme s'approcha et prit la main du malade. Ensuite, la Chauve-souris ferma les yeux sous l'intense lumière que généra l'homme.

- Vous n'arrivez toujours pas à vous soigner?, fit le dixième Vongola, je croyais que tous les Arcobaleno essayaient de vous aider.

- Et ils le font. Sans eux, je serais déjà mort. Ils ont réussi à me donner un répit, mais la malédiction reste présente. Quel est le rapport?

- Rien, répondit, gêné, Tsuna, je... c'est que... eh bien...

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase car Reborn arriva et lui donna un coup de pied sur la tête.

- C'est bon, commença l'Arcobaleno, il va arrêter ses questions. Colonello, Stregone, j'attends la prochaine réunion.

Reborn sortit du bureau en traînant le corps inanimé de Tsuna derrière lui. Snape soupira et se prit la tête dans ses mains.

- La malédiction empire, constata l'homme blond qui lui permettait de survivre. Bientôt mes flammes ne serviront plus à rien.

- À ce moment-là, j'utiliserai la potion., le sorcier décida de changer de sujet, et ta malédiction?

- Pour le moment, cela fait une journée entière que je suis sous ma véritable forme, et mes flammes sont toujours aussi puissantes. Tu vas finalement réussir à nous défaire de notre corps d'Arcobaleno.

Snape hocha la tête et se releva difficilement. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, restée entrouverte.

- Bien, continuons nos recherches.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

Tsuna regarda tout autour de lui. Ses amis avaient tous le même air perdu que lui, le rassurant un peu. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à se demander comment agir. Avec inquiétude, il regarda la chaussette usagée que lui présentait Reborn. Cette chose qui dégageait une odeur épouvantable, serait leur moyen de transport?

- Tss, murmura, inaudible, Raziel dans son dos, De vrais sorciers de basse engeance... Un tel manque de classe!

Harry s'avança avec un petit sourire anxieux et saisit fermement le vêtement usagé.

- Je parie qu'il appartient à Fred et Georges, il n'y a qu'eux pour faire de telles choses. Bon, vous venez?

Les autres, adolescents et adultes compris, s'approchèrent et prirent également la chaussette en main.

- Hum, fit alors Reborn, il était marqué sur la lettre que ça se mettrait en marche à midi. Je ne vois rien...

À côté de l'Arcobaleno, Gokudera, les yeux remplis d'étoiles, ne cessait de répéter à Yamamoto sa joie de pouvoir employer un transport sorcier. Ensuite, Mukuro examinait, avec l'aide de Chrome, la composition des sortilèges placés sur la chaussette. À son exact opposé, Hibari lui faisait les gros yeux, courroucé de voyager avec l'abruti d'ananas. Puis venait le reste, la Varia en entier, Raziel, Harry, Reborn, Ryohei, Lambo et Tsuna. Tout un attroupement autour d'une minuscule chaussette.

- Ah, commença Ryohei, il est midi à l'extr...

La suite se perdit quelque part dans les limbes du voyage en portoloin.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

Ron Weasley avait toujours été quelqu'un de très tolérant. Du moins, selon lui. Pour tous les autres êtres existants sur terre, Ron Weasley était la personne la plus butée et rancunière qui puisse exister. Bref, un débat présent depuis des années. Laissons-le de côté et concentrons-nous sur le présent. Ron Weasley attendait son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, avec impatience. Pas que ce dernier lui ait manqué. Mais plutôt que le fait qu'il ait subitement disparu pour réapparaître en Italie, l'énerve au plus au point. Avoir à supporter les pleurs de sa mère et de sa soeur suffisaient pendant une semaine, pas un mois!

En résumé, Harry allait recevoir le meilleur accueil de sa vie. Donc, quand le sorcier aux cheveux noirs arriva, accompagné d'une nuée de personnes inconnues, le roux se jeta sur l'adolescent pour lui montrer ses sentiments.

- Bordel, jura Ron en plongeant la tête du plus petit dans la poussière du patio de sa maison, Tu n'aurais pas pu nous prévenir? As-tu seulement pensé à nous? À Hermione qui a paniqué pendant des jours? À l'Ordre qui n'a pas cessé de te rechercher dans tout le pays? À Ginny?

À chaque fin de phrase, le Weasley en profitait pour relever la tête de son ami pour que ce dernier puisse rester en vie. Quand il eut finit sa diatribe, il relâcha le brun.

- Alors?, demanda avec animosité le rouquin, Ton excuse?

- Dumbledore, toussa Harry en tentant de reprendre son souffle sous les regards étonnés des Vongola, Ses dernières volontés étaient que j'aille en Italie pour recevoir un entraînement exclusif... Et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

- Dumbledore? Ça me va, sourit avec amusement Ron, La tête que va faire Mione quand tu lui diras tout!

Ce n'est qu'alors que l'adolescent roux se rendit compte qu'Harry était venu accompagné.

- C'est qui?, demanda-t-il en pointant les personnes qui se remettaient péniblement de leur voyage en portoloin.

- Alors, commença avec gêne le brun, ce sont mes amis, et entre autres, mes professeurs...

- Ah... je vois., constata Ron, Je vais aller prévenir Maman. Elle imaginait que tu n'apporterais qu'une fille. Pas une brochette d'italiens et de chinois.

Harry se tourna alors vers ses amis mafieux.

- Ça va, vous comprenez ce qu'il disait?

- Heu, déclara alors Tsuna, absolument pas, désolé.

- Haha, rigola joyeusement Yamamoto, moi aussi je n'ai rien compris!

- Lambo-san s'ennuie!

Le reste maugréa un rapide oui et se dirigea vers la maison qui se présentait à eux. Cependant, ils se ravisèrent et allèrent au chapiteau qui trônait au milieu du potager des Weasley. À l'entrée de celui-ci, deux rouquins accueillaient les invités.

- Mais que vois-je, s'exclama l'un d'eux, des personnes totalement inconnues, accompagnées de ce cher Potter! N'est-ce pas incroyable, Forge?

- Absolument, acquiesça avec enthousiasme l'autre garçon en contemplant avec soin les invités surprise, C'est tout bonnement impossible à croire, mon adoré Gred!

- Arrêtes, continua le premier, Tu vas me faire rougir, vilain garçon!

- En parlant de chenapans, reprit le second en se tournant vers Harry, Tu ne nous a pas contacté, Ginny était très triste...

- Je sais, soupira le sorcier en baissant la tête de remord, mais je ne pouvais la contacter de là où j'étais!

- Je vois, fit Forges avec un petit silence, alors, Gred, on le pardonne?

- Hum, toussa l'autre en examinant les nouveaux venus, je crois que Ron s'est déjà occupé de le corriger, donc, nous n'avons plus de raison de lui en vouloir... Bref, enchanté de vous connaître, particulièrement vous, chère demoiselle!

Chrome rougit discrètement en voyant l'intérêt que lui portait l'un des deux jumeaux. Mukuro, en interceptant les regards échangés eut un petit sourire et s'approcha de l'illusionniste pour la réconforter, remarquant ainsi l'air déçu du rouquin.

- Bref, fit Harry pour couper toute tension, j'ai emmené quelques amis avec moi, ils sont assez... particuliers, alors...

- Je comprends, le coupa Fred en lui saisissant les mains, nous allons faire en sorte qu'ils s'amusent pendant cette magnifique soirée.

- Peuh, maugréa Georges, ce mariage serait bien mieux si maman nous autorisait à utiliser les Bonbons Ensorcelés dans le buffet!

Après un ultime sourire, les jumeaux les autorisèrent à entrer dans le chapiteau pour qu'ils puissent assister au mariage.

- Eh, Harry, tu ne trouves pas que les deux blonds ressemblent incroyablement à Malfoy?, glissa Fred à l'oreille du Griffondor lorsqu'il passa à côté des deux terreurs.

Il les rassura avec un léger hochement de tête et suivit Reborn. À l'intérieur, il ne suffit que d'une seconde pour que tout le monde s'éparpille. Xanxus se dirigea à travers la foule jusqu'au buffet et entreprit de déguster toutes les sortes d'alcools présents tout en donnant son avis, sous les yeux impressionnés des vieux sorciers assis face au buffet. Squalo, quant à lui, avait suivi son chef pour le surveiller et beuglait, de temps à autres, son célèbre cri pour exprimer ce qu'il pensait des sorciers qui surveillaient la maison. Levi faisait tapisserie derrière Xanxus, Lussuria minaudait avec une femme âgée et aigrie, Marmon et Bel examinaient les sorciers présents en estimant lequel était le plus fortuné ou puissant. Raziel était assit à leurs côtés et regardait, avec un air de bête traquée, toutes les personnes présentes tout en vérifiant constamment ses illusions. Ryohei dansait avec une jeune française, prénommée Gabrielle, et lui expliquait sérieusement tout les avantages à faire partie de son club de boxe. Gokudera conversait calmement avec un homme blond vêtu d'une robe jaune canari en s'exclamant de temps à autres sur son sujet favori, à savoir les créatures féeriques. Yamamoto, derrière lui, expliquait au moyens de gestes, les bases du base ball à des sorcières de pure souche. Puis, venaient Tsuna, Hibari, Mukuro et Reborn, qui conversaient à voix basse sous la musique désagréable de l'orchestre enchantée.

- Je ne comprends pas, déclara Tsuna, j'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes au bon endroit!

- Hum, réfléchit Mukuro en se frottant délicatement le menton, alors, où devrions-nous être?

- Bonne question, apprécia l'Arcobaleno en sirotant sa tasse de thé anglais. Mais, je crois que pour l'instant, nous devrions plutôt nous intégrer dans la multitude, les sorciers nous observent.

- Il y a trop d'herbivores, grogna Hibari tout à coup en se levant, je vais faire un tour. Si jamais l'Ananas me suit, je jure que je le mordrais à mort.

- Bien sûr, mon Alouette adorée, confirma Mukuro avec un sourire ravi, Tu peux partir, j'ai à parler avec Tsunayoshi-kun!

Avec un coup d'oeil particulièrement menaçant, le préfet sortit du chapiteau pour rechercher plus de tranquillité.

- Je me demande s'il va se tenir tranquille, s'inquiéta Tsuna.

- Voyons, lui répondit Mukuro, il ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter, tout se passera bien, bois un peu pour te relaxer!

Avec un regard méfiant envers sa coupe apparue de nulle part, Tsuna accepta. Entre temps, Reborn examina ce qui l'entourait et fit rapidement une conclusion. Si jamais une attaque survenait, ils seraient piégés. Puis, l'Arcobaleno se demanda où son second élève pouvait bien être passé.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

Harry vit la main passer au ralenti. Par contre, la douleur arriva instantanément.

- Espèce de Botruc! De Veracrasse impuissant! D'hypogriffe sans bec! Comment as-tu pu nous oublier! Pas une seule lettre!

Le sorcier se jeta au sol, comme lors des entraînements de Yamamoto, et évita sans problèmes la seconde gifle.

- Et quand je pense que tu viens comme ça, avec un grand sourire! Alors que nous ignorions tout de ce qui se passait, toi, tu t'amusais en Italie! Et tu n'as pas pensé une seule minute aux Horcruxes!

Harry observa la couleur du visage enragé de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière était toujours aussi énervée qu'à la première seconde où elle l'avait aperçu. Heureusement que Reborn n'était présent, où le bébé se serait moqué de lui.

- Hermione, tenta de la calmer Ron, je suis sûr qu'il a une bonne raison...

- Ah bon, rugit la jeune sorcière, ce n'est pas ce que tu beuglais hier soir quand on a reçu sa lettre!

- Ça suffit!, tonna Harry avec agacement sans remarquer la petite flamme qui apparu sur ses mains, je sais que j'ai eu un comportement exécrable. Mais, ce n'est pas une raison pour que l'on pourrisse le mariage de Bill! Donc, nous allons tous faire la paix et aller féliciter le frère de Ron, d'accord? Ensuite, je te montrerai ce que j'ai appris, et mes nouveaux professeurs, je suis certain que tu vas les adorer.

Hermione ferma sa bouche, jusqu'alors ouverte. Elle avait été soufflée par l'assurance que son ami avait dégagé tout au long de sa diatribe. Ses instituteurs devaient être sans nul doute excellents pour procurer à Harry un tel sentiment de confiance.

- D'accord, acquiesça pour la première fois calmement la jeune fille. Mais tu devras tout me raconter! Et, il reste le sujet Ginny...

Harry grimaça, il ne voulait vraiment pas parler de cela avec Ron qui les observaient avec un air de poisson mort devant lui. Avec un petit geste de la tête, il le fit comprendre à son amie. Cette dernière hocha la sienne, non sans lui jeter un regard courroucé. La dispute s'était achevée, cependant, il lui restait à traiter la conversation avec Ginny. La grimace du Griffondor s'accentua. Une véritable partie de plaisir s'annonçait.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**Une heure après.**

Harry s'assit sur une chaise sans se soucier des gens qui l'entouraient. Il se sentait d'une humeur assassine. Si jamais quelqu'un venait lui chercher des Noises, cette personne verrait aussitôt à quel point le Survivant pouvait être cruel.

De l'autre côté de la table où le sorcier s'était installé, un homme, aux yeux rouges sang, releva la tête. Il venait de sentir une flamme particulièrement intéressante. Il décida alors d'observer le nouveau venu.

Celui-ci s'était écroulé sur un verre rempli d'alcool, laissé là par Xanxus qui l'avait estimé trop peu alcoolisé, et l'avait bu d'un coup.

- Tss, persifla le blond assit à côté du sorcier, ce verre aurait pu être empoisonné. Tu devrais faire attention, sorcier!

- Ah, fit, les yeux dans le vague, Harry, c'est toi, Raziel? Va savoir pourquoi, je t'ai confondu avec une connaissance.

- Hum, j'espère que c'est quelqu'un d'une splendeur incroyable, ainsi que d'un dévouement magnifique. Je te signale que l'illusionniste, là, il n'est pas sorti tout seul de prison.

- Ah, répéta le garçon à la cicatrice, Je savais pas. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un autre verre.

- Dure journée, demanda l'air insouciant Raziel, Qui l'aurait cru... Quand je pense que moi, je dois supporter la folie de mes camarades ainsi que celle, particulièrement poussée, de mon frère. Plus tous ces sorciers qui me confondent avec un des leurs. C'est qui Malfoy?

- Un blond crétin, répondit le brun en se resservant de l'alcool. Mais c'est vrai que tu lui ressembles, la première fois que j'ai vu Bel, j'ai tenté de le tuer.

- Sans succès, n'est-ce pas? Ce gars est increvable! Un peu comme toi...

Harry préféra ne rien dire, et bu rapidement toute une cruche de wiskey.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

Harry Potter était bien parti pour avoir la cuite de sa vie. Vu les litres d'alcool ingéré, bientôt, le sorcier arriverait à voir les si recherché Ronflacs Cornus. Alors qu'il gagatisait avec une des fleurs posée en décorations sur la table, un bruit se fit entendre. Raziel, qui était parti peu avant chercher à manger, était revenu de fort mauvaise humeur.

- Passes-moi la bouteille, grogna-t-il au sorcier avachi sur la table. J'en ai besoin.

Sans vouloir à savoir, Harry obéit et observa l'incroyable descente que le blond avait.

Dans les heures qui suivirent, les bouteilles commencèrent à s'entasser, faisant une sérieuse compétition à la montagne de verres de Xanxus, occupé à discuter aimablement avec une vieille sorcière.

- Et pour... quoi t'en as besoin?, demanda très éméché le Griffondor.

- Une vieille peau m'a dit qu'étant un Moldu, je n'avais rien à faire ici.

Bien sûr, Raziel ne pouvait lui dire à quel point il s'était senti mal placé. Lui, un Malfoy, avait du se faire passer pour un Moldu.

- Tout ça, c'est ta faute, Potter, gémit-il en buvant une autre bouteille entière.

- Pourquoi tout le monde me dit toujours ça?

Les deux adolescents se lancèrent alors dans un concours de pleurnicheries et de beuverie simultanées. Sous l'oeil intéressé du voyeur, qui finit par déguerpir en voyant que sa proie était enfin seule.

_''Sawada Tsunayoshi, laisses-moi te montrer les délices de l'alcool..._'' songea ce dernier avec ravissement.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

À vrai dire, Mukuro n'aurait pas voulu que tout ce passe ainsi. Mais bon, advienne qui pourra, non? D'accord, les bouteilles d'alcool aphrodisiaques invoquées s'étaient égarées lors d'une énième dispute entre lui et l'Alouette pour obtenir Sawada Tsunayoshi. Et, oui, ces bouteilles s'étaient retrouvées placées sous la tables des deux adolescents buveurs. Mais Mukuro n'était en rien responsable du fait que les deux sorciers aient décidé de les boire toutes.

Donc, le fait que le Sauveur de Monde Sorcier soit occupé à embrasser un Moldu face à sa petite-amie -récemment plaquée- n'était en aucun cas la culpabilité de l'illusionniste.

Absolument.

Mukuro se détendit en entendant la sonnette annonçant le début de la cérémonie du mariage. Peut-être qu'il serait assis à côté de Tsuna.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Des vagues de plaisir semblaient le parcourir et la personne face à lui semblait beaucoup aimer son baiser. Potter envoya ses remords envers Ginny aux orties et approfondit son baiser. Décidément, la fille qu'il embrassait était plus que désirable. Bien plus que la jeune rousse. Harry leva une main et caressa doucement les cheveux blonds de sa partenaire, s'émerveillant de leur douceur. Un bruit retentit, et le sorcier se détacha difficilement de la blonde.

Et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant que la belle fille qu'il croyait embrasser était en réalité un garçon. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit les yeux assombris de désir de Raziel, dont la frange s'était désordonnée lors de leur étreinte, il ne put qu'accepter ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait aimé, bien plus qu'avec Ginny, embrasser un garçon et désirait même lui faire d'autres choses.

Comme il était un Griffondor, de plus passablement éméché, il fit ce que tout bon lion aurait fait. Il passa à l'action.

- Tu veux vraiment aller au mariage?, demanda-t-il la voix rauque d'avoir trop bu d'alcool.

Devant ses yeux, il vit la parfaite métamorphose de Raziel. Ce dernier hésita quelques secondes avant de fermer les yeux et plisser le front, semblait peser le pour et le contre.

- Non, répondit-il d'une voix hachée, je ne crois pas. Mais, je ne peux te suivre. Car tu es le FOUTU POTTER! Tu crois vraiment que je vais suivre un type comme toi, bien que tu ais un cul incroyable? Eh bien, je suis désolé pour toi, mais tu es en couple, et je ne serais jamais la seconde roue du carrosse. Compris?

- ... Je ne sors plus avec Ginny. Nous avons cassé définitivement ce midi. Alors, tu veux bien...

La suite fut inaudible car le blond s'était jeté sur Harry. Qu'importe les faux-semblants, maintenant, ils ressentaient tous deux une envie énorme d'être proches.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

Alors qu'il s'installait dans son siège, Mukuro se figea brusquement en ressantant à nouveau l'étrange flamme. La même que Potter avait produite avant, lorsqu'il était de si mauvaise humeur. Avec un haussement détaché d'épaules, l'illusionniste mit de côté ses inquiétudes concernant son implication dans l'état d'esprit qu'éprouvait le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier.

Quand on avait pris deux bouteilles contenant du vin aphrodisiaque, il était tout simplement impossible que l'on sache produire des flammes pures en grandes quantités.

* * *

**Que celui qui veuille la suite me le dise! D'ailleurs, cela me rappelle une une petite phrase que j'ai lu chez un auteur anglais. A chaque revieuw reçue, j'ajouterai 1000 mots au texte. Je vous laisse décider de la longueur du texte ^^**


	13. Fin du mariage

**Eh oui, je suis, enfin, de retour !**

Et je tiens à vous rassurer, il n'y aura plus, normalement, d'arrêt de la fic. Donc, je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui ont laissé une review, ça m'a aidé à écrire la suite ^^  
Les RAR sont en bas de page.

"_Alors qu'il s'installait dans son siège, Mukuro se figea brusquement en ressentant à nouveau l'étrange flamme. La même que Potter avait produite avant, lorsqu'il était de si mauvaise humeur. Avec un haussement détaché d'épaules, l'illusionniste mit de côté ses inquiétudes concernant son implication dans l'état d'esprit qu'éprouvait le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier._

_Quand on avait pris deux bouteilles contenant du vin aphrodisiaque, il était tout simplement impossible que l'on sache produire des flammes pures en grandes quantités_."

* * *

Lorsque la cloche sonna pour la seconde fois, annonçant que la cérémonie allait commencer sous peu, Harry Potter se demanda fugacement s'il ne faisait pas une erreur irréparable. Mais, quand il voyait le visage rougi par l'alcool et le plaisir de Raziel, le brun n'arrivait pas à trouver une faute dans son comportement. N'importe qui aurait voulu se faire le blond, surtout quand il savait embrasser si bien.

Malheureusement, quelque chose empêcha nos deux garçon d'achever leurs affaires. Un certain rouquin très borné, qui était en rage d'entendre que sa chère sœur avait été officiellement plaquée le jour du mariage de son autre frère. Il allait éviscérer son meilleur ami...

Quoique, après avoir vu ce meilleur ami occupé à lécher les amygdales d'un blond qu'il avait ramené d'Italie, Ronald Weasley se trouva subitement un nouvel bouc émissaire.  
Il allait arracher la langue, et puis étriper ce blond trop ressemblant à Malfoy.

Aussi, il fut assez surpris de voir que son ex-meilleur ami, également appelé Harry Potter, n'appréciait en rien son intervention.

- Harry, fit le roux en louchant un peu sur la baguette pointée sous son nez, Mais que fais-tu ? Ça ne te ressemble absolument pas !

- Ne le touches plus, gronda le sorcier en récupérant son blond, si tu ne veux pas voir en première place mes nouveaux pouvoirs !

Ron accusa le choc et recula pour ne plus être directement menacé par son ami. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Harry se comportait ainsi, mais était certain d'une seule chose, on devait soit l'avoir drogué, soit l'avoir forcé à se comporter ainsi. Pas moyen que le doux et gentil Harry Potter se jette sur un inconnu et lui roule la pelle du siècle. Tout simplement impossible. Donc, Ron chercha un signe extérieur qui puisse lui prouver que son ami n'avait pas complètement changé. Et il trouva.

Ce n'était qu'un bref rougissement autour des pupilles, mais tout sorcier faisant partie de l'Ordre pouvait y diagnostiquer une drogue, ou pire encore, le sort Impero.

Le sang du rouquin ne fit qu'un tour avant qu'il ne s'empare du blond et le secoue violemment.

- Qu'as-tu fait ?, demanda-t-il en hurlant, Mais que lui as-tu fait ?

Cependant, il dut bien vite s'arrêter. Et ce, pour deux raisons.

Premièrement, il venait de remarquer que le blond, qui avait caché ses yeux sous une épaisse frange, avait été décoiffé par tous ces mouvements, permettant à Ron de distinguer ses yeux. Deux orbes grises, tirant vers le bleu, et avec un infime rougissement autour des pupilles. La conclusion vint rapidement dans l'esprit du roux, ce blond n'était en rien coupable. Il était au contraire une autre victime.

Deuxièmement, Harry n'avait pas du tout apprécié qu'on lui éloigne Raziel, et avait enflammé ses poings. Ron recula précipitamment en constatant que les flammèches qui sortaient des mains du brun dégageaient de la vraie chaleur. Ce n'était pas une illusion, son ami cherchait vraiment à le tuer.

Et ce fut en une explosion de chaleur et de feu que Ronald Weasley fut mis hors-jeu. Par ce fait, la chaleur et la perte de magie permit à Harry de récupérer un peu ses esprits. Donc, avec l'esprit bien plus clair, il s'approcha, légèrement effrayé par ce qu'il allait voir, de la dépouille inconsciente de son meilleur ami. Pour son plus grand bonheur, le roux dormait paisiblement et ne semblait pas avoir été blessé. Étonné de voir qu'il n'avait pas mutilé son camarade, Harry se tourna alors vers Raziel. Ce dernier récupérait également sa conscience, et ce qu'il voyait autour de lui ne lui plaisait pas.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix aigre mais néanmoins tremblante.

- Je crois qu'on nous a drogués ou enchantés, répondit le brun en vérifiant le pouls de l'évanoui, pour nous donner envie de ...

- Oui, je sais, pas besoin de l'expliquer, le coupa rapidement le blond tout en rougissant légèrement. À ton avis, qui l'a fait ?

- Je ne vois pas des Mangemorts nous faire ça.

- Alors, c'est l'un des sorciers.

Harry se tendit sous l'accusation du blond. Il connaissait la plupart des sorciers présents au mariage, et savait qu'ils n'auraient jamais fait ça. Mais, les connaissait-il vraiment ?

Mettant de côté ses inquiétudes concernant la fiabilité de ses amis, Harry prit par la manche Raziel et l'emmena voir la cérémonie. Il avait comme une impression que c'était là qu'ils devaient être.

Pendant ce temps, inquiète de ne pas voir arriver Ron et Harry, Hermione lança un petit enchantement pour vérifier s'ils n'étaient pas attaqués.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le chapiteau où commençait à résonner la marche nuptiale, les deux adolescents furent accueillis par un cortège de murmures indignés ainsi que de regards outragés. Ignorant tant bien que mal l'accusation sous-jacente qui régnait parmi les rangées, Harry guida Raziel vers les sièges spécialement réservés aux Vongola. Curieusement, ils se tenaient convenablement, Squalo n'ayant pas poussé un seul cri depuis le début de la marche nuptiale et Lussuria sanglotant doucement, ému par le mariage. Les plus jeunes discutaient calmement sur ce qui se déroulait, ainsi Gokudera décrivit passionnément tout ce qui se fit lors de la cérémonie.

Pendant ce temps, Tsuna gigotait sur son siège, comme s'il était dérangé par quelque chose. Sans doute, ce quelque chose devait être le fait que ses Gardiens de la Brume et du Nuage s'étaient mutuellement approprié un de ses genoux. Et, puisque Tsuna était un être profondément pacifiste, il n'osait pas protester de peur de provoquer une des énièmes disputes de ses gardiens.

Le jeune Decimo Vongola soupira de soulagement en voyant Harry et Raziel s'asseoir. Il avait pressentit que ces derniers avaient fait une chose inadéquate et était heureux qu'ils n'aient pas été blessés. Tsuna émit un ultime soupir avant de se concentrer enfin sur les jeunes mariés. Une jeune femme, à la beauté éblouissante qui faisait de l'ombre à celle de sa chère Kyoko-chan, et un homme au visage parsemé de cicatrices hideuses. Cependant, elles ne l'enlaidissaient pas, au contraire, elles le rendaient plus mature, plus... Xanxus, songea le petit brun en jetant un petit coup d'oeil au Boss de la Varia qui s'était assis avec nonchalance sur son siège et se tenait tranquille, une fois n'est pas coutume.

Mais, le jeune Tsuna ignorait totalement ce qui se passait en réalité dans la tête du mafieu. En vérité, il méditait calmement sur la qualité des alcools et était en train de peser le pour et le contre. Les sorciers étaient-ils également des déchets ?

La cérémonie s'acheva lorsqu'une nuée de petites colombes s'envolèrent et survolèrent l'assemblée. Comme si cela avait été le moment attendu, les sièges furent soulevés par magie et les sorciers présents se déplacèrent vers les mariés pour les féliciter. Poussé par la multitude, Tsuna se retrouva alors face à face avec l'homme au visage lacéré. Ne sachant rien dire à cet parfait inconnu, il se contenta de le fixer en silence. Le sorcier se tendit et le contempla à son tour. Avant de lui parler.

Durant ce bref échange, Tsuna apprit que cet homme était bon, autant qu'on pouvait l'être en temps de guerre. Et qu'il ferait attention aux siens. Comprenant instinctivement les sentiments du jeune marié, le japonais lui fit un sourire de réconfort. Il savait combien cela coûtait de devoir laisser sa famille pour aller se battre.

Quand il croisa le regard de l'ami d'Harry, Bill crut pendant un instant que l'autre utilisait de la magie. Car ses yeux étaient bien trop intenses. Après tout, il n'était pas rare qu'un sorcier cache sous un Glamour ses défauts. Cependant, ce petit gars possédait bel et bien des yeux caramels capables de voir en lui. Après avoir réalisé cela, le roux constata que cet inconnu avait la même aura que Dumbledore. Sans trop y croire, il lui posa une unique question, qui le tourmentait depuis que Fleur avait accepté de l'épouser.

- Vivrons-nous un jour en sécurité ?

Le japonais en répondit pas, ses yeux s'obscurcissant comme s'il comprenait réellement son chagrin intérieur. Mais, au bout des ces quelques milli-secondes, juste avant qu'un autre mouvement de la foule ne l'emporte, il eut le temps de lui faire un sourire rassurant.

Cet échange de regards ne dura que trente secondes. Même pas une minute. Cependant, Bill Weasley sut alors que tout irait bien, que d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils réussiraient à survivre de cette guerre absurde.

Entretemps, Harry se demandait que faire. Depuis qu'il avait repris ses esprits, il ne savait plus comment agir avec Raziel. Ce dernier ne cessait de lui jeter des regards lourds de reproches depuis le début du mariage. Le brun soupira en secouant la tête et se laissa tomber à côté de Tsuna, Reborn, Hibari et Mukuro.

Ce dernier commentait, avec un petit sourire, tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

- Oya, ce sorcier est d'un jaune tout simplement solaire... Probablement un lointain parent de ce cher Sasagawa, kufufu~

Harry songea un petit moment à la probabilité de ce cas. Ryohei était connu pour être passionné dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Tandis que Xenophilus Lovegood était plutôt renommé par son excentricité. Tout comme la jeune fille, elle aussi habillé de jaune avec un tournesol dans les cheveux, qui se dirigeait à grands pas vers eux.

- Harry, fit Luna de son éternelle voix distraite, tu brilles particulièrement fort aujourd'hui !

Le brun haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que la jeune fille voulait dire par cela.

- Il brille ?, demanda Reborn en se penchant pour mieux écouter, Comment cela ?

- Harry a toujours brillé plus que les autres, Monsieur le Bébé, répondit la Serdaigle en s'asseyant tranquillement à côté d'Hibari qui se contenta de la regarder d'un air peu avenant, Mais aujourd'hui, il brille bien plus fort que d'habitude... Mais moins que lui.

Tsuna, qui n'avait rien suivit à cette conversation en anglais, sursauta en voyant qu'une étrange jeune fille habillée en jaune canari le pointait du doigt. À sa droite, Mukuro se pencha en avant pour mieux écouter ce que Luna allait lui révéler, pendant qu'Hibari se contenta de lever un tonfa menaçant envers cet Ananas qui osait entrer dans son espace vital.

- Moins que lui ?, répéta d'un air interrogateur et intéressé l'Arcobaleno, Pourrais-tu nous l'expliquer ?

Harry contempla alors son amie froncer les sourcils, signe chez elle d'une profonde incompréhension.

- Harry est entouré d'une lumière qui ressemble énormément à un feu de camp. Généralement, c'est ce que je vois. Mais aujourd'hui, on dirait plutôt un incendie, c'est assez joli, commenta d'un air distrait la blonde. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers Tsuna en le regardant d'un air assez concentré, Mais lui, il est différent. Il y a plein de couleurs et d'images qui l'entourent. C'est assez déconcertant et effrayant. On dirait presque qu'il y a des personnes qui flottent derrière lui...

Tsuna déglutit bruyamment. Le regard que venait de lui lancer Mukuro n'annonçait rien de réjouissant. Encore une fois, il se maudit de ne rien comprendre à l'Anglais.

Entretemps, Luna s'était ressaisie et avait remis en place son tournesol tombant.

- Mais ce n'est pas si grave, continua-t-elle de sa voix douce, parce que ces personnes le protègent. Peut-être qu'il est l'un des descendants de la lignée des Ronflacs Cornus qui s'est mêlée aux humains pour mieux survivre ? Je dois en parler avec mon père.

La jeune sorcière se leva et s'en alla sans leur adresser un regard. Aussitôt qu'elle fut hors de leur vue, Harry leur expliqua le caractère particulier de Luna et rassura les mafieux quant aux prédictions qu'elle venait de leur donner.

- Ce n'est rien, elle est toujours comme ça, fit-il en agitant la main pour montrer le peu d'importance qu'il éprouvait envers ce sujet. Luna est connue pour ses extravagances.

- Cependant, le contredit lentement Reborn en posant ses petits pieds sur la table pour s'asseoir avec nonchalance sur sa chaise, elle avait raison. Elle vient de nous décrire précisément vos auras.

Ces mots dit, l'Arcobaleno se tut, méditant sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Les personnes autour de Tsuna devaient être sans doute ses ancêtres Vongola. Mais pour le jeune Potter, cet incendie laissait prévoir que sa puissance allait très bientôt se lâcher sans prévenir. Le tueur nota alors dans un coin de sa tête qu'il devait absolument entraîner personnellement le sorcier. Puis, entendant du raffut au milieu de la piste de danse, il tourna son attention vers l'origine du bruit.

Un roux, sans doute parent du marié, gesticulait avec énergie et fureur face à une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns lisses. Croyant à une dispute de couple, Reborn se désintéressa bien vite de cela et se dirigea vers la Varia, qui siégeait avec splendeur à une table isolée que tous les sorciers évitaient. En chemin, l'Arcobaleno croisa le regard de son élève. Tsuna avait un air étrange qui transparaissait dans ses yeux. Comprenant subitement ce que le petit brun voulait lui dire, Reborn saisit tranquillement Leon et accéléra pour arriver plus vite chez Xanxus et cie.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

Content de voir que son tuteur avait compris, Tsuna tourna alors son attention vers le scandale qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le roux et la jeune femme s'étaient dirigés vers sa table et avaient pris à parti Harry. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient saisi brusquement par le bras, ils discutaient tous ensemble avec énergie et de grands mouvements de bras.

Comme le japonais ne comprenait absolument rien de ce que les sorciers disaient, il se contenta de les regarder en silence, et ce, même lorsque le rouquin le prit par l'épaule et le força à se lever avec violence. Et, alors que le sorcier lui éructait des choses incompréhensibles au visage tout en le secouant comme un pantin, Tsuna garda son silence.

Assimilant son silence par une affirmation silencieuse, le roux se tourna vers la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait et lui lança une phrase d'un air victorieux pendant qu'Harry essayait de la convaincre de quelque chose.

Puis, quand Tsuna vit que le roux allait le frapper, il se demanda s'il devait utiliser ses flammes. Cependant, il avait promis à Harry que les Vongola se tiendraient correctement au mariage, alors le jeune Decimo ferma les yeux pour mieux encaisser le coup.

Il ne vint jamais.

Gokudera, en bonne main droite, avait arrêté le roux au dernier moment. Et le toisait maintenant avec animosité. Les deux adolescents échangèrent quelques paroles. Mais, en voyant que son Gardien allait sortir ses dynamites, Tsuna se jeta sur ce dernier et lui cria d'arrêter.

- Gokudera-kun ! Ne le fais pas ! Rappelles-toi de la promesse que nous a faites Reborn ! Je ne veux pas qu'il te tue !

- Mais, Dixième, protesta faiblement le métis en sortant ses mains de ses poches, il allait vous frapper !

- Peu importe, fit Tsuna avec un sourire généreux, Nous devons tenir notre promesse. Alors, excuses-toi.

Gokudera fit volte-face et marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible au roux. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire méprisant et lui sortit une phrase que Tsuna se maudit de ne pas comprendre. Car cette phrase, si petite et pourtant cruciale, changea radicalement l'expression du visage du Gardien de la Tempête.

Alors, Tsuna dut se résoudre à utiliser la violence. Parce que son ami venait de perdre le contrôle et allait tuer un sorcier alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans un endroit rempli de personnes prêtes à les achever au premier écart de conduite.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

Lorsque le mariage avait commencé, Gokudera était heureux. Il se trouvait dans une cérémonie où les choses étranges, qu'il aimait tant, étaient considérés comme courantes. Ainsi, il suivit avec des yeux émerveillés le mariage et écouta avec révérence les paroles sacrées que s'échangèrent les mariés au cours de la cérémonie. Puis, quand le mariage en lui-même s'était achevé, il s'était aussitôt dirigé vers Tsuna, certain que c'était son devoir en tant que main droite de veiller sur celui-ci. Malheureusement, le jeune Vongola avait été emporté par la vague humaine et le métis se retrouva seul au milieu de la piste de danse. Refusant sèchement une invitation à danser de la part d'une jolie française, il se dirigea à grands pas vers Yamamoto, la seule personne qu'il avait su reconnaître au milieu de cette mêlée. Et, alors qu'il essayait désespérément d'enseigner à cet abruti de fana du base ball un peu de savoir-vivre, il entendit subitement un cri rageur. Il vit alors un énergumène aux cheveux roux, assez fréquent comme couleur de cheveux dans cette soirée, qui discutait bruyamment avec une adolescente et qui marcha ensuite vers la table où se trouvaient le Dixième, Mukuro, Hibari et le sorcier qu'ils étaient censés protéger. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit que le rouquin avait saisi le bras de Tsuna.

Personne ne pouvait traiter le brun ainsi.

Donc, il arrêta, assez poliment selon lui, le sorcier roux en lui saisissant le bras.

- N'oses même pas lever le bras sur lui, déclara Gokudera en un anglais sans accent.

- Et pourquoi donc ?, répliqua le roux, Il a lui-même avoué avoir empoisonné Harry ! J'ai tous les droits de le frapper !

Les yeux du fumeur se rétrécirent. Les propos du rouquin venaient de lui révéler qu'il existait également des sorciers idiots et obtus. Il glissa lentement ses mains dans ses poches, certain d'y avoir glissé des bâtons de dynamite ce matin. Cependant, il dut s'arrêter en voyant une silhouette familière s'interposer entre lui et sa future victime.

Une fois encore, Tsuna avait voulu sauver une personne qui lui voulait du mal. Ne pouvant que louer cette volonté et gentillesse, Gokudera baissa les bras et se tourna vers le roux.

- Je m'excuse, fit-il entre ses dents. Je n'avais pas à te saisir si brusquement.

- Tu sembles beaucoup l'aimer, déclara le roux en souriant avec mépris et en pointant du menton Tsuna, Je parie qu'il t'a promis un petit plaisir si tu t'excusais, pas vrai ? Après tout, il a parfaitement l'air d'une trainée.

Pendant un instant, Gokudera se crut capable de résister. Il savait que l'autre le narguait, qu'il n'espérait qu'un mouvement pour lui décocher quelques sortilèges. Mais, quand il vit l'air confiant de Tsuna, qui ne savait même pas qu'on venait de l'insulter, le métis ne pas le supporter. Tsuna était la seule personne qui lui avait tendu la main, Gokudera vivait pour lui et c'était pour cela qu'il ne pouvait tolérer que des gens insultent sa gentillesse. C'était par cette même gentillesse que Tsuna l'avait accepté et c'était pour que cette bonté ne soit ternie, comme avait failli le faire Byakuran, que le fumeur se battait. Alors, il abandonna l'idée de sortir ses bombes. Et préféra prendre ses anneaux. Mais, avant même qu'il ait eut le temps de saisir ses armes, Harry ainsi que la jeune fille intervinrent.

- Excuse-toi immédiatement, rugit la sorcière en pointant sa baguette sur le nez du roux, Ron, je te jure que si tu ne t'excuses pas, je vais te jeter un sort d'impuissance !

Quant à Harry, il se contenta de saisir doucement Tsuna ainsi que Gokudera et les emmena pour qu'ils aillent s'asseoir. Sans trop comprendre, Tsuna le remercia et gigota d'un air gêné.

- De plus, continuait à hurler la sorcière, Il ne comprenait rien à ce que tu lui disais ! Comment veux-tu alors qu'il t'avoue quelque chose, espèce de Botruc chlorophyllé ! Et Harry t'avait juré qu'ils étaient de confiance ! Mais bien sûr, dès que tu le vois agir bizarrement, tu dois aussitôt accuser ces gens-là, juste parce qu'ils sont étrangers ! Et...

Ne trouvant plus ses mots, elle fondit en larmes sous le regard ébahi de Ron. Harry les rejoint rapidement et murmura des choses inaudibles à la jeune fille pour qu'elle s'en remette. Puis, le brun se tourna vers son meilleur ami et le toisa sans aucune expression.

- Il faut qu'on parle, lâcha finalement le Survivant en ne supportant plus de voir l'air de martyr qu'arborait Ron.

Harry marcha sans se retourner vers le Terrier. Il était certain que ses amis le suivraient.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

Gokudera fulminait. Un crétin de sorcier avait osé insulter son Boss et il n'avait pu le corriger, sous prétexte qu'il devait faire honneur aux Vongola. Trépignant sur son siège comme un petit enfant, il ignora les regards meurtriers que lui envoya Hibari et se tourna vers Tsuna qui observait rêveusement les danseurs.

- Vous êtes sûr que je ne peux le corriger ?, demanda-t-il pour la énième fois au Decimo.

- Oui, Gokudera-kun, soupira pour la énième fois Tsuna en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec intensité, je ne veux pas que tu ailles te battre contre lui.

- Oya Tsunayoshi-kun, intervint Mukuro, pourquoi tant de rigidité de ta part ? Je croyait pourtant que tu étais généreux avec tes chiens de garde, kufufu~

- Pas aujourd'hui, rétorqua sèchement l'adolescent en se tournant vers la piste de danse, Et arrêtes de l'appeler chien de garde !

- Kufufu, je ne fais qu'appeler chien un chien, riposta l'illusionniste en admirant discrètement le profil de son prétendu Boss.

- Pourquoi empêches-tu l'herbivore de faire du raffut, demanda à son tour Hibari qui surveillait du coin de l'œil les actes de son rival.

- Il n'a pas à aller se battre pour défendre l'honneur des Vongola, répondit Tsuna en essayant de ne pas montrer son étonnement. Ce devait être la deuxième fois de la journée qu'ouvrait la bouche son Gardien du Nuage.

- Mais, protesta Gokudera, Je ne faisais que défendre le Dixième ! Il avait osé vous traiter de trainée ! J'avais tous les droits de le corriger !

- Réponds-moi herbivore, fit Hibari en se penchant vers Tsuna, est-ce que cette défaillance de la nature t'a touché ?

- Heu... oui.

- Kufufu, rit subitement Mukuro, je ne crois pas que ce cher chien puisse en tirer quelque chose après que l'Alouette soit passée le voir...

- S'il vous plait, Hibari-san, supplia Tsuna en constatant que le Préfet avait un éclat meurtrier présent au fond de ses yeux gris. Ne le touchez pas, Reborn ne l'apprécierait pas du tout !

Hibari contempla un instant le visage implorant du japonais. Puis, il soupira et ferma ses yeux.

- Tu me dois une faveur, herbivore, finit-il par dire en conservant ses yeux fermés, je ne le mordrais pas à mort.

Satisfait de voir un problème résolu, Tsuna tourna son attention vers Gokudera qui semblait sur le point d'exploser de rage. Dans les moments comme ça, Tsuna avait l'habitude de demander à Yamamoto qu'il distraie son ami afin que ce dernier oublie tous ses soucis. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils étaient retournés dans leur époque, Gokudera avait passé toute une semaine à grommeler entre ses dents car il se demandait comment aborder le sujet de sa mère avec Bianchi. Il suffit de passer un après-midi à jouer au base-ball avec le Gardien de la Pluie pour que le métis trouve en lui assez de courage que pour parler avec sa sœur. Donc, Tsuna chercha Yamamoto dans la foule qui dansait. Il finit par le trouver. Ce dernier dansait énergiquement avec Ryohei et Chrome à côté de lui.

Ne voulant pas s'éloigner de Gokudera, le jeune boss demanda à son illusionniste de les appeler en contactant Chrome. Lorsque le reste de ses gardiens le rejoignit, Tsuna se sentit enfin sauf. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait craint que quelque chose ne les blesse dans cet endroit qu'ils ne connaissaient absolument pas. Ignorant la petite voix, très ressemblante à celle de Reborn, qui lui chuchotait que c'était cela être un Parrain, Tsuna expliqua brièvement, et sans que Gokudera ne l'entende, ce qui se passait à son ami.

Réagissant comme toujours au quart de tour, Yamamoto prit le fumeur par la main et l'entraîna au milieu des danseurs.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?, s'énerva le métis en se tordant le cou pour voir si Tsuna était toujours en sécurité, arrêtes, ne t'approches pas !

Yamamoto ne l'écouta pas et l'enlaça tendrement.

- Tu vois, finit-il par déclarer en s'éloignant un peu de Gokudera, c'est comme cela qu'on console quelqu'un. Essaie un jour, tu verras que c'est très efficace !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais consoler quelqu'un, répliqua avec hargne et le joues rosées le métis, et pourquoi m'as-tu amené danser ?

- Ha Ha, rit le base balleur d'un air gêné, Je ne sais pas... Peut-être parce que j'ai vu que tu avait l'air morose, ou parce que Tsuna voulait que tu t'amuses...

- Le.. le Dixième voulait que je m'amuses, s'étonna d'un air ému Gokudera.

- Bien sûr, rit Yamamoto en s'approchant plus de son ami, c'est Tsuna, il s'inquiète toujours !

Sur ce, la musique changea, passant d'entraînante à une chanson assez lente. Voyant que des couples se formaient autour d'eux, le japonais voulut retourner à leurs places, mais Gokudera l'en empêcha.

- Si le Dixième veut que je m'amuse, dit-il en un souffle, alors je le ferais.

Sentant fleurir un sourire idiot sur ses lèvres, Yamamoto se pencha vers son partenaire.

- Tu sais, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais si fleur bleue, Gokudera.

Le métis rougit si fortement que l'autre adolescent se demanda si son ami n'allait pas avoir un infarctus.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

Quand il vit les deux bêtas se mettre à danser sur un slow, Mukuro flaira la bonne affaire. S'il parvenait à convaincre ce cher Tsunayoshi-kun de danser avec lui, nul doute qu'ils finiraient par sortir ensemble, et plus si affinités...

Mais quelque chose l'empêcha de mener son plan à bien. Une fleur, plus précisément un rose dorée de la couleur de celles que les sorciers avaient posées sur toutes les tables pour ornementer le tout. Sauf que la rose avait été dépouillée de ses pétales et transformée en une véritable arme meurtrière. Reconnaissant l'expéditeur, Mukuro lança un regard blessé à celui qui avait voulu l'assassiner.

- Je ne te savais pas si cruel, lui déclara-t-il d'un air chagriné, moi qui pensais que nous avions enfin trouvé des affinités entre nous ! Et quels points communs, entre notre obsession envers une certaine personne, notre sadisme renommé mondialement, notre beauté admirée par des centaines de personnes, si ce ne sont des millions !

N'en pouvant plus, le coupable sortit son arme définitive. Il se leva, saisit sans un mot Tsuna par le bras et l'emmena sur la piste de danse. Éberlué, Mukuro contempla son ennemi, alias Hibari, alias l'Alouette quand il était de très bonne humeur, danser avec le garçon qu'il rêvait de voir dans son lit.

- Kufufu, rit-il sombrement, elle ne perd pas son temps, la petite Alouette.

Admettant sa défaite, Mukuro se tourna vers Chrome et lui demanda galamment de l'accompagner danser. Rougissant de plaisir, la jeune fille accepta et sourit de bonheur en voyant que son mentor lui accordait toute son attention.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

Dans une table éloignée, un Weasley soupira de dépit.

- Allez, mon petit Fred, le consola son frère, ne sois pas si triste ! Des jolies filles, il y en a partout !

- Mais pas des filles comme ça, se plaignit le sorcier en plongeant sa tête dans ses bras croisés pour ne plus voir sa belle dans les bras de cet inconnu. Des jeunes filles timides, mystérieuse, puissantes, jolies et agréables, tu en rencontres souvent ?

- Bien sûr, rétorqua avec panache Georges, tous les soirs même !

- Je ne parlais pas de tes fantasmes, déclara avec un petit sourire naissant Fred. Mais tu as raison, je dois me battre pour l'obtenir !

- Non, protesta le rouquin, je t'ai justement dit de l'oublier.

- Tu as absolument raison, fit fougueusement Fred, je vais aller lui parler et lui demander son adresse ! Argh, il la caresse !

À quelques mètres de là, Mukuro eut un petit sourire satisfait. Ce rouquin désirait rencontrer Chrome. Mais avant cela, il aurait à subir les épreuves de l'illusionniste qui n'acceptait pas que l'on joue avec sa chère Chrome. Donc, Mukuro caressa avec douceur les bras nus de la jeune fille, prétextant qu'il vérifiait si ses illusions tenaient bien.

Voyant très bien à travers le jeu de son mentor, Chrome se contenta de sourire et de se laisser aller pour mieux danser.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

Harry se demanda vaguement pourquoi il avait réagi si violemment aux insultes de Ron. Avant, lorsque ce dernier insultait vulgairement quelqu'un, généralement Malfoy, le Survivant se faisait toujours un plaisir de renchérir. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas apprécié. Le regard blessé de Gokudera, le petit sourire innocent de Tsuna, tous ces faits pesaient lourd dans son cœur et il ne savait comment les interpréter. Soupirant, il finit par prendre la parole.

- Je ne veux pas que tu les traites ainsi.

- Pardon ?, demanda d'un air interrogateur Ron.

- Ne les insultes plus, déclara Harry en se passant la main dans les cheveux, Tu ne sais pas les efforts qu'ils font pour tout accepter, combien ils s'entraînent pour nous aider, et à quel point ils sont puissants ! Je pense que même Dumbledore les craignait, et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne m'en avait jamais parlé.

- Mais alors, remarqua finement Hermione, Comment as-tu su les rencontrer ?

- Je ne sais pas, répliqua d'un air épuisé l'adolescent en se laissant tomber sur le lit défait de son ami, je sais juste qu'un sorcier, qu'ils appellent Stregone, les a contacté en leur donnant quelques instructions pour mon apprentissage. Ensuite, ils sont venus me chercher et m'ont emmené en Italie pour m'y apprendre des choses indispensables. Si tu savais à quel point leurs connaissances sont variées, Hermione. Par exemple, Gokudera, le type qui a failli t'attaquer Ron, a un esprit scientifique assez impressionnant quand on prends en compte ses capacité au combat. Au fait, Ron, si tu t'étais battu contre lui, même avec ta magie, il aurait su te faire mordre la poussière...

Ron haussa les épaules, peu impressionné.

- Bah, fit-il, ils t'ont sûrement lavé la cervelle pour que tu débites autant d'âneries. Je ne les pense pas si puissant que ça. Ce ne sont que des Moldus Harry ! Ils ne peuvent rien faire contre Tu-sais-Qui. D'ailleurs, as-tu seulement pensé aux Horcruxes ?

- Je leur en ai parlé. Après le mariage, nous partirons à leur recherche, répondit le brun en évitant de regarder ses amis.

Quelques secondes passèrent, sans qu'aucun des adolescents ne prenne la parole. Puis, Hermione sut réunir suffisamment de neurones que pour parler.

- Comment ? Tu vas les chercher sans nous, hoqueta-t-elle ?

- Oui, acquiesça Harry en regardant résolument le mur craquelé peint en orange. Je ne veux pas que vous y alliez aussi. Seuls les Vongola m'accompagneront. Cette décision est irrévocable.

- Tss, persifla Ron, On passe un mois à l'étranger et on en oublie ses amis. Je te remercie du fond du cœur pour cette attention, Potter ! Remercie également tes amis, qui te sont bien plus indispensables que nous.

- Ron !, s'indigna Hermione en le voyant sortir de la chambre en coup de vent.

Elle le suivit, non sans avoir auparavant lancé un regard d'excuse à son ami.

- Excuse-le, déclara-t-elle d'une voix inaudible, mais c'est beaucoup pour lui. Il a travaillé pendant les vacances pour transformer sa Goule en être humain et ainsi éviter que le Ministère n'ennuie ses parents. Après tout, étant tes amis, nous ne pouvons pas être en sécurité à Poudlard.

- Je comprends, fit Harry en penchant la tête pour éviter de voir le visage couvert de larmes de sa meilleure amie. Hermione, sache que je suis désolé pour ta famille.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle en étouffant un petit sanglot, je leur ai juste lancé un Oubliette. Ils ne se rappelleront jamais de moi, c'est tout.

Elle sortit de la chambre, voulant à tout prix s'éloigner de cette atmosphère pesante qui semblait entourer Harry, voir même l'écraser. Son ami avait clairement montré qu'il ne voulait d'elle, elle ne pouvait donc pas l'aider avec son fardeau. Lors de sa course effrénée, Hermione eut la surprise de croiser un bambin qui marchait tranquillement sur la pelouse en sirotant un tasse de café fumant.

- Ciaossu, lui lança amicalement le petit en agitant sa tasse en signe de bienvenue.

- Bonsoir, répondit poliment la jeune sorcière en s'approchant du bébé. Comment allez-vous ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas, fit le jeune en s'arrêtant pour mieux contempler la jeune fille. Tu dois être Hermione Granger. Harry parle souvent de toi. Je t'imaginais plus forte.

- Pardon ?, s'interloqua Hermione.

- Je t'imaginais plus forte, répéta le bambin patiemment, selon Harry, tu étais une véritable lionne, puissante et intelligente. C'est pour ça que je l'ai convaincu de te laisser avec l'Ordre. C'est en tant que stratège que tu aideras au maximum ta famille.

- Je ne comprends pas, fit Hermione en tombant à genoux face à l'enfant. Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Hermione Granger, suggéra le bébé, je pense que tu as bien appris ta leçon. Pas besoin de faire semblant.

Sur ce, le petit fit demi-tour et marcha tranquillement vers la salle de bal. Hermione se mit à contempler les brins d'herbe, les arrachant pour se concentrer sur autre chose que les paroles du bambin. Finalement, elle décida de ne plus y penser et de se consacrer plutôt aux affaires de l'Ordre. Elle venait de trouver un but pour aider Harry à vaincre la Face-de-Serpent.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

Allongé sur le lit de Ron, Harry songea brièvement que ce devait être la journée la plus longue de sa vie. En un intervalle de douze heures, il avait plaqué sa petite-amie, embrassé un garçon, aimé cela, voulu aller plus loin, attaqué et blessé son meilleur ami, vu un mariage sorcier, s'était disputé avec ses amis, ...

Harry se retourna et poussa un grognement. Le mélodrame ne lui allait pas. Il décida alors de se lever et de rejoindre les Vongola. Selon lui, la mascarade d'être un bon sorcier avait assez duré, il était temps qu'il se mette à la recherche des Horcruxes.

Passant devant la fenêtre de la chambre, il surprit un éclat de lumière discret. Curieux, il s'adossa à la chambranle pour y voir la cause de cette lumière.

Raziel chipotait à ce qui devait être un objet en métal. Probablement son anneau, après tout, tous les Vongola en utilisaient un. Cependant, Harry se figea en voyant qu'un hibou venait d'atterrir sur l'épaule du blond. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire et saisit prestement la lettre du volatile.

Dans la chambre, Harry se demanda si Raziel n'était pas un sorcier employé par la Varia, c'était plus que raisonnable, non ? Mettant ses questions de côté, il décida de descendre et de rejoindre les Vongola.

Dans le jardin, Raziel vérifia si les environnement étaient vides avant d'ouvrir la lettre. Elle ne contenant qu'une petite carte ainsi qu'un anneau dont la pierre était fissurée en sa moitiée.

« _Il vient._

_PS : Ai trouvé un Vif abandonné au Ministère. Y ai trouvé cette bague, utilise-la ou donne-la à Potter. LM_ »

Malgré sa brièveté, Raziel comprit rapidement le danger qu'il courrait. Il en conclut alors qu'il ferait mieux de prévenir la Varia. Elle n'avait jamais combattu de Mangemorts, cela risquait d'être dangereux.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

Reborn fit rapidement le compte de ses troupes. Il lui manquait les deux sorciers. Il décida cependant de donner ses ordres.

- Tsuna, fit-il de sa voix enfantine, prépares-toi.

- C'est pour maintenant ?, demanda l'adolescent en saisissant ses pilules.

- Oui, tes inquiétudes ont fini par m'infecter, soupira le bébé, préviens la Varia, ça va bientôt commencer.

- Comment le sais-tu ?, dit Tsuna qui était réellement étonné par les capacités de son tuteur.

- Leon vient de trembler, répondit laconiquement Reborn, il ne le fait que lorsqu'on va m'attaquer.

Tsuna décida d'ignorer les bizarreries de l'Arcobaleno et jaugea du regard l'état de ses Gardiens. Mukuro et Chrome venaient d'arriver et la jeune fille venait de matérialiser son trident, signe de sa nervosité. L'illusionniste, quant à lui, se contenta de lui jeter un petit clin d'œil malicieux. Hibari était appuyé contre sa chaise avec mépris et une impatience grandissante. On lui avait promis que les Mangemorts étaient des ennemis puissants. Ryohei boxait le vide avec entrain, signe de son enthousiasme habituel et Yamamoto et Gokudera se tenaient gauchement l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Bien, fit alors Tsuna d'une voix tremblante, je tiens à vous avertir. Ces sorciers sont plus puissants que les Millefiore et la Varia réunis. Faites attention.

Les jeunes acquiescèrent tout en s'étirant les muscles. Tout autour d'eux, les sorciers continuaient à danser avec ignorance des dangers qui risquaient d'arriver. De l'autre côté de la piste, la Varia faisait son rituel d'avant-guerre. Xanxus buvait un verre de cognac, le seul alcool qui le dynamisait, Squalo essayait vainement de dissiper l'illusion de Marmon posée sur son épée, Levi couvait du regard son Boss et Lussuria cherchait assidûment le petit Bel-chan. Ce dernier arriva, traînant par la main son frère jumeau qui avait le teint vert.

- On va nous attaquer, lança-t-il d'une voix remplie de trac.

- Je sais, fit Xanxus en finissant son verre, Pas besoin de nous le dire, déchet.

- Non, continua Raziel en roulant des yeux sous sa frange, Pas besoin de vous dire que le Grand Méchant, alias Face-de-Serpent allait venir ici et essayer de tuer Potter. Absolument pas besoin de le dire, n'est-ce pas...

Le visage de Xanxus commença à se couvrir de cicatrices, signe qu'il n'appréciait pas le sarcasme du petit blond.

- Et ce Serpent, demanda Marmon de sa voix traînante, il est puissant ?

- Assez, c'est lui qui cause toute cette peur.

- On voit bien qu'ils ne nous connaissent pas, fit Squalo en regardant de haut tous les sorciers présents. Montrons-leur la véritable puissance.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

Le premier sort surgit sans prévenir. Il toucha l'un des invités présents, et ce dernier tomba au sol sans sommation. La Varia passa aussitôt à l'action. Les sorcier éberlués contemplèrent de véritables Moldus se jeter dans ce qui semblait un combat perdu d'avance. Mais les dit-Moldus n'étaient absolument pas comme les autres.

Ainsi, l'un d'entre eux, aux longs cheveux argentés, faucha un Mangemort avec son épée, sortie de nulle part, et se jeta dans les sorciers maléfiques, les éliminant rapidement. Les autres ne perdirent pas leur temps. Marmon et Raziel construisirent de puissantes illusions, y attrapant les sorciers et ne les laissant en sortir que lorsque ces derniers perdaient l'esprit. Bel se contentait d'attaquer les Mangemorts de loin et ces derniers déviaient la plupart du temps ses couteaux sans se rendre qu'ils étaient attaché par des fils incassables et tranchants. Ensuite, Levi achevait les hommes restant avec ses parapluies ou les laissait à Lussuria qui se faisait un plaisir de leur arracher leurs masques pour commenter leur beauté.

Cependant, l'effet de surprise passa et les Mangemorts se mirent à lancer des sort mortels. Au milieu de cette débandade pour éviter les sortilèges interdits, la Varia eut bien du mal à continuer à se battre. La mort dans l'âme, Squalo dut appeler les autres Vongola à l'aide.

Aussitôt, la jeune génération, qui s'était jusqu'alors occupée de l'évacuation, arriva et combattit les sorciers. Ces derniers, voyant l'âge de leurs combattants, ne les prirent absolument pas au sérieux. Ils auraient du. Ce fut un véritable massacre. Yamamoto se mit à côté de Squalo et ils commencèrent à abattre tant d'hommes que les Mangemorts durent les éviter pour espérer survivre à cette bataille. Ensuite venait Lussuria et Ryohei qui réussissaient à combiner leurs coups pour envoyer directement dans leur tombe les sorciers. De plus, grâce à leur équipement du futur, les jeunes Vongola savaient quand se baisser pour éviter les rayons mortels que leur lançaient les Mangemorts.

Dans son coin, Mukuro se figea en ressentant subitement et de manière assez forte, la flamme qu'il avait repéré au début de la soirée. Une flamme extrêmement puissante et remplie d'une joie malveillante. Se tournant instinctivement vers celui qui osait faire des flammes si puissantes, l'illusionniste se demanda fugacement s'il ne se trouvait pas face à une illusion.

Un homme au visage de serpent et aux yeux rouges sang venait d'apparaître, flottant au dessus du sol sur un nuage noir.

- Oya, remarqua Mukuro tout en assommant avec ses fleurs de lotus démoniaques des sorciers, Je viens de comprendre pourquoi tout le monde l'appelle Face-de-Serpent.

Hibari, entendant la remarque particulièrement intelligente et bien placée de son allié mais ennemi, leva les yeux vers la Face-de-Serpent. Aussitôt, ses yeux s'étrécirent et il se mit à jauger ses chances de se battre contre ce démon. Si Sawada Tsunayoshi se battait contre le carnivore dégénéré, il risquait d'y perdre plus que ses plumes. Hibari décida alors de le combattre. Ainsi, il serait de retour bien plus vite à Namimori et pourrait reprendre ses habitudes.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

Quand il vit que les Mangemorts attaquaient, Ronald Weasley se demanda s'il rêvait. Il sut rapidement que non car un des invités, voulant échapper à tout pris à cet enfer, le bouscula.

Suite à cette bousculade, le roux tomba à terre et du se rouler en boule pour éviter d'être blessé par cette cavalcade. Soudain, il entendit un rire caractéristique, rempli de folie dangereuse, et se tendit. Bellatrix Black était présente.

- Que vois-je, fit-elle subitement en enfonçant sa baguette brûlante sur le bras de Ron, Un ami de bébé Potter... Alors, dis-moi, où se trouve ce cher bébé Potter ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le Weasley en essayant de chasser les larmes venus à cause de la douleur de la brûlure. Il est parti.

- Oh, se plaignit la femme en agitant sa baguette, quel dommage ! Tu ne me sers plus à rien, que vais-je faire de toi ? Je sais, je vais t...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car un rayon rouge la frappa violemment au creux des reins, l'envoyant à terre où elle tressaillit quelques secondes avant de s'évanouir. Ron se tourna vers son sauveur, prêt à le remercier du fond du cœur. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit les cheveux gris et l'air peu amène de son sauveur, le sorcier ravala ses mots. Mais il se devait de le remercier.

- Merci, finit-il par murmurer. Tu n'avais pas à me sauver et tu l'as fait.

- Je n'avais pas envie de le faire, et je ne l'aurais pas fait si Tsuna, tu sais la trainée, ne m'avais pas ordonné de protéger les sorciers, répliqua avec hargne le garçon avant de balancer Ron dans un massif de fleurs et de fusiller avec son étrange arme un groupe de sorciers. Oubliant Ron, Gokudera se lança dans la bagarre.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

Dès qu'il avait vu les Mangemorts, Tsuna avait cherché du regard Harry. Si ce dernier mourrait, ils se battraient pour rien. Voyant une touffe cheveux noirs emmêlés, le petit brun saisit sa pilule et l'avala précipitamment. Il courut vers le sorcier, certain qu'il devait être à côté de lui. Quand il arriva, le japonais constata plusieurs choses. Une, Harry se tenait le front comme si ce dernier le brûlait. Deux, il y avait une aura étrange autour de l'adolescent, comme si ce dernier brûlait d'une énergie malveillante et joyeuse. Certain que le Survivant ne serait heureux en une telle situation, Tsuna comprit qu'Harry était entouré par une aura étrangère. Trois, un homme, sans doute la chose la plus effrayant qu'il ait jamais vue, s'approchait à grande vitesse vers eux, perché sur un petit nuage noir.

Quatre, cet homme, à la face de Serpent, possédait la même aura diabolique que celle qui entourait Harry. Cinq, ce devait être Voldemort, et il semblait très puissant.

Trop.

Tsuna comprit aussitôt qu'il ne saurait le vaincre, tout comme Harry n'avait pas la puissance suffisante que pour le faire. Ils devaient fuir.

- Fuyez, hurla-t-il d'une voix surpuissante tout en saisissant ses gants.

Harry comprenant ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse, transplana en saisissant par le bords de leurs T-shirt Chrome et Mukuro. Ensuite, l'adolescent réapparut seul et prit cette fois-ci Yamamoto et Gokudera qui s'étaient retrouvés à combattre ensemble. Ainsi, Harry fit plusieurs allers-retours sous les yeux satisfaits de Voldemort qui ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Le sorcier empêcha même ses troupes d'abattre le jeune Griffondor en prétextant que ce dernier voulait juste éliminer ses alliés. Quand il n'y eut plus que Tsuna, Reborn, Hibari et toute la Varia, Harry réapparut avec un air satisfait.

- Hum, constata Voldemort en étudiant les troupes restantes, tu n'as pris que les plus puissants... Néanmoins, pourquoi un bébé ?

- Sans doute pour montrer que je protège la veuve et l'orphelin, répliqua Harry en serrant les dents pour ne pas montrer sa douleur.

- Belle répartie, apprécia le Seigneur des ténèbres en agitant sa baguette, Endoloris.

Le rayon de lumière bleue fusa vers Hibari qui se contenta de le recevoir sans chercher à l'éviter. Constatant la douleur qui le parcourait, le japonais ouvrit ses yeux de quelques millimètres, signe chez lui d'une profonde souffrance. De son côté, Reborn avait retrouvé le portoloin qui les avaient amenés au Terrier et le passa à Harry discrètement. Ce dernier examina la chaussette sale et la tapota quelques instants avec sa baguette. Ensuite, il eut un sourire satisfait et se félicita mentalement de s'être renseigné auprès d'Hermione sur le fonctionnement des portoloins.

Tout au long des ces échanges, Voldemort avait observé en silence la souffrance muette d'Hibari.

- Intéressant, finit par dire le semblant d'être humain. Tu m'as l'air d'être un sorcier très intéressant !

- Pas toi, réussit à dire normalement Hibari en sortant ses tonfas. Pour m'avoir lancé cette illusion, je te mordrais à mort.

Cependant, Tsuna intervint avant même que le Préfet n'ait pu se jeter sur le sorcier maléfique. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il concentrait intérieurement ses pouvoirs.

- Opération X, murmura-t-il en illuminant ses gants.

Voldemort sursauta en voyant que le plus frêle des garçons venait d'incendier ses mains. Curieux, il étudia le processus et se sentit impressionné en remarquant que l'adolescent produisait de réelles flammes et ce, sans se brûler.

- Il me semble que tu as enfin trouvé de bon alliés, Potter, déclara le Mage Noir.

- Sans doute, fit Harry en étudiant à son tour la taille des flammes qui sortaient des gants de Tsuna.

Il avait entendu parler de cette attaque mais ne l'avait jamais vu car Timoteo tenait à garder son manoir en état. Soudain, il remarqua une petite lueur dans les pupilles du japonais. La rafale était imminente. Se préparant mentalement à ce qui allait être un déluge enflammé, le sorcier saisit furtivement tous les membres de la Varia, qui continuaient malgré tout à se battre depuis le début. La Varia s'amoncela près de lui, tout comme le firent Reborn et Hibari de mauvaise foi. Pendant que Tsuna continuait à leur fournir un écran de flammes, empêchant que les Mangemorts ne voient à travers.

- Oï, Dame-Tsuna, lança Reborn pour que son élève l'entende, On part dans cinq secondes !

L'adolescent acquiesça et se prépara. Tout se jouait en quelques secondes, il suffisait d'une seconde d'inattention pour que les sorciers puissent briser sa barrière enflammée et leur lancer des sorts mortels.

Subitement, les yeux de Tsuna se plissèrent, il venait d'atteindre un point critique. Réduisant les flammes de sa main arrière, il augmenta celles de sa main pointée vers la Mangemorts, leur envoyant une volée de flammes plus ardentes que le magma. Cependant, l'adolescent n'aurait pas su prévoir que parmi les Mangemorts, il se trouvait une femme capable d'attaquer juste au bon moment. Apeuré, le japonais vit l'éclair de lumière verte se diriger vers Harry. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il changea de direction rapidement, trop peut-être, et intercepta le sort avant que ce dernier n'atteigne Potter.

L'impact fut violent, Tsuna sentit qu'il perdait conscience mais il eut cependant le temps d'arrêter se flammes et de saisir le bras d'une personne avant de s'évanouir.

Le portoloin démarra.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

Lorsque le moyen de transport infernal s'arrêta, les voyageurs se laissèrent tomber à genoux, soulagés de ne plus avoir à supporter ce transport. Mais leur soulagement s'évanouit bien vite lorsqu'ils remarquèrent le visage vide de toute émotion d'Hibari.

Ce dernier tenait dans ses bras le corps sans vie de Tsuna.

* * *

Bon, on ne tue pas l'auteur ! C'est simple, si vous tenez réellement à Tsuna, envoyez un review ! Et peut-être, je dis bien peut-être que Tsuna survivra...

**RAR :**

arala87 : Je me demande également comment ferait le monde sans Mukuro et son rire si caractéristique ^^ Sans doute que de nombreuses fans se jetteraient dans le vide ...  
bref, voici la suite, avec beaucoup d'attente ^^ Quant à la révélation de l'identité de Raziel, je peux juste te promettre ceci : Elle se ferait dans très peu de chapitres...

HazelNutsHead : Pour Fred et Geoge, je l'avoue, je n'ai pas été le chercher très loin. (Moi et ma paresse légendaire ^^") Et, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a aidé à comprendre qui était qui. Par contre, pour les flammes, je crois que tu comprends que ce n'était pas vraiment de la joie provenant de Harry ^^

laure59 : Que dire? Merci avant tout pour ta review ^^ Raziel et Harry ont encore des jours devant eux avant que la véritable identité du blond ne soit révélée, et dans la suite, je tacherais de parler plus du 182769, cela, si Tsuna survit... *rire diabolique*

Ariane 57 : Pas la peine de t'excuser ^^ Après tout, j'ai largement dépassé le forfait. Bon, comme je l'ai déjà dit, Harry finira par se rendre compte de qui est réellement Raziel. Mais cela prendra du temps, parce que j'adore jouer avec ces deux-là... Bref, merci pour tout ^^

hibata : Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt répondu. J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ^^ Merci de commenter !


	14. Lux aeterna

**Je sais, j'ai un retard incroyable. Mais j'ai une excuse, le bug de fanfiction m'a empêchée de poster depuis deux semaines...**

**Bon, vu les reviews que j'ai reçues, je crois bien que personne n'a apprécié la mort de Tsuna. Mais, je tiens à vous le révéler, je ne l'ai pas fait par sadisme. (Du moins, pas essentiellement ^^) Tout était prévu depuis bien longtemps.  
Bref, sur cette brève note, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Samedi 1 Août. 23:11**

Les Vongola ne perdirent pas leur temps en larmes et pleurs inutiles. Ils se mirent aussitôt autour du corps de Tsuna et l'examinèrent avec inquiétude.

Ryohei sortit son anneau et l'illumina pour constater ensuite que ses flammes ne serviraient à rien dans cette situation. Tsuna était mort, ou du moins son corps l'était. Gokudera contempla sans un mot la tête de son Boss et ami. Lorsque ce dernier était apparu dans les bras d'Hibari, le fumeur avait immédiatement flairé le danger.

Le corps sans vie du Decimo fut posé avec délicatesse sur un fauteuil moisi et les mafieux l'entourèrent en silence. Le sort qui l'avait touché devait être redoutable. Après tout, il avait achevé la vie du Vongola sans même lui laisser l'occasion de s'y préparer. Ainsi, la flamme orange, caractéristique principale de la puissance de Tsuna, continuait à briller faiblement sur le front de l'adolescent. Les yeux de ce dernier étaient fermés, ce que remerciait inconsciemment Gokudera. Il ne souhaitait pas voir les orbes caramels sans vie. Le Gardien de la Tempête ravala sa colère contre l'injustice qui venait de frapper son idole et se tourna vers Reborn. Dans ce genre de situation, seul l'Arcobaleno saurait trouver les mots adéquats. Mais le petit tueur ne disait rien. Il regardait sans un mot, les yeux sombres, le cadavre de celui qui avait été son élève le plus prometteur.

La Varia, bien qu'habituée à perdre des hommes, supportait assez mal la perte. Ils savaient tous que cet adolescent aurait du être un Parrain. Ils savaient également que Tsuna aurait su résoudre tous les problèmes internes dans la Mafia. Et ils n'ignoraient pas que sa gentillesse aurait sauvé bien des innocents. La Varia ne pouvait donc feindre que cette perte ne l'affectait pas. Après tout, ses membres l'avaient combattu, aidé et sauvé. Squalo se contenta de poser une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Yamamoto. Lussuria resta en retrait, aux côtés de Levi et Xanxus qui présentaient un visage neutre. Finalement, Reborn prit la parole en se tournant vers les illusionniste qui s'étaient tous assis sur des chaises bancales.

- Viper, commença-t-il en caressant ses rouflaquettes, Saurais-tu le sauver ?

- Je ne crois pas, répondit Marmon en s'approchant. Même si nous sommes quatre, il y a peu de chances de réussites.

- Je vois, murmura le tueur en sortant Leon pour l'observer. Une idée ?

Toutes les personnes présentes ne dirent rien. Elles savaient que rien ne pouvait se faire. Sawada Tsunayoshi était mort, il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Mais l'un des présents n'acceptait pas cette idée. Il se leva et marcha à grands pas vers Mukuro qui avait posé sa tête sur ses bras croisés. L'illusionniste leva sa tête pesamment, comme si tous les maux du monde étaient posés sur celle-ci, et regarda dans les yeux l'autre garçon.

- Sauves-le, dit d'une voix calme Hibari.

Mukuro le contempla pendant quelques secondes en silence.

- N'as-tu pas écouté ce que les Arcobaleno viennent de dire ?, fit-il enfin d'une voix lasse, C'est impossible.

- Il est pourtant impossible de générer des flammes en étant mort, remarqua alors le Préfet en désignant le front du mort toujours orné par sa flamme.

Les yeux de Mukuro s'illuminèrent, comme ceux des autres personnes présentes. Hibari venait de leur montrer un indice crucial. Sans trop y croire, Reborn s'avança vers la dépouille de Tsuna et transforma Leon en un petit fusil vert. Retirant le cran de sécurité, le tueur pointa le canon de son arme sur le front de son élève.

- Vis avec ta dernière volonté, dit-il de sa petite voix caquetante.

La balle fusa à grande vitesse et entra à l'endroit précis où les flammes prenaient naissance sur le front de Tsuna. Ce dernier s'arqua sous le choc et ouvrit les yeux. Sa flamme de la dernière volonté venait de s'éteindre.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**Samedi 1 août. 23:16**

Les évènements s'enchaînèrent rapidement. Les illusionnistes se précipitèrent sur le corps de l'adolescent et y posèrent toutes sortes d'illusions pour qu'il ne perde à nouveau la vie. Ensuite, les Vongola allèrent féliciter Hibari. Mais ce dernier n'apprécia pas la démonstration de reconnaissance et sortit ses tonfas. Un combat se créa tandis que Tsuna récupérait peu à peu ses esprits. Harry s'approcha de ce dernier une fois que les illusionnistes furent certains qu'il n'y avait plus aucun risque.

- Il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul à survivre au sort de la mort, déclara-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Merci pour avoir intercepté ce sort.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit avec un sourire assez faible Tsuna, je devais le faire. Où sommes-nous ?

- Chez moi, fit Harry en examinant les alentours. Ou du moins, je crois. J'ai hérité cette maison, mais je ne sais pas si elle est sûre. Cependant, pour le moment, ça ira.

- C'est bien, bailla le japonais en essayant de se lever, Bon, il faut que j'aille les arrêter. Après, tu nous montreras les chambres ? Je crève d'envie de dormir !

Harry acquiesça silencieusement et suivit du regard la progression du futur Decimo. Ce garçon avait su encaisser un Avada et s'en tirer sans problèmes. Les Vongola étaient bien plus forts qu'on ne pouvait le croire. Puis, il sourit en voyant comment Tsuna essayait de se débarrasser des avances de Mukuro qui tenait à le voir se reposer dans un lit, plus précisément celui de l'illusionniste. Cependant, Hibari n'apprécia pas et intervint assez violemment.

Harry cessa d'observer les mafieux en entendant quelqu'un gémir de douleur. Il se tourna alors vers l'origine de ce bruit. Raziel.

Ce dernier tremblait, sans doute suite à une blessure.

- Ça va ?, demanda le Survivant en s'approchant de l'illusionniste.

- Non, répondit le blond en frissonnant, j'ai fait trop d'illusions. Il faut absolument que je sorte d'ici.

- Dehors ?, s'étonna Harry.

- Non, répliqua Raziel en se frottant les bras, dans une chambre, je ne peux pas rester dans cette pièce. Si Marmon voit que mes illusions foirent, il va me tuer...

Harry acquiesça, comprenant un peu les tourments qu'affrontait le blond et le guida dans les sombres couloirs du Manoir des Black. Il s'arrêta devant une porte où une pancarte à l'écriture soigneusement calligraphiée annonçait la chambre de Regulus Alphard Black. Sans chercher à savoir qui était ce Regulus, le sorcier ouvrit la porte et amena son camarade dans le lit. Une vapeur indigo commença à se dégager du corps de Raziel. Ce dernier haleta de douleur, comme s'il paniquait, et hurla à Harry de sortir.

Le brun haussa les épaules et sortit, assez blessé par les paroles du membre de la Varia. Néanmoins, il prit la peine d'avertir Marmon sur l'état de son élève. L'Arcobaleno haussa les épaules en entendant pareille nouvelle et ne dit qu'une seule chose.

- Vivement son anniversaire.

Fugitivement, Harry se demanda en quoi un anniversaire aiderait Raziel. Un autre mystère concernant le blond venait de s'ajouter à la pile déjà conséquente.

Dans un coin du salon miteux, Tsuna cria d'une voix faiblarde qu'ils devaient tous aller se coucher. Les membres de la Varia beuglèrent et tentèrent de s'attaquer au petit brun, mais Hibari intervint.

- Extinction des feux dans trente secondes. Tout herbivore se trouvant hors de son lit après ce laps de temps, sera mordu à mort.

Harry dut donc désigner les chambres habitables pour que tous les mafieux puissent avoir un lit. Après dix minutes, et de fortes morsures, tous les Varia eurent une chambre et les Vongola durent en partager une. Après tout, les chambres du Square Grimmaurd n'étaient pas réputées pour leur propreté. Soupirant en constatant les dégâts commis dans sa maison, le sorcier alla dormir dans l'ancienne chambre de son parrain. Et s'endormit en songeant aux étrangetés et anomalies qui entouraient Raziel.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

Tsuna frissonna en entrant dans son lit. Le climat anglais était assez hostile et le petit brun ne cessait d'avoir froid depuis sa résurrection. Maudissant entre ses dents le fait que le chauffage ne marche pas dans sa chambre, il s'entoura de plusieurs couches de couvertures et ferma les yeux. Mais le sommeil ne vint pas, Tsuna avait l'esprit trop déboussolé que pour s'endormir tranquillement.

Alors qu'il enfilait ses chaussons pour ensuite aller boire un verre de lait, le jeune se rendit compte qu'il ignorait tout de cette maison. Et, entre autre, où se trouvait la cuisine. Se tapant la tête contre la chambranle de la porte, il éternua quand celle-ci émit un nuage de poussière assez conséquent. Entendant un bourdonnement menaçant, Tsuna plissa les yeux et distingua, à son grand étonnement, de minuscules créatures ailées qui volaient entre les particules de poussière. Ravalant son cri d'horreur, l'adolescent essaya d'éviter les attaques de ces étranges êtres et tomba maladroitement sur le sol glacé de sa chambre. Cette fois-ci, un petit cri horrifié, suite au froid qui l'envahit, réussit à franchir le barrage de ses lèvres. Battant ses bras de détresse pour éloigner les créatures, il ne remarqua pas que sa porte venait de s'ouvrir violemment. Cependant, lorsqu'un bras le saisit sans douceur par la taille pour le relever, il ouvrit largement ses yeux.

- Hibari-san, s'étonna le petit brun, Que fais-tu ici ?

- Tu faisais trop de bruit, herbivore, répondit l'autre garçon en éloignant d'un coup d'oeil menaçant le nuage de créatures agressives.

Tsuna baissa sa tête pour montrer son remord et se mordit le bout de sa lèvre. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait redevable envers son Gardien du Nuage et ne savait comment exprimer ses remerciements.

- Où allais-tu ?, intervint ce dernier en remarquant les chaussons aux pieds du plus petit.

- Heu, fit d'un petit air gêné Tsuna, à la cuisine, pour boire un peu de lait. Mais comme je ne sais pas où elle se trouve...

- Si ce n'est que ça, soupira Hibari en secouant la tête, Suis-moi, herbivore.

Tsuna obéit, sans trop y croire. Ils marchèrent ainsi en silence, descendant les escaliers poussiéreux et entrant dans des pièces peuplées d'objets étranges. Tsuna se demanda même si certains des objets exposés n'étaient pas vivants. Finalement, Hibari s'arrêta devant une porte où des serpents s'enroulaient gracieusement. Il ouvrit la porte après un instant d'hésitation, comme s'il ne voulait le faire, et laissa passer son prétendu boss. Ce dernier fut ébahi quand il vit l'état de la pièce. Ce devait être une cuisine, mais le plafond la faisait plus ressembler à une grotte qu'à une pièce normale. Une table gigantesque trônait au milieu de la salle et une énorme chaudron flottait au-dessus du feu éteint de la cheminée. Surpris, Tsuna chercha vainement un frigo, pour y trouver son lait. Mais il n'y avait rien suggérant cela, excepté des armoires dont les portes pendaient misérablement de leurs gonds, comme si on avait voulu les arracher. Hibari soupira en voyant l'air perdu du brun et se dirigea vers un des placards et fouilla pendant quelques secondes. Il en sortit une bouteille de lait, couverte de poussière qui fit verdir Tsuna.

- Je crois que je n'ai plus envie de boire du lait, murmura-t-il en constatant que le lait datait de plusieurs années.

Hibari hocha la tête et rangea en silence la bouteille. Ensuite, il s'approcha de l'autre garçon. Ce dernier recula, ne voulant pas que le Préfet ne l'attaque. Après tout, il l'avait forcé à le conduire à la cuisine, pour après lui dire ne plus vouloir du lait... Normal qu'Hibari ait envie de l'achever après. Cependant, Tsuna ne put aller bien loin, il fut bien vite bloqué par la porte de la cuisine que son Gardien avait fermé en entrant.

- Herbivore, déclara ce dernier d'une voix basse tout en continuant de s'approcher du petit brun. Ne fais plus jamais ça.

- Bien sûr, le rassura avec panique Tsuna, Je ne te demanderais plus jamais de me conduire aux cuisines en pleine nuit ! Tu n'as pas besoin de me mordre, Hibari-san !

- Pas ça, s'agaça le Préfet, Ne refais plus jamais ça. N'intercepte plus les sorts. Ne meurs plus.

- Mais, tenta de protester le jeune en entendant les phrases de son aîné.

- C'est un ordre, le coupa Hibari en saisissant la tête du plus petit. Tu me devais une faveur, non ? Ne meurs pas, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna sursauta en entendant l'intonation qu'avait pris l'autre garçon. Hibari était mortellement sérieux. Le futur Decimo leva la tête, appréciant inconsciemment la contact des mains de son Gardien sur ses joues, et croisa le regard d'Hibari. Un bref échange suffit à Tsuna de comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement.

- Je ne peux promettre cela, finit par dire le plus petit en souriant doucement, Je mourrais un jour, tu le sais très bien.

Hibari conserva son silence et continua à plonger ses yeux dans les orbes caramels de l'autre adolescent. Il se rappelait encore de sa peur quand il l'avait vu inerte dans ses bras. Le Préfet ne voulait pas revivre une telle horreur.

- Hibari-san, continua d'une voix calme Tsuna en empoignant les mains du plus âgé pour lui faire lâcher prise, Je suis vivant pour le moment. Cela devrait être plus que suffisant.

Le Gardien du Nuage ferma lentement les yeux, acceptant silencieusement ce que venait de lui dire l'autre garçon. Puis, il les rouvrit en saisit la main de Tsuna pour le traîner vers les escaliers. Ils avancèrent en silence, Tsuna étant presque forcé de courir suite aux grandes enjambées du plus grand. Quand ils furent devant la porte de la chambre du Decimo, Hibari se tourna vers celui-ci et l'examina un instant, cherchant des blessures, des signes que l'autre était en vie.

- Heu, Hibari-san, fit Tsuna d'une petite voix en constatant que le garçon n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main, pourrais-tu rester dormir avec moi ? Il fait vraiment froid dans ma chambre.

Les yeux de son interlocuteur s'élargirent brièvement tandis que ce dernier réalisait la portée des mots qu'avait employé le plus petit. Puis, il acquiesça en silence et suivit l'autre dans la chambre. Maladroitement, ils se débarrassèrent de leurs chaussons et entrèrent dans le lit, qui semblait trop petit pour accueillir deux personnes. Acculé par le manque de place, Tsuna dut se blottir contre le corps de l'autre garçon et se figea en sentant ce dernier bouger. Sans oser faire un mouvement, ni même respirer, Tsuna vit comment Hibari se plaçait plus confortablement dans le lit et se sentit rougir fortement quand le plus âgé entoura sa fine taille pour le rapprocher de lui.

Ressentant la chaleur d'Hibari, le jeune Boss ferma les yeux et put enfin s'endormir.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**Dimanche 2 août. 8:15**

Alors que le soleil peinait à se lever, le square Grimmaurd était lui empli de vie et d'entrain. Ainsi, deux hommes, l'un aux longs cheveux d'argents, l'autre aux courts cheveux noirs, se battaient calmement avec leurs épées au milieu du salon. Tandis que d'autres personnes commentaient le combat avec animation. Cependant, il restait encore des gens qui préféraient paresser dans leur lit, profitant de cette pause inespérée avant de reprendre le combat contre les sorciers.

Mukuro n'avait jamais aimé faire comme les autres. Ce qui expliquait qu'il soit, en cette belle matinée d'août, occupé à observer la porte du jeune Tsunayoshi en silence. Méditant ses chances d'avoir un baiser matinal du petit Boss, l'illusionniste ne remarqua pas immédiatement le bruit qui provenait de la chambre. Mais, après que ce dernier se soit répété plusieurs fois, le garçon à la coiffure d'ananas se figea.

Était-ce des gémissements qu'il venait d'entendre ? Sans se préoccuper d'interrompre son futur amant dans ses ébats matinaux, il entra avec précipitation dans la chambre. Pour y voir la scène, horrible à ses yeux, d'un Hibari enlaçant un Tsuna qui dormait. Mais le dernier semblait faire de mauvais rêves, sa tête ne cessait de bouger et ses mains étaient crispées sur les bras d'Hibari qui le contemplait avec un air inquiet. Du moins aussi inquiet que pouvait l'être le garçon aux tonfas.

Soupirant de soulagement, Mukuro s'approcha du couple et, tout en enlevant ses gants de cuir noir, rassura Hibari quant à ses intentions.

- Oya, laisses-en moi un peu, dit-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Ananas, répondit calmement le japonais en baissant la voix pour ne pas réveiller le dormeur, Quoi que tu fasses, ne le blesses pas.

- Kufufu, comme si je voulais le blesser, rétorqua le garçon qui avait voulu, autrefois, obtenir le corps de Tsuna.

Coupant court à leur conversation, il se pencha sur le petit loir et posa doucement sa main nue sur le front du dormeur. Ensuite, il plaça son index à l'endroit précis d'où sortaient généralement les flammes du brun. Les secondes passant, Tsuna s'apaisa et replongea en un doux sommeil. Satisfait, Mukuro enleva sa main et voulu se relever, cependant, la main du jeune Parrain jaillit et emprisonna un pan de la veste de l'illusionniste. Ce dernier, surpris et amusé, émit un petit rire. Puis, quêtant l'approbation d'Hibari, il se coucha maladroitement sur le lit qui était décidément bien trop petit pour accueillir trois personnes.

- Juste pour cette nuit, j'accepte de le partager avec toi, ma petite Alouette, blagua Mukuro en enlaçant Tsuna qui continuait à dormir.

- Je te tolère aujourd'hui parce qu'il l'a voulut, grogna le japonais en caressant le dos de Tsuna, mais si tu l'approches à nouveau, je te mordrais à mort.

- Oya, protesta d'une voix ensommeillée Mukuro, je ne fais que dormir à ses côtés.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**Dimanche 2 août. 16:45**

Alors que le soleil commençait à taper fort, Reborn fit une annonce qui résonna dans tout le manoir. Ils s'en allaient dans la minute qui suivait. Les hommes surentraînés de la Varia obtempérèrent en grommelant quelques protestations. Mais les jeunes Gardiens Vongola posèrent quelques problèmes. Entre autre Gokudera.

Ce dernier était entré dans la chambre de son supérieur, certain que ce dernier dormait tranquillement du sommeil du juste et espérait également admirer le visage endormis de son cher Juudaime. Cependant, ce qu'il vit fut bien plus traumatisant. Ces deux sala.. stupides crétins avaient osé s'infiltrer dans le lit de son pur et innocent Tsuna. Sans trop réfléchir au fait que son innocent et pur Tsuna aurait sûrement remarqué l'intrusion des deux garçons dans son lit, et que les dynamites que le métis s'apprêtait à lancer risquaient de blesser également le petit brun, Gokudera passa à l'attaque.

Ce fut dans de terribles explosions que Tsuna se réveilla en cette belle journée d'août. S'étirant comme un chat, il lui fallu quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui.

- Gokudera-kun, s'exclama-t-il avec indignation, arrêtes de détruire cette chambre ! Je te signale qu'elle ne nous appartiens pas !

- Mais, protesta le métis en continuant à bombarder les deux autres Gardiens, Ils le méritent eux ! Ils ont osé s'infiltrer dans votre lit !

Cependant, Gokudera se figea en voyant la rougeur suspecte qui envahissait peu à peu le visage de Tsuna. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Pas son pur et innocent Juudaime.

- Heu, intervint d'une voix très inaudible Tsuna, je crois bien que c'est moi qui leur ai donné l'autorisation d'entrer...

- Je vois, fit Gokudera en baissant la tête, les poings fermés.

Retenant entre ses lèvres les mots assassins, il fit demi-tour. Pourquoi son Boss avait-il choisi ces deux adolescents ? De tous ses Gardiens, il avait du choisir celui du Nuage, réputé pour son sadisme et son manque de vocabulaire, et celui de la Brume, connu pour son rire et sa coupe ridicule... Gokudera soupira et contempla d'un air assassin la peinture située en bas de l'escalier décrépi. La personne représentée sur le tableau lui retourna le regard et émit un petit reniflement de dédain.

- Sale engeance, murmura la vieille dame peinte.

Gokudera baissa la tête, méditant sur ses chances d'avoir une réprimande de la part de son Boss. Ce dernier devait être occupé à séparer ses Gardiens qui se battaient pour l'obtenir. Et Reborn-san devait être en train de superviser les illusionnistes pour qu'ils puissent sortir de cette maison sans danger. Bref, la voie était libre.

Avec un petit sourire machiavélique, le fumeur s'approcha de la peinture et sortit un de ses bâtons de dynamite.

- Sale engeance, hein ? Normalement, je ne m'attaquerais pas à une chose magique, mais dernièrement, j'ai été soumis à un stress immense... Sans oublier que la personne qui m'est la plus chère est décédée sous mes yeux... Donc, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas m'attaquer à une vieille sans cervelle qui ose insulter les gens qui se battent pour que les sorciers de Sang Pur vivent sans un despote qui leur retire la vie sans s'en soucier...

La mèche de la dynamite s'enflamma alors que l'ancêtre peint le regardait sans un mot.

- Attendez, intervint la vieille dame en s'accommodant sur le siège peint en bordeaux sur la toile. Vous êtes là pour sauver les Sang Pur ? Mais, vous n'êtes qu'un groupe de Moldus inutiles !

Laissant passer l'insulte, Gokudera s'assit sur une des marches de l'escalier et grimaça en sentant cette dernière grincer.

- Les Moldus ont changé depuis longtemps. Nous possédons notre propre magie. D'ailleurs, les Mangemorts ont eu bien des difficultés pour nous battre l'autre jour...

- Ainsi, les Moldus se battent à nouveau contre les sorciers, murmura sombrement la vieille femme. Sortez de ma maison ! Vous et toute votre engeance répugnante ! Ah, mes chères Bella et Cissy ont bien fait de s'unir au Seigneur Noir ! Si vous saviez tout ce que Kreattur m'apprends...

Gokudera fronça les sourcils en entendant le rire caquetant et sombre de la peinture ? Quelque chose en lui, son instinct scientifique peut-être, lui chuchotait de rester calme, de forcer cette vieille décrépie à parler, à s'épancher sur ces Bella et Cissy.

- Je parie qu'elles ne font rien d'utile pour ce Seigneur, répliqua alors l'adolescent en pesant chacun de ses mots.

- Comment oses-tu, misérable cancrelat, rebut de la société, tonna la vieille, mes nièces sont respectées par le Seigneur ! Pas plus tard que hier, Kreattur m'a annoncé que Bella avait obtenu un objet si précieux de son Maître qu'elle l'avait caché dans les voûtes de Gringotts !

- Ah bon ?, fit le métis en baillant, l'oeil vitreux.

- Bien sûr, fanfaronna la sorcière en bondissant sur ses bottillons. Même que ma chère Bellatrix a du venir ici pour avoir mon accord et ainsi accéder à la voûte des Black !

- Je vois, murmura Gokudera en dégainant plusieurs dynamites. Merci pour votre coopération, madame. Maintenant, je vais vous montrer ce que font les sauvages quand quelque chose ne leur plaît pas.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

Une explosion retentit dans le square Grimmaurd, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à ses occupants. Certes, Gokudera était connu pour ses sautes d'humeur, mais de là à détruire un lieu qu'il aurait vénéré en temps normal...

Reborn soupira et continua à sermonner Tsuna pour être passé si près de la mort. Tout en jetant des regards menaçants à Hibari et Mukuro pour avoir dormi avec le petit brun. Tsuna était leur Boss, pas leur amant.

Et, alors que la Varia se prélassait sur les fauteuils de velours sombre, que Ryohei enseignait la boxe à la douce Chrome, que Tsuna essayait d'expliquer à ses soupirants ce qu'il ressentait envers eux, que Marmon réprimandait Raziel pour être si faible et que Yamamoto et Reborn discutaient paisiblement, Gokudera entra dans la pièce avec fracas.

- Je sais où se trouve le foutu Horrifix !

- Hein ?, firent le reste des personnes dans la salle.

- La vieillarde du tableau sous l'escalier m'a révélé des choses très intéressantes. Notamment qu'une certaine Bellatrix lui avait demandé une autorisation pour aller dans une voûte à Gringotts. Et ce, pour y placer un objet très important provenant du Seigneur des Ténèbres, se rengorgea Gokudera en éteignant sa cigarette.

- Vraiment, s'exclama Harry en se levant de sa chaise bancale. Mais c'est génial ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à rentrer dans cette voûte !

- Idiot, murmura alors une voix méprisante. Comme si cela allait être aussi simple.

Le sorcier se tourna vers la personne qui avait osé briser leurs élans et le foudroya du regard. Bien sûr, ce devait être Raziel. Depuis le mariage, il ne lui parlait plus que pour l'insulter ou le rabaisser, le faisant ressembler énormément à Malfoy.

- Et pourquoi donc ?, demanda le Survivant sur le point de se jeter sur le blond pour lui refaire le portrait.

- Tu es un sorcier, répondit calmement Raziel en ignorant les murmures de reproches des Varia. Ne devrais-tu pas savoir certaines choses sur Gringotts ? Notamment qu'on ne peux y entrer si facilement...

- Attends un peu, s'indigna Harry en s'avançant vers l'illusionniste, Comment peux-tu être au courant de cela ?

- Un sorcier a contacté les Vongola, remarqua tranquillement Marmon pour rattraper les bourdes de son élève. Il est évident qu'il nous a enseigné certaines choses concernant le monde magique. Plus précisément les banques sorcières et comment les forcer. Après tout, nous sommes des mafieux, il est normal que nous nous intéressions à ces choses-là.

Harry hocha la tête, surpris d'entendre la voix du bébé, ne l'ayant jamais vu prendre le temps de lui parler. Lorsque le sorcier se pencha pour saisir le portoloin, il ne remarqua pas que Marmon s'était approché de Raziel et lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille. Le blond blêmit sous sa frange et plongea sa main dans son jeans pour en sortir quelques Gallions et les donner au petit.

- Je ne te sauverais pas la prochaine fois, caqueta le bébé illusionniste en comptant les pièces avec satisfaction.

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, murmura le blond en foudroyant des yeux la silhouette du Survivant. Parce que je ne lui parlerais plus.

- Bien, les coupa Reborn d'une voix puissante. Harry, dépêches-toi avec ton transport, nous devons absolument être à la maison pour le souper ! Bartolomeo nous a fait des pâtes !

Tsuna soupira en constatant que la seule chose qui semblait diriger son tuteur resterait la bonne chère et le café, puis il s'approcha de l'attroupement qui se formait autour d'Harry. Ce dernier avait achevé les dernières touches nécessaires au portoloin et venait de le tapoter de sa baguette.

- Où allons-nous atterrir ?, demanda avec une curiosité mêlée de peur le petit Boss.

- Le zoo de Londres, soupira Harry en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche arrière, c'est le seul endroit que je connaisse à Londres. Puis, de là, nous prendrons le train vers l'aéroport.

- Je vois, persifla Raziel, le sorcier ne sait pas voyager jusqu'en Italie...

- Mais qu'as-tu donc, Raziel ?, s'énerva le sorcier. Que je sache, personne ne sait créer à elle seule un tel portoloin. À part Dumbledore et Voldemort !

- Et merde, jura fort peu élégamment Reborn. Tout le monde saisit le portoloin immédiatement ! Potter, lance-le !

Le monde se mit à tourner et les garçons disparurent. Alors que des Mangemorts apparaissaient devant le perron de la maison.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

- Ouf, soupira de soulagement Tsuna en sentant le sol sous ses pieds. Ce fut juste !

- Oui, grogna une voix masculine. Si cet imbécile n'avait pas prononcé son nom, on n'aurait pas du s'en aller si vite.

Soudain, Tsuna se figea en observant son interlocuteur. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Heu, fit le petit brun en se tournant vers son tuteur, je crois que nous avons un problème...

- Hum, toussota Reborn en constatant les dégâts. Tant qu'ils savent marcher, tout ira bien.

- Mais, protesta Tsuna, il faut absolument qu'on fasse quelque chose !

Harry se tourna vers les deux garçons et demanda ce qui se passait. Dès qu'il le sut, son teint verdit considérablement alors que la source de ses nausées se penchait sur une des surfaces réfléchissantes du zoo pour observer ce qui lui arrivait.

- Oh non, soupira cette dernière en fermant ses yeux de toutes ses forces.

- Hélas, fit Reborn avec un petit sourire, c'est bien réel. Grâce à une erreur dans le voyage en portoloin, il semblerait bien que Mukuro et Hibari aient mélangé leurs corps.

- Ushishishi, rit alors Bel qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Une Alouette à l'ananas !

* * *

**RAR:**

**fee45000 : **Merci pour tous ces compliments, j'en rougirais. Pour la raison du décès de Tsuna, il sera expliqué dans quelques chapitres. C'est d'ailleurs un fait qui prendra son importance au cours de cette histoire.

**Et voilà, un autre chapitre qui se termine. Alors, pour vous donner déjà un aperçu du suivant, je ne vous révélerais que son titre : "Braquage à la Vongola." À dans un mois ^^**


	15. Braquage à la Vongola

**Enfin ! Devrais-je hurler de soulagement. Parce qu'écrire ce chapitre ne fut pas simple, tout simplement parce que je ne trouvais jamais le temps de le faire. Je sais, c'est une excuse nulle... Mais c'est pourtant la vérité. =)**

**Un gros merci à mes deux uniques revieweuses, elles m'ont donné des forces pour écrire ! ^^  
**

* * *

Lorsqu'il entendit ce qu'il s'était passé lors du voyage de retour, Severus Snape se demanda pendant quelques secondes s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait en se laissant mourir dans la ruelle sombre de l'impasse du Tisseur.

Pourquoi lui, se demanda-t-il, en voyant l'état de ''ses'' patients. Un jeune homme, probablement l'un des adolescents Vongola, à la coupe improbable semblable à cella d'un ananas. De plus, ce dernier ne cessait de gigoter et de s'insulter lui-même.

- Comment cela est-il arrive ?, fit enfin le potionniste en examinant les pupille de l'adolescent.

- Un problème de portoloin, répondit un jeune blond nonchalamment affalé sur l'un des sièges de la pièce.

- Potter a fait des siennes comme toujours, soupira Snape en se frottant les tempes pour oublier à quel point le Griffondor était pathétique.

Il se tourna vers le garçon debout et l'observa attentivement, cherchant une défaillance dans le corps qui lui était présenté.

- Quoi ?, aboya ce dernier tout en secouant la tête avec agacement pour s'éclaircir les pensées.

- Suffit, le rabroua le sorcier en s'asseyant à son tour sur l'une des chaises. Draco, vas me chercher Colonello, le grand blond à la mitraillette. J'ai besoin de son aide pour m'occuper d'eux.

Le ''eux'' en question haussa ses épaules et s'appuya contre l'un des murs beiges de la pièce, aimablement donnée par le Neuvième du nom.

- Dépêches-toi d'arranger cette situation, maugréa l'adolescent en sentant quelque chose en lui bouger. Je n'en peux plus de partager mon corps avec un Ananas.

« _Si tu penses que j'aime rester en retrait dans ton esprit poussiéreux, _railla une voix dans la tête du jeune_. Quel malheur que je ne sois pas tombé sur Chrome. Au moins, nous sav__i__ons mieux cohabiter qu'une certaine Alouette... _»

Pendant un instant, Hibari envisagea l'idée de se fracasser contre l'un des murs pour ne plus avoir à endurer les sarcasmes du maudit Ananas. Malheureusement, ce dernier pouvait également contrôler son corps, ce qui faisait qu'il pourrait l'arrêter sans problèmes.

« _Que vois-je, _fit alors la voix songeuse de son cauchemars personnel_, tu sembles nourrir des pensées très intéressantes envers ce cher Tsunayoshi-kun._ »

- Arrêtes, grommela Hibari en serrant les poings jusqu'à saigner.

« _Ou quoi ? Tu vas me mordre à mort ? Kufufu~_ »

Hibari se tendit en ressentant comment l'autre garçon se réjouissait de son malheur et désira une nouvelle fois que l'ananas soit hors de son corps pour l'envoyer en enfer.

« _Je te propose ceci, _le coupa alors Mukuro._ On partage Tsunayoshi-kun comme on partage nos corps._ »

- Tch, comme si j'allais te le laisser, déclara le japonais en observant Colonello entrer dans la pièce. De plus, nous allons bientôt être séparés.

«_ Cependant, cela réglerait tous nos problèmes pour l'obtenir, _susurra l'illusionniste emprisonné dans son esprit_. Il nous suffirait de nous allier pour l'avoir aussitôt dans notre lit..._ »

- Espèce d'ananas pervers. J'ai dit non.

« _Bien, si c'est ce que tu désires réellement, kufufu~ _»

Hibari se concentra sur le sorcier qui venait de se lever et se contenta de plisser les paupières en voyant l'énorme chaudron qui venait d'apparaître au centre de la pièce.

« _Ooh_, souffla avec admiration et joie Mukuro, _on dirait bien que tu vas t'amuser !_ »

Hibari se contenta de fermer les yeux en remarquant que les deux hommes qui s'approchaient de lui tenaient tous deux deux énormes couteaux.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

- Ah, soupira un adolescent en s'étirant lascivement, ce fut assez pénible...

Hibari le fusilla du regard et continua à marcher vers sa chambre. Depuis qu'il avait partagé son esprit avec l'Ananas maléfique, il se sentait sale. Ce qui expliquait le fait qu'il désirait intensément se laver. Cependant, l'Ananas semblait avoir décidé de le suivre à la trace. Tout cela pour obtenir son assentiment pour qu'ils séduisent ensemble le petit herbivore.

- Tout de même, murmura fortement Mukuro en constatant que son interlocuteur l'ignorait délibérément, je ne comprends pas pourquoi le petit Tsunayoshi-kun veut tellement que l'on se réunisse maintenant. Après tout, j'ai du partager mon âme avec la tienne, il serait normal que je prenne des vacances pour oublier cette terrible épreuve...

Le préfet soupira mentalement en entendant qu'il devait se rendre à une réunion. Pour la centième fois de la journée, il se demanda pourquoi il suivait les prérogatives de l'herbivore. Et pour la cent-et-unième fois de la journée, il se répondit que c'était parce qu'il voulait veiller sur la santé de ce dernier.

Les deux ennemis marchèrent donc vers la salle de réunion où les avait convié leur petit Boss. Celui-ci se trouvait assis sur un immense siège en cuir marron avec la plupart de ses gardiens autour de lui.

Tsuna soupira de soulagement en remarquant que ses deux plus dangereux gardiens étaient présents, chacun dans leur corps. Il se leva et alla les rejoindre, pour vérifier l'état d'esprit de ceux-ci. Après avoir essuyé des regards assassins et des commentaires pervers, l'adolescent put conclure que ses gardiens n'avaient jamais été en si bonne forme. Une fois que tous furent assis, Tsuna prit la parole.

- Grâce aux recherches de Gokudera-kun, commença le petit brun en montrant son bras droit, nous savons désormais où chercher les Horcruxes. Après avoir discuté avec le Stregone, nous avons conclu que l'attaque pour récupérer l'objet doit se faire le plus vite possible. Donc, dans la semaine qui suit, nous nous préparerons pour braquer cette banque.

- Et pour le bâtard qui est incapable de faire bien son boulot ?, demanda une voix agressive.

- Harry se verra entraîné par Mukuro et Hibari à la fois, soupira Tsuna en remarquant l'air ennuyé de Raziel.

Mukuro soupira en constatant qu'il allait devoir se coltiner le baby-sitting du sorcier. Tandis qu'Hibari souriait en songeant qu'il allait pouvoir mordre à mort l'herbivore qui avait osé mêler son essence à celle de l'Ananas.

- Quant à nous, continua le Vongola Decimo, nous allons prendre quelques cours avec la Varia pour qu'elle nous enseigne comment se comporter lors d'un braquage. Le Stregone viendra de temps à autres pour nous conseiller également sur le comportement des sorciers. Mukuro et Hibari-san, vous donnerez cours à tour de rôle pour ainsi pouvoir suivre le reste des cours. Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Excusez-moi pour le dérangement.

Les adolescents présents murmurèrent en entendant les mots de leur boss et finirent par sortir, non sans avoir oublié d'avoir au moins adressé une phrase à Tsuna. Celui-ci resta dans le salon jusqu'à ce qu'il fut vide et s'assit à nouveau sur son siège. Une fois qu'il fut sûr d'être seul, il plongea sa tête dans ses bras croisés et commença à prier silencieusement. Il avait connu la mort. Mais il ne voulait pas que ses amis la rencontrent. Et pour cela, il devait s'améliorer.

Tsuna sourit sombrement. Il allait devoir _lui_ demander de l'aide.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**Jeudi 17 août. 14:00**

Les jours s'étaient écoulés sans qu'on ne puisse les distinguer les uns des autres. Les Vongola avaient suivi leurs cours avec assiduité, marquant les professeurs de leur enthousiasme. Et, tandis que Harry désespérait d'apprendre correctement sous l'égide de Mukuro et d'Hibari, la nouvelle génération des Vongola commençait peu à peu à être rassurée de ses capacités. Néanmoins, Tsuna ne suivit aucun des cours. Le lendemain de leur retour en Italie, il s'en alla, un sac sur l'épaule et Reborn à ses côtés. On annonça aux gardiens qu'ils devaient s'entraîner sans se soucier de leur Boss, que celui-ci était allé apprendre des techniques oubliées avec son tuteur.

Cependant, le jour du braquage, Tsuna revint. Il avait les yeux cernés, les épaules abattues et semblait sur le point de s'écrouler de sommeil. Il eut juste le temps de murmurer qu'il n'avait dormi depuis cinq jours qu'il s'endormit dans les bras de son interlocuteur. Un dénommé Gokudera qui regretta bien vite cet acte. Hibari n'aimait pas que l'on touche à son herbivore. Les adolescents décidèrent alors d'attendre que leur ami et boss se réveille pour qu'ils aillent à la banque sorcière.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**Jeudi 17 août. 18:45**

Tsuna ouvrit difficilement les yeux et soupira. Suite à l'entraînement de Reborn, il avait du voyager dans toute l'Italie pour rencontrer les personnes qui sauraient lui apprendre à approfondir ses talents. Et, étant lui-même, cela lui avait pris plus de temps que prévu. Le brun soupira à nouveau et sortit de son lit. Il sursauta en remarquant une silhouette assise sur une chaise posée à côté de son chevet. Silencieusement, il marcha à pas feutrés vers la sortie de la chambre et sourit en remarquant l'air désorienté qu'arborait désormais Gokudera maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus son idole à ses côtés. En sortant de la pièce, Tsuna eut un sourire peiné en voyant les corps endormis de Yamamoto et Ryohei. Ils avaient sûrement été chassés de sa chambre pour éviter que leur boucan ne le réveille.

Le jeune Vongola descendit prudemment les escaliers et rentra dans la cuisine. Là, il salua sans un mot le pâle Bartolomeo qui épluchait avec maestria des oranges pour les disposer artistiquement dans des assiettes magnifiques. Aujourd'hui encore, la Varia allait avoir un goûter délicieux. Tsuna mangea rapidement un repas que le cuisinier lui avait gardé et se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre du Stregone.

Ce dernier était penché au-dessus d'un chaudron bouillonnant où des vapeurs suspectes s'échappaient.

- Déjà de retour ?, grogna le sorcier sans lever son nez du récipient. Je croyais que vous deviez y rester pendant plusieurs semaines.

- Cela a été plus rapide que prévu, déclara d'une voix brisée d'avoir crié Tsuna.

- Je vois, grogna l'adulte et se détachant enfin du chaudron pour poser ses yeux sur l'adolescent. Vous êtes sur le point de vous éteindre, Vongola.

- La flamme a plus de volonté que ne le pense la bougie m'a raconté Reborn, biaisa le jeune en s'asseyant lentement sur une chaise en osier.

- La volonté, murmura Snape en récoltant dans un verre sa potion. C'est elle qui nous pousse et nous guide. Potter en a-t-il assez ?

- Oui, accorda Tsuna en penchant la tête. S'il n'en avait pas, il n'aurait survécu à notre entraînement. Les préparatifs sont finis ?

Le Stregone lui montra une rangée de fioles contenant des liquides de couleurs semblables.

- Rappelez vous bien de ceci. Évitez de vous en servir.

Tsuna hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce en emportant les flacons. Il avait bien vu que le sorcier attendait qu'il s'en aille pour s'écrouler de douleur.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**Jeudi 17 août. 19:00**

Tsuna apparut au bout du couloir, les bras chargés de fioles et marcha d'un pas décidé ers la salle de réunion, là où devait se trouver Harry.

Il y arriva sans trop de mal et s'étonna d'y trouver Mukuro et Hibari, seuls, qui ne se battaient pas.

- Tsunayoshi-kun, l'accueillit d'un ton grivois Mukuro, tu nous as fait attendre. Où étais-tu cette semaine ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas, répondit d'une voix lasse Tsuna en s'installant lentement sur le fauteuil restant.

Curieusement, c'était celui qui se trouvait entre ceux des deux adolescents. Ces derniers échangèrent un regard entendu.

- Où sont les autres ?, demanda alors le brun en se relâchant contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

- L'idiot aux explosifs s'entraîne toujours avec le Prince déchu. Les épéistes sont dans le jardin, ils méditent. Quant au reste, ils ne m'intéressent pas, fit Mukuro alors qu'Hibari fermait les yeux, ne prêtant aucune attention à l'illusionniste.

- Je vois, soupira Tsuna en fermant à son tour les yeux. Dès qu'ils arrivent, réveillez-moi. Je dois les prévenir de plusieurs choses.

Ensuite, il s'endormit dans les secondes qui suivirent. Aussitôt, Hibari ouvrit ses yeux et foudroya Mukuro qui s'était approché silencieusement de l'endormi. Comprenant le message implicite, l'illusionniste recula s'assit sagement sur son fauteuil, croisant ses jambes sur l'accoudoir du siège pour en laisser pendre une dans le vide. Face à tant de nonchalance, le Préfet ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par le silence de la pièce.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**Jeudi 17 août. 19:16**

Un vacarme impressionnant réveilla Tsuna en sursaut. Gokudera venait de rentrer dans la pièce, entraînant avec lui un cortège de mafieux prêts à se battre. Une fois que tous le monde fut présent, Tsuna se décida à prendre la parole.

- Avant de nous lancer dans cette entreprise si dangereuse, je dois vous annoncer plusieurs choses. Suite à une discussion avec le Stregone, Reborn et moi avons établi plusieurs équipes, ainsi, si quelque chose ne se passe pas comme prévu, nous saurons réagir. Lors de ce braquage, nous devrons franchir plusieurs obstacles. Nous avons deux options. Nous faire passer pour un véritable Black et entrer dans le coffre familial. Ou y aller d'une façon plus... directe. Je vous laisse choisir.

- Ushishi, rit avec entrain Bel, je suggère la deuxième option, elle a l'air bien plus divertissante !

- Dans ce cas, répondit Tsuna en inclinant la tête vers celui qui venait de parler, il y aura trois équipes. Une qui se chargera de distraire les sorciers et gobelins en attaquant l'aile opposée de Gringotts. La deuxième s'occupera d'ouvrir le coffre et de récupérer l'objet. La troisième aura la pire mission. Elle devra se charger de la protection des deux groupes. Une objection ?

- Non, grogna Xanxus, Donnes-nous juste les groupes, déchet !

- Bien, soupira l'adolescent, Ceux qui s'occupent de la distraction seront la Varia au complet, exceptés leurs illusionnistes. La deuxième équipe sera constituée de tous les illusionnistes, ils seront la clé pour entrer dans le coffre. Enfin, nous nous occuperons du reste. Des questions ?

Tous le monde se leva en vociférant, personne n'était satisfait du choix et cela se voyait. Puis, une déflagration traversa la pièce et tous se tournèrent vers Tsuna. Ce dernier portait ses gants, et sa flamme brûlait fortement sur son front, montrant la maîtrise qu'il avait acquise lors des derniers jours.

- Si c'est pour protester, commença d'une voix menaçante le brun, Taisez-vous !

Coupant court à la nouvelle vague de protestations qui enflait, il continua :

- Nous allons braquer cette banque demain matin. Je vais vous donner à tous des papiers vous indiquant votre rôle lors de ce braquage. Ainsi que des potions. Dans aucun cas, vous ne devez les boire. Elles serviront à endommager nos ennemis. Leur capacités sont marquées sur la fiole. Maintenant, vous allez tous vous diriger en silence vers l'aéroport et me laisser dormir. Celui qui interrompra mon sommeil verra pourquoi j'ai su vaincre Byakuran.

Face au coup d'éclat de leur chef, ils acquiescèrent bon gré, mal gré et sortirent de la pièce. Une fois seul, Tsuna frissonna et se tourna vers Reborn, ce dernier lui sourit d'un air ému.

- Ton premier sermon, je suis si fier de toi, déclara d'un ton ému l'Arcobaleno en essuyant une larme imaginaire.

- Je n'avais pas le choix, se plaignit l'adolescent. Ils sont toujours occupés à se battre les uns contre les autres. Je devais leur montrer le but de la mission.

- C'est pourquoi je suis fier de toi, dit Reborn en lui tapotant l'épaule. Maintenant, va te coucher dans la voiture. Je ferais en sorte que l'on ne te réveille qu'en Angleterre.

Tsuna hocha la tête avec reconnaissance et s'en alla.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**Vendredi 18 août. 01:25**

Les Vongola regardèrent d'un air peu amène la façade blanche qui surplombaient le Chemin de Traverse déserté. Ignorant les sorciers décrépis qui tentaient de faire leur poche, ils montèrent les marches de marbre, saluèrent sans un mot l'étrange créature qui surveillait l'entrée et pénétrèrent dans la banque. Aussitôt, ils se séparèrent. Les illusionnistes, conduits par Mukuro qui avait pris la forme d'un homme à la beauté sombre et froide vers les chariots où des gobelins les reçurent sans un mot. La Varia marcha sans un regard aux autres vers les comptoir et s'approcha d'un gobelin qui examinait minutieusement une gemme rouge. Pendant ce temps, Tsuna et le reste des jeunes suivirent les illusionnistes et montèrent à bords d'un autre chariot. Comme Marmon avait influencé l'esprit des banquiers, ceux-ci ne s'interrogèrent pas de leur présence et les conduisirent au coffre désiré. Constatant qu'il était gardé par un gigantesque dragon au museau parsemé de balafres, ils reculèrent sous la surprise.

- Toujours attaquer les yeux, murmura d'un ton nostalgique Harry.

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux. Les sorciers combattaient ces créatures légendaires ? Puis, ils remarquèrent des petites cymbales. Obligeant le gobelin qui leur servait de guide à parler, ils apprirent qu'elles servaient à éloigner la créature pendant un certain temps et étaient couramment appelées Tintamars. L'utilité de leur guide ayant diminué, Mukuro décida de s'en débarrasser mais fut obligé par Tsuna à le laisser partir avec sa mémoire altérée. Ensuite, ils attendirent.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**Vendredi 18 août. 1:30**

Une explosion retentit, faisant trembler l'entièreté de la banque.

- C'est le moment, fit d'un ton pressé Marmon. Xanxus est passé à l'action, il ne nous reste plus que quelques minutes de pure liberté avant que les sorciers n'apparaissent ici.

Ils se précipitèrent, pendant que Yamamoto et Gokudera faisaient résonner les cymbales. Alors que le dragon reculait, ils s'empressèrent d'aller à l'immense porte en pierre et fer forgé pour que les illusionnistes montrent leur compétences. Après de longues minutes où Tsuna se surprit à se ronger les ongles, Chrome poussa un petit soupir et Marmon claqua la langue de satisfaction. Et la porte s'ouvrit sous leurs yeux, dévoilant une pièce où l'or semblait ruisseler de toutes parts.

Marmon en resta sans voix et Raziel le prit dans ses bras pour qu'il ne reste pas avec le dragon ou ne soit pris de folie. Déposant les cymbales à l'entrée du coffre, Gokudera et Yamamoto entrèrent à leur tour et se tendirent aussitôt. Tsuna venait d'allumer sa flamme, ce qui était un signe que le danger approchait. Le brun s'envola et parcourut lentement la salle. Enfin, il se posa dans un coin que l'or n'avait pas atteint. Il saisit adroitement une coupe qui trônait sur un tas de pièces et dut la lâcher dans les secondes qui suivirent. Elle lui avait brûlé les mains, alors qu'il portait ses gants. Alors, la coupe se dédoubla en dix autres qui commencèrent à se multiplier à leur tour lorsqu'elles entrèrent en contact avec la peau de Tsuna. Qui tomba à genoux, ne pouvant supporter la douleur d'être brûlé vif.

Les mafieux s'élancèrent à leur tour mais durent faire demi-tour. Chaque fois qu'ils touchaient l'un des trésors du coffre, celui-ci de multipliait en dix exemplaires et ceux-ci en faisaient de même. De plus, ils dégageaient une si forte chaleur qu'elle les brûlait immédiatement au second degré.

- Un sort de Gemino, fit d'un air éberlué Raziel. Et aussi un autre de Fragrance. Tout va se multiplier jusqu'à nous écraser. Si la chaleur ne nous tue pas avant !

- Si ce n'est que ça, soupira Yamamoto. Alors je peux aider !

Aussitôt, il fit briller son anneau jusqu'à ce que son éclat éblouisse toutes les personnes présentes. Alors, il appela son familier Kojiro. Ce dernier, une petite hirondelle aux ailes émettant des flammes bleues, fit rapidement le tour de la salle avant de s'attarder sur le monticule au-dessus de Tsuna. Les multiplications effrénées se ralentirent suffisamment pour que l'adolescent puisse s'en échapper et Tsuna s'envola rapidement, la véritable coupe dans la main, enveloppée dans un morceau de son T-shirt. Survolant la pièce où des pièces jaillissaient de partout, il évita ces dernières et se posa aux côtés de Chrome. Celle-ci dirigea son trident vers la coupe et concentra sa flamme sur les sorts qui marquaient l'objet. Pendant ce temps, Mukuro et Marmon empêchaient avec leurs illusions que les pièces parsemant le sol ne réagissent au contact de leurs pieds, tandis que Yamamoto, Gokudera et Ryohei concentraient leur attention sur leurs flammes. Ainsi, le métis faisait exploser tous les objets ensorcelés qui s'approchaient du groupe, le base balleur les ralentissait pendant que le boxeur les réduisait en poussière avec un des ses Maximum Canon. Resté près de la porte, Harry frissonna en sentant une présence maléfique.

-_ Il_ arrive !, hurla-t-il pour couvrir le boucan des pièces ruisselant et explosant dans le coffre. Nous devons sortir d'ici le plus vite possible !

Entendant ces avertissements, Tsuna fit un rapide signe à ses camarades et ils coururent pour sortir du coffre. Cependant, alors qu'ils fermaient la lourde porte, ils se rendirent compte que leur fuite serait plus difficile qu'ils ne l'auraient crû.

Un groupe immense de sorciers et de gobelins approchaient, immense mêlée de flambeaux qui avançaient à toute vitesse sur les rails.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ?, murmura d'un ton désespéré Harry en voyant que ses amis étaient tous en mauvaise condition suite aux dégâts infligés par les pièces ensorcelées.

- Kufufu, rit alors Mukuro en regardant du coin de l'oeil Hibari, J'imagine que nous allons les combattre...

Le manieur de tonfa releva la tête, prêt à en découdre avec tout sorcier qui s'approcherait. Après tout, c'était le seul rôle que Tsuna lui avait donné. Il était le mur qui les protégerais lors de leur échappée, celui qui battrait tout sorcier qui s'approchait et qui les enverrait en enfer.

- Hibari-san, intervint alors le petit brun, Ne te jettes pas dans le tas, utilises juste Rollo. Cela suffira.

Le Préfet ne lui accorda aucune attention et sortit sa boîte-arme de sa poche. Ensuite, il enchâssa son anneau dans l'interstice et son hérisson en sortit, prêt à en découdre.

- Rollo, murmura Hibari en caressant la tête de son familier, Multiplies-toi.

L'animal couina et obéit. Sa taille grandit, occupant tout l'espace de la grotte et les protégeant de ce fait des sorts qui allaient bientôt fuser dans les airs. Cependant, la nouvelle stature de l'hérisson agaça le dragon qui commença à bouger dans l'intention de détruire l'autre animal.

Alerté par le fracas des chaînes de la créature magique, Raziel lança un cri d'avertissement que seul Harry put entendre dans le bruit des sorts qui s'écrasaient contre les hérissons qui parsemaient la grotte. Le Survivant pâlit en voyant la gueule du dragon s'entrebailler.

- Il va cracher du feu !, hurla-t-il pour prévenir ses amis du danger.

Aussitôt, les mafieux se retournèrent et virent à leur tour la gorge d'où montait un flot de flammes, sans plus réfléchir, Gokudera lança ses boucliers, espérant ralentir le magma qui allait bientôt arriver. Quand les flammes sortirent, elles se heurtèrent à une résistance insoupçonnée mais finirent par la briser. Épuisé par l'effort qu'il venait de faire, le métis tomba à genoux et ne trouva pas les forces suffisantes pour se relever. Yamamoto se dépêcha alors de prendre dans ses bras son ami et s'éloigna du dragon. Ce faisant, il croisa Hibari qui ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui se passait derrière lui. Toute son intérêt était focalisé sur Rollo, qui subissait continuellement des assauts de pure magie offensive. Souvent, bien plus que ne l'aurait souhaité le Préfet, il devait envoyer à son animal des flammes du Nuage pour qu'il tienne le coup.

Analysant les dégâts, Tsuna en conclut qu'ils devaient sortir de là le plus vite possible. La situation semblait avoir atteint son apogée. S'il ne trouvait pas une solution, les Mangemorts finiraient par briser leur défense. Et là, ils seraient emmenés jusqu'à leur Maître et Harry serait tué. Refusant cette option, le japonais ferma les yeux, réfléchissant à ce qu'on lui avait enseigné ces derniers jours. Que lui avait-il déjà dit ?

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**Mercredi 16 août. 14:35**

_Tsuna heurta le sol brusquement et se maudit à nouveau d'avoir accepté cet entraînement. Il se releva cependant rapidement, prêt à se jeter à nouveau dans le combat. Alors, il se propulsa à l'aide de ses flammes et atteignit rapidement son professeur. Tendant imperceptiblement sa jambe gauche, il lui lança son poing droit avant de faire un demi-tour si rapidement que l'autre ne put le voir et lui envoya sa jambe gauche en un mawashi geri qui aurait du faire tomber son adversaire au sol._

_Aurait du._

_Car si l'attaque de Tsuna avait été parfaite, il n'avait pu toucher son opposant, ce dernier n'étant plus à sa place. Alerté par son intuition, il tenta de s'envoler, pour éviter d'être une cible trop facile à atteindre mais sentit alors une pointe glacée s'enfoncer dans son cou._

_- Tu es trop lent, Tsunayoshi-kun, lui murmura alors la voix masculine si particulière de son enseignant. Et tes attaque sont trop prévisibles..._

_Baissant la tête pour cacher sa rage d'avoir été battu, à nouveau, il ne dit rien. Croyant comprendre ce que lui voulait son élève, l'autre continua :_

_- Tes attaques sont bonnes. Après tout, contre des gens qui me sont inférieurs, elles auraient pu marcher. Cependant, si j'ai bien compris, tu vas te battre contre des personnes puissantes ?_

_Tsuna hocha lentement la tête. La pointe glacée, toujours pressée contre son cou, suivit le mouvement tout en entaillant légèrement sa peau. Il sentit un liquide chaud couler lentement le long de son cou et de son dos._

_- Dans ce cas-là, continua l'adulte, tu seras battu immédiatement. Et cela parce que tu es trop prévisible. Sais-tu pourquoi ?_

_Tsuna nia. Il ne savait réellement pas. La pointe de l'arme entailla à nouveau son cou et l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de songer que son professeur semblait aimer un peu trop l'amocher._

_- C'est parce que tu suis trop les règles du jeu, lui chuchota à l'oreille son opposant. Dans le futur, c'était normal, tu devais après tout jouer au _Choice_. Mais ici, contre ces gens, tu ne dois pas suivre les règles. Si tu fais ce qu'ils attendent de toi, ils sauront alors prévoir toutes tes actions._

_Tsuna écarquilla les yeux. Il venait de saisir ce que l'autre lui voulait. Alors, il recula la tête, avançant alors son cou vers la lame tranchante qui le menaçait et plaça ses mains devant lui. Ensuite, il fit jaillir ses flammes. Les deux garçons furent propulser vers le mur de briques rouges et le heurtèrent violemment. Tsuna se releva le premier et pointa vers son adversaire l'arme qui l'avait menacé quelques secondes avant. Alors, il entailla la joue gauche de l'homme et eut un petit sourire._

_- Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent, non ?, fit-il en frottant doucement le sang qui commençait à coaguler sur l'arrière de son cou._

_- Voyons, Tsunayoshi-kun, protesta son professeur, Je ne t'ai jamais dit de me défigurer !_

_- Si on réfléchit, intervint alors Reborn, tu l'as dit en incitant Tsuna à briser les règles._

_- Je vois, soupira alors le jeune homme en fermant les yeux et en essuyant négligemment sa joue gauche. Mais que vais-je faire avec une telle cicatrice ?_

_- Caches-la sous un tatouage, suggéra l'Arcobaleno avec un sourire sardonique._

_Pendant ce temps, Tsuna rangea son attirail et se mit à songer à ses amis. S'en sortaient-ils avec leurs entraînements ?_

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**Vendredi 18 août. 1:55**

Tsuna ouvrit violemment les yeux, se maudissant de sa stupidité. Était-il si idiot qu'il en avait oublié ce qu'il avait appris deux jours auparavant ? Comprenant l'agacement que ressentait souvent Reborn envers lui, il se redressa et marcha d'un pas décidé vers le dragon qui menaçait toujours ses amis. Allumant ses gants, il s'envola et atterrit directement sur le museau de la bête. Là, il fit apparaître Natsu et lui demanda son Cambio Forma. Enveloppé dans la cape noire, Tsuna croisa alors le regard du dragon.

Les deux pupilles s'affrontèrent en un duel que nul ne pouvait gagner. Finalement, le dragon poussa un hurlement strident et frappa violemment le sol de sa queue, faisant résonner fortement les chaînes à ses pattes.

- Gokudera-kun !, hurla Tsuna, As-tu encore des forces ?

- Je crois, répondit tout aussi fort le métis en s'appuyant sur Yamamoto pour se lever.

- Très bien, fit le Decimo en gardant le contact visuel avec le saurien, À trois, je veux que tout le monde jette son attaque la plus puissante sur les chaînes du dragon. Compris ?

Les autres acquiescèrent sans trop saisir la raison d'un tel ordre mais ils décidèrent de faire confiance au jeune Boss.

Entendant le compte à rebours, Harry serra nerveusement sa baguette et croisa le regard de Raziel. Celui-ci crispait sa mâchoire et faisait tourner son anneau sans cesse. Puis, voyant le Survivant, il lui fit un signe de tête, montrant ainsi qu'il ne lui en voulait plus.

Étrangement soulagé, Harry se tendit en entendant le « trois » décisif. Il lança un _Diffindo,_ le plus puissant qu'il sache faire et regarda son sortilège rouge se fusionner avec les flammes de ses compagnons. Ensuite, le rayon lumineux heurta les chaînes qui se brisèrent en un craquement de mauvaise augure.

C'est à ce moment là, quand le dragon commença à se rendre compte qu'il était libre, que Tsuna hurla.

- Montez sur lui !

Ils obéirent et grimpèrent dessus. Chrome faillit être éjectée mais Ryohei la rattrapa au dernier moment pendant que Mukuro tissait lentement des sièges avec des ceintures pour que personne ne tombe plus. Raziel et Marmon participèrent à l'illusion et Harry se glissa entre eux. Il eut le souffle coupé en voyant que les sorciers venaient d'atteindre Hibari et avaient détruit les petits hérissons. Le japonais se battait contre eux sans réelle difficulté mais semblait pourtant ralentir.

- On lui a jeté un Petrificus, lui glissa à l'oreille Raziel. S'il ne grimpe pas, il finira par s'immobiliser totalement.

Alors, n'écoutant que son instinct, Harry brandit sa baguette et la pointa sur le Préfet qui continuait à se battre. Hurlant le sortilège d'attraction, il constata également que Tsuna venait de s'envoler et stationnait à quelques mètres au-dessus du dragon.

- Par ici !, cria le brun en se propulsant plus haut.

Le dragon rugit et s'envola lourdement, suivant l'avorton qui l'avait nargué.

Restés au sol, les sorciers contemplèrent sans y croire le gigantesque dragon prendre son envol. Mais quelques-uns d'entre eux reprirent rapidement leurs esprits et les Vongola durent se baisser pour éviter les sorts.

Montant hors de portée de ces derniers, Tsuna inspira profondément, ignorant la haine et le brasier provenant du lézard qui s'approchait de lui. Enfin, lorsqu'il sentit qu'il était dans le bon état d'esprit, il pointa lentement sa main droite devant lui et l'autre derrière.

- Opération X, dit-il d'une voix claire.

« Ok, bien reçu Boss.» répondit la voix synthétique de ses écouteurs. « Jauge à 80%. Jauge à 96%, En augmentation constante, seuil estimé dépassé, jauge à 101%. Jauge à 125%. Équilibre atteint. »

Souriant face aux chiffres annoncés, Tsuna fit rougeoyer ses gants avant d'avancer sa main gauche. Lorsque ses deux mains furent pointées vers le plafond fait de roches résistantes, il se décida à lâcher la phénoménale puissance qui s'amoncelait depuis quelques minutes.

- Natsu, murmura-t-il juste avant de tout lâcher, Protèges-moi.

« Grao ». Sur ce rugissement, Tsuna ferma les yeux et fit jaillir ses flammes. Son X-Burner illumina toute la caverne et l'adolescent se sentit propulsé vers l'arrière. Ouvrant les yeux, il contempla avec une immense satisfaction le trou béant de ce qui avait été le plafond. Voyant là la liberté, le dragon s'y engouffra, percutant sans s'en rendre compte le corps de Tsuna. Ce dernier, correctement protégé par la cape, ne ressentit que la moitié du choc mais en resta sonné. Oubliant d'allumer ses gants, il continua sa longue chute et l'aurait achevée si Hibari, toujours sous le sortilège d'attraction d'Harry, ne l'avait attrapé en passant à côté de lui. Arrivant sur le dos du dragon, ils se sourirent avec triomphe et s'installèrent parmi les autres jeunes.

- Et la coupe ?, chuchota Tsuna une fois que le dragon se fut échappé dur Chemin de Traverse.

- Elle est ici, le rassura Chrome en présentant une boîte en plastique contenant l'objet maudit.

- Bien, murmura le brun en s'endormant.

Ils sourirent tous de soulagement et contemplèrent sans un mot le corps endormi de leur petit Boss.

Puis, Mukuro osa poser la question fatidique.

- Kufufu, tout cela est bien réjouissant. Mais, comment allons-nous descendre de cet animal ?

Ils se regardèrent tous avec le même air alarmé. Personne n'avait la réponse à cette question.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**Vendredi 18 août. 2:00**

- VOIIIII, hurla une voix masculine dans le quartier fortement fréquenté de Charring Cross. J'y crois pas, ils nous ont posé un lapin !

Le fortement respecté lieutenant de la toute autant respectée Varia jura comme un charretier en flanquant un direct dans le mur le plus proche. Ne prêtant aucune attention au trou qu'il venait de faire, Squalo se tourna vers le reste de l'escadron.

- VOI, alors on fait quoi ?

- Mo~, fit Lussuria avec la bouche en coeur. On n'a qu'à faire du tourisme ! J'ai crut entendre que Xanxus-chan voulait refaire sa réserve d'alcool...

- Tch, fit l'interpellé en fusillant le boxeur, Le déchet a raison.

- Ushishi, rit Bel en contemplant celui qui avait été Lussuria. C'est décidé, la Varia fait du tourisme à Londres ! Vous m'achetez un T-Shirt ?

Squalo se demanda sur le coup s'il n'était pas l'homme le plus normal dans le Varia lorsqu'il vit Bel parler de faire les boutiques, pour se raviser et étriper quelques pigeons qui avaient osé s'approcher de lui.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est sur cette fin plutôt humoristique que s'achève ce chapitre ^^**

**À votre avis, qui fut le professeur de Tsuna ? (Question très simple)**  
**Le premier à répondre juste aura droit à un OS avec le couple de son choix ! Donc, écrivez l'identité du professeur, suivi du couple que vous voulez ^^  
**

**J'attends vos propositions avec impatience !**

**Prochain chapitre** : "La fin d'un rêve"**  
**


	16. Le Masque tombe

**Après presque un mois, voici le chapitre tant attendu ! Et comme spoiler c'est mal, je ne dirais sinon, concernant le petit concours, c'est laure59 qui l'a remporté ! Donc, son OS arrivera dans peu de temps. (Je dois juste peaufiner les détails) ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Vendredi 18 août. 10:24**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils se trouvaient sur le dos du dragon. Et cela faisait tout autant de temps qu'ils attendaient que Tsuna ouvre les yeux. Enfin, alors que la créature survolait la Mer du Nord, ce dernier commença à se réveiller.

Il ouvrit péniblement son oeil droit et se figea en remarquant qu'il se trouvait dans les bras de son Gardien du Nuage. Et que celui de la Brume semblait broyer du noir dans son coin.

Ensuite, il vit les visages soulagés de ses amis et se décida à se réveiller réellement.

On le mit rapidement au courant des derniers faits et l'adolescent poussa un soupir de désespoir en se rendant compte que les autres comptaient sur lui pour faire un jugement.

- J'imagine que, finit-il par suggérer, Nous devrions descendre...

Les autres acquiescèrent avant de se mettre à lui énoncer tous les points positifs et négatifs qu'engendrait cette décision. Alors, Tsuna décida de faire preuve d'autorité et leva la voix.

- Si sauter dans le vide vous effraie, déclara-t-il en souriant ironiquement, je vous suggère de rester sur le dragon jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse en Italie.

Mukuro, qui jusqu'alors avait fait la sourde oreille, décida d'intervenir dans la conversation.

- Kufufu, rit-il avec dédain, C'est une bonne idée, Tsunayoshi-kun, il suffit pour cela de poser une illusion permanente sur cette pauvre bête pour qu'elle nous mène là où on le désire.

- Oui mais, intervint Harry en contrant la proposition de l'illusionniste, Tout cela est bien beau, nous ne savons pas vers où nous diriger précisément... Pour le savoir, il nous faudrait un GPS, ou un sens de l'orientation frôlant la magie...

Ce fut à ce moment là que tous les regards se tournèrent vers Tsuna. Ce dernier rougit en se voyant désigné naturellement et tenta de protester.

- Ah non !, cria-t-il en secouant avec virulence la tête, je refuse d'utiliser mon instinct pour vous guider ! Je devrais être constamment en Hyper Mode et je finirais par m'évanouir...

Les Gardiens murmurèrent leur assentiment. Si Tsuna leur disait qu'il n'aurait pas assez de forces, ils le croiraient. De plus, les regards meurtriers qu'envoyait Hibari aidait aussi à prendre une position dans cette discussion. « L'herbivore ne doit pas être blessé » semblaient hurler les prunelles de glace du Préfet.

- Dans ce cas, suggéra Harry en sortant sa baguette, Que se passerait-il si je te jetais des sorts pour rétablir ton corps ?

- Oui, approuva vivement Gokudera, Et si Tête-de-Gazon vous donne sa flamme du Soleil ?

Forcé par les suggestions et l'enthousiasme de ses troupes, Tsuna se rendit et avala ses pilules. Aussitôt, une flamme orange naquit sur front et les illusionnistes s'attroupèrent à l'avant des écailles du dos de la créature. Le jeune Decimo ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son environnement, mettant de côté les marmonnements des utilisateurs de la Brume qui peinaient à maîtriser le dragon, bête à la résistance aux maléfices très élevée.

Enfin, l'oeil droit de la créature tourna au rouge et un chiffre y apparut.

- Je l'ai, murmura d'un ton triomphant Mukuro. Par où ?

Comprenant que l'illusionniste avait besoin d'indications courtes, pour mieux se concentrer sur sa tache, Tsuna y répondit rapidement.

- 50° vers l'ouest.

Le dragon vira de bords si rapidement qu'ils durent leurs salut qu'aux sièges que Mukuro avait fait apparaître.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**Vendredi 18 août. 10:25**

**Angleterre. Trafalgar Square**

Squalo soupira pour l'énième fois de la journée. Ses ''camarades'' ne cessaient de faire des stupidités et avaient, pour l'instant, détruit trois établissements ainsi qu'un pub anglais. Xanxus n'avait pas apprécié l'alcool servi.

Ensuite, Lussuria désirant voir Trafalgar Square en touriste, ils s'y rendirent en bus à l'impériale et l'épéiste se rappela pourquoi il était devenu un assassin. Les gens étaient agaçants au possible dans les transports en commun, imposant leurs envies aux autres. N'en pouvant plus qu'un citoyen anglais beugle à son téléphone à côté de ses oreilles, Squalo finit par lui arracher l'appareil des mains et hurla dans le combiné. À l'autre bout du pays, une personne sentit ses tympans exploser. Dans le bus, un anglais se demanda pourquoi les touristes italiens étaient si agressifs à une heure si matinale.

Souriant face à ce moment de rare plaisir, l'assassin se rembrunit en se rappelant la raison de tant de problèmes. Les gamins étaient partis sans eux. Pas que cela ne le gêne, il verrait moins ce crétin de Yamamoto qui refusait d'accepter la beauté de l'escrime, mais ils avaient des ordres. Pourquoi ces foutus gamins ne respectaient-ils pas les ordres ? Exaspéré, Squalo se massa le moignon. Comme Marmon était avec les gamins, l'épéiste avait du se séparer de son épée pour passer plus inaperçu dans les rues londoniennes. Mais, cela le faisait aussi sentir plus faible. Ce qu'il détestait plus que tout.

Soudain, il reçut un verre de cognac dans les cheveux. Se retournant, son oeil droit frémissant annonçant une des ses crises de nerf légendaire, il fonça en hurlant sur son supérieur qui osait lui jeter des liquides à dix heures du matin.

Cependant, ils finirent par arrêter de se battre. Pour deux raisons.

Première raison : La police anglaise n'apprécierait pas que l'on détériore son patrimoine culturel.

Deuxième raison : Les flammes émises par leurs anneaux de rang A, donnés par le Stregone, avaient interpellé l'attention de sorciers.

- Après ça, menaça Squalo, je te jures que tu auras ta correction, crétin de Boss !

- Tch.

L'escadron de la Varia se jeta alors avec joie dans une bataille qui était déjà décidée d'avance.

Pauvres sorciers.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**Vendredi 18 août. 14:30**

**Italie, aux abords de Rome.**

Le dragon atterrit avec difficulté, n'ayant plus l'habitude de cela. Il trébucha et s'écroula, faisant trembler le sol et déracinant par ce fait un cèdre qui se trouvait non loin de là. Les jeunes soupirèrent de soulagement tandis que les illusionnistes cessaient enfin d'utiliser leurs capacités. Raziel trembla et se tendit. Lors d'une infime seconde, son apparence avait changé. Il perdait sa concentration.

Tsuna laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement avant de se rendre compte de leur localisation. Ils se trouvaient en plein milieu d'une route heureusement peu fréquentée et le dragon avait fissuré le goudron avec son poids.

« Avec une petite illusion, ça ira. » tenta de se rassurer le jeune Decimo.

Il descendit lentement de l'animal et s'approcha de la gueule de celui-ci. Ensuite, tendant sa main gantée, il caressa la bouche grande ouverte sur des dents gigantesques du saurien.

- Mukuro ?, demanda alors Tsuna en plongeant ses orbes oranges dans les yeux dépareillés du dragon.

- Je tiendrais le coup, lui déclara l'ancien prisonnier.

- Bien, sourit avec soulagement le petit Boss. Suivez-moi.

Les autres hochèrent la tête avec lassitude, fatigués de ce voyage éprouvant et perclus de courbatures.

**Vendredi 18 août. 16:00**

Ils arrivèrent au Manoir Vongola alors que leurs pieds semblaient sur le point de crier grâce. Une fois que les illusionnistes de la famille se soient assurés que le dragon n'était plus un danger en posant de nouvelles illusions sur ce dernier, Mukuro put enfin cesser d'exercer sa possession et s'évanouit dans les secondes qui suivirent. À ses côtés, Chrome qui n'avait cessé de lui fournir des flammes supplémentaires, chancela et tomba à genoux. Comprenant la faiblesse qu'elle ressentait, Ryohei la souleva sans réelle difficulté et l'emmena à sa chambre, tandis que des domestiques se chargeaient de Mukuro. Le reste des adolescents s'assit sur les chaises qu'on leur avait apportées et prirent le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions. Enfin, alors que Reborn venait d'arriver et lui tendait un téléphone, Tsuna remercia tout le monde et les enjoignit à aller se reposer. Après quelques paroles, ils suivirent son conseil et l'adolescent se retrouva seul avec son tuteur et Hibari qui avait refusé de suivre les autres garçons.

Ignorant ce dernier, l'héritier des Vongola décrocha le combiné et sentit ses tympans exploser.

- VOIIIIIIIIII !

- HIE !, répondit tout aussi fort Tsuna.

- On peut savoir pourquoi vous êtes en Italie, bande de gamins stupides et mal élevés ?, demanda alors la voix enragée de Squalo.

- Il y a eu... quelques circonstances atténuantes, tenta de calmer l'enfant.

- Circonstance atténuante ? Mon oeil ! Je parie plutôt mon épée que vous nous avez oubliés !

- Heu...

Agacé par l'incompétence dont faisait preuve son élève, Reborn décida d'intervenir.

- Oï, Squalo, caqueta-t-il à l'appareil, Tu devrais le remercier. Grâce à son oubli, vous êtes désormais en bonne position pour les affaiblir. Maintenant, vous pouvez détruire les Mangemorts sans que l'on ne vous gêne dans vos actions.

- Je vois..., fit d'une voix plus calme et songeuse l'épéiste. C'est vrai que nous avons déjà nettoyé une partie d'entre eux...

Un bruit de dispute se fit entendre et une nouvelle personne parla.

- Tch, déchet ?

- Oui ?, déclara Tsuna en se reconnaissant dans l'insulte.

- La prochaine fois, je te bute.

Sur ces jolis mots, Xanxus raccrocha et l'adolescent regarda d'un air stupide l'appareil silencieux.

Avant d'émettre un cri d'horreur.

Hibari eut un petit sourire en coin qu'il se hata de cacher. Le petit herbivore était en forme après toutes ces péripéties.

**Vendredi 18 août. 16:03**

Harry se pencha vers la silhouette prostrée de Raziel. Depuis qu'ils avaient atterri, ce dernier s'était comporté étrangement et le sorcier commençait à se demander si le blond n'avait été atteint par un sortilège à Gringotts.

- Raziel ?, demanda le brun en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'illusionniste.

Le blond sursauta et frappa du revers de la main le bras tendu d'Harry.

- Ne m'approche pas, siffla-t-il en se reculant pour éviter tout contact avec le sorcier.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?, s'énerva Harry en obéissant à l'injonction du blond.

- Dégage !, hurla Raziel en se levant d'un bond pour partir en courant.

Le Survivant contempla sans comprendre l'illusionniste s'en aller et soupira. Pourquoi, alors qu'il était convaincu d'avoir enfin fait la paix avec le blond, ce dernier devait-il se comporter ainsi ?

Cependant, l'adolescent cessa rapidement ses questions en voyant Raziel s'écrouler sur le gravier du jardin des Vongola.

- Raziel, hurla-t-il en saisissant le corps étrangement léger de l'adolescent blond.

- Dégages, grogna ce dernier en repoussant les mains du brun.

- Non, rétorqua Harry en gardant ses mains posées sur les épaules du Varia. Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe !

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, répondit Raziel tandis qu'une fumée indigo s'échappait lentement de son corps.

- Bien sûr que tu peux me le dire, fit le sorcier en haussant les épaules, c'est juste que tu ne veux pas !

- Foutu Griffondor, s'énerva le blond, n'as-tu jamais appris qu'il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer ?

- Dumbledore m'a caché énormément de choses, pour mon bien, fit Harry en ignorant le ''griffondor'' dit par le moldu, et il en est mort ! Si tu veux éviter son sort, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

- Tu es vraiment un stupide Griffondor borné, Potter, soupira Raziel en rendant les armes alors que la brume s'intensifiait. Ne viens pas te plaindre si ce que tu vois ne te plais pas...

Le sorcier contempla sans un mot le corps du blond être entouré de la fumée indigo, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit caché par cette dernière. Puis, la brume disparut et Harry se retrouva face au vrai Raziel.

- Malfoy ?, fit d'une voix hésitante le brun.

- Oui, répondit le blond en rassemblant ses jambes près de lui. Vas-y Potter, dis ce que tu penses...

Les yeux verts s'obscurcirent alors que la colère montait en lui. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il voyait. Raziel, le garçon moldu blond, capable de sarcasmes quelle que soit l'heure, le garçon qui l'avait embrassé, celui qui lui plaisait malgré lui, était cette sale fouine de Malfoy.

- Malfoy !, hurla Harry en enfonçant son poing dans le visage pâle du sorcier. Sale vermine, j'imagine que cela à du bien t'amuser ? Voir le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier à tes pieds !

- Parce que tu penses que ça m'a amusé ?, demanda avec incrédulité Draco. Tu étais là, à m'embrasser alors que tu ne savais rien de moi ! C'était tout sauf amusant !

Fou de rage d'avoir été trompé, Harry se jeta sur le blond, toujours à terre. Cependant, une solide paire de bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et le retint.

- On n'attaque pas un blessé à l'extrême, lui beugla Ryohei à l'oreille.

- Mais il n'est pas blessé, fit le sorcier brun en se libérant de l'étreinte du boxeur. Cette sale fouine fait juste semblant !

- Ce n'est pas vrai, Harry, souffla une voix douce.

Le Survivant se tourna vers le nouveau-venu et observa Tsuna qui s'avançait lentement vers le blond toujours à terre.

- Draco-san a été touché gravement à la tête, continua de sa voix fatiguée le japonais tandis que les autres Vongola arrivaient à leur tour, et il a perdu certaines capacités. Nous ne pouvons le soigner mais les illusions l'aident à tenir le coup.

- C'est vrai ?, demanda le sorcier en regardant Draco.

- Oui, répondit ce dernier en hochant la tête. Tête-de-Serpent a décidé de torturer ma mère devant moi tandis que ma chère tante en faisait de même avec moi. Trop de Doloris peut amener à des conséquences terribles. Je ne sais plus bouger mes jambes.

- Mais cela n'excuse pas tout ce que tu as fait, l'accusa Harry.

- De toute façon, rétorqua d'un ton amèr le blond, Même si je m'étais excusé à genoux, tu ne m'aurais jamais pardonné !

Poussé à bout, le Survivant du Monde Sorcier s'avança pour le frapper à nouveau mais fut arrêté par un trident.

- Kufufu, bien que voir du sang sorcier m'intéresse énormément, fit le propriétaire de l'arme, je ne peux te laisser t'attaquer à mon sauveur.

- Quoi ?, s'indigna Harry.

- Draco Malfoy a accepté de céder une chose incroyablement précieuse contre ma libération. Je ne peux te laisser lui faire du mal tant que je lui serais redevable.

- Tu avais entendu, murmura d'une voix éteinte le sorcier blond.

- Oui, répondit Mukuro en s'assombrissant. Je sais à quel point accepter a été un sacrifice. Je te suis donc redevable pour ma libération.

- Harry, intervint alors Tsuna, Je me range du côté de Mukuro. Tant que tu seras sur le territoire des Vongola, tu ne pourras t'attaquer à Draco-san.

- Bien, fit le brun en haussant les épaules avec colère, Parfait ! Si vous êtes du côté de la fouine, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais rester ici !

Sa magie et son sang bouillonnaient, Harry avança de quelques pas avant de faire volte-face.

- Je t'aimais vraiment, fit-il avant de disparaître.

- Kufufu, rit Mukuro alors que les autres adolescents digéraient les événements, Je vois que notre élève a appris ma théâtralité ! Et, il a aussi ta hargne, ma petite Alouette !

Hibari tiqua au surnom mais se retint. Leur petit Boss commençait à s'endormir debout. Le Préfet s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras lorsque les jambes du brun lâchèrent.

- Hibari-san, murmura ce dernier en enfouissant sa tête dans la veste du plus âgé. Il faut emmener Draco-san dans sa chambre, et...

- Laissez-nous nous en occuper, Juudaime, déclara Gokudera en prenant le corps anéanti de Malfoy avec Yamamoto.

- Oui, laisses-les s'en occuper, Dame-Tsuna, fit Reborn. Harry reviendra bien vite. Nous devons nous reposer en l'attendant.

- D'accord, soupira Tsuna en fermant les yeux alors qu'Hibari l'emmenait à son tour dans sa chambre.

Mukuro hésita et finit par se décider. Draco Malfoy avait plus besoin de son aide. Ses sentiments pouvaient attendre.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**Vendredi 18 août. 19:09  
Angleterre.**

Harry apparut dans le premier endroit qui lui passa par la tête.

Le Terrier.

Il se retrouva bien vite plongé sous une multitude d'embrassades. Après avoir repoussé les nombreuses têtes rousses, il put enfin leur poser sa question.

- Mme Weasley, commença-t-il en fixant cette dernière, Où est Hermione ?

- Elle est dans une autre maison, répondit la mère de la fratrie Weasley. Comme elle est notre meilleur stratège, l'Ordre préfère la faire voyager que la perdre.

- Et où est-elle maintenant ?

- La Chaumière aux Coquillages, chuchota la femme en se penchant vers lui, c'est le cottage de Bill et Fleur.

- Merci beaucoup, Mme Weasley, fit Harry en se levant brusquement. Je vais y aller.

- Reviendras-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit sincèrement le sorcier en se préparant pour y aller en Cheminette.

Il disparut, ne supportant plus le regard peiné de la sorcière.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**Vendredi 18 août. 19:15  
La Chaumière aux Coquillages.**

Sans même frapper à la porte de la minuscule maison, Harry entra et marcha avec empressement vers son amie.

- Harry, s'exclama cette dernière, mais que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu t'entraînais avec ces Moldus ?

- J'ai pris des vacances, inventa le brun. Mais, aurais-tu quelques minutes pour parler avec moi ?

- Que t'arrive-t-il ?, demanda Hermione d'un ton méfiant. Au mariage, tu m'as assuré que ces gens t'entraînaient bien et que tu ne les quitterais pas. Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Dis-moi, Hermione, répondit Harry en se frottant la cicatrice, que ferais-tu si on t'assurait que la personne que tu hais le plus était ton plus grand allié ? Que cette personne t'avait trompée tout au long des jours en se réjouissant de tes actions ?

- Harry, soupira la jeune fille, si l'aide de cette personne m'était indispensable, j'oublierais mes griefs. Nous sommes en guerre et nous avons besoin de toute l'aide possible. Sais-tu que Fol-Oeil est mort la semaine passée ? Une embuscade. Bill a passé toute la semaine à chercher son corps. Tout le monde est terrifié et se sent abandonné parce que le Survivant n'apparaît jamais. Et toi, ne me dis pas que tu fais un caprice parce que tu n'aimes pas tes alliés...

- Mais, que ferais-tu face à Malfoy ?

- Malfoy ?, demanda en restant de marbre l'adolescente, mais qu'a-t-il à voir avec cette conversation ?

- Tout !, s'exaspéra Harry.

- Harry, commença en choisissant soigneusement ses mots la jeune sorcière, je crois que tu devrais un peu réfléchir à tout ça. Est-ce que Malfoy a tenté de te tuer durant ton entraînement ? Est-ce qu'il a fait quelque chose de suspect ?

- Eh bien, réfléchit l'adolescent, Le jour du mariage, il a reçu un hibou juste avant l'attaque !

- Et qu'a-t-il aussitôt fait ?

- Il nous a prévenu, soupira le Survivant. Mais cela n'excuse pas le fait qu'il a tenté de tuer Dumbledore !

- Tu n'étais pas celui qui disait que Malfoy en était incapable ?

- Je sais, s'énerva Harry en se saisissant les cheveux. C'est juste que je ne sais que penser ! Que ferais-tu si Malfoy s'était comporté comme un être civilisé ? S'il t'avait traité comme une personne normale ? S'il t'avait indirectement sauvé la vie ?

- La réponse est évidente, fit Hermione en le foudroyant du regard, Je laisserais de côté tout le passé et le pardonnerais immédiatement. Malfoy ne nous a rien fait. Il a juste été une personne incroyablement ennuyante qui pimentait notre scolarité. C'est tout.

- Mais c'est un Mangemort !

- Ex-Mangemort, remarqua la jeune fille. Tu-Sais-Qui l'a puni, non ?

- Oui, mais...

- Ne cherches plus d'excuses, s'énerva la sorcière en le saisissant par les épaules et en les secouant. Arrêtes de fuir et acceptes pour une fois le fait que Malfoy n'a rien à voir dans tout ça ! Qu'est-ce qui te gênes réellement ?

Harry se figea sous le regard incendiaire de son amie et détourna les yeux. Il ne savait comment expliquer le maelström d'émotions qu'il éprouvait.

- Ne me dis pas que, commença nerveusement la sorcière, tu ressentais quelque chose pour Malfoy ?

- Non !, se défendit le Survivant, je ne ressens rien pour la fouine ! C'est juste que... Raziel était un garçon assez sympathique. Et, comment dire ? Nous nous sommes assez rapprochés...

- Tu as couché avec Malfoy !, hurla d'une voix suraiguë Hermione en se couvrant la bouche. J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous ! À chaque fois qu'il était près de toi, tu le suivais des yeux !

- Hermione !, s'indigna Harry, Nous n'avons jamais ces choses ! On s'est juste embrassé après avoir bu énormément...

- Ce n'est pas négligeable, pointa-t-elle.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il, mais je n'arrive pas à digérer le fait que j'aie embrassé Malfoy...

- Si vous me permettez d'intervenir dans votre conversation, intervint une douce voix à l'accent français clairement reconnaissable, Je pense que tu as tort, Arry.

- Pardon ?, demanda ce dernier en se tournant vers la jeune mariée.

- Tu refuses d'écouter tes vrais sentiments, fit Fleur en rentrant dans la salle. J'ai écouté votre conversation et la seule chose que j'en retiens est que tu aimes terriblement ce Malefoy.

- Quoi ?

- Mais tu n'es pas encore prêt pour accepter tes sentiments, soupira la femme en s'asseyant sur le divan. Pour le moment, je te dirais juste d'accepter que Raziel est Drago. Ce n'est pas si difficile.

- Quoi ?, répéta-t-il.

- Fleur a raison, dit Hermione en grimaçant car elle n'aimait pas coïncider avec la française. Tu aimais Raziel, et Malfoy n'était qu'un gamin trouillard. Il a sûrement changé depuis tout ce temps.

- Je vois, soupira Harry en assimilant ce que les deux filles lui racontaient. Je dois donc oublier nos différents et l'accepter tel qu'il est ?

- C'est ça.

- Mais, et si je croisais Snape ?

- Lui, fit Fleur alors que ses yeux se durcissaient, tu l'étripes sur place.

Harry jeta un regard interrogateur vers son amie qui hocha la tête. Satisfait de ce qu'on lui avait appris, il embrassa rapidement Fleur et Hermione et se prépara à partir.

- Harry, cria la plus jeune, Si jamais tu repasses en Angleterre, il vaut mieux que tu le saches. Ron va partir à Poudlard pour mener sa propre guérilla. Et, Luna écrit des pamphlets excellents sur l'Ordre.

L'adolescent acquiesça et se prépara pour transplaner.

Cependant, comme la colère ne le possédait plus, sa magie ne fut pas suffisante pour le conduire au manoir des Vongola et il atterrit dans une ruelle désaffectée. Se passant la main sur le visage, Harry soupira et se leva pour contempler avec horreur le sang qui le couvrait. Il se regarda sous toutes les coutures et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en remarquant qu'il n'avait rien. S'inquiétant de la provenance du sang, il observa ses alentours et se tendit en voyant le corps inerte qui traînait dans une flaque du liquide vital. Alarmé, il courut vers le corps et le tourna pour observer un visage qui lui paraissait familier. Il sortit sa baguette et lança divers sorts pour arrêter l'écoulement du sang. Ensuite, il se concentra sur la blessure. Elle était au niveau de la poitrine de l'inconscient et semblait grave. Comprenant que ses maigres connaissances en magie ne suffisaient pas, le sorcier saisit le corps ensanglanté et se concentra sur sa destination.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit avec satisfaction qu'il avait réussit et déposa doucement le blessé sur la pelouse. Il courut ensuite vers la porte et y tambourina de toutes ses forces. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et la porte s'ouvrit pour dévoiler un enfant habillé d'un pyjama de vache.

- Où sont les Vongola ?, le pressa Harry.

- Meuhaha !, s'esclaffa le petit en se curant le nez, Lambo-san ne te le dira pas !

- Lambo, c'est ça ?, demanda le sorcier. Pourrais-tu me faire l'immense plaisir d'appeler Tsuna ? Il y a quelqu'un qui va mourir si on ne le fait pas !

L'enfant le regarda avec ennui avant de bailler largement.

- Lambo-san n'en a pas envie, dit-il.

- Lambo, fais-le, le supplia l'adolescent.

- Pas envie, répéta le petit.

- Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix, soupira Harry en sortant sa baguette. Sais-tu que je suis un sorcier ? Je peux faire apparaître n'importe quoi. Comme, par exemple, tes rêves les plus fous...

Les yeux de Lambo s'illuminèrent et il se mit à sautiller sur place.

- Tu pourrais faire apparaître une fontaine de bonbons ?

- Oui, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Par contre, fit Harry avec un sourire entendu, si tu allais chercher Tsuna, je le ferais !

L'enfant hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et partit en courant pour trouver le japonais. Entre-temps, le sorcier rejoignit le blessé et le fit léviter jusqu'à la porte.

- Lambo, se plaignit une voix qui s'approchait, Pourquoi me tires-tu ?

- Parce que Lambo-san en a envie, répondit l'enfant en éclatant de rire.

Harry contempla, le visage fermé, le japonais. Ce dernier le regarda sans un mot avant de remarquer le corps inconscient. Il laissa échapper un glapissement d'horreur et s'agenouilla pour voir de plus près le blessé.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?, demanda-t-il au sorcier en examinant soigneusement l'entaille sur la poitrine de l'autre garçon.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua l'anglais, Je suis apparu dans une rue que je ne connaissais pas et je l'ai trouvé.

Tsuna acquiesça pensivement et envoya Lambo chercher Ryohei. Ensuite, il secoua doucement l'inconscient jusqu'à le voir ouvrir ses yeux.

- Sawada-dono, murmura ce dernier en tentant de se redresser.

- Restes couché, lui conseilla le Decimo. Que t'est-il arrivé, Basil ?

- J'ai tenté de les arrêter, souffla difficilement Basil, mais ils étaient trop forts.

- Qui ça ?, lui demanda Harry qui était resté en retrait.

- Qui d'autre, plaisanta le brun en émettant un petit rire qui se finit en toux sèche. La Varia, bien sûr.

Puis, alors que Ryohei arrivait et sortait de sa poche une petite boîte, Basil se leva sans problèmes et se frotta sa blessure.

- J'ai utilisé ma flamme pour ralentir l'écoulement du sang, leur expliqua-t-il, Mais j'en ai tellement utilisé que je n'avais plus de forces pour rentrer. Donc, je suis tombé évanoui dans une rue.

- Ce n'était que ça, soupira de soulagement Tsuna. Je m'étais inquiété pour rien ! J'avais imaginé que des sorciers t'avaient attaqué et que tu étais mort. Quel soulagement !

Le membre du Conseil Externe lui fit un gentil sourire et s'étira. Ensuite, après leur avoir fait un petit au revoir, il se dirigea vers la cuisine du Manoir.

- Et, ne put s'empêcher de déclarer Harry, c'est tout ?

- Oui, acquiesça Tsuna. Avec Basil-kun, ça se passe souvent comme ça. Cependant, nous devrions surtout parler de toi. Comment as-tu su le retrouver ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, expliqua le sorcier, J'ai atterri par pur hasard dans cette rue-là.

- Mais, s'interrogea le japonais à voix haute. Le hasard ne peut faire si bien les choses... Je vais demander à Reborn.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner avec un petit sourire. Qui s'élargit lorsqu'il vit Lambo se jeter sur les jambes du petit Boss en réclamant des bonbons, ce qui fit que Tsuna tomba sans élégance sur le chemin fait de graviers particulièrement pointus.

Puis, le sorcier soupira et se dirigea vers le Manoir sans entrain.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**Samedi 19 août. 09:00**

Les yeux grands ouverts, Harry gisait sur son lit. Il n'avait pu dormir cette nuit, tourmenté par les problèmes concernant l'identité de Raziel. Il avait aimé être avec le blond. Mais, il n'arrivait pas à admettre que cela ne changerait rien si Raziel était Malfoy. Laissant échapper un soupir d'énervement, le sorcier se tourna d'un coup sur le matelas et jeta au sol ses fines couvertures. Il se redressa et observa en silence la chambre.

Tsuna dormait, roulé en boule, et ne laissait filtrer qu'un léger son de respiration lente. Il avait parfaitement récupéré tous les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés le vendredi. Quand le japonais laissa sortir un bref Hibari suivi rapidement par un Mukuro, Harry se sentit de trop et décida de sortir de la chambre. Dehors, le soleil entrait avec entrain par toutes les fenêtres ouvertes. Plissant les yeux pour s'habituer à cette soudaine luminosité, le brun s'avança lentement vers le jardin.

Cependant, une fois arrivé à l'escalier principal, il se ravisa et préféra écouter son ventre qui grognait sa faim. Une fois devant la porte de la cuisine, le sorcier se figea, la main sur la poignée, en sentant une aura familière.

Il soupira un bon coup, ferma les yeux pour se calmer et ouvrit rapidement la porte.

- On est matinal aujourd'hui, Potter ?, fit une voix sarcastique qu'il connaissait bien.

- Comme tous les jours, Malfoy, répondit le brun avec le même ton.

- Pourtant, déclara le blond en souriant tout en tartinant de confiture ses toasts, je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir déjà vu à cette heure-ci à la Grande Salle...

- Peut-être parce que j'avais déjà mangé dans la Cuisine.

- Alors, personne ne peut le prouver.

- Match nul par manque de preuve, annonça Harry en s'asseyant sur une chaise suffisament éloignée du Serpentard.

- La prochaine fois je t'aurais, prophétisa Draco en agitant théâtralement son couteau vers le brun.

- C'est ça, répliqua Harry d'un air goguenard.

- Maintenant, murmura le blond alors que l'autre sorcier se servait parmi les mets proposés, Dis-moi pourquoi un tel changement.

- J'en ai eu assez, soupira Harry en gardant ses yeux sur son toast qu'il beurrait consciencieusement. Je veux dire, on est ennemi depuis toujours ! Mais pourtant, nous détestons tous les deux la Face-de-Reptile-Écrasé. Alors, ça fait quoi de nous ? Des ennemis alliés ? Des amis, anciennement ennemis ?

- Plutôt que de te creuser la tête sur de tels casse-tête, concentres-toi sur ton entraînement. Nous avons été ennemis. Nous ne le sommes plus. Par contre, fit Draco avec un petit sourire en coin, dès que cette guerre infernale sera finie, je redeviendrais ce petit prétentieux que tu ne supportes pas.

- J'attends ça avec impatience, avoua le brun, nos disputes me manquent. Tu arrivais toujours au pire moment. Et ça me permettait de me défouler sur quelque chose.

- Je devais être masochiste, constata le blond. Parce que, même si je finissais toujours avec des blessures, j'avais toujours envie de revenir te tourmenter.

- On est vraiment des personnes bizarres, rit Harry.

Le Serpentard rit à son tour et ils en vinrent aux larmes suite à ce fou rire. Puis, la conversation s'en suivit et ils découvrirent avec surprise des facettes qu'ils ignoraient sur l'autre. Ainsi, lorsque les Vongola vinrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner à leur tour, ils se trouvèrent face à un duo de sorcier hilares qui ne cessaient de se lancer des piques et de citer des anecdotes.

- Je vois que l'amitié est apparue au cours de la nuit, remarqua d'une voix malicieuse Mukuro.

- Extrême, conclut sagement Ryohei en hochant la tête. Faisons un match pour montrer notre amitié extrême aux dieux !

Les deux sorciers se jetèrent un regard avant de se lever en même temps.

- Je dois m'entraîner !, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

- Exact, approuva Mukuro en enroulant son bras autour du cou du blond. Je dois apprendre certains trucs à mon petit dragon.

- Harry, fit Tsuna en se rappelant subitement quelque chose, aujourd'hui, ce sera Reborn qui t'entraînera. Tu ferais mieux de manger suffisamment, il est assez... dur.

Le sorcier acquiesça et se leva après avoir avalé à la hâte son dernier toast. Il partit rapidement, suivi par Mukuro qui vantait ses talents d'illusionniste à un Draco qui l'écoutait d'une seule oreille.

**Dimanche 27 août. 18:12**

Lucius Malfoy n'était pas un homme profondément mauvais. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il aimait penser de lui. Mais, même lui l'avouait, il ferait tout pour sauver sa vie ainsi que celle de sa famille. Or, en entendant ce que le Ministre lui racontait comme confidence, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur le futur de cette dernière.

Draco s'était enfui avec Severus et selon les rares lettres du potioniste, il avait été gravement blessé et était désormais incapable de bouger ses jambes. Quand il rentrait chaque soir à son manoir, Lucius n'osait croiser le regard éteint de son épouse, certain d'y croiser le même vide qui l'habitait depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait annoncé que leur fils était devenu une cible à abattre.

Le sorcier abattit son poing sur la table vernie du Ministre et s'excusa brièvement pour son emportement. Depuis quelques temps, la dernière lettre de Severus lui venait à l'esprit. Le Lord Noir aurait créé des morceaux d'âmes qu'il aurait mis dans ses objets ayant une signification particulière. En temps que Sang Pur, Lucius savait toutes les reliques ayant appartenu aux Fondateurs de Poudlard. Il savait donc que Potter aurait à chercher la Coupe de Poufsouffle, l'Épée de Griffondor ainsi que le médaillon de Serpentard.

Une main se tendit vers lui et il sursauta, réincorporant son rôle d'aristocrate. Il regarda avec froideur la femme au visage étrangement semblable à celui d'un batracien et constata avec une sombre satisfaction que l'hybride semi-humain s'était reculée devant son regard polaire.

Un sourire suffisant aux lèvres, Lucius écouta vaguement le Ministre discuter sur les préventions contre les futures attaques du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puis, un éclat attira son attention et il vit avec surprise un collier familier pendre autour du cou de la grenouille humanoïde.

- Excusez-moi, fit l'aristocrate en interrompant la conversation, Mais ce médaillon a attiré mon attention. Où l'avez-vous obtenu, Miss... ?

- Ombrage, répondit la grenouille en papillonnant des cils, c'est un vieux souvenir de famille. le S est l'initiale de Selwyn. Je suis parente des Selwyn... En fait, il n'y a guère de famille de Sang-Pur avec lesquelles je n'ai pas de liens de parenté. Dommage qu'il soit rouillé et qu'on ne puisse plus l'ouvrir.

Réprimant une grimace face à la vulgarité et le ton sucré de la femme-batracien, le patriarche Malfoy sourit avec politesse et orienta à nouveau la conversation vers les affaires politiques.

Lorsque la réunion fut achevée, il salua avec courtoisie les deux personnes et s'en alla en transplanant sèchement.

Une fois dans son Manoir, il évita du regard les amas de Mangemorts qui allaient vers sa salle de bal. Depuis que le Maître avait annoncé son envie de vivre dans le Manoir Malfoy, Lucius ne se sentait plus vraiment en sécurité dans sa propre maison. De ce fait, il n'y passait plus que pour saluer son supérieur avant de partir dans sa maison de campagne rejoindre sa femme. Après avoir embrassé avec un dégoût refoulé brillamment, il s'en alla et transplana à nouveau vers sa deuxième demeure. Il monta rapidement les marches branlantes de la maison et entra en coup de vent dans le salon où lisait calmement Narcissa devant la cheminée. Ils s'ignorèrent et le sorcier grimpa jusqu'à son bureau pour y saisir une plume. Il écrivit rapidement quelques mots sur un parchemin qui traînait sur sa table et y déposa avec hâte son sceau pour ensuite l'attacher à la patte de l'hibou de Draco.

Soulagé, Lucius contempla le point volant disparaître à l'horizon et se rassura en se disant que son fils s'en sortirait. Après tout, il était accompagné de Severus et ce dernier le surveillait de près.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**Lundi 28 août. 23 :15**

Draco regarda avec stupeur la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir. Ignorant les yeux interrogateurs de son enseignant, il marcha rapidement vers la chambre du Survivant et y entra sans s'annoncer.

Potter était occupé à faire sortir ses flammes, comme lors de leur première rencontre parmi les Vongola. Sauf que cette fois-ci, le brun en émettait bien plus et qu'il les maîtrisait sans difficulté.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le blond.

- Je sais où se trouve l'Horcruxe, haleta Draco en lui présentant sa lettre.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent de surprise puis ils se plissèrent.

- On y va, grogna-t-il en se levant d'un coup.

- Quoi ?, s'étonna le blond, On ne prévient pas les autres ?

- Pour deux raisons. Ça fait une semaine où on ne fait que s'entraîner, s'exclama Harry en élevant un doigt. Et ils sont tous partis chercher une certaine personne, il nous faudra donc attendre plus d'une semaine pour qu'ils reviennent.

- Donc, conclut sagement l'apprenti illusionniste, On y va seuls ?

Le Survivant acquiesça lentement, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

* * *

RAR :

**laure59** : À partir de ce chapitre, les relations vont progresser énormément. Je sens que ça va te plaire ^^ Et je conserverais d'autre chose qui apparaissent dans le livre. Avec, bien sûr, la touche Reborn !

**Ariane 57**: Tu m'as démasquée ! Je dois l'avouer, j'ai un peu oublié Lambo, qui devait s'amuser dans son coin pendant le braquage. Mais, c'est normal. Après tout, Tsuna n'autoriserait jamais qu'un enfant aille à une mission si risquée. (Bref, j'argumente pour ne pas montrer que je l'avais réellement oublié, le pauvre petit... ^^") Malgré toutes ces propositions, tu n'as su donner le bon nom. Dommage... Et merci à toi de commenter !

**KoriFuyu** : Tu peux me contacter via mon profil. Il y a mon adresse mail pour ceux qui sont dans ton cas et veulent être prévenus ^^ À la prochaine !

**EveJHoang **:Voilà la suite ^^ Merci pour tous ces commentaires, ils m'ont donné la pêche pour achever le chapitre !

* * *

**Bon, voilà la fin d'un chapitre décisif. Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Comment se passera le vol du collier au Ministère ? Que font Tsuna et les autres pendant ce temps ? Si vous réussissez à répondre à ces questions, chapeau !**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Ah oui, la suite sera publiée en septembre. Désolée pour l'attente ^^"  
**


	17. Flambée de sentiments

**Bien le bonjour à tous ! Comme cela fait bien longtemps depuis le dernier chapitre, je ne vais pas être trop longue mais juste vous remercier pour avoir pris la peine de commenter. C'était la première fois que je recevais autant de reviews pour un chapitre !**

**Ensuite, je vais continuer sur le contenu de celui-ci. Je sais qu'à la fin de la lecture, il y en aura beaucoup qui penseront qu'il a été bâclé ou que je vais un peu dans tous les sens, voir même voudront me tuer. Cependant, je tiens à le dire, tout suit l'intrigue. Et, nous sommes désormais arrivés à la moitié de l'histoire ! Le compte à rebours commence ! ^^**

**Bref, moins de blabla et plus de lecture !**

* * *

**Mardi 29 août. 10:14**

Le ministère de la Magie était un endroit où l'on pouvait croiser toutes sortes de choses étranges. Mais ce matin-là, le sorcier chargé de la surveillance du hall du ministère en rencontra la plus étrange de toutes.

D'apparence pourtant banale, ces deux hommes dégageaient une curieuse fumée et semblaient être différents du commun des mortels. Obéissant à la procédure, le garde les fit passer par le détecteur de magie et observa d'un œil innocent les badges affichés sur la poitrine des deux inconnus.

« Vol d'un artefact magique. »

- Dites-moi, grogna le sorcier en pointa les badges de sa baguette, Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Une blague de mon cher ami, répondit l'un des deux en fusillant du regard l'inculpé. Il estimait ceci amusant.

- Et en quoi est-ce amusant de prétendre cela ?, demanda le garde avec un air inquisiteur.

- Sans doute parce que c'est vrai, sourit l'autre homme en sortant sa baguette.

Aussitôt, le sorcier voulut saisir la sienne mais le sort de l'inconnu fusa et l'homme oublia ce qu'il avait voulu faire.

- Je vois, fit-il avec un air absent, Passez une bonne journée au Ministère de la Magie.

Les deux garçons le remercièrent poliment et marchèrent tranquillement vers l'ascenseur. Une fois qu'ils furent dans la machine et qu'ils soient certains que personne ne les écoutait, une fumée pourpre les entoura et laissa place à deux adolescents recherchés activement par le Monde Sorcier.

- Potter, es-tu vraiment crétin ?, s'exclama le blond en fusillant du regard son compagnon.

- Calmes-toi, Malfoy, soupira le brun en haussant les épaules, Il a oublié donc tout va bien.

- Lancer un Oubliettes en plein ministère n'est pas quelque chose qu'il faut faire à la légère, s'énerva le sorcier en faisant les cent pas dans l'étroite cabine. Quelqu'un aurait pu s'en rendre compte !

- Mais tu es là pour ça, fit Harry en lui souriant, tes illusions servent à cacher aux sorciers notre présence.

- Ne comptes pas trop là-dessus, déclara Draco en croisant les bras, Je suis toujours en train de récupérer mes pouvoirs.

- Je sais, dit sérieusement le Survivant, C'est pour cela que nous allons faire vite. Tu te rappelles du plan ?

- Ce truc que tu as inventé il y a dix minutes ?, demanda le blond avec un sourire incrédule, Comment ne pas l'oublier...

- Bien, sourit alors Harry avec un air carnassier, la chasse à la grenouille est officiellement ouverte...

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**Mardi 29 août. 10:45**

Tous les matins, Dolorès Ombrage aimait prendre un café brûlant avant de se lancer dans les procès. Et elle aimait par dessus tout que son assistant lui amène son café devant les Nés-Moldus qui tremblaient de froid sous les assauts des Détraqueurs.

De ce fait, ce mardi là, Dolorès se trouvait dans son siège décorés avec d'adorables peintures de chatons en train de siroter son breuvage sous les yeux envieux des misérables voleurs de magie.

Puis lorsqu'elle n'en put plus de faire son Patronus, Ombrage annonça d'une voix mielleuse qu'elle allait faire une pause. Des soupirs soulagés se firent entendre et la sorcière sourit en songeant aux nombreuses tortures qu'elle infligerait plus tard aux Nés-Moldus.

Dolorès sortit donc de la salle et marcha d'un pas tranquille et conquérant vers l'ascenseur. Celui-ci s'ouvrit au moment-même où elle appuya sur le bouton et la sorcière sourit face à sa supériorité. Même les machines savaient qu'il fallait lui obéir. Sans prêter la moindre attention aux deux hommes d'un âge avancé qui étaient également dans la cabine, Ombrage se plongea dans ses rêves de grandeur et n'en sortit que lorsqu'elle voulut appuyer sur le bouton de son étage.

Cependant, elle ne put le faire car une main la saisit sans douceur par le bras et la repoussa pendant qu'un des hommes poussait le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence de la machine.

- Qu'est-ce que ?, s'étouffa de rage la sorcière.

- Voyons professeur, fit l'un des occupants de l'ascenseur, Nous ne voulons personne qui intervienne dans notre rencontre. Nous l'avons attendue si impatiemment...

- C'est bien vrai, soupira avec un ton mielleux l'autre homme, Nous sommes restés près de vous à attendre que vous vous éloigniez de ces gardes si agaçants...

- Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda Ombrage en commençant à s'inquiéter.

- Vous ne nous reconnaissez pas ?, fit l'un des vieillards en faisant une moue dépitée, Pourtant je croyais que nous vous avions marquée.

- Mais, déclara l'autre, Ce n'est pas si étonnant. Après tout, le professeur s'est découvert d'autres jouets...

- Tu as bien raison, approuva le premier en poussant un soupir désolé. J'imagine que nous allons devoir vous rafraîchir la mémoire.

- Je te laisse l'honneur de commencer, fit le deuxième en souriant.

- Non, tu as souffert énormément entre ses mains palmées, je préfère que ce soit toi, nia l'homme qui portait une robe de sorcier de haute facture.

- Voyons, protesta celui qui était habillé d'une robe rapiécée, Ce n'était pas toi qui disais que tu voulais lui faire toute ces choses ? Allez, fais-toi plaisir !

- Mais, protesta le vieillard en secouant la tête, j'estime que notre discussion ne s'achèvera jamais, que dis-tu de le faire en même temps ?

- Bonne idée, sourit le vieil homme en frappant des mains comme un enfant ravi.

Ombrage se rétracta jusqu'à la parois de la cabine et commença à frissonner. Elle ne savait qui pouvaient être ces sorciers mais elle pouvait néanmoins sentir les émotions violentes qu'ils émettaient. Ils ne plaisantaient pas.

- Alors, déclara celui qui portait la robe de qualité, que dis-tu de commencer par ça ?

- Ça ?, demanda l'autre, Tu es sûr ?

- Je sais, si on commence fort, on ne pourra qu'aller crescendo, non ?

- Tu as raison, acquiesça l'homme avant de se tourner vers le sorcière. Alors, professeur, qu'en dites-vous ?

- Comment osez-vous ne serait-ce que penser que vous pouvez m'attaquer !, s'offusqua la femme.

- On s'en serait passé, soupira le garçon en agitant sa baguette.

Une flamme orange sortit de l'extrémité du bois et frappa sans violence le front de la sorcière. Cette dernière fut propulsée dans le royaume des songes et une brume indigo entoura subitement ses deux assaillants.

Un rire retentit dans l'ascenseur tandis que deux personnes émergeaient du brouillard.

- Par Merlin, tu as vu sa tête ?, s'exclama Harry en riant plus fort.

- Non, j'étais trop occupé à regarder comment ses genoux tremblaient !, répondit Draco en secouant la tête. Une vraie gelée de crapaud !

Les sorciers continuèrent à rire puis, lorsque l'amusement se tarit, ils se concentrèrent et Harry se pencha au-dessus de l'inconsciente. Il tendit la main et fouilla dans le chemisier de la femme en poussant un son de dégoût. Le compatissant, le blond se mit en arrière et médita pour récupérer suffisamment de forces et ainsi refaire ses illusions.

Enfin, avec un cri de soulagement, le brun enleva un collier en or massif et l'enveloppa dans son pull qu'il retira par la suite. Puis, il s'approcha de Draco qui s'empressa de les couvrir d'une illusion. Ils laissèrent Ombrage à terre et appuyèrent sur un bouton de l'ascenseur pour activer la machine.

Arrivés au Hall, ils sortirent de l'étroite cabine et Harry se tourna vers la sorcière inconsciente. Avec un sourire retors, il agita faiblement sa baguette et regarda avec une sombre satisfaction les lettres se tracer avec de fines flammes sur les vêtements d'un rose criard.

- Je ne dois pas dire des mensonges, chuchota le sorcier en lisant ce qu'il venait d'inscrire sur le dos de la robe.

Sur ces mots nostalgiques, il se dépêcha de rejoindre son ami et ils traversèrent le Hall du Ministère des Sorciers. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la fontaine, le brun se figea.

Un sorcier et une sorcière étaient assis avec suprématie sur des trônes formés de corps faméliques et pitoyables.

Il avait devant ses yeux la preuve que les idéaux de Voldemort s'étaient installés au Ministère.

- Viens, fit Draco en lui saisissant la manche pour qu'il cesse de regarder avec haine la fontaine. Viens avant que les autres ne nous remarquent.

Harry acquiesça faiblement et lui emboîta le pas. Ils traversèrent le Hall, passèrent devant le vigile qui les regarda avec un air absent, toujours sur leur sort d'oubli, et arrivèrent devant les cheminées.

À ce endroit-là, le brun se tourna vers son camarade et lui fit une bourrade amicale.

- On a réussit !, fit-il avec un immense sourire.

Ce fut à ce moment même que le plan tomba à l'eau.

La cheminée qu'ils voulaient utiliser pour sortir de cet nid de vipères s'enflamma brusquement et une silhouette vêtue d'une longue robe noire en sorti. Surpris, Draco perdit le contrôle de ses illusions pendant un bref instant et leurs véritables identité furent dévoilées au nouveau-venu. Celui écarquilla les yeux et sortit vivement sa baguette aussitôt, Harry se plaça devant le blond et dégaina son arme, ses prunelles cherchant la moindre possibilité de fuite. Entre temps, le Serpentard s'écarta des deux combattants. Cependant, le mal avait été fait.

- Que vois-je, susurra la personne en dévoilant ses dents gâtées dans un sourire macabre, le petit bébé Potter et mon mignon petit neveu...

- Bellatrix Lestrange, grogna avec un ton animal Harry, des étincelles de haine dans ses iris émeraude.

- C 'est le Maître qui va être content de mon cadeau, sourit avec un bonheur malfaisant l'évadée d'Azkaban.

Le Survivant lança alors le premier sort. Bellatrix le contra et le Stupéfix finit par s'écraser sur la fontaine, à l'autre bout du Hall. Les sorciers présents se jetèrent au sol en hurlant tandis que la Mangemort vomissait des sortilèges sur les deux adolescents. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, Harry incanta l'Avada. Ce dernier échoua, Bellatrix l'ayant évité en faisant un pas de côté.

- Mais c'est que le petit Bébé Potter a des crocs, remarqua-t-elle avec ravissement, J'aimerais tant m'amuser avec lui... Mais le Maître a dit que le petit bébé Potter lui était réservé... Par contre, mon mignon petit neveu m'appartient. Je n'aime pas laisser les travaux inachevés...

Le Griffondor se tourna alors vers Draco et pâlit en remarquant l'état de celui-ci. Depuis que la sorcière était apparue dans la cheminée, il s'était accroupi et se balançait en marmonnant des choses incohérentes. Ce fut alors que Harry se rappela. Draco avait été victime de tortures de la baguette même de sa tante et il ne s'en était jamais remis.

- Oh, chantonna Bellatrix, Mais il semblerait que mon mignon petit neveu s'en rappelle... Alors, Draco, tu veux jouer avec Tata Trixie ?

Le sang du Survivant ne fit qu'un tour et il hurla le sort de stupéfixion. Cependant, la sorcière y était préparée et contra le sortilège d'un nonchalant mouvement de baguette.

- Il est temps d'aller faire sa sieste, petit bébé Potter, susurra la Mangemort en abaissant d'un coup sec sa baguette.

Le reste ne fut que le noir et le désespoir d'avoir emmené Draco dans les griffes de sa tante diabolique.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**Mardi 29 août, 12:06  
Angleterre, Londres, dans une petite ruelle**.

La porte s'entrouvrit en un grincement sinistre et Gokudera se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

Bien sûr, l'autre garçon n'était pas présent et les obligeait à grimper eux-mêmes les multiples escaliers vers son appartement.

- Juudaïme, êtes-vous sûr que c'est ici ?, demanda le métis en se tournant vers Tsuna.

Ce dernier, replié sur lui-même pour éviter de toucher ses Gardiens de la Brume et du Nuage qui étaient suspicieusement proches de lui ces derniers temps, sursauta et leva ses orbes miel vers l'argenté.

- Hein ? Ah, oui, se reprit Tsuna en déglutissant, sa main chassant celle de Mukuro qui s'était glissée sous son T-shirt orange, L'adresse que m'a donné Reborn correspond.

Les Vongola présents soupirèrent, excepté Ryohei qui lança son poing en l'air en s'exclamant que c'était une cage d'escaliers extrême. Ils passèrent devant des portes en bois qui semblaient sur le point de s'effondrer et ignorèrent du mieux qu'ils purent les regards suspicieux que les habitants leurs lançaient. N'en pouvant plus, Gokudera sortit un de ses bâtons de dynamite et l'enflamma avec sa cigarette tout en faisant un sourire narquois. La petite vieille qui n'avait cessé de les fusiller du regard depuis leur entrée dans l'immeuble couina et se barricada dans son appartement.  
Avec un soupir de désolation, Tsuna le rabroua sans conviction et continua à grimper les innombrables escaliers. Puis, lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au dernier étage, un frisson de soulagement les parcourut tous et Lambo se mit à pleurer, arguant qu'il voulait rentrer à la maison. Chrome, qui le tenait dans ses bras, tenta de le consoler en lui promettant qu'il recevrait des bonbons s'il se tenait tranquille jusqu'à leur retour

- Je ne veux pas les avoir après, maugréa la vachette en haussant la voix, Je veux les avoir maintenant !

Cependant, il se tut en remarquant l'air extrêmement agacé du Gardien du Nuage qui avait sortit légèrement ses tonfas sous la contrariété. L'enfant ravala donc ses sanglots sous le regard goguenard de Reborn qui était assis sur l'épaule de Yamamoto. Le silence se fit et les adolescents observèrent la porte qui leur faisait face. Contrairement aux autres, celle-ci était faite en un métal brillant et futuriste. De plus, à la place de la poignée habituelle, il y avait un écran vert avec une trace de main imprimée dessus.

- Reconnaissance digitale, remarqua avec dédain Gokudera, Quel frimeur...

- J'imagine qu'il ne nous reste qu'à sonner, répondit avec un grand sourire le base balleur.

Tsuna, sous les regards insistants des autres, comprit que c'était à lui de prendre l'initiative et s'approcha de la lourde porte en fonte. Le petit brun observa avec inquiétude l'obstacle qui lui faisait face, craignant qu'il ne s'y cache un piège. Connaissant l'autre garçon, c'était plus que probable. Le futur Decimo approcha lentement sa main de l'écran et ferma les yeux de crainte lorsque celle-ci se posa sur la surface électronique. Un frisson parcourut la machine tandis qu'une lueur verte s'en échappait pour scanner l'adolescent. Ensuite, un bruit strident en sortit.

« _Ding Dong_. »

- Ce crétin, grommela Gokudera alors qu'une étincelle de haine s'allumait dans ses prunelles, Tout ce spectacle pour rien !

La porte s'entrouvrit, dévoilant une silhouette familière aux cheveux emmêlés.

-Oui ? C'est pour quoi ?, demanda cette dernière en se grattant la tignasse.

- Bonjour, salua Tsuna en faisant une petite courbette, Pourrions-nous entrer ? Nous avons beaucoup à parler...

- Je vois, sourit l'autre alors que ses yeux s'élargissaient de satisfaction.

Et alors que tous entraient, Lambo n'en put plus et se jeta sur leur hôte, fermement accroché aux fines épaules du garçon.

- Ne, ne !, fit l'enfant avec un ton implorant, Tu me passes des bonbons ?

- Stupide vache !, vociféra le fumeur en lui balançant une tape sur la chevelure volumineuse, Tu ne sais pas te comporter ?

Le Bovino se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes et, tandis que Tsuna et Chrome se précipitaient pour le consoler, l'anglais sortit d'une de ses multiples poches de sa combinaison une sucette fendue. Il se pencha vers le petit mafieux et la lui donna. Aussitôt, Lambo sécha ses larmes et saisit le bonbon offert avec un sourire extatique.

- Alors, que me vaut votre visite ?, demanda leur hôte en s'asseyant sur un canapé si vieux que sa mousse ressortait par tous les orifices possibles.

- J'ai besoin de tes compétences, répondit Tsuna alors que ses iris s'obscurcissaient.

- Je vois, répéta l'anglais avec un fin sourire, Que devrais-je faire ?

Le Decimo lui rendit son sourire et ouvrit la bouche.

***~*°°°0°°°*~*  
**

**Mardi 29 août. 19:15  
Italie, Manoir Vongola.**

Severus Snape était inquiet. Tôt dans la matinée, son neveu était venu l'avertir qu'il partait avec Potter faire quelques courses et depuis ce moment-là, l'ancien professeur était inquiet. Il mourait d'envie de partir, sortir de son bureau, cesser de se pencher au-dessus de ses chaudrons et partir à la recherche de son neveu (et de l'abruti de Potter). Cependant, en vrai Serpentard, il savait que sa condition ne lui permettait pas de faire ces folies et qu'il aiderait plus en faisant des potions qu'en mourant inutilement en plein champs de bataille. Il n'était pas un Griffondor.

Mais l'inquiétude le tiraillait tout de même, le distrayant inutilement. Ainsi, lorsqu'il allait verser l'œil de triton après avoir ajouté deux gouttes de viscères de Scroutt à pétard alors qu'il fallait faire le contraire, il se ressaisit et maudit Potter pour être le coupable de sa distraction. (Peu lui importait que le pauvre garçon n'ait rien à voir avec sa potion.) Poussant un énième soupir, le sorcier se détourna de ses chaudrons et se laissa tomber élégamment sur un des multiples fauteuils qui décoraient la pièce. Il croisa ses mains et y appuya son menton, fronçant les sourcils en songeant à son neveu. Pourquoi avait-il autant l'impression que ce dernier était en danger ?

- Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda une voix enfantine d'un ton impératif.

Snape leva la tête et croisa le regard azur de son gardien, un bébé aux cheveux blonds et armé d'un fusil assez conséquent.

- Rien, soupira le sorcier en déviant les yeux, Je pensais à autre chose.

- Il est rare que ça arrive, kora !, remarqua le bébé avec un petit sourire suffisant.

Severus roula des yeux et se mit sur ses pieds, tanguant un moment avant de reprendre son équilibre, des étoiles lui obscurcissant la vision. Une petite main se posa sur son dos pour le stabiliser et l'adulte se dégagea doucement.

- Ça commence à se renforcer, kora, commenta le bébé en sautant sur le dossier du fauteuil pour être à la même taille que l'autre homme.

- Peu m'importe, mentit le sorcier en se penchant vers ses potions, Comment va votre malédiction ?

- Elle faiblit, admit Colonello en se grattant nerveusement la nuque, Mais elle est toujours là, kora !

- Si je parviens à vous l'enlever, rappelez-vous de votre promesse, susurra le professeur.

- Bien sûr, kora !, s'exclama avec un air vexé l'Arcobaleno, Nous n'oublions pas nos promesses, kora ! Et nous serons là !

- Bien, maugréa Severus en se massant lentement les tempes, Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que les gosses reviennent...

- Hum ? Ils sont partis, kora ?

Les yeux du sorcier s'écarquillèrent. Si le bébé chargé de la sécurité du Manoir Vongola ne savait rien de tout cela, ça voulait dire une seule chose. Potter et son neveu étaient partis en catimini. Et ce n'était pas de bon augure que ces deux-là s'en aillent sans un mot, excepté celui que Draco lui avait laissé. Qu'avait encore dit son neveu ? Faire des courses, des pattes de grenouilles...

Grenouille, la main aux longs doigts de pianiste s'arrêta devant le bocal d'yeux de tritons. Pourquoi ce mot restait-il dans sa tête ? Pourquoi Potter voudrait-il des pattes de grenouille ? Soudain, les jambes du sorcier fléchirent et il tomba lourdement sur le sol parqueté, sa main accrochée avec force sur le tissu masquant sa Marque des Ténèbres.

Potter avait été voir la Grenouille au Ministère. Le repaire des Mangemorts. Et ce, sans aucun plan ni allié.

- Oh, Salazar, gémit Snape alors que sa vue se troublait.

L'adulte se ressaisit, il ne pouvait se permettre de flancher maintenant que son neveu nécessitait son aide.

- Colonello, souffla-t-il en se tournant vers le bébé qui s'était approché de lui, vas prévenir Reborn, ils doivent absolument retrouver Potter et Draco, ils sont en danger...

L'Arcobaleno hocha la tête et sortit de la salle pendant que le sorcier tentait tant bien que mal de se lever. Cependant, il finit par lâcher prise et laissa l'obscurité l'engloutir avec soulagement.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**Mercredi 30 août. 1:04  
Angleterre, Manoir Malfoy.**

Le cri résonna longuement dans le silence angoissant des cachots et s'acheva en un borborygme qui laissait présager le pire. Harry ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se redressa, cognant malencontreusement son nez contre le crâne de la personne qui le maintenait au sol. Un gémissement de douleur retentit pendant qu'un autre cri naissait dans les bas-fonds du Manoir Malfoy. Le Survivant se leva, bousculant l'inconnu, et observa ses alentours. Lorsque Bellatrix les avait capturés, il avait simulé l'inconscience et avait pu entendre la sorcière annoncer son arrivée au propriétaire du Manoir. D'après ce que le Griffondor avait perçut, Voldemort était absent, parti chercher quelque chose en Bulgarie, ce qui avait agacé considérablement la Mangemort. Puis, elle avait lancé un sort, pour appeler son Maître et Harry avait senti une telle douleur à la cicatrice qu'il en avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

Donc, il se trouvait dans un cachot, dans le noir, et ne savait pas comment faire pour en sortir. Encore une fois, il se maudit d'avoir entraîné Draco dans ce guêpier. Le sorcier fouilla sans espoir ses poches et soupira en remarquant que la sorcière lui avait enlevé sa baguette.

- Harry, murmura une voix sans souffle, C'est bien toi ?

Le garçon releva la tête et plissa les yeux pour tenter de distinguer la personne qui lui parlait dans la noirceur du cachot. Une lueur pâle, argentée, scintillait faiblement dans le noir et le sorcier retint son souffle en se rendant compte de l'identité de l'autre.

- Luna, murmura-t-il.

- Harry, parut soupirer avec soulagement la jeune fille, Je suis heureuse de te revoir, bien que ce ne soit pas le meilleur endroit pour ça... Comment va la Nargole ?

-La Nargole ?, demanda le Survivant, craignant que la Serdaigle n'ait perdu ses esprits.

- Oui, la Nargole, celle qui te collait au mariage !

- Qui me collait ?, répéta le garçon avant d'avoir l'illumination, Raziel ?

- Ah oui, vous l'appeliez Raziel, murmura Luna avec un sourire qu'il put entendre dans son intonation.

Un bruit étouffé résonna dans la cellule et une soudaine chaleur assaillit sa jambe gauche. La jeune fille s'était assise à côté de lui et s'appuyait contre son corps. Harry tressaillit en remarquant la minceur de cette dernière.

- Depuis quand es-tu ici ?, fit-il en saisissant la main osseuse de la sorcière.

- Peu de temps après le mariage, raconta en un filet de voix Luna, ils sont venus chez moi pour menacer mon père sur un de ses articles... J'étais en train de cueillir des Bubobulbs et lorsque je suis arrivée à la maison... disons qu'ils m'attendaient.

- Je vois, chuchota Harry en serrant la petite main, sentant ses tremblements infimes.

- Mais je ne suis pas seule, continua doucement la Serdaigle fantasque, M. Ollivander est aussi là, depuis l'année passée et il me raconte des histoires assez intéressantes sur les baguettes. Savais-tu qu'il utilisait du sang de Ronflac Cornu pour les rendre plus puissantes ?

Le Griffondor sourit en constatant que même affaiblie, Luna restait Luna. Il se tendit brusquement lorsqu'un autre cri retentit.

- Qui est-ce ?, demanda-t-il en craignant le pire.

- Ce n'est pas M. Ollivander, fit la jeune fille en plissant les yeux dans le noir, Vu qu'il est dans la cellule d'à côté... Et Dean est encore en train de récupérer alors... je ne sais pas qui ils peuvent bien torturer.

- Dans ce cas, murmura avec effroi Harry en laissant de côté le fait que Dean était également présent dans les cachots Malfoy, la personne qu'ils torturent...

Le hurlement prit fin, ne laissant qu'un silence angoissant avant de reprendre plus fort et aiguë qu'autrefois. Des bruits secs pouvaient également être entendus et le sorcier sentit Luna se raidir à ses côtés.

- Elle a sorti le fouet, confessa en un chuchotis inaudible la jeune fille.

Harry se leva, ses jambes tremblantes, et s'avança vers les barreaux qui lui empêchaient de s'enfuir. Ces barreaux qui le séparaient de Draco.

Draco qui souffrait sans doute depuis des heures entre les mains de sa tante démoniaque.

Son ventre se contracta en songeant que le blond avait eu des séquelles irrécupérables après les Doloris de Bellatrix. Il n'osait imaginer ce qui arriverait au Serpentard.

« _Il pourrait très bien en mourir » _chuchota la voix de sa conscience qui ressemblait énormément à celle d'Hermione.

La crampe se fit plus forte, le faisant grimacer de douleur. Luna posa une main douce et fraîche sur son épaule.

- Harry, tu es bouillant, as-tu été mordu par un Ronflac ?

Le Survivant l'ignora et appuya son front contre les barres de fer. Ces dernières étaient fraîches et le firent soupirer d'énervement. Draco était dehors et il était dedans. Comment sortir ? Sa colère prit de l'ampleur et il se surprit à grogner comme un animal sauvage. Luna n'était plus à ses côtés, elle s'était probablement réfugiée à l'autre bout de la cellule, effrayée.

Le cri forcit et se transforma en véritable hurlement de douleur. Harry gémit et saisit sa chemise d'une main tremblante. Merlin qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir emmené Draco dans ce pétrin ! La douleur dans son ventre s'était faite intenable et il commença à trembler.

Puis, le hurlement cessa. Il n'y plus un bruit juste un rire sadique qui résonna dans le Manoir, semblable à un croassement de corneille, se fracassant contre les murs et dans le crâne du prisonnier.

- DRACO !, hurla Harry en se jetant contre les barreaux. DRACO !

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, à part la porte qui permettait de sortir des sous-sols qui s'entrouvrit pour dévoiler le profil de rongeur de Pettigrow.

- TOI, grogna le Survivant en plissant ses yeux jusqu'à former deux fentes vertes mortelles, FAIS-MOI SORTIR D'ICI !

Le rat renifla avec dédain et agita sa baguette pour vérifier l'état des barreaux. Curieusement, les sortilèges qui y étaient posés avaient faiblis dans les dernières minutes et il était là pour les renforcer. Potter était déchaîné pendant ce temps, l'insultant, lui rappelant sa dette de vie.

- Je t'ai sauvé la vie, souffla avec une neutralité effrayante l'adolescent qui, quelques secondes auparavant, lui hurlait dessus. Je ne le ferais plus.

- Voyons Potter, renifla bruyamment le traître, Ne joues pas au plus fort. À l'instant même, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en chemin pour t'éliminer définitivement... Ne perds pas ton temps à des fanfaronnades comme le faisait Sirius !

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent tandis que la douleur dans son ventre grandissait pour se propager dans sa poitrine. Oui, il perdait son temps à essayer de convaincre le sale rat. Mais il devait sortir, Merlin en soit témoin, il allait en mourir s'il ne sortait pas ! _Draco_ allait mourir!

Sa main droite se crispa sur la barre de métal rouillé tandis que la gauche restait accrochée à sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur. Il ferma les yeux, n'écoutant plus les vantardises de Pettigrow et se mit à penser plus vite et plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Il _devait_ faire sortir Draco du Manoir Malfoy.

Soudain, la voix lointaine de Tsuna lui revint à la mémoire. Elle disait quelque chose à propos de sa volonté. Protéger tout le monde. Harry n'avait jamais eu cette volonté et il en avait admiré le japonais. Cependant, maintenant qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation, il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Tsuna pouvait se montrer si puissant et intraitable quand cela concernait sa famille.

- Draco, murmura le sorcier en appuyant sa tête à nouveau contre les barreaux.

La douleur pulsait, sourde, dans sa poitrine, accompagnant chaque battement de cœur. L'adolescent haletait désormais sous l'afflux de sensations qui parcouraient son corps. Il avait mal. Cependant, il tint le coup en se rappelant que Draco devait souffrir le martyr.

_Draco_.

Ses poings se serrèrent et il ferma les yeux. Derrière ses paupières, il pouvait distinguer des silhouettes lumineuses qui bougeaient vivement dans la noirceur ambiante.

_Draco._

Les silhouettes s'amoncelèrent jusqu'à former une immense forme qui s'enroulait sur elle-même, Pareille à une flamme. Harry gémit le nom du blond, ne prêtant plus attention au monde extérieur. Rien n'importait, sauf Draco Malfoy.

_Draco._

C'était le blond qui l'avait poussé à avancer. Et ce, depuis toujours. Hermione le lui avait fait remarquer mais ce n'était que maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte. Draco avait toujours pris une place importante dans sa vie. Contrairement à Ron qu'il considérait comme un frère, le noble était pour quelque chose d'autre, de plus important. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils avaient fait la paix au Manoir Vongola, il en avait été profondément soulagé. Quelque part dans son être, il admit que les piques du Serpentard lui avaient manquées.

_Draco._

Cependant, Draco n'était plus. Ou il ne serait plus. Harry serra ses mains jusqu'à sentir sentir ses ongles transpercer la chair fragile. Son sang bouillonnait désormais et il pouvait l'entendre battre à ses oreilles, couvrant sans problème le bavardage du rat. Ses lèvres murmurèrent silencieusement le nom du blond.

_Draco. _

Le silence s'était fait dans la cellule, Pettigrow ne jacassait plus mais Harry ne le remarqua pas. Pour lui, ce silence n'était que vacarme sans la voix de Draco. Le brun se recroquevilla contre les barreaux. La douleur grandissait.

- Draco, murmura le sorcier en ouvrant ses yeux.

Ses orbes émeraudes étincelèrent furieusement tandis que l'adolescent se redressait, ses mains désormais posées sur les barres de fer qui le séparaient du blond.

« _Chaque personne a une résolution différente, c'est quelque chose qui le pousse toujours à avancer, même si c'est difficile. Et c'est cette volonté qui leur permet d'être puissant ou non. _»

La voix de Tsuna résonna doucement à ses oreilles bourdonnantes et le sorcier gémit, il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête sur le point d'éclater. Même Voldemort ne lui avait jamais fait sentir cette douleur lors de ses incursions dans sa tête. Lorsque le Vongola l'avait enfermé dans le porc-épic de son Gardien du Nuage, Harry avait passé des secondes angoissantes à chercher sa volonté. Cependant, ce n'était que lorsqu'il avait songé à Draco que tout s'était résolu.

Draco était sa volonté. Sans lui, il ne saurait avancer.

La réalisation lui coupa le souffle et il haleta bruyamment. De surprise, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit une étincelle sortir de ses lèvres. Il sentit alors ses doigts s'enfoncer dans le métal comme s'il s'était transformé en pâte à modeler. Sans plus y réfléchir, Harry écarta les barreaux et sortit d'un pas décidé de sa cellule. Devant lui, le corps calciné du traître gisait au sol et il l'enjamba sans aucun signe d'émotion, ses pensées uniquement focalisées sur une chose. Draco.

La douleur était disparue désormais et des flammes rouge sang l'entouraient, paraissant sortir des pores de sa peau. Curieusement, des petits fragments couleurs or teintaient l'incendie rouge, le faisant apparaître comme les armoiries des Griffondor. Harry releva ses lèvres, dévoilant ses dents, souriant avec bestialité. Toutes ses barrières contenant ses instincts primaux avaient été arrachées. Il n'était plus humain, plutôt une bête assoiffée de sang et de vengeance qui ne s'arrêterait qu'une fois son but accompli.

- Draco, murmura le Survivant avec des yeux fous.

Dans la cellule, Luna se recroquevilla contre la parois humide et glaciale malgré le temps estival et se mit à chantonner d'une voix douce pour couvrir les cris d'horreur qui retentirent quand le Griffondor sortit des cachots.

- Puisse Merlin le pardonner, chuchota avec des larmes dans la voix la jeune fille.

Les flammes brûlaient autour d'elle, l'enlaçant dans leur danse mortelle sans la blesser et Luna eut le petit espoir que son ami n'ait pas perdu entièrement ses esprits.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**Mercredi 30 août. 1:25  
Angleterre, Manoir Malfoy.**

Lucius Malfoy arriva en courant, envoyant aux orties son éducation de sang pur et accélérant encore. D'après l'elfe de maison, son fils était au Manoir. Son fils ! Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose, il devait le sauver. Il devait sauver ce gamin ignorant du monde et sa cruauté qui avait grandi trop vite.

Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva devant son manoir, le sorcier se figea. Le Manoir Malfoy n'était plus. Des flammes gigantesques s'y attaquaient, prenant de temps à autres la forme d'un dragon ou d'un lion, rugissant sans cesse. Les pierres éclataient sous la chaleur du brasier et Lucius fut estomaqué en remarquant une silhouette, accroupie et tenant quelque chose d'encombrant dans ses bras, au sein de l'incendie. Le sorcier sortit sa baguette et tenta de diminuer l'intensité du feu en lançant des sortilèges mais les flammes parurent se renforcer par chaque sort et il finit par abandonner, tombant à genoux dans l'herbe coupée avec soin de son parc.

Il examina avec détachement les différents cadavres qui brûlaient et soupira en remarquant que sa chère belle-sœur n'y était pas.

Puis, il entendit la plainte. Et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes lorsqu'il identifia la silhouette ainsi que ce qu'elle tenait.

- Non...

Le murmure eut du mal à passer. Lucius agita sa baguette avec fureur, attaquant sans cesse le brasier.

- Non !

Les flammes résistèrent sans mal et le blond se leva, plantant ses talons dans le sol meuble et continuant à abreuver l'incendie d'incantations.

- NON ! IL EST MON FILS !

Au milieu du brasier, Harry continua à bercer doucement le corps inerte de Draco.

* * *

**RARa  
**

**KoriFuyu** : Merci pour la review ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ^^

**EDL** : A vrai dire, un Harry qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête, j'étais un peu obligée de le sortir pour suivre l'intrigue... Mais merci pour la review et j'espère que tu supporteras notre Potter national ;)

**Akira** : Savoir que tu lis tout de même mon histoire alors que le monde d'Harry Potter t'est inconnu est incroyable ! Je crois que c'est un beau compliment donc, merci beaucoup pour lire ! Ps: Je suis contente de savoir que j'ai une fan !

* * *

**Eh oui, à nouveau une fin dramatique. Je crois que j'aime ça, si on y réfléchit un peu... ^^"**

**Donc, le prochain chapitre arrivera dans un mois et traitera de plusieurs sujets, notamment Severus, qui a été fortement délaissé ces derniers temps !**

**Bien sûr, les reviews sont fortement conseillées. Si vous voulez faire part de votre indignation envers cette sadique d'auteur, le bouton ici en bas vous permettra de satisfaire ses envies.  
Aussi, je recherche ardemment une personne qui accepterait d'être mon esclav-*tousse* beta pour relire les chapitres de cette histoire et retrouver les incohérences. Il m'est déjà arrivé d'écrire que Yamamoto avait une alouette comme boîte arme donc... Il faut que quelque relise tout ça !**

**Voilà, si des téméraires (ou masochistes) sont prêts à se sacrifier... Qu'ils laissent un commentaire pour que je puisse les contacter ^^  
**


	18. La fin des rêves

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Eh oui, votre attente interminable s'est achevée ! Le chapitre est arrivé !  
Je tiens à vous remercier, vous avez été nombreux à vous proposer comme béta et ça m'a fait énormément plaisir ^^ D'ailleurs, on remercie laure59 pour avoir patiemment supporté toutes mes plaintes concernant ce chapitre ("'J'arrive pas à écriiiire !")**

**J'ai aussi le grand honneur de vous annoncer que la fin approche. Non, pas la fin du monde, mais celle de l'histoire... Plus que quelques chapitres ! Le compte à rebours a commencé ! Bref, je vais cesser mes petites notes et vous laisser lire x)  
**

***~*°°°0°°°*~*  
Mercredi 30 août. 1:25  
Manoir Malfoy.**

Les flammes brûlaient autour de lui. Draco ouvrit péniblement les yeux et aperçut le profil indistinct de sa Némésis. La douleur qui parcourait son corps anesthésiait peu à peu sa conscience et il comprit qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps.

- Hey, fit-il en essayant d'attirer l'attention d'Harry. Tu pleures ?

Potter ne répondit pas.

''_Dommage_'' songea le jeune Malfoy.

Il garda les yeux ouverts et contempla le monde se transformer en une nuée de flammes rouges et or et bientôt, il n'y eut plus que Harry à ses yeux.

- Ne pleures pas, murmura difficilement Draco. Ça ne te va pas...

Une plainte monta et le blond se rendit compte qu'elle provenait du Survivant. Il tenta de bouger pour réconforter le Griffondor mais cessa bien vite lorsqu'un violent éclair de douleur le parcourut.

- Hey, pleures pas, répéta le Serpentard alors que ses yeux se ternissaient, C'était amusant, non ?

Potter ne lui répondit pas et le blond sentit l'obscurité l'engloutir.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

La première fois qu'il en avait entendu parler, ce devait être le jour où le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort. Il ne s'en rappelait pas, vu qu'il n'avait que quelques mois, mais il savait qu'on lui en avait parlé. Son père l'avait pris dans ses bras en hurlant que c'était fini et Draco parvenait encore à ressentir l'étreinte des mains paternelles sur son corps enfantin.

Puis, il y avait eu son enfance, peuplée de contes et de discussions _le_ concernant. Harry Potter, le Survivant. Le jeune héritier Malfoy assimila rapidement que ce garçon était important et fut heureux d'apprendre qu'il ferait sa scolarité avec cette célébrité. Il lui arrivait d'en penser à son futur quand il était dans son lit et que la fatigue se refusait à lui.

Il imaginait alors un château gigantesque qu'il explorerait le soir avec un enfant aux yeux verts ensorcelants et aux cheveux de jais, ainsi que les aventures qu'il vivrait avec ce Harry Potter chimérique.

Arriva alors leur première rencontre. Ce jour-là, Draco ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Il avait juste vu un gamin aux genoux osseux se mettre sur un tabouret à ses côtés dans la boutique de vêtements sorciers et avait senti le besoin de lui parler.

- Salut, avait-il dit, Toi aussi, tu vas à Poudlard ?

- Oui.

La réponse avait été dite d'une voix quasiment inaudible qui l'enchanta. Cet enfant, si timide et perdu dans ses vêtements biens trop grands, le fascinait. Il voulait rester avec ce dernier et commença à parler, sortant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

- Mon père est en train de m'acheter mes livres dans le magasin d'à côté et ma mère est allée me chercher une baguette magique à l'autre bout de la rue. Ensuite, je compte les emmener faire un tour du côté des balais de course. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les élèves de première n'auraient pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balai. J'arriverai bien à convaincre mon père de m'en acheter un et je m'arrangerai pour le faire passer en douce au collège.

Draco savait qu'il parlait trop mais il sentait que l'autre garçon lâchait peu à peu son intérêt. S'il ne faisait pas quelque chose, l'autre allait partir et ils ne se reverraient qu'à l'école. Mais les mots se bousculèrent dans sa bouche et finirent par sortir en se mélangeant. Il insulta un gars hirsute qui se trouvait devant la vitrine de la boutique et blessa clairement le petit garçon brun.

Les vacances passèrent vite, le petit blond ne tenant plus en place. Il allait enfin rencontrer son idole ! Le retour à la réalité fut dur. Draco découvrit avec stupeur que le garçon brun aux genoux cagneux était son idole. De plus, il le rejeta sans même prendre le temps d'y réfléchir et le jeune Malfoy en fut blessé à vie.

Les années se succédèrent, où il passa la majorité de son temps à rester en vie, ennuyant de temps à autres Potter, complotant le reste du temps pour embêter encore plus le Survivant. Puis, le pire était arrivé. Le Serpent Maudit lui avait donné la mission abjecte de tuer Dumbledore. Il n'y arriva pas et ce fut son parrain qui dut s'en charger. Son Maître n'apprécia pas et le montra à renforts de Doloris. Cette soirée-là, il perdit plusieurs choses. Ses jambes furent la perte qu'il supporta le moins.

Severus les fit voyager pour éviter qu'il ne meure et Draco lui en était reconnaissant. Grâce à son parrain, le jeune héritier avait pu connaître des gens qu'il aurait méprisés auparavant. Et il avait pu s'approcher de Potter.

Ils avaient fait la paix aussi.

_Tant mieux_, songea Draco en se laissant envelopper par les Ténèbres qui l'entouraient depuis qu'il avait fermé les yeux.

Une chaleur familière apparut subitement dans la noirceur ambiante et le blond se sentit plus léger. Sans doute était-ce la Mort qui s'approchait. Le jeune Malfoy ne réagit pas lorsque la source de chaleur l'entoura et sourit, mentalement, en sentant les caresses des flammes. C'était familier, comme l'étreinte d'une mère, sa mère.

« Draco. »

Une petite voix brisa le carcan des Ténèbres qui pesait sur ses pensées et le blond fut un peu plus conscient de ce qui l'entourait.

« Draco. »

_Qui es-tu ?_, demanda-t-il sans ouvrir la bouche. Il savait que ce qui l'entourait n'était pas le monde réel. Il devait probablement être dans l'entre-deux. Le mince fil séparant la vie et la mort.

« Ouvres les yeux, Draco. »

Il obéit. Le jeune Malfoy ne voyant rien de mal à suivre les ordres d'une voix provenant de nulle part et partout à la fois. L'obscurité était partie et il flottait désormais dans une lumière orangée rassurante. Puis, il remarqua une silhouette indéniablement féminine, il le _sentait_, au milieu du néant orangé et s'approcha pour l'observer de plus près.

« Bonjour Draco » sourit gentiment l'apparition en lui caressant la joue.

Le blond en resta sans voix.

_Tu es, _s'exclama-t-il avec surprise.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

Bien loin du Manoir Malfoy, un jeune homme se redressa subitement dans son lit, son cœur battant la chamade.

- Elle s'est réveillée, murmura-t-il avec une étincelle de stupeur dans ses yeux lilas.

Il passa avec incompréhension une main dans ses cheveux blancs emmêlés et soupira lourdement. Depuis la visite du petit Tsunayoshi, rien n'allait. Alors, si elle se mettait à faire des siennes, rien ne disait qu'il se contenterait de rester dans son coin.

Il sourit joyeusement alors que les ombres creusaient son visage, lui donnant un rictus effrayant.

Un nouveau jeu commençait.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

_Tu es_, s'exclama-t-il avec surprise, _Qui ?_

La fille qui lui faisait face sourit gentiment et continua à caresser la joue du blond.

« Voyons, Draco » fit-elle de sa voix si douce « Je suis sûre que tu le sais très bien... »

_Très bien_, soupira mentalement le sorcier en remarquant que son corps était en parfait état et qu'il pouvait bouger les jambes sans problèmes. _Imaginons un instant que tu n'es qu'une hallucination que mon esprit torturé a imaginé po__ur me faire oublier la douleur de la mort..._

« Imaginons » approuva la fille en hochant la tête, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

_Dans ce cas_, continua le blond en fronçant les sourcils, _Pourquoi avoir imaginé une parfaite inconnue ? Pas que ça me dérange ! __Après tout, je préfère être ici avec toi que souffrir avec ma tante..._

« Je me le demande également. » répondit sincèrement la fille en flottant joyeusement dans la lumière orange. « Comment as-tu fait pour m'appeler ici alors que tu ne me connais pas ? »

_Donc, tu ne le sais pas,_ soupira avec désespoir Draco._ Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-on ici ? Et, où sommes-nous au fait ?_

« Tu ne le sais pas ? Pourtant, c'est de ton esprit dont il s'agit. » Fit-elle avec son sourire éclatant.

Le Serpentard pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda avec attention le néant sombre qui l'entourait. L'obscurité commençait à disparaître sous la lumière étincelante qu'émettait la jeune fille et il put remarquer certains détails qui n'étaient pas là avant. Ainsi, il avait cessé de flotter et ses pieds étaient posés sur un sol dur, réel. Il se pencha et toucha avec surprise la terre meuble avec ses doigts. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la matière et il les retira pour les regarder de près. Ses ongles étaient crasseux et il fronça les sourcils.

- Tout ça a l'air très réel, commenta-t-il avant de sursauter en remarquant qu'il parlait désormais à voix haute.

- Tu n'étais pas un illusionniste pour rien, Draco, répondit la fille en atterrissant à son tour sur la terre brune.

Il examina son interlocutrice avec plus d'acuité maintenant que le néant avait disparu et que la lumière orange se résorbait peu à peu. Elle était petite, ses deux jambes étaient si fines qu'il aurait pu les lui briser sans problèmes ce qui l'inquiéta, et portait une curieuse cape blanche ainsi que des vêtements moldus. Cependant, son physique le laissa de marbre car son attention se porta exclusivement sur les yeux de la jeune fille.

Ils étaient d'un bleu unique qu'il connaissait très bien. Après tout, il les voyait chaque matin devant son miroir.

- Comment, voulut-il demander.

- C'est difficile à expliquer, fit alors la fille en s'empressant de le couper. Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi, mais j'ai, en quelque sorte, mélangé mon âme à la tienne lorsque je suis morte.

- Tu es morte alors, constata le blond.

- Non. Enfin si. Mais je ne le suis plus. En ce moment-même, je suis vivante et en train de dormir dans mon lit.

Face au regard bovin et vide de toute compréhension du sorcier, elle secoua vivement sa tête et tenta de s'expliquer. Mais les mots sortirent trop rapidement de sa bouche et se mélangèrent dans l'esprit du Serpentard.

- Une minute, finit-il par la couper. Avant de tout balancer, commences par le plus important. Qui es-tu ?

- Je m'appelle Uni, répondit-elle avec un doux sourire. Et je suis le chef des Arcobaleno (dans le futur).

- Arcobaleno ?, répéta sans y croire Draco, Comme dans Arcobaleno, les bébés étranges ? Et comment ça, dans le futur ?

- Sawada-san ne te l'a pas raconté ?, s'étonna Uni. Il a voyagé dans le temps et a combattu un homme terrible pour sauver l'avenir. Et dans tout ça, je me suis sacrifiée.

- Ah je vois, affirma le blond, Tout s'explique...

- Tu ne me crois pas, l'accusa la jeune fille.

- Si, si !, répliqua aussitôt Draco. C'est juste que je ne vois aucun rapport avec ma situation actuelle...

- Lorsque je suis morte, grimaça l'enfant, Mon âme est restée sur place pour veiller sur Sawada-san et ses amis. Je les ai guidés vers leur époque et ensuite, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mon âme s'est un peu, comment le dire ?, fragmentée... elle est retournée dans mon corps d'origine, un bébé qui venait de naître mais comme mon pouvoir était trop pour mon corps actuel, j'ai... fait évacuer ce surplus. Qui a atterri dans ton corps.

- Et pourquoi dans mon corps précisément ?, l'accusa le sorcier.

- Je ne sais pas, s'exclama-t-elle. Sans doute parce que tu étais la personne idéale. Tes yeux en sont la preuve !

- Laisses mes yeux tranquilles !, protesta le blond.

- Draco, soupira avec un agacement remarquable la jeune fille.

- Uni.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, qui apparaissait peu à peu, et s'avança vers le sorcier pour lui saisir le bras et l'emmener avec. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes durant lesquelles il constata qu'il se trouvait dans le parc du Manoir Vongola. Ils entrèrent dans celui-ci et finirent par arriver dans la salle à manger. Cette dernière était gigantesque, bien que moins que celle de Poudlard, et possédait des lustres qui étincelaient sous les rayons de soleil qui perçaient les hautes fenêtres en ogive.

Là, Uni le fit s'asseoir de force sur une des chaises qui traînaient et le contempla avec suffisance.

- Bon, fit-elle après un petit silence lourd de sous-entendus, Je pense que tu sais maintenant où tu te trouves.

- Dans la salle d'attente de l'au-de-là ?, suggéra le blond.

- A peu près, admit la jeune fille en s'asseyant à son tour sur un siège en face de celui de son interlocuteur. Tu étais censé mourir mais j'ai réussi à l'empêcher.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'un morceau de mon âme est toujours dans la tienne. Si tu meurs, je finirais comme ce sorcier que vous tenez tant à détruire. Le Ciel ne peut être divisé. Mais, mes agissements ne seront pas sans conséquences.

- Et quelles sont-elles ?, demanda avec beaucoup d'intérêt le Serpentard.

- La première, et principale, est que tu en sortiras changé. Tu étais censé mourir, tu comprends Draco ?

Le blond baissa la tête et la redressa en se rendant compte d'une chose qui lui était restée confuse jusqu'à présent.

- Est-ce pour cela que les Vendicare me voulaient...

- En grande partie, avoua Uni. La seconde conséquence est que tu devras me rendre mon âme lorsque j'aurais atteint mes dix ans. Je pense que mon corps sera suffisamment résistant à ce moment-là.

- Et comment le ferais-je ?

- Sais-tu comment on détruit un morceau d'âme, Draco ?

Le sorcier planta ses yeux si semblables à ceux de l'enfant qui lui faisait face sur une chaise en bois dont un des pieds était déchiqueté.

- Non, admit-il.

- On peut le faire de trois façons différentes, murmura Uni en le regardant avec un air impénétrable. Avec le venin d'une créature mythique, le Basilic, avec un feu particulier et en faisant ressentir des remords au possesseur de l'âme. Tu comprends ?

Draco hocha lentement la tête. Il détourna ses yeux du meuble et les posa sur les orbes bleus de la petite fille.

- Je le ferais, affirma-t-il sérieusement.

Uni sourit tristement et lui caressa la main avec douceur.

- Je sais, dit-elle.

***~*°°°0°°°*~*  
Mercredi 30 août. 1:33  
Manoir des Malfoy, Angleterre.**

Tsuna ne pouvait croire ses yeux. Ce qui se trouvait devant lui ne pouvait se passer réellement, cela ne pouvait pas !

Il n'y avait pas d'incendie bicolore, pas d'homme blond pleurant sans verser de larmes, pas de cris déments qui provenaient du brasier, il n'y avait rien.

Il souhaitait désespérément qu'il n'y ait rien.

- Ne détourne pas le regard, ordonna la voix froide de son tuteur lorsque l'adolescent voulut regarder ailleurs. Nous avons sous nos yeux la conséquence de nos actes.

Tsuna retint un sanglot et acquiesça faiblement. Ses yeux embrouillés par les larmes qui montaient se plantèrent résolument dans le brasier, sur la silhouette qui serrait dans ses bras un corps immobile. Le brun serra les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair, ne s'arrêtant pas même lorsqu'il sentit un liquide chaud en sortir. Il ne pouvait détourner son regard.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se détendit un peu, le touché était doux, presque tendre.

- Il faut le sortir de là, déclara d'une voix égale Hibari en gardant sa main sur l'épaule frémissante de son prétendu boss.

- Ces flammes sont là pour tuer, pointa avec une grimace peinée Gokudera en fumant sa seconde cigarette depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés là.

Le fumeur ne s'était toujours pas remis de ses émotions. Lorsqu'ils avaient été contactés par Colonello pour les avertir de la disparition des deux sorciers, ils étaient aussitôt sortis de l'appartement de Spanner et s'étaient précipités dans les dédales londoniens pour retrouver la Varia. Une fois réunis avec cette dernière, Tsuna s'était figé en pleine rue et ils avaient dû user des méthodes assez orthodoxes pour le ramener à la raison. Puis, le petit brun les avait guidés vers une gare et avait acheté, avec l'argent que Reborn lui avait donné pour leur petite sortie de matin, des tickets vers une destination inconnue.

Ensuite, et sans que le Vongola Decimo ne puisse lui-même l'expliquer, il les avait emmené jusqu'aux portes d'un gigantesque manoir brûlé par des flammes rouges et jaunes.

Et ils en étaient là, devant un incendie hors de contrôle, faisant face à ce qui avait été Harry Potter et qui n'était plus qu'une bête assoiffée de vengeance.

- Ne pourrait-on pas l'apaiser, proposa Yamamoto avec une étincelle de peine dans ses orbes brunes.

Tsuna ferma brièvement ses yeux avant de les rouvrir et les garda posés sur la silhouette sombre et indiscernable de celui qui avait été son élève. Il desserra ses poings, laissant un petit soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres lorsqu'il fit bouger ses doigts ankylosés, et se tourna vers ses amis.

Il devait sauver Harry et Draco.

- Yamamoto, Squalo, déclara Tsuna sans fléchir face au regard furieux de l'épéiste de la Varia. Pourriez-vous vaporiser vos flammes sur l'incendie ? Cela devrait suffisamment calmer le feu pour la suite.

- Oya, intervint Mukuro avec un air amusé malgré le sérieux de la situation, que prévois-tu de faire, Tsunayoshi-kun ?

- Je vais entrer dans l'incendie, répondit le brun sans jeter un regard sur les visages horrifiés de ses Gardiens.

- Juudaime !, protesta avec ardeur Gokudera en jetant au sol son mégot, Vous allez vous faire blesser ! Attendez un peu, que le feu s'apaise, que les secours arrivent !

- Non, dit Tsuna en secouant doucement la tête. Je dois le faire maintenant. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- VOOOI !, hurla Squalo en secouant son épée, je m'en fiche de savoir s'il crève ou pas, alors décidez-vous !

Les adolescents eurent un petit sourire et se tournèrent vers Reborn. Lui seul saurait trouver les bons mots pour faire renoncer à son élève sa folle entreprise. Le bébé, assis à côté de Lambo et sirotant une tasse de café avec Lussuria, sourit en voyant les regards suppliants.

- Fais-le, déclara-t-il avec un air décidé. Mais si tu rates, tu auras la correction de ta vie !

Tsuna sourit face à la menace de son tuteur et hocha la tête vivement.

- Je réussirais, assura-t-il en saisissant une de ses pilules et en mettant ses moufles.

Une main l'arrêta alors qu'il allait avaler la gélule. Il leva les yeux avec surprise vers le propriétaire de ladite main et écarquilla ses yeux.

- H-Hibari-san !, s'exclama le petit brun. Pourquoi ?

- L'ananas herbivore ne saura te ressusciter cette fois-ci, l'avertit l'adolescent en lâchant le poignet de l'autre.

- Je sais, sourit gentiment Tsuna en caressant la main du Préfet, je ferais attention.

Le brun se détourna de ses amis et avala avec détermination le comprimé bleu. Une flamme orange naquit aussitôt sur son front, brillant avec force, et se propagea sur la totalité de son corps. Lorsqu'il ne fut qu'un corps submergé par le feu, l'adolescent entra dans l'incendie, qui avait faibli suite à l'action des flammes de la Pluie combinées de Yamamoto et de Squalo.

Lorsque les étincelles qu'émettait le brasier l'effleurèrent, Tsuna grimaça. Le mélange de Soleil et de Tempête était une combinaison meurtrière, seule l'envie de tuer animait leur propriétaire quand il les produisait. L'adolescent retint une plainte en remarquant les cadavres qui s'amoncelaient dans l'incendie et plaça ses mains à la hauteur de son torse.

La Percée du Point Zéro Nouvelle Version n'était pas son attaque favorite, lorsqu'il la faisait généralement, même si la plupart des dégâts étaient absorbés et assimilés dans ses flammes, il finissait tout de même blessé, comme l'avait si bien pointé Spanner dans le futur.

« Concentres-toi » s'enjoignit mentalement le brun lorsqu'il fut face au brasier et que les flammes commencèrent à s'attaquer à ses pieds.

Les flammèches orange entrèrent en contact avec le feu jaune et rouge et Tsuna retint une exclamation lorsqu'une sensation inconnue se fit ressentir dans son être. Il se sentait furieux et blessé.

« Harry » songea l'adolescent en avançant à travers le brasier.

La colère du sorcier était palpable dans la moindre étincelle qui les entouraient et le brun se demanda si le Survivant survivrait à cet éclat de puissance. Tsuna plissa ses paupières et continua à avancer, enjambant sans sourciller des cadavres qui brûlaient gaiement dans cet enfer sur terre. Il finit par arriver devant Harry et s'immobilisa. Un cocon de flammes rouge sang l'entourait et le japonais savait que rien n'endommagerait ce feu, pas même son X-Burner.

Tsuna posa doucement ses mains gantées sur le cocon, sans jamais perdre sa concentration, et plongea ses orbes orangées dans la contemplation des deux silhouettes étroitement enchevêtrées qui se trouvaient dans la bulle. Une étincelle bleutée passa devant son nez et l'adolescent leva la tête pour observer un trou sombre se creuser dans le sommet de l'incendie.

Les flammes de Yamamoto et Squalo, suite à leurs efforts répétés, avaient commencé à envahir le brasier et à ralentir les effets de celui-ci. Le Vongola Decimo se concentra à nouveau sur le cocon et se prépara. Ses mains plaquées contre la paroi de feu, il songea brièvement que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu pareille consistance était le jour où il avait défait Byakuran.

Et qu'Uni avait sacrifié sa vie.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il comprit. Toutes les fois où il s'était surpris à examiner attentivement les yeux de l'illusionniste de la Varia, le fait que ce dernier ait été expressément demandé par les Vendicare, l'incroyable impression de familiarité que le blond lui donnait...

- Uni, se contenta de dire avec surprise Tsuna.

Une émotion étrangère fleurit dans sa poitrine et il sourit avec soulagement. Elle était là. Sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer pourquoi, elle était là et tentait de lui faire parvenir un message. Alors, quand bien même qu'il soit au milieu d'un incendie déchaîné et que sa flamme vacille face à l'attaque de celles du sorcier, Tsuna ferma les yeux et cessa d'être en mode Hyper.

***~*°°°0°°°*~*  
Dimanche 17 septembre. 10:02  
Manoir Vongola.**

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il faisait jour. Le soleil entrait à flot par la fenêtre grande ouverte de la pièce où il se trouvait et lui chauffait agréablement le corps. Il vit avec surprise ses lunettes, dont les branches étaient curieusement tordues et les verres irrémédiablement tachés de cendres, posées sur la table de chevet placée à la droite de son lit. L'adolescent se redressa, repoussant les draps blancs et mit rapidement ses lunettes sur son nez. Aussitôt, il fronça ses sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Cependant, cette sensation d'inconfort ne fit pas long feu, il lui semblait que son cœur était desséché et pendait sans vie dans sa poitrine.

Il n'aurait pas du y avoir du soleil en cette journée. Cela n'allait pas avec son humeur, songea le sorcier en déplaçant ses jambes pour poser ses pieds sur le sol glacé de la pièce.

Il baissa son regard vert et se figea sous le choc en apercevant ses jambes. Sa chair était marbrée de zébrures brunes et rouges qui grimpaient de sa cheville jusque-là où portait ses yeux. Il se leva avec précipitation et courut vers la fenêtre pour y voir tant bien que mal son reflet. Son visage, autrefois pâle et légèrement mince, était désormais creusé et arborait de multiples balafres.

Ces dernières étaient pareilles à des arabesques artistiques qui semblaient parcourir l'entièreté de son corps. Harry tendit une main tremblante et caressa sa peau tachée maladroitement. Il retira ses doigts comme s'ils avaient été brûlés lorsqu'il sentit la cicatrice. Ce n'était pas un rêve, il avait bien des stigmates sur son épiderme.

Un bruit léger le fit sortir de ses pensées et il se tourna pour faire face à une personne qui lui était familière.

- Tu t'es réveillé, constata l'autre avec un sourire soulagé. Les autres vont être contents à l'extrême !

- Tu es... un Gardien de Tsuna ?, demanda difficilement Harry en s'étonnant de la raucité de sa voix.

- Exactement !, fit avec force l'adolescent en levant son poing bandé dans les airs avec fougue. Retiens le nom de Sasagawa Ryohei, car il sera un boxeur renommé !

- Boxeur ?, grimaça le sorcier en se rappelant des séances de boxes avec son cousin où il faisait office de punching ball. Alors tu es intéressé par ce sport ?

- Ce n'est pas un sport !, s'exclama l'autre en secouant vivement sa tête après avoir posé l'assiette qui avait entre ses mains. C'est un style de vie à l'extrême !

- Je vois, déclara Harry en tentant de sourire vainement. Où sommes-nous ? Je ne me rappelle de rien...

L'entrain du boxeur disparut aussitôt et ses épaules s'affaissèrent pendant qu'il faisait face au sorcier défiguré. Il détourna son regard et évita celui du sorcier avec un air peiné.

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que ce soit Sawada qui te le dise, murmura doucement Ryohei en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Le Survivant lui emboîta le pas et ils sortirent de la chambre, qui se trouvait être dans l'aile de l'infirmerie du manoir, et parcoururent plusieurs couloirs, grimpèrent des escaliers et traversèrent même des passages secrets pour parvenir à l'endroit où se trouvait Tsuna. Les deux garçons finirent par s'arrêter devant une peinture représentant le Premier Vongola, un homme aux cheveux blonds et au visage similaire à celui du Dixième.

Ryohei avança la main ornée de l'anneau Vongola du Soleil et le fit scintiller devant le portrait. Harry sentit un frisson de haine le parcourir lorsqu'il aperçut l'éclat familier de la flamme du Soleil et se détourna du boxeur, enroulant ses bras balafrés autour de son torse amaigri.

Lorsqu'il se dirigea à nouveau vers Ryohei, ce dernier sortait du tableau et lui fit signe de le traverser en silence. Ses yeux, pourtant chaleureux, étaient étrangement éteints et il aurait juré que le boxeur retenait ses larmes.

- Il t'attend, déclara d'une voix égale le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

Le sorcier acquiesça et entra, traversant le tableau comme s'il n'avait été qu'une toile d'araignée. La différence de luminosité entre la pièce et le couloir le désorientèrent et Harry resta immobile, attendant que ses yeux s'accoutument à la lumière de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

De longues et interminables minutes passèrent et il put enfin discerner son entourage. Il se tenait dans ce qui lui sembla être un salon à la forte tendance baroque. De grandes fenêtres en ogives ornaient tous les murs mais de lourds rideaux en velours rouge empêchaient la lumière de passer. L'adolescent remarqua un escalier en colimaçon dans un coin sombre du salon et s'empressa de le gravir, sentant que Tsuna se trouvait au bout de celui-ci. Les marches s'arrêtaient devant une porte en bois sombre, vernis, et Harry l'ouvrit d'une main hésitante.

L'intérieur de la chambre était encore plus sombre que l'extérieur et il y régnait une atmosphère étouffante qui donna envie au sorcier de faire demi-tour. Cependant, toute pensée de fuite s'évanouit aussitôt lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur la silhouette qui se trouvait dans le lit à baldaquins de la chambre renfermée.

- Tsuna, murmura avec horreur et pitié l'adolescent.

Le corps gigota faiblement sous les draps et une main, sortant de l'obscurité se trouvant autour du lit, se posa doucement sur la tête de l'endormi. Elle caressa lentement les cheveux bruns qui s'étalaient en mèches sombres sur l'oreiller blanc.

Le dormeur ouvrit difficilement ses yeux, laissant voir au sorcier que ses orbes ambrées étaient désormais d'un brun délavé, sans vie. Harry retint une exclamation et recula sans le savoir, rencontrant avec un bruit étouffé la porte close de la chambre.

- Tsuna, répéta l'adolescent en s'humectant ses lèvres subitement desséchées. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Le jeune mafieux se tourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait le sorcier et lui fit un sourire chaleureux en fermant à moitié ses yeux éteints.

- Harry !, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, Tu t'es réveillé ! Tant mieux ! Je me faisais du souci, après tout, cela fait trois semaines que tu étais inconscient.

Le Survivant ressentit un frisson lui traverser l'échine et scruta l'obscurité qui entourait le lit à baldaquins de la pièce. Il parvint à distinguer, non sans efforts, une figure au visage pâle qui couvait du regard l'alité. Harry déglutit difficilement et ferma ses yeux.

- Tsuna, déclara d'une voix brisée ce dernier, Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Le japonais frissonna et baissa sa tête. La main sur celle-ci migra jusqu'à son cou et s'y posa, douce et légère, en signe de réconfort.

- J'ai volé trop près du soleil, susurra mélancoliquement l'alité en plongeant ses yeux délavés dans les orbes vertes du sorcier. Et je me suis brûlé les ailes.

Alors, il leva sa tête et sortit ses mains des replis des draps blancs. Harry réprima le hurlement d'horreur qui voulait franchir à tout prix ses lèvres et contempla en silence les doigts squelettiques où la chair tombait en morceaux.

- Est-ce, demanda avec tristesse le Survivant, Est-ce que ça t'es arrivé par ma faute ?

Les lèvres de Tsuna tremblèrent et il se dépêcha de cacher à nouveau ses membres mutilés sous les tissus.

- Non, finit-il par dire alors que des larmes coulaient en silence de ses yeux morts. Tu n'y es pour rien, Harry.

C'en fut trop pour le sorcier qui sortit de la chambre, fermant la porte avec fracas. Le silence s'installa à nouveau dans la pièce et Tsuna laissa échapper un soupir.

- Je n'ai jamais su mentir, fit-il tristement. Pauvre Harry.

- Dors, lui chuchota le propriétaire de la main en lui caressant gentiment les cheveux. Tout ira bien.

- Merci, répondit l'adolescent en fermant doucement ses yeux, se laissant sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

- Dors, répéta l'autre en continuant ses effleurements, Tu as mérité ton repos.

***~*°°°0°°°*~*  
Dimanche 17 septembre. 11:45  
Parc du Manoir Vongola, Italie.**

Harry se laissa tomber sur l'herbe mouillée du parc en poussant un soupir. Il leva une de ses mains et l'observa en silence. Sa paume était nette, ses lignes de vie et d'amour claires. Ses doigts fins se pliaient sans difficulté et la seule tâche d'ombre était ces cicatrices sombres qui maculaient sa peau.

Les traînées brunes qui souillaient sa chair ne lui faisaient pas mal. Elles étaient juste là, témoins silencieux de ses erreurs.

Qu'avait-il fait ! Suite à son coup de tête, il avait blessé à vie le pauvre et innocent Tsuna ! Le garçon qui lui souriait gentiment, celui qui était littéralement adoré par ses gardiens, même si certains d'entre eux prétendent le contraire.

Des fragments de souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé lors de cette funeste soirée lui traversèrent l'esprit et le sorcier enfonça ses doigts dans la terre meuble, ne sourcillant pas lorsque ses ongles se salirent et se couvrit les joues avec les mains.

Draco le lui avait bien dit, non ? Y aller seuls serait de la pure folie. Cependant, Harry lui avait ri aux nez et l'avait défié, arguant que le Serpentard n'oserait jamais l'accompagner. Draco avait accepté de le suivre, pour le surveiller et avait payé de sa vie la folie du Survivant.

Les prunelles du sorcier s'obscurcirent lorsqu'il songea au jeune Malfoy. La mémoire de sa colère dans les cachots se rappela bien vite à son esprit et il poussa une plainte inarticulée.

Lorsque son cri s'acheva, il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras croisés et laissa sortir les sanglots qu'il avait retenu depuis son réveil. Draco Malfoy était mort. Le crétin et trouillard de Serpentard était décédé dans ses bras et il n'avait rien pu faire pour le sauver, se contentant de détruire le manoir Malfoy et de blesser gravement son seul allié dans cette guerre sans aucun sens désormais.

Sa tristesse se fit plus grande encore quand il se rappela avec nostalgie et douleur des nombreuses brouilles qu'ils avaient eus.

Mais, il leur était arrivé de discuter calmement. Une seule fois en réalité. Lors de leur première rencontre.

Ce jour-là, Harry venait de découvrir le monde sorcier et était enchanté de voir toutes ces merveilles. Aussi, lorsqu'un petit blond, se tenant gauchement sur le tabouret d'essayage de la boutique, lui adressa la parole, le petit brun se contenta de l'écouter, buvant ses mots avec attention, appréciant la petite attention que l'enfant lui donnait. Cependant, Malfoy, il ne connaissait pas encore son nom à ce moment-là, lui révéla bien vite sa facette de Sang Pur et insulta les amis que Harry s'était si difficilement fait.

En vérité, même si le Survivant refusait de l'admettre à voix haute, il s'était souvent demandé ce qui se serait passé s'il avait accepté la main tendue du garçonnet dans le train. Seraient-ils devenus amis ? Auraient-ils fait le mur lors des soirées festives de Poudlard pour se promener dans les couloirs enchantés de l'école et en découvrir les secrets ? Auraient-ils partagés des secrets en se grillant toutes les sucreries qui leurs passaient sous la main lors des vacances de Noël ? Draco l'aurait-il consolé après la mort de Sirius ?

Toutes ces questions s'étaient entrechoquées dans sa tête, se répétant en une ritournelle agaçante qui lui aurait fait perdre l'esprit s'il n'avait pas été submergé par le chagrin de la perte du blond.

- Je suis vraiment pathétique, murmura le sorcier en fermant les yeux pour cesser l'écoulement de ses larmes.

- Je suis d'accord sur ce point, affirma une voix masculine en le faisant sursauter de surprise. Tu as toujours été un balafré incompétent et pathétique, Potter.

Harry sursauta et se tourna vers l'origine de la voix, le cœur au bout des lèvres. Deux jambes fines et vêtues d'un pantalon en toile bleue se tenaient devant ses yeux. Il les leva pour les poser sur un visage étroit au nez pointu qui le contemplait avec un air méprisant bien que son regard contienne une étincelle joyeuse.

Le sorcier ouvrit lentement sa bouche et resta ainsi pendant quelques secondes, ne parvenant pas à sortir le moindre son.

- Potter, tu as l'air idiot ainsi. Ferme la bouche.

- La ferme, Malfoy, répliqua machinalement le Survivant.

Ce dernier écarquilla ses yeux et se leva maladroitement pour avancer une main hésitante vers le visage pâle du blond. Le Serpentard ne bougea pas et se laissa faire, comprenant que le brun en avait besoin pour se rassurer lui-même.

- Tu n'as rien, murmura Harry en gardant sa main sur la joue de celui qui avait été son rival.

- Il me semble que tu as une nouvelle fois oublié l'étendue de mes pouvoirs, rétorqua aussitôt le blond qui ne fit pas le moindre geste pour l'enlever. Les illusions couplées avec un peu de magie peuvent faire des miracles...

- Magie ?, demanda l'autre garçon avec une lueur d'interrogation dans ses prunelles vertes.

- Ouais, affirma Draco en envoyant ses bonnes manières au diable, J'ai enfin dix-sept ans, je peux donc faire de la magie. Tu ne m'as pas souhaité joyeux anniversaire, en passant.

- Joyeux anniversaire, s'empressa alors de dire le Survivant avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Malfoy répondit à son sourire en haussant un sourcil amusé et s'assit calmement sur l'herbe du parc. Il posa sa main droite sur ses jambes croisées en tailleur et tapota le sol avec sa main gauche, faisant ainsi comprendre à l'autre sorcier qu'il devait en faire de même.

Harry se dépêcha d'obéir et continua à observer avec attention le profil du blond. Son teint était éclatant, comme s'il était illuminé de l'intérieur et ses yeux bleus, n'étaient-ils pas argentés avant ?, paraissaient être des lacs imperturbables. Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais été si beau et Harry venait de le remarquer.

- Bien, soupira le Serpentard en fronçant ses sourcils. J'imagine qu'on va devoir en parler...

Le Griffondor comprit alors la raison de la présence de l'autre sorcier et se tendit. Le moment des révélations était arrivé. Il allait enfin savoir ce qui s'était passé lors de cette funeste soirée.

- Ce soir-là, commença d'une voix assurée Draco sans plus lui faire attention, nous sommes allés au Ministère pour récupérer un Horcruxe. Rassures-toi, il se trouve désormais dans le manoir Vongola, j'ai su le garder avec moi malgré les... tortures de ma tante.

Harry baissa les yeux, la culpabilité le rongeait petit à petit. Le pire était sans doute le fait que Malfoy n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir.

- Donc, reprit le blond, au Ministère, ma chère tante nous a surpris, j'ai perdu le contrôle de mes illusions et elle nous a emmenés au Manoir Malfoy, qui sert, ou plutôt servait, de quartier général aux Mangemorts. Là, elle a décidé de jouer un peu avec moi en attendant que Face-de-Serpent arrive pour te tuer. Et c'est là que tu es devenu un fou assoiffé de sang.

Le Survivant déglutit difficilement. Il se rappelait de la haine et l'impuissance qui l'avait submergé dans le cachot humide, des railleries de Pettigrow et des regards effrayés de Luna. Puis, lorsqu'il avait cédé, lâché tout son ressentiment et sa puissance, sa conscience s'étaient dissoute dans la colère et il n'avait plus su contrôler ses actions. Il ne s'en rappelait même plus.

- Pour la suite, je dirais ce que les Vongola m'ont déclaré. Ils sont arrivés lorsque tu avais déjà détruit la totalité du manoir. Tu as tué toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient aux alentours, continua avec une voix morne Draco, Je ne sais pas comment, mais tu as mélangé la flamme du Soleil, connue pour sa propagation, avec celle de la Tempête, qui est, elle, réputée pour sa férocité... Ce mélange explosif a donc détruit mon manoir et les Mangemorts qui s'y trouvaient. Félicitations, tu as décimé plus de la moitié des troupes de Face-de-Serpent !

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Tsuna ?, l'interrompit Harry avec une intonation qui lui laissait clairement entendre la douleur qui lui déchirait le cœur.

- Avec cette production de flammes massive, répondit le blond en plongeant son regard dans la contemplation des nuages du ciel couvert de septembre. Tu as perdu tes esprits. Seule l'envie de détruire t'animait et rien, ni personne ne pouvait t'arrêter. À ce moment-là, j'étais dans tes bras, en train de mourir. Et, je crois que tu le sentais. C'est pour ça que tu as perdu tout contrôle et que tu t'es attaqué à Tsuna.

- Je me suis attaqué à lui ?, cria le sorcier avec horreur.

- Oui, acquiesça sombrement Draco, il est entré dans l'incendie en se couvrant avec ses flammes et a su nous atteindre. Puis, je ne sais comment car il n'a pas voulu nous l'expliquer, il a éteint ses flammes et s'est laissé brûler vif pour t'atteindre. Là, il t'a giflé et secoué pour que tu reprennes tes esprits.

- Tout ça alors qu'il se faisait brûler vif, hoqueta Harry.

- Exact, approuva tristement Malfoy. Ensuite, lorsqu'il a remarqué que tu ne réagirais pas, il a décidé de me prendre dans ses bras et de partir en courant. C'est ce qui l'a perdu... Quand tu as vu que j'allais partir, tu as paniqué et tes flammes se sont directement attaquées aux gants de Tsuna. Ils ont brûlés, tout comme l'a fait sa peau. C'est à ce moment qu'il a allumé à nouveau ses flammes et t'a attaqué pour te mettre inconscient. Les Vongola nous ont aussitôt emmenés en Italie où on s'est occupé de nos blessures. J'ai repris conscience une semaine après l'incident et on m'a informé de ce qui s'était passé et de l'état dans lequel vous vous trouviez.

- Ça fait donc trois semaines qu'il souffre par ma faute, murmura le sorcier en fermant ses yeux avec force, ses doigts serrés au point de se faire saigner.

Une main aux longs doigts d'artiste se posa sur son poing et le desserra, pendant que Malfoy le regardait avec un air neutre.

- Il va guérir, annonça-t-il lentement. Nous avons trouvé un moyen pour le guérir mais pour cela il fallait que tu te réveilles. Bien sûr, cette méthode n'est pas sans danger et tu risques d'y laisser la vie, surtout après ton exploit avec les flammes...

- Je le ferais, l'interrompit Harry.

- Je sais, déclara Draco avec un sourire rusé, C'est pour cela qu'il faudrait te préparer. La cérémonie est ce soir.

***~*°°°0°°°*~*  
Dimanche 17 septembre. 22:45  
Manoir Vongola. Chambre du Decimo.**

Tsuna frissonna et se tourna vers la chaise qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Une main se posa aussitôt sur son front et le caressa avec une douceur infinie, le faisant soupirer de plaisir. Mais, il se dégagea rapidement et se redressa pour faire face à son veilleur.

Les orbes ambrées rencontrèrent les grises et s'engagèrent en un combat qu'ils savaient sans fin.

- Hibari-san, déclara Tsuna sans cesser de le regarder, Est-ce que tu m'en veux.

Les yeux gris perçants ne fléchirent pas, ils restèrent plantés dans ceux de l'alité qui comprit le message implicite.

- Je devais le faire, expliqua le brun en continuant à le regarder. Je ne le regrette pas. Harry et Draco-san ont survécu.

Hibari ne détourna pas son regard mais fronça imperceptiblement ses sourcils. Il remit sa main sur les cheveux ternes du brun et les secoua vivement, empoignant quelques mèches pour le faire grimacer et rapprocher son visage du sien. Lorsqu'ils ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres de distances, leurs souffles s'échouant sur leurs lèvres entrouvertes, ils ne réagirent pas, occupés à se regarder avec intensité.

- Pourquoi restes-tu avec moi, Hibari-san ?

La question, pourtant d'apparence innocente, comportait un panel de sous-entendus. Le Préfet le comprit et soupira faiblement. Si Tsuna n'avait pas tendu l'oreille, il n'aurait pas entendu ce léger bruit et aurait cru que le garçon qui lui faisait face était parfaitement imperturbable.

- Les biens de Namimori doivent être protégés, répondit calmement l'adolescent en continuant à le fixer.

L'alité sourit et ferma à moitié ses yeux. Il se laissa faire, sentant que la prise dans ses cheveux se faisait plus douce, telle une caresse, et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Ses yeux ne quittant pas les orbes grises de son Gardien.

- Je fais partie de Namimori ?

- Dors, lui ordonna le Préfet en reprenant ses caresses dans les cheveux bruns du garçon blessé.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Hibari-san, sourit Tsuna en baillant légèrement.

- Dors ou je te mords à mort, stupide herbivore fleur bleue.

***~*°°°0°°°*~*  
Dimanche 17 août. 23:55  
Manoir Vongola. Devant la Chambre du Decimo.**

Un cri franchit ses lèvres pendant que des bras s'enroulaient autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de sauter sur l'autre homme.

- Lâchez-moi !, hurla Harry en se débattant de toutes ses forces, Je vais le tuer ! Le tuer !

Des étincelles s'échappèrent de ses lèvres et s'écrasèrent sur le sol en pierre du couloir, l'enflammant comme s'il avait été fait de bois sec. Aussitôt, Yamamoto alluma son anneau et envoya quelques-unes de ces flammes pour ralentir l'incendie naissant.

Entre temps, le sorcier mordit les mains qui le maintenaient et se jeta sur l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Assassin !, cria le Survivant en serrant de toutes ses forces le cou de l'adulte. Comment osez-vous entrer ici ? Je vais vous tuer !

- Calmes-toi Potter, lui ordonna Malfoy en le saisissant par les épaules. Tu veux à nouveau blesser des personnes innocentes ?

- Je m'en fous, déclara Harry en se dégageant de la prise du blond. Tant que je peux voir ce bâtard crever, je serais heureux !

- Potter, susurra l'adulte en sortant sa baguette, Vous feriez mieux d'écouter votre camarade...

Le Survivant poussa un grognement de haine et sortit à son tour sa baguette, des flammes jaunes et rouges sortant de tous ses pores pour se concentrer dans le morceau de bois.

- Snape, rugit-il quand un tourbillon jaillit du bout de sa baguette pour se diriger vers le sorcier.

Une balle enrobée de flammes de la Pluie à forte densité rencontra violemment le sort du Survivant et le fit éclater en plusieurs lambeaux qui s'éparpillèrent dans le couloir.

- Potter, murmura avec horreur Draco, Ta baguette.

Harry observa les deux morceaux de bois qui avaient été sa baguette et les laissa tomber au sol. Il brandit ses poings enflammés et se jeta sur le potionniste qui tomba à la renverse.

Soudainement, l'adolescent se sentit partir en arrière et atterrit sur une surface inégale et assez curviligne. La paroi se mit à bouger et le Griffondor observa avec étonnement le mur mauve qui l'entoura jusqu'à le séparer du monde. Il posa ses poings enflammés sur la paroi et poussa un hurlement de bête sauvage.

Il était piégé et sa baguette s'était brisée.

***~*°°°0°°°*~*  
Lundi 18 août. 00:10  
Manoir Vongola. Devant la Chambre du Decimo.**

Toutes les personnes présentes contemplèrent avec stupeur Hibari Kyoya enfermer Harry Potter sans bouger. La puissance qu'avait dégagé le sorcier n'était rien comparée à la colère qu'émettait le Préfet du Comité de Discipline. Ce dernier avait sorti ses tonfas qui étaient couverts de flammes du Nuage et menaçait de mordre à mort tous les présents.

- Pourquoi faites-vous du raffut à cette heure-ci ?, demanda-t-il poliment, ce qui était signe de son agacement avancé. Je pensais que vous alliez sauver l'herbivore...

Draco jeta un regard gêné à son parrain et se tourna vers le gardien du Nuage de Tsuna avec crainte. L'adolescent qui lui faisait face avait supporté sans broncher les tortures de Face-de-Serpent, rien que pour cela, le sorcier le craignait.

- Pour réaliser le rituel, nous avons besoin que Harry participe mais...

- Ma présence l'a rendu fou, précisa Snape en s'avançant.

Hibari lui jeta un regard, reconnaissant l'homme qui lui avait permis d'enlever l'ananas de son esprit, et serra son étreinte sur ses tonfas.

- Lorsqu'il sortira de là, murmura-t-il en pointant de ses armes le hérisson où se trouvait enfermé le Survivant, Il sera encore plus enragé qu'avant. Alors, bande d'herbivores incapables, trouvez une solution.

- On le fera, assura Draco qui n'en menait pas large.

- Tche, fit une voix masculine alors qu'une balle se fracassait contre le porc-épic. Ce déchet a du potentiel. On s'en occupe.

- VOOOI, laissez passer, hurla la voix familière de Squalo en poussant les personnes présentes. La Varia va casser du sorcier !

* * *

**RaR** :

**Dante** : Malheureusement, ton adresse n'était pas lisible. Mais merci pour avoir commenté, ça m'a réellement fait plaisir ^^

**Akira** : Ma grande fan ! Ainsi, tu as dû chercher tous les personnages, c'est incroyable que tu lises mon histoire ! Elle doit vraiment te plaire, non ? Bref, j'espère que la suite t'a plu ^^

**KoriFuyu** : Tu as dû lire ça sur mon profil j'imagine. Oui, il y aura, probablement, une suite à cette histoire mais je prendrais mon temps pour l'écrire. Donc, ce sera pas fait tout de suite ^^ Et Harry peut avoir un sourire prédateur, si si ! Bellatrix est la méchante par excellence et elle le sera encore plus dans les chapitres suivants... Bien sûr que Harry est mignon ! Après tout, il fallait bien que je commence le HPDM, même si, vu la fin du chapitre 17, on aurait cru que c'était fini ;)

* * *

**Merci pour avoir lu jusqu'ici ! Alors, si vous voulez lire la suite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, non ? Oui, oui, laisser une review, elles m'aident à écrire, véridique !**

**Bon, je vais partir en courant vu quelques lectrices m'en veulent pour ce que j'ai fait au pauvre Tsuna, donc...  
A dans un mois !**


	19. Haru Haru Interview

**Pour célébrer la centième review du crossover Promesses Incassables, nos sorciers favoris ont été invités au talk-show de Haru. Tout ceci se passe avant le chapitre 19 et contient un vocabulaire assez libéré, vu que ces chers petits se sont lâchés.**

* * *

- Voici le Haru Haru Special Interview, mes très chers amis, s'exclama une jeune fille portant une robe jaune éblouissante. Nous accueillons aujourd'hui deux invités très spéciaux, hahi ! Le premier, Harry-san est réputé pour être le héros d'une grande saga littéraire !

- Bonsoir, déclara un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux verts qui étincelaient derrière ses lunettes aux verres ronds.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre, probablement enregistrés. Harry hocha la tête avec satisfaction et jeta un regard narquois à l'autre invité qui lui fit une grimace.

- Et le deuxième, non moins célèbre, est Draco-san !, piailla Haru alors que les cris augmentaient en intensité sous le sourire satisfait du blond.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de narguer l'adolescent brun. Ce dernier lui fit les gros yeux et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, montrant ainsi clairement qu'il boudait.

- Donc, reprit la jeune en se calmant un peu, Comment se déroule le tournage de votre film, Harry-san ?

- Plutôt bien, avoua le garçon en reprenant son sérieux. Du moins, tout allait merveille jusqu'au moment où cette crétine de fouine est apparue...

- Surveilles un peu ta langue, Potter, souffla Draco en sortant sa baguette de sa poche, Au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins, elle ne sera plus là...

- Voyons, Malfoy, cracha presque le sorcier, Tu n'y arriverais pas, même si je te laissais faire !

- Que tu crois, rétorqua le blond alors que la jeune hôtesse tentait de les calmer, approches un peu et tu verras !

Une balle siffla, provenant des coulisses, et coupa net toute envie de bagarre. Les deux adolescents s'assirent sur leurs sièges et se contentèrent de se jeter des regards meurtriers pendant qu'un bébé au reconnaissable fédora noir entra dans la pièce, transportant avec soin un fusil vert pomme.

- Tu dois faire preuve de plus de fermeté, Haru, la rabroua-t-il en transformant son fusil en caméléon. Ces deux idiots ne saisiraient jamais le message dans le cas contraire.

- Hahi ! Reborn-chan, tu as bien raison, approuva-t-elle vivement.

La jeune femme se tourna alors vers les deux garçons qui se regardaient toujours avec animosité. Elle plissa ses yeux et saisit avec force son micro.

- Donc, fit Haru avec conviction, Comment s'est passé le tournage des derniers chapitres, Harry-san ?

Harry remarqua l'air sombre de Reborn et soupira.

- Assez mal, déclara-t-il en se grattant nerveusement la nuque. Il semblerait que l'auteur fasse tout pour que les lecteurs me détestent ! Et, pire encore, qu'ils adorent la fouine !

Draco renifla avec dédain, murmurant quelque chose ressemblant à « On n'y peut rien si elle s'est rendue compte de ton inutilité... »

Voyant que ses invités n'allaient pas tarder à s'écharper, Haru se dépêcha de changer de sujet.

- Hahi, cela n'a-t-il pas été difficile de tourner cette histoire ? J'ai entendu dire que vous avez été blessé de nombreuses fois !

Harry baissa les yeux, ses poings serrés en signe de rage et releva ses yeux pour les planter dans ceux du blond.

- Je n'ai pas été blessé, précisa-t-il en continuant à menacer du regard son ennemi, Mais attaqué lâchement dans le dos.

- Hahi !, s'exclama avec surprise la fille, Mais comment ?

- Eh bien, pour ne citer qu'un exemple, commença le brun avec un sourire figé aux lèvres, Lors de la scène où je suis censé être enfermé dans le porc-épic du frigide japonais, cette fouine bondissante a lancé un sort de solidification et je suis resté cloîtré là-dedans plus de trois heures, heureusement qu'il y avait une bonbonne d'oxygène pour les urgences à l'intérieur. Dans le cas contraire, je ne serais pas ici avec vous...

Draco fit une moue peinée. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Potter l'accusait de faits si graves. Ou alors, il était triste de le voir en vie. Difficile à savoir.

- Hahi ! Mais c'est terrible, Harry-san ! Pourquoi ne pas changer l'humeur du moment en nous racontant une de vos scènes favorites ?

- Hum, réfléchit l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns. Je dois dire que celle où Malfoy est trimbalé dans tout le Manoir Vongola sur les épaules de Squalo était vraiment amusante !

- Oh Pitié, Potter, soupira Draco en roulant des yeux. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'était amusant...

- Tu rigoles ? C'était super ! Surtout le moment où Squalo t'a cogné la tête contre la porte et que tu t'es évanoui après avoir vomi sur Tsuna. Et la tête de Gokudera était impayable !

- Hahi !, sourit Haru, Je vois que vous êtes en très bons termes avec Tsuna-san et ses amis ! Dans l'histoire, vous vous entendez à merveille mais, dans la vie réelle, qu'en est-il ?

Les yeux du sorcier célèbre se plissèrent et le blond à ses côtés s'esclaffa bruyamment.

- Ils s'entendent comme chiens et chats, répondit Draco avec un sourire satisfait. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois que le fana des morsures l'a battu ! Sans compter la fois où le fumeur lui a enfoncé une dynamite dans le...

- La ferme, Malfoy, cria Harry avec une intonation qui montra clairement ce qui allait se passer si le sorcier franchissait la limite.

- Ha-Hahi !, hésita Haru avant de se reprendre, Et vous, Draco-san, quels sont vos plus beaux souvenirs du tournage ?

- C'est difficile à dire, avoua le blond en se frottant délicatement le menton, Je dirais que toutes les scènes où Potter se fait ridiculiser me plaisent. Et elles sont nombreuses...

Reborn eut un petit sourire en entendant les paroles du sorcier et Harry se prit la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi le monde faisait-il tout pour que le blond ait le dessus ?

- Je vois, sourit avec enthousiasme la jeune fille, Dans les derniers chapitres, vous avez souffert le martyr, comment avez-vous fait lors du tournage pour bien vous mettre en condition ?

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent, comme s'ils se demandaient silencieusement qui allait se jeter à l'eau. Draco dut perdre vu que ce fut lui qui s'y colla.

- Pour les scènes de tortures, déclara-t-il avec sérieux, Je pensais à la fois où Potter a reçu la Médaille de Merlin. Ce jour-là, il se croyait le centre du monde, parfaitement insupportable.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux Malfoy, rétorqua le jeune en le fusillant du regard.

- Pas du tout, répondit Draco en croisant élégamment ses jambes. J'avais juste pitié du monde pour avoir supporté tout ce temps un tel idiot...

- Hahi !, sourit avec émotion Haru, La jalousie n'est que la preuve de l'attachement que porte Draco-san à Harry-san ! Si ce n'est pas merveilleux, hahi !

Un silence se fit sur le plateau, les deux sorciers se jetèrent un regard horrifié et Harry prit cette fois-ci la parole.

- Hum, Haru, commença-t-il en toussotant, Il n'y a rien, et n'aura jamais, entre nous. Ce n'est que le fruit de l'esprit profondément perturbé de l'auteur. Je suis marié, si tu veux le savoir. Et pour Malfoy, on s'en fiche, c'est Malfoy après tout.

- Je ne crois pas, refusa net la jeune fille en secouant la tête. Les petites piques que vous vous jetez ne sont qu'une preuve de plus démontrant la solidité de votre relation !

- Une relation haineuse dans ce cas, murmura Draco.

- Amoureuse, le corrigea Reborn avec un sourire ravi.

- Ne pourriez-vous pas laisser de côté ma relation avec la fouine et poser des questions plus intéressantes ?, demanda Harry qui ne voulait pas s'aventurer dans ce terrain marécageux.

- Très bien, accepta gracieusement Haru, Comment êtes-vous arrivés à tourner cette histoire avec Tsuna-san ?

- C'est très simple, répondit Draco qui avait l'air, pour une fois, de trouver la question à son goût. J'étais sur mon yacht privé, recherchant le Léviathan dans le Triangle des Bermudes pour le domestiquer quand j'ai reçu une lettre très effrayante. Elle disait, je m'en rappelle encore maintenant, que si je ne participais pas, je ne pourrais jamais voir la tête de Potter battu. Bien sûr, j'ai accepté sur le champ et me suis rendu en Italie pour rencontrer les autres acteurs. Quant à Potter, c'est Potter, on s'en fiche.

- Hahi !, fit Haru en se rappelant de quelque chose, Et vous, Draco-san, comment vous entendez-vous avec les autres acteurs ?

Harry se renfrogna aussitôt et le blond eut un sourire ravi.

- Nous sommes de très bons amis, confia-t-il, J'ai de nombreux atomes crochus avec Mukuro et les autres illusionnistes et nous retrouvons souvent le soir, après une dure journée de tournage, pour ridiculiser nos ennemis en faisant des blagues inoffensives.

- Vos blagues ne sont pas inoffensives, le corrigea aussitôt le Survivant. Tu as tout de même mis le dragon dans ma chambre !

- Dis ce que tu veux, c'était hilarant, rétorqua, imperturbable, Draco.

- Absolument, ironisa Harry en levant les yeux au ciel, comme la fois où tu as jeté un Imperium à Tsuna pour qu'il danse la samba en sous-vêtements ?

Draco grimaça à l'évocation du souvenir et préféra regarder ailleurs pendant que Haru pressait le brun de questions pour en savoir plus.

- Eh bien, commença le Griffondor en souriant largement alors que le blond se renfrognait considérablement, L'idiot, ici à mes côtés, a un beau jour pensé que voir Tsuna se ridiculiser serait une idée excellente. Il a alors jeté un sortilège, interdit pour que tout le monde le sache, au pauvre garçon et l'a forcé à se déhancher au rythme d'une musique ridicule. Seulement, la petite fouine ne savait pas deux choses. L'une, Mukuro déteste la samba. L'autre, les Vendicare aussi. Voilà pourquoi, il a dû faire un accord avec ces derniers pour avoir la paix et éviter que Tsuna ne lui fasse un procès.

- Qui aurait cru que les mafieux étaient si procéduriers, grogna le Serpentard avec agacement.

- En parlant de ceux-ci, enchaîna Haru, Puisque vous avez dû cohabiter avec Tsuna-san et compagnie, que pouvez-vous nous dire d'eux ?

- Ce sont des gens charmants, fit Harry avec un gentil sourire.

- Traduction, compléta aussitôt Draco, Ils sont emmerdants, bruyants et ne savent quand se taire...

Le Survivant rougit et se gratta la joue pendant que le blond souriait victorieusement.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir, Potter, dit ce dernier en baillant élégamment.

- Je t'emmerde Malfoy, répondit fort poliment le sorcier.

- Hahi, s'horrifia Haru, Ce n'est pas bien de parler ainsi à son amant, Harry-san !

- Amant ?

Le mot jaillit comme un boulet de canon des bouches des adolescents, paraissant presque vomi tant le dégoût était palpable.

- Oh mon Dieu, s'exclama alors Harry avec le teint quasiment cadavérique, Je viens d'imaginer Malfoy à poil...

- J'espère que c'est la première et dernière fois parce que penser qu'il t'arrive d'y songer plusieurs fois par jour me donne envie de régurgiter, siffla le serpentard avec un teint jaunâtre pour sa part.

- Donc, les interrompit sans pitié Haru, Comment sont les Vongola ?

- Ils sont..., hésita le Griffondor. Spéciaux.

- Effrayants aussi, ajouta Draco. La première fois que j'ai vu Bel, j'ai bien failli m'oublier...

- Hahi ? Mais comment aurais-tu fait pour t'oublier, Draco-san ?

- Il voulait dire qu'il avait failli se pisser dessus tellement il avait peur, expliqua Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je vois, fit avec un sourire compréhensif la jeune fille, Moi aussi, il m'a effrayée...

Draco retint un juron et se contenta de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Dans tous les cas, reprit plus joyeusement Haru, Décrivez vos impressions sur Tsuna-san et ses amis !

- Eh bien, commença Harry en constatant que l'autre sorcier n'allait pas prendre la parole, Tsuna est une personne sympathique. Normale aussi. Mais très maladroite, ça, il faut se l'avouer. Nous n'avons pas trop discuté car il passe son temps à empêcher que ses Gardiens ne détruisent les décors.

- Pareil, grommela Draco. Et il me craint depuis le coup de la samba. On ne se parle plus que par l'intermédiaire des avocats.

- Pour Hibari, c'est plus difficile à expliquer, hésita le Griffondor. Il aime passer ses nerfs sur nous. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit si méchant que ça...

- Depuis que j'ai jeté un sort sur son hérisson, compléta à voix basse le blond, il veut me mordre à mort. Je l'évite depuis. Quoique, dans le dernier chapitre, je n'ai pu éviter la confrontation...

- Mukuro me déteste et c'est réciproque. Saleté d'ananas.

- J'adore Mukuro.

- Ryohei est sympathique, mais il aime trop la boxe.

- L'est trop bruyant, surtout.

- Lambo est un gamin agaçant. Je l'enfermerai bien dans un placard pour le faire taire.

- Sale gamin. Dommage que le Doloris soit interdit.

- Gokudera, depuis le coup de la dynamite, est considéré comme mon pire ennemi. Dès qu'il aura baissé sa garde, je l'aurais...

- J'aime bien ce type, il est amusant. Surtout lorsqu'il a voulu enfoncer son bâton dans...

- Yamamoto est charmant. Je l'aime bien et je compte garder le contact avec lui après le tournage.

- Un imbécile heureux. Je le manipulerai bien pour agacer Potter mais je n'ai plus le temps pour le faire.

- Je n'ai jamais parlé avec Chrome mais elle m'a l'air d'une fille charmante.

- Elle a un humour inattendu et charmant, vraiment. On ne le croirait pas en la voyant...

- Je crois que c'est tout. Maintenant, Malfoy, arrêtes de marmonner et parle à voix haute !, s'agaça le brun.

- Hahi ! En parlant de Marmon, qu'en est-il de la Varia ?

- Je ne la connais peu ou presque, avoua Harry. Cependant, dans les chapitres à venir, je vais en savoir un peu plus.

- Ils sont géniaux, s'enthousiasma Draco, Je les considère comme ma deuxième famille et c'est réciproque vu que Xanxus a tenté de me tuer plusieurs fois !

- Je vois..., hésita la jeune fille, Je crois que c'est tout pour le Haru Haru special Interview ! Merci d'avoir écouté, mina-san !

- Je peux ajouter quelque chose ?, demanda poliment Harry en tendant la main pour obtenir le micro.

Haru accepta et le sorcier se leva calmement sous les yeux amusés des deux garçons présents.

- Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire, commença le brun d'un air décidé, Par pitié, dites à l'auteur de me donner plus de mérite ! Dans les derniers chapitres, j'ai vraiment l'air d'un imbécile, voir même d'un salaud ! Alors, réagissez et convainquez l'auteur de changer les faits !

Draco se jeta sur le sorcier et lui arracha des mains l'objet pour le porter à ses lèvres.

- Vous ne ferez pas cela car ce serait m'enlever une source d'amusement sans fond. Donc, soyez aimables et dites plutôt que vous voulez voir Potter souffrir encore plus !

Sur ce, les deux sorciers se disputèrent à nouveau et les sorts se mirent à pleuvoir. Haru se dépêcha de sortir du plateau pendant que Reborn savourait son expresso.

- Review ?, demanda le bébé en menaçant de son fusil vert le public.

- Sale fouine enragée, oses un peu le répéter ?, hurla Harry.

- Tu n'es un qu'un mal baisé qui n'admettra jamais les sentiments qu'il ressent envers le beau blond magnifique que je suis !

- Je t'aimerais le jour où tu ne seras pas narcissique !

- Je ne suis pas narcissique, je suis réaliste, balafré !

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ^^ Le véritable chapitre 19 arrive dans quelques semaines. Passez un bon Halloween !**


	20. La Sorcière qui savait tout

**Je suis de retour ! Ou plutôt, ne me tuez pas ! *se cache des regards assassins envoyés par ses lecteurs* Je sais, j'avais promis le chapitre 19 dans un délai d'un mois. Et tout ce que j'ai posté était un simple petit chapitre qui n'avait quasiment aucun rapport avec l'histoire... **

**Mais j'ai de bonnes excuses, oui monsieur ! Les cours, pas nombreux mais terriblement prenants, et le manque notoire d'envie d'écrire. J'avais l'idée en tête mais je n'arrivais pas à la retranscrire... Mais ! Grâce à l'aide inestimable de ma beta reader laure59, le blocage a été surmonté et cette histoire a repris son cours ^^  
Tout est bien qui finit bien, non ?  
Ps : Les RaR sont en bas de page. Je n'avais pas répondu au dernier chapitre et je tiens à m'excuser de cet oubli impardonnable...  
**

**Voilà tout ce que j'avais à dire. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Mercredi 30 août. 00:45  
Manoir Malfoy, Angleterre.  
**

Severus Snape n'était pas un homme stupide. Encore moins incapable.

Aussi, lorsque les Vongola l'appelèrent pour qu'il les fasse revenir en vitesse au manoir italien, il s'empressa de saisir sa cape, une potion pour ralentir sa malédiction et l'Arcobaleno de la Pluie.

Ensuite, le téléphone toujours à la main, essayant de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur, le sorcier transplana au Manoir Malfoy.

Il fit alors face à l'enfer. Les flammes, rouge et or, dévoraient sans pitié tout ce qu'elles trouvaient et les jeunes mafieux tentaient de les apaiser de leur mieux. Severus s'avança vers le petit groupe et écarquilla légèrement les yeux en constatant qu'ils observaient trois personnes.

La première, son filleul, Draco, était étendue sur le sol brûlant aux brins d'herbes jaunis par le soleil d'été. Mais cela n'était pas le plus important, le visage du garçon était pâle comme la mort et ses lèvres entrouvertes montraient qu'il respirait toujours, quoique faiblement. L'ancien professeur de Poudlard se dépêcha de poser plusieurs sorts sur l'adolescent, ralentissant le mal qui semblait le ronger et se hâta vers les deux autres blessés.

Le second portait sur ses genoux le troisième, ses mains serrant avec force les épaules de ce dernier, le secouant cependant doucement pour le garder conscient. Les yeux sombres du sorcier évaluèrent les dégâts. Les mains du petit brun suintaient, il devait s'être brûlé au troisième degré suite aux flammes de l'incendie. Ce fait l'étonna fortement. Les Vongola n'étaient-ils pas réputés pour leur maîtrise des flammes ?

Il y avait donc le jeune dirigeant des mafieux et le garçon qui lui avait déjà rendu visite pour le remercier des conséquences de ses potions lorsqu'il avait eu son essence mélangée à celle d'un autre garçon.

- Allons bon, soupira Snape en sortant sa baguette pour la faire virevolter au-dessus d'un des petits galets blancs qui ornaient les bords du chemin où ils se trouvaient.

Des étincelles jaunes se posèrent sur la roche et cette dernière se mit à grossir jusqu'à former une nouvelle forme, un brancard moldu. Avec un sort de lévitation, il fit flotter son filleul jusqu'à la civière et sangla rapidement le corps avec un mouvement sec de sa baguette.

Ensuite, il marmonna des incantations en agitant le bout de bois, se sentant stupide sous les regards surpris des adolescents. Les membres de la Varia, des adultes tout-à-fait charmant selon ce qu'avait pu découvrir Severus lors de leur cohabitation, se détournèrent du sorcier et se concentrèrent plutôt sur l'incendie, faisant reculer les flammes sous l'assaut des leurs.

Une fois son sort fini, la fatigue se faisant sentir, Snape baissa sa baguette et respira un bon coup. Il sortit sa fiole et but rapidement le contenu en retenant une grimace en sentant l'amertume du liquide sur sa langue. Le poids de Colonello se fit sentir sur son épaule et le sorcier se redressa pour incanter sur le champ une nouvelle civière. Il voulut lancer un Wingardium Leviosa au jeune boss de la mafia mais l'autre garçon, qui était lui gravement brûlé, refusa net en lui faisant des menaces ridicules.

- Je n'ai pas le temps à jouer à des gamineries, siffla Severus en agitant son bâton, des étincelles sortant avec un bruit de mauvaise augure.

- Oya, petite Alouette, laisses-le prendre Tsunayoshi-kun, murmura un des enfants aux yeux dépareillés et à l'air étrangement désabusé.

Les autres jeunes se contentèrent de regarder, leurs yeux vides de toute émotion.

« _Enlèves-leur leur chef, et ils ne seront plus rien_. » songea le sorcier sombrement.

Il se dépêcha de mettre le jeune Decimo sur la civière et se tourna alors vers les adolescents prostrés.

- Que s'est-il passé ?, demanda l'adulte en gardant sa baguette à la main.

Rien ne disait qu'ils avaient vaincu tous les sorciers résidant dans le Manoir Malfoy. Être prudent lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises.

Les jeunes ne répondirent à sa question et Severus dut retenir le Doloris qui était au bout de sa langue. Ils avaient été traumatisés, ne pas leur jeter un sort Interdit. Cela ne servirait à rien, même si ça lui permettrait d'évacuer toute sa tension.

- Potter, marmonna alors une forme prostrée que le sorcier n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarquée. C'est Potter...

Snape haussa un sourcil, montrant ainsi qu'il était énormément surpris. Il se tourna vers le corps, toujours au sol et dont les mains s'enfonçaient avec force dans la terre meuble du parc.

Il reconnut alors les longs cheveux blonds qui étaient, pour la première fois, décoiffés ainsi que les yeux argentés qui brillaient d'un éclat féroce sous les flammes de l'incendie.

- Lucius, le salua alors l'ancien professeur en hochant brièvement la tête.

- Severus, répondit aussi calmement le sorcier en se relevant difficilement.

Le blond tituba vers le brancard où gisait son fils et s'agenouilla face à celui-ci. Ses mains terreuses se posèrent sur les joues de l'inconscient et caressèrent avec tendresse la peau bleuie. Snape le contempla sans dire mot pendant que les mafieux continuaient à lancer leurs flammes dans le brasier. La lumière de ce dernier éclairait vivement la scène, malgré l'obscurité ambiante, et le sorcier put voir sans problème les sillons des larmes parcourir les joues du patriarche Malfoy.

- Trois mois, murmura alors Lucius en brisant le silence qui s'était installé. Trois mois sans le voir. Il m'avait manqué.

Severus ferma les yeux. La vue de cet homme brisé lui soulevait le cœur. Ou alors, était-ce parce qu'il était jaloux de la facilité qu'avait l'adulte de laisser sortir ses larmes, de renier sa stricte éducation pour montrer au monde à quel point l'amour qu'il portait à son fils était grand ?

- Que s'est-il passé ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

Le Mangemort félon leva ses yeux brouillés de larmes et le regarda avec un air qui lui déchira le cœur. Comment pouvait-il exprimer tant de haine et de tristesse à la fois ?

- Bellatrix a capturé Potter et Draco, répondit d'une voix égale, presque froide et dédaigneuse, le blond. Elle les a amené dans mon manoir puis, en attendant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive, elle s'est amusé avec mon fils. Je le sais parce qu'elle m'a envoyé une lettre me racontant avec force de détails toutes les tortures qu'elle comptait lui infliger. Par contre, je ne sais pas comment a fait Potter pour créer un incendie pareil.

Severus tendit la main et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de l'épaule du patriarche Malfoy. Ses doigts le démangeaient et il les bougea faiblement, ne touchant cependant pas l'étoffe soyeuse de la robe du sorcier. Ce dernier poussa un soupir et plissa ses yeux, il essuya ensuite ses larmes et prit dans ses mains sales celles de son fils pour les porter à ses lèvres et les embrasser doucement.

- On a trouvé un survivant !, hurla une voix juvénile en déchirant le silence nocturne.

- VOOOI, amènes-le ici !, beugla en réponse l'homme aux cheveux longs qui avait une épée à la place de son bras gauche.

Un adolescent asiatique, ne l'étaient-ils pas tous ?, s'approcha, portant sur son dos un corps gravement brûlé et traînant derrière lui un chien qui portait également une personne inconsciente.

- Il y en a plus, précisa le jeune en haletant, son visage couvert de sueur suite à l'effort qu'il faisait. Ils se cachaient dans un cachot.

Snape se précipita sur les blessés, Colonello à sa suite, et lança aussitôt qu'il vit les corps un sortilège de Sommeil. Se maudissant de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre sa panoplie de potions de soin, il se jeta au sol et conjura de multiples brancards pour ensuite y poser les blessés. Ces derniers étaient tous brûlés si gravement qu'il ne put reconnaître leurs visages mais cela ne l'intéressait pas, les différents stigmates qui marquaient leurs peaux étant prioritaires dans son esprit.

Bien vite, son bras commença à le lancer et il ne put jeter de sorts, sa magie s'était épuisée suite à son combat répétitif contre la Malédiction du Serpent et les nombreux sortilèges qu'il avait lancé. Remarquant son arrêt, Lucius sortit sa baguette et murmura des incantations interdites pour stabiliser les états précaires des blessés. Cependant, cela n'était pas suffisant et le blond ne savait malheureusement pas lancer de sorts de soin.

Soudain, Severus se rappela du fait que Draco avait appris une méthode miraculeuse pour savoir marcher à nouveau. Il se tourna vers les adolescents qui se trouvaient toujours autour de la civière du Decimo et marcha vers ceux-ci avec un pas rageur. Il saisit les épaules du garçon aux yeux vairons et les secoua si fort que ce dernier faillit en perdre son équilibre.

- Oya, oya, s'exclama le jeune en reprenant de sa superbe, Que se passe-t-il petit sorcier ?

Laissant couler le fait que ce jeunot l'ait appelé « petit », le sorcier plissa ses lèvres fines et le foudroya du regard.

- Il se passe, commença-t-il d'une voix grondante, que vous vous contentez de rester dans votre coin à vous lamenter pendant que des gens meurent. Pensez-vous que votre chef en serait fier ?

L'adolescent ferma à moitié ses orbes si particulières et lui envoya un regard que le sorcier ne sut interpréter. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos et il lui parut entendre les cris de Lily. Soudain, l'atmosphère, qui s'était curieusement alourdie durant les dernières secondes, s'allégea et le jeune marcha lentement vers les corps. Il fit briller son anneau et une brume dense en sortit, entourant ses jambes légèrement écartées et se propageant autour des blessés. Ces derniers eurent leurs blessures guéries au fil des secondes et Severus écarquilla ses yeux.

- Si tu es capable de cela, remarqua-t-il avec un air neutre, Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avec lui ?

Le garçon, Mukuro se rappela le sorcier, baissa la tête, ses épaules affaissées. Ses mains se serrèrent avec force autour du trident qu'il transportait et l'adulte put voir que ses jointures étaient blêmes.

- On ne peut rien y faire, murmura l'illusionniste en gardant la tête baissée.

L'adolescent qui n'avait pas voulu quitter le Decimo renifla, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le jeune inconscient. Il était assis accroupis, à la seiza si Severus se souvenait bien, et ses mains étaient posées sur son pantalon sombre, serrant la toile.

- Le Boss, intervint alors une jeune fille qui pleurait silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne la parole, a reçu trop de flammes. Si nous posions une illusion sur lui, cela pourrait lui être fatal...

- Je vois, grimaça le sorcier. Dans ce cas, rendez-vous utile et recherchez des survivants.

Les adolescents hochèrent faiblement la tête et se dirigèrent vers le foyer de l'incendie qui diminuait peu à peu en intensité. Severus se tourna vers le brasier et l'observa avec une moue aux lèvres. Rouge et or.  
Griffondor.  
Potter.

Encore et toujours ce gosse.

***~*°°°0°°°*~*  
Mercredi 30 août. 2:35  
Manoir Vongola, Italie.  
**

Le voyage en Portoloin avait été difficile, ce qui était un euphémisme de la part du professeur de potions. Les Vongola avaient rechigné à saisir le foulard vert et argent que le sorcier avait matérialisé avec sa magie restante et il avait fallu à Severus des trésors de patience insoupçonnés pour convaincre la Varia d'en faire de même. Les blessés avaient été les seuls à ne pas se plaindre, trop occupés à mourir dans leur coin en silence.

Puis, le problème de bouger Potter se posa. Ils savaient tous que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait senti, avec son lien impossible à expliquer qui les unissait tous deux, la colère du Survivant et s'était aussitôt mis en route pour le rejoindre. Sans oublier que Bellatrix lui avait envoyé un signe pour le faire venir au Manoir Malfoy. Bref, Snape devait emporter Potter en Italie au plus vite.

Ce fut Lucius qui eut l'idée d'utiliser son fils comme appât. Avant même que les autres n'aient compris ce que le blond avait en tête, ce dernier se leva et marcha vers les flammes rugissantes où le cri du sorcier enragé résonnait férocement. Lucius se posta en écartant légèrement ses jambes et raffermit sa poigne sur sa baguette, ses yeux se plissant pour mieux voir la silhouette brouillée du Survivant.

-_ Sonorus_, murmura doucement l'adulte en agitant le réceptacle magique.

Il inspira silencieusement et planta ses yeux argentés dans ce qu'avait été Harry Potter. Dans un sens, il lui était reconnaissant car le gamin avait sauvé son fils en créant tout ce grabuge. Mais dans l'autre, il ne pouvait que le haïr en voyant les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Draco.

- Potter, fit-il de sa voix amplifiée, Bouges ton cul si tu veux revoir en vie mon fils.

La bête en laquelle s'était transformé le Griffondor poussa un hurlement effroyable et l'incendie se fendit en deux pour laisser passer son créateur.

- C'est ça Potter, approches, l'enjoignit avec dédain le blond.

Un autre cri sortit de la bouche du garçon qui marchait à pas tremblant, son torse voûté et des flammes sortant de ses doigts pour s'enrouler autour de ses bras ballants.

Lucius annula le sortilège et recula pour rejoindre Severus qui observait le tout avec un visage inexpressif. Cependant, ses sourcils étaient légèrement haussés en signe de surprise et crainte.

- Que lui ont-ils fait ?, demanda Malfoy en continuant à battre en retraite, Il n'est plus humain !

- Je crois que Potter a enfin compris comment mélanger sa magie aux flammes, répondit tranquillement l'autre sorcier en sortant sa baguette pour la brandir devant lui.

Lorsque le potionniste ouvrit la bouche, l'adolescent enragé se tourna aussitôt vers celui-ci et poussa un rugissement semblable à un lion.

- Snape !

- Au moins, il a conscience de son environnement, soupira Severus en agitant le bâton pour invoquer des chaînes en acier trempé.

Ces dernières prirent vie et se dirigèrent en serpentant vers le Griffondor pour le ligoter fermement. Potter se débattit et finit par émettre des flammes qui le couvrirent entièrement pour en faire une torche vivante. Les chaînes commencèrent à gémir et l'acier se mit à couler lentement le long de la peau du garçon, créant des sillons incandescents dans la chair de l'adolescent.

Lucius poussa un grognement étouffé et porta sa main à son avant-bras.

- Il arrive, fit-il en un murmure.

- Tu peux partir, déclara l'autre homme en fronçant ses sourcils, Nous avons encore besoin que tu l'espionnes.

Le blond hocha la tête avec réluctance et se prépara pour transplaner.

- Je t'enverrais Draco une fois qu'il ira mieux, lui lança le brun avec un petit sourire entendu.

Lucius sourit à son tour et disparut dans la seconde qui suivit.

- Bien, fit Severus en plissant ses paupières pour se concentrer sur la bête féroce qui lui faisait face. À nous deux, Potter.

L'adolescent fit jaillir des flammes rouge et or vers l'autre sorcier qui les para avec un sortilège interdit.

***~*°°°0°°°*~*  
Mercredi 6 septembre. 12:45  
Manoir Vongola, Italie.  
**

Severus grimpa au pas de charge les nombreux escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à la chambre du Vongola Decimo et s'arrêta devant le tableau pour réfléchir.

Le retour au Manoir Vongola s'était fait en douceur, Potter étant inconscient, et Snape avait pu enfin se servir de ses potions pour guérir leurs blessés. Ensuite, les jours étaient passés à un rythme effrayant, enchaînant potion sur potion pour rester alerte et empêcher la malédiction du Seigneur des Ténèbres de prendre plus d'importance.

Le sorcier porta sa baguette vers la peinture et en planta le bout sur la main gantée de l'homme représenté. Le tableau fut animé de frissons et l'homme le transperça avec son bâton aussitôt. Le trou sombre qui se fit créa un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres du Serpentard qui se dépêcha de franchir la peinture. Il ne regarda même pas la salle et la passa pour se rendre à l'escalier en colimaçon. Ensuite, il grimpa les marches deux à deux et arriva devant la porte du Decimo. Là, il toqua doucement sur le bois et ouvrit aussitôt la porte.

- Vous devriez vous reposer, susurra le sorcier en croisant les yeux éteints de l'adolescent.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, lui révéla le garçon en baissant sa tête vers le drap blanc qui l'engloutissait dans ses replis. Chaque fois que j'essaie, je me souviens...

Severus secoua la tête en soupirant faiblement.

- Si c'est le cas, vous auriez dû me prévenir, je vous aurais donné une potion de Sommeil sans Rêves.

- Je préfère éviter la magie, chuchota Tsuna en se recroquevillant sous son drap. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

- Et lui ?, demanda le sorcier en désignant la sombre silhouette qui veillait attentivement sur le petit brun. Ne dort-il jamais ?

Deux orbes remplies d'une froide détermination croisèrent celles de l'adulte qui hocha lentement la tête. Il ne pouvait blâmer le garçon pour vouloir veiller la personne qu'il aimait. Lui-même avait ressenti cette envie impossible à oublier chaque fois que Lily s'était enrhumée.

- Voici les potions, expliqua Severus en sortant des replis de sa cape des flacons remplis de liquides de toutes couleurs, Vous devez les boire toutes les demi-heures, sans faute. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

L'adolescent hocha la tête avec un petit sourire et croisa ses mains détruites.

- De toutes façons, Hibari-san est là pour me le rappeler, blagua-t-il en riant légèrement.

L'autre adolescent ne réagit pas à la pique et fit un sourire qui se perdit dans les ombres environnant son visage.

- Et les autres gosses ?, demanda Snape.

- Mes amis, répondit en insistant bien sur le dernier mot le garçon alité, sont occupés ailleurs à s'entraîner. De plus, ils savent très bien que j'ai besoin de silence.

- Ils ont au moins compris cela, murmura dans sa barbe inexistante le sorcier.

Un petit ricanement accompagna sa remarque et les yeux de l'adulte croisèrent ceux du veilleur. Le gamin aux étranges tics de langage.

- N'oublies pas de dormir, fit Severus à l'encontre de ce dernier. Dans le cas contraire, un gamin de cinq ans pourrait te mettre à terre.

Un petit ''mordre à mort'' se fit entendre et le sorcier sortit de la chambre. Il s'adossa à la porte close et soupira longuement. Il ne parvenait pas à s'habituer à l'atmosphère de la pièce du Decimo. C'était comme si la salle s'était déjà transformée en tombeau. Le silence n'était brisé que par les froissements des draps et les soupirs de douleurs de l'adolescent.

Snape secoua sa tête avec force et se mit en marche.

Il arriva bien vite, tout en maudissant le sort qui l'empêchait de transplaner plusieurs fois par jour, devant les portes de ce qui avait été une salle de réunions et s'était réaménagée en infirmerie. Il entra dans la pièce et croisa aussitôt le regard bicolore d'un des Gardiens du Decimo.

- Tu étais donc là, remarqua inutilement le sorcier en se dirigeant vers l'armoire où étaient entreposées toutes ses potions de soin.

- N'en ai-je pas le droit ?, s'offusqua l'adolescent en s'asseyant sur le bout d'un lit. C'est le seul endroit où je suis le bienvenu vu que la petite Alouette ne veut pas de moi près de Tsunayoshi-kun.

Un froissement de draps se fit entendre et une main compatissante se posa sur l'épaule de l'illusionniste.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Mukuro, sourit la propriétaire de la main, Tu seras toujours bienvenu parmi les Nargoles.

- Miss Lovegood, fit sèchement le sorcier, Veuillez ne pas mettre des idioties dans la tête des moldus.

- Ce ne sont pas des idioties, répondit doucement la jeune fille en continuant à sourire, ses mains s'enroulant autour de ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. C'est la vérité. Les Nargoles adorent les fruits exotiques. Dont les ananas.

La paupière droite du mafioso fut prise d'un tremblement incontrôlable et il s'effondra sur le lit de la sorcière, prenant sans vergogne toute la place. Luna se contenta de sourire et caressa doucement la chevelure du garçon.

- Je ne suis pas un ananas, se plaignit l'adolescent.

- Dans ce cas, répliqua gravement la blonde en grattant sa nuque bandée et grièvement brûlée, C'est un déguisement formidable.

Mukuro se leva pour croiser les orbes brumeuses de la jeune fille et soupira en voyant qu'elle était tout à fait sérieuse. Il se redressa et laissa plus de place à la sorcière pour ensuite enrouler ses longs doigts autour de la main gravement blessée.

- Lorsque toute cette affaire sera finie, promit-il en portant la main brûlée à ses lèvres, Je te combattrais pour te faire cesser de m'appeler ainsi.

- Si cela fait du bien à ton Nargole, je veux bien, sourit gracieusement la jeune fille.

Severus leva ses yeux au ciel en voyant les extravagances des deux jeunes et se dirigea vers les autres blessés. Draco était toujours dans le coma mais ne portait plus de traces des tortures qu'il avait éprouvé. Dean Thomas, un Griffondor pur et dur mais de sang Moldu, s'était rapidement remis des tortures des Mangemorts et devait rester alité car l'une de ses blessures s'était gravement infectée. Ensuite, Ollivander était dans un état précaire lui aussi, de nombreuses estafilades parcouraient son corps et il avait une anémie qui menaçait sa vie. Heureusement pour le vendeur de baguettes, Snape avait su le guérir à temps et il devait désormais rester alité pour reprendre des forces. Puis, il y avait Potter. Ce dernier avait été mis à l'écart, dans une chambre dans les combles et des hommes avaient été postés à l'entrée de celle-ci pour empêcher de sortir l'adolescent si jamais il se réveillait.

Snape soupira en passant devant la porte de celle-ci et préféra hâter le pas pour ne pas rester près du sorcier endormi. Il marcha donc vers ses appartements qui avaient été récemment transformés en laboratoires par les hommes du Vongola Nono. Quand ce dernier avait constaté l'ampleur des dégâts sur son successeur, il était entré dans une colère terrible, rappelant de ce fait au sorcier que le vieux Moldu qui lui faisait face était également un homme terrifiant aux pouvoirs démesurés, et avait ordonné à ses hommes de lui amener les meilleurs docteurs. Et parmi ces médecins, il y avait _l'autre_. Severus aimait l'appeler ainsi car c'était de cette façon qu'il s'adressait à lui. Curieusement, _l'autre_ ne l'appréciait pas et le montrait à renfort de sarcasmes et pointes d'ironies. Cependant, _l'autre_ semblait ignorer que le sorcier était reconnu, et craint, comme étant la Chauve-Souris sans cœur des cachots de Poudlard.

Bref, autant vous dire que leur collaboration se faisait sans problèmes et qu'ils s'adoraient.

- Que fait ce troglodyte dans mon laboratoire ?, demanda avec un ton acerbe _l'autre_ en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez froncé par la contrariété.

- Que je sache, rétorqua l'homme en s'asseyant gracieusement sur l'un des sièges de la salle, Ce laboratoire ne t'appartient pas, mon enfant.

Les dents de _l'autre_ grincèrent et il se retourna pour le fusiller de ses orbes vertes. Severus sourit et se contenta de lui retourner le regard.

- Eh bien, que se passe-t-il, l'enfant n'a pas fait sa sieste ?, susurra le sorcier en se penchant vers le médecin.

- Saches, petit résidu de cellules inutiles, persifla l'enfant en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour le regarder de haut (sans succès), Que, dès mon arrivée dans ce château, ce laboratoire m'a appartenu.

- Dans ce cas, renifla l'adulte en prenant dans ses deux mains jointes le petit scientifique pour l'élever et le contempler ainsi avec dédain alors que l'autre tentait de sortir de son emprise, Petit gamin impertinent, il serait bon que tu te rappelles que tout ce qui se trouve dans ce manoir appartient exclusivement aux Vongola. Et, que je sache, tu n'en es pas le _capo_. D'ailleurs, je vois bien que tu fais tout pour que le Decimo crève...

Le petit fit la moue et cessa de gigoter pour le regarder avec un air que les enfants ne savaient imiter. Le plus bel air de mépris que le sorcier n'ait jamais vu lui avait été offert par un bébé qui devait sûrement porter des couches sous son costume de médecin.

- Lâches-moi, sale Anglais, murmura le scientifique alors qu'une aura verte l'entourait progressivement, vas te trouver une tasse de thé et étrangles-toi avec...

- J'ai touché une corde sensible ?, s'étonna faussement l'homme en souriant sombrement. Pauvre petit.

- J'ai dit, continua tout aussi bas l'autre alors que l'aura forcissait de plus en plus, Lâches-moi !

Surpris par l'éclat de voix du petit, Snape obéit et observa sans montrer d'émotions le bébé épousseter sa longue blouse blanche et fouiller dans les poches de celle-ci. Après un moment de recherches sans fruit, il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait et le scientifique le sortit de sa poche pour le présenter à l'adulte.

- Ceci, fit l'autre en posant la seringue vide sur la table où il se tenait, Nous montreras qui de nous deux est le meilleur.

Severus haussa un sourcil dubitatif et l'enfant continua en le foudroyant à travers ses fines lunettes carrées.

- Demain, je recevrai les analyses du sang du Decimo. Et demain, nous saurons qui, de la science ou de la magie, est digne d'éloges.

Le sorcier dut retenir un éclat de rire. Ainsi, ce petit scientifique le détestait pour la futile raison qu'il représentait quelque chose que la science ne pouvait expliquer ? Et aussi, se rappela le sorcier en souriant au bébé, parce qu'il était proche de l'anéantissement de leur malédiction.

- Soit, fit le Serpentard en baissant la tête pour croiser le regard amer du petit. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

***~*°°°0°°°*~*  
Jeudi 7 septembre. 08:15  
Salle de réunions. Manoir Vongola, Italie.  
**

Severus ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil lorsque la nouvelle arriva. L'autre avait trouvé quel maux menaçait la vie du jeune Sawada. Le sorcier retint un rire victorieux et s'assit sur l'un des nombreux sièges de la salle où il avait été convié avec les autres mafieux.

- Alors, Verde ?, demanda aussitôt qu'il fut installé le petit Reborn.

Lorsqu'il était en forme adulte, Snape ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné par les noirceurs qui paraissaient environner l'homme. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Reborn lui faisait penser à un Détraqueur. Mais il ne savait pas qui craindre le plus.

- L'autre jour, commença le dénommé Verde aussi surnommé _l'autre_ par le sorcier, j'ai eu la brillante idée de faire une analyse sanguine au petit Decimo. Les résultats sont tout simplement surprenants.

- Fais court, le menaça le bébé aux yeux d'onyx en agitant son caméléon transformé en revolver.

- Puisqu'il semblerait que je sois entouré d'incultes incapables d'apprécier la beauté d'une telle découverte, je vais simplifier au possible cette sublime découverte, siffla le bébé aux cheveux verts. Le gamin a quelque chose dans le sang qui ne devrait pas être là.

- Quoi ?, grogna le chef de la Varia avec ennui. Il est malade ? C'est tout ? On me réveille pour ça ? Que le déchet crève, ça me fera des vacances !

Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre et la fenêtre derrière Xanxus se fendilla, un trou net de balle au milieu de celle-ci.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers l'origine de la balle et Reborn se contenta de remettre son lézard sur le rebord de son fédora.

- Continues, Verde, fit le bébé en sirotant sa tasse cappuccino.

- C'est quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu, admit le scientifique en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Ce sont comme des lymphocytes T, ils s'attaquent cependant aux cellules du gamin, principalement celles de l'épiderme et de la cornée. D'après mes expériences, cela pourrait se révéler mortel. S'il continue ainsi, il en a pour deux semaines.

- Quoi d'autre, demanda Reborn alors que tous les hommes présents blanchissaient face à la nouvelle.

- Ces lymphocytes sont inoffensifs face aux cellules du Stregone, continua doctement Verde en remontant ses lunettes sur son petit nez. Elles ne s'attaquent qu'aux non-sorciers. De plus, elles ont des facultés de régénérations surprenantes et réagissent aussi aux flammes. Lorsque j'ai utilisé le Pacifer, elles ont commencé à se multiplier à un rythme bien plus grand qu'auparavant.

- Conclusion, ordonna l'autre Arcobaleno.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi a été infecté par la magie. Et si nous ne trouvons pas un moyen pour lui enlever ces lymphocytes M, il en mourra.

- Tu as deux jours, Verde, annonça de sa voix aimable Timoteo. Pas plus.

L'Arcobaleno du Tonnerre hocha la tête et sauta de la gigantesque table de réunion pour atterrir face à Snape.

- Je déteste me retrouver dans une telle situation, grommela le jeune en tapant impatiemment du pied. Mais les circonstances l'obligent. Stregone, prêtes-moi ta magie.

Severus sourit doucereusement à l'enfant et sortit sa baguette pour la pointer vers le bébé.

- Chercher à supprimer la magie dans un corps humain a été le sujet de nombreuses études, murmura songeusement le sorcier. Et toutes ces études se sont achevées par un échec cuisant. Cependant, tu affirmes que tu réussiras. En deux jours qui plus est. Dis-moi, en quoi serais-tu meilleur que nos chercheurs ?

- Parce que je suis le meilleur, pauvre distorsion de l'évolution humaine, sourit narquoisement Verde.

Snape se contenta de ricaner légèrement aux mots du bébé et hocha la tête.

***~*°°°0°°°*~*  
Dimanche 17 septembre. 09:15**

Ils ne trouvèrent le remède que trois jours après. Reborn étant déjà sur leur dos pour les fusiller, ils parvinrent à grande peine à achever leurs recherches et s'en allèrent, victorieux vers le Neuvième Vongola. Seul problème qu'ils n'avaient pas envisagé dans leurs études, la seule personne capable d'enlever la magie était celle qui avait placé cette même magie dans le sujet. Donc, ils s'étaient retrouvés avec la crainte que Potter ne se réveille à temps. Draco, qui s'était éveillé cinq jours avant, était allé rendre visite à sa famille pour rassurer son père et leur envoyait chaque jour des lettres pour les avertir des agissements du Serpent Tatoueur. Cependant, ces vacances imprévues ne semblaient pas à son goût car il ne cessait de mentionner Potter dans ses lettres, demandant si ce dernier avait ouvert un œil, s'il reprenait conscience...

Severus ne voyait pas ces questions avec bienveillance. Ces interrogations, pourtant bénignes, étaient une preuve de plus en plus évidente de l'attachement que portait le jeune Malfoy au fils de James. Et Snape savait très bien à quel point cet attachement serait la perte de son neveu.

Le sorcier soupira bruyamment et s'étira en gémissant lorsqu'il sentit ses vertèbres se remettre en place avec des craquements secs. Verde lui lança un regard narquois et fit tournoyer entre ses doigts son stylo avec nonchalance. Suite à leur collaboration, ils s'étaient trouvés des affinités, notamment lorsqu'ils se plaignaient du peu de respect dont on leur témoignait.

- Dégénérescence cellulaire, appela le mini scientifique en posant calmement le stylo sur un paquet de feuilles blanches.

- Qu'y a-t-il gamin ?, répondit tout aussi gentiment Snape.

- Comment va la potion ?

Severus haussa un sourcil et pencha sa tête sur le côté tout en faisant craquer consciencieusement ses doigts. Arrivé à la phalange de son majeur, il secoua ses épaules et se rappela que le bébé attendait.

- Puisque j'ai été fort occupé lors de ces derniers jours, expliqua-t-il de sa voix glaciale, La potion est restée dans un état embryonnaire. Néanmoins, tout reprendra dès que le garçon se sera réveillé. Ce soir, non ?

- Exact, approuva avec fierté l'enfant, J'ai mis le gamin sous intraveineuse. Son réveil est imminent.

Severus soupira à nouveau et se pencha pour saisir sa besace à potions. À l'intérieur se trouvait le seul remède à la douleur que la malédiction de Voldemort lui infligeait. Après avoir ingurgité l'horrible mixture, il prit le sac et sortit de la salle à grands pas. Draco avait été prévenu et était en chemin si jamais Potter refaisait une crise de folie. Les Vongola étaient prêts à tout pour sauver leur petit Boss. Ce dernier était au plus mal et le garçon qui le gardait nuit et jour était sur le point de défaillir suite à son manque de sommeil.

Tout était sur le point d'exploser si Potter faisait des siennes remarqua le sorcier en s'arrêtant pour s'appuyer contre un mur lorsqu'un vertige plus puissant que ceux qui le submergeaient constamment le saisit. La main de l'homme s'aventura vers sa besace et se posa sur une fiole contenant un liquide violet. Il en avait bu dix minutes auparavant et s'il en prenait une autre, Severus courrait le risque d'un empoisonnement. Cependant la malédiction prenait de plus en plus d'importance dans son organisme. Dans tous les cas, il finirait par mourir. Le sorcier eut un sourire sarcastique en constatant la situation et préféra sortir sa main de la besace. Peu lui importait sa santé, le gamin Vongola nécessitait ses soins.

Severus arriva bien vite devant le tableau menant aux appartements du japonais et traversa la toile sans plus y faire attention, désormais habitué aux légers enchantements qui y étaient posés. Il gravit les escaliers en colimaçon rapidement et entra en coup de vent dans la chambre où l'atmosphère était toujours aussi pesante. Un regard perçant le cloua sur place et le sorcier claqua sa langue avec agacement. Il n'avait pas le temps pour jouer à des futilités. L'adolescent dut comprendre car il se détendit et reprit place dans les ombres environnants la tête du lit à baldaquins. L'occupant du lit sourit doucement et garda ses yeux fermés, sa tête appuyée contre les multitudes de coussins entassés sous celle-ci. Snape constata avec surprise que Draco était assis à ses côtés et se demanda en passant quand le blond était arrivé au Manoir Vongola. Les deux sorciers s'affrontèrent du regard et ce fut l'adolescent qui perdit car il se leva en poussant un soupir.

- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, Tsuna, fit-il en serrant doucement l'épaule osseuse de ce dernier.

- Merci pour tout, Draco-san, sourit le Decimo en hochant lentement sa tête vers l'héritier Malfoy. Je sais à quel point cela peut être difficile.

- Je dois le faire, non ?, rit sans amusement le sorcier en marchant vers la sortie. Après tout, c'est ma faute.

Tsuna ne réagit pas aux mots du garçon et se contenta d'entrouvrir ses yeux pour planter ses prunelles délavées dans celle de Draco. Ce dernier se figea en croisant le regard aveugle et néanmoins sans pitié du mafioso et attendit que celui-ci parle.

- Ce n'est en rien ta faute, Draco-san, déclara lentement le japonais en détachant chaque syllabe. Au pire, accuses la personne qui t'a torturé.

Le blond hocha sa tête, sa gorge trop serrée pour pouvoir dire quelque chose. Il sortit ensuite et Severus rappela sa présence en toussotant discrètement. Tsuna sursauta et ferma à nouveau ses yeux pour se tourner vers le sorcier en souriant gentiment.

- L'heure des potions, expliqua à mi-voix l'homme en sortant les fioles de sa besace pour les poser sur la table de chevet située à côté du veilleur.

Il échangea d'ailleurs un regard avec ce dernier. Une fois l'accord tacite passé, le sorcier fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Où allez-vous ?, demanda avec anxiété Tsuna tout en reniflant un filtre de Poussos pour ses nerfs optiques.

- Loin du gamin, répondit sèchement l'adulte en serrant sa baguette.

Si jamais ils se croisaient, on pourrait dire adieu à la santé mentale du Survivant.

- N'oubliez pas de l'avertir, prévint Severus avant de sortir.

***~*°°°0°°°*~*  
Lundi 18 septembre. 00:13.  
Manoir Vongola, Italie.**

Severus contempla avec horreur ce qui restait du couloir du manoir Vongola. Une seconde auparavant, il allait se diriger vers la chambre du Decimo pour lui prodiguer les soins de dernière minute, l'autre il se retrouvait face à un Potter enragé prêt à le tuer. Et ensuite, la Varia était intervenue, avait embarqué le hérisson, où se trouvait le stupide Gryffondor soit dit en passant, et était partie aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Le sorcier secoua sa tête et se dépêcha d'entrer dans la chambre du Decimo. Ce dernier dormait, le bruit venant du couloir ne l'avait visiblement pas dérangé dans son sommeil. Le Serpentard posa sa main sur le front de l'endormi et fronça ses sourcils en remarquant la chaleur intense que dégageait le blessé.

- Draco, fit Severus avec un ton pressant.

L'adolescent apparut rapidement et regarda avec surprise son parrain. Pourquoi ce dernier était-il si à cran ?

- Stabilises-le, ordonna l'adulte en désignant le japonais.

Le blond hocha nerveusement sa tête et joignit ses mains contre sa poitrine. Il ferma ensuite ses yeux et fronça ses sourcils en plissant ses lèvres. Une lumière orangée commença à luire progressivement autour de son corps et se propagea pour finalement se concentrer sur ses mains jointes. Il ouvrit alors ses yeux, qui étaient d'un bleu bien plus clair que celui qu'il avait habituellement, et posa ses mains illuminées sur celles du gisant.

Severus ne vit pas la suite, il préféra sortir de la pièce et s'occuper du reste. Maintenant que Potter l'avait découvert, le sorcier n'avait plus à se cacher et à manipuler les fils dans l'ombre. Il allait, pour la première fois, agir en pleine lumière.

Il plongea une main dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit une montre à gousset. Après avoir jeté un œil sur l'heure, il soupira et se frotta avec agacement les tempes.

Les membres de l'Ordre allaient hurler en le voyant apparaître à une heure si matinale.

***~*°°°0°°°*~*  
Lundi 18 septembre. 1:15  
La Chaumière aux Coquillages, Angleterre.**

Lorsque Severus apparut, il dut fermer ses yeux suite à la gigantesque explosion qui retentit à ses côtés. Puis, quand une sonnerie mugit en lui éclatant les tympans, le sorcier agit. Il fendit l'air de sa baguette et fut récompensé par un silence angoissant. Des traits de lumières apparurent au sommet d'une dune et Snape se jeta au sol pour éviter d'être pris dans la lueur. Des voix familières se firent entendre et l'homme grimaça un sourire ravi. Ils n'étaient que trois. Ce serait facile.

- Qui est là ?, ordonna la voix coléreuse de la Miss Je-Sais-Tout de Gryffondor.

Bien, si Granger était présente, cela lui simplifierait la tâche. Après tout, elle était réputée pour son intelligence. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que les écervelés de sa maison ne lui aient contaminé leur intolérance.

- Miss Granger, fit-il de sa voix glaciale, Vous n'avez pas changé.

Il sortit des ombres des dunes et se mit volontairement à découvert pour qu'elle puisse le voir. Et Severus put ainsi voir les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquiller lorsqu'elle découvrit qui était son interlocuteur.

- Snape, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents en resserrant ses doigts sur sa baguette. Que faites-vous ici ?

Un point pour Gryffondor, songea l'ancien professeur, elle avait pensé avant d'attaquer. Oui, définitivement, Granger faisait partie de ses élèves favoris.

- Nous nous occuperons de tout cela un autre jour, répondit-il avec empressement en entendant les voix d'un des Weasley et de la française s'approcher. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

Les prunelles de la sorcière s'écarquillèrent encore plus et elle laissa échapper une inspiration sonore de surprise.

- Vous pensez vraiment que je vais croire cela ?, demanda-t-elle avec une ironie mordante que Severus n'aurait pas reniée. Que faites-vous ici ?

Il renifla bruyamment et croisa ostensiblement ses bras devant sa poitrine.

- À votre avis, Granger ?, siffla-t-il en restant ainsi. Je cueillais les mandragores lorsque j'ai subitement eu l'envie d'entendre votre voix !

- Stupefix !

Le sortilège rouge sang fusa dans les airs et Snape fit un pas sur le côté pour l'éviter. Il conserva son sourire et rangea sa baguette dans sa poche. Il baissa sa tête avec humilité et ferma ses yeux.

De l'autre côté, la jeune sorcière cessa d'incanter et regarda attentivement son ancien professeur. Ce dernier était habillé d'une robe de sorcier noire en bon état et portait également des gants. Son visage, bien que caché dans l'ombre de ses cheveux sombres, était crispé par la douleur et ses yeux étaient insondables.

- Arrêtez de jouer, Snape, cracha avec haine la Gryffondor en levant sa baguette. Je vous connais.

- Vraiment ?, susurra doucereusement le sorcier.

- Vous avez tué Dumbledore de sang-froid alors qu'il vous suppliait, répondit-elle avec hargne. Et vous voulez ensuite que je croie que vous avez besoin de mon aide ?

- Écoutez, Granger, déclara d'une voix égale l'homme tout en évitant un énième sortilège immobilisant, Nous parlerons de cela un autre jour. Venez avec moi, Potter a besoin de vous.

La sorcière flancha, ces derniers mots l'avaient visiblement touchée. Elle baissa lentement avec méfiance sa baguette et vrilla ses yeux bruns dans les orbes onyx du Serpentard. Hermione se rappela subitement la visite impromptue que lui avait faite Harry lorsqu'il avait découvert que Malfoy se trouvait au manoir de ses alliés. Et, si elle s'en souvenait bien, Malfoy avait disparu lors de l'attaque de Poudlard entraîné par Snape. Donc, en collant les bouts d'informations disponibles, la conclusion lui sauta bien vite aux yeux.

- Vous êtes celui qui a contacté ces hommes, murmura-t-elle en cessant de viser de son arme le sorcier.

Severus sourit et applaudit doucement. Le bruit claqua sèchement dans le silence uniquement coupé par le bruit du ressac lointain.

- Dix points pour Gryffondor, Miss Granger, approuva-t-il.

- Et vous vous êtes caché pour empêcher Harry de douter d'eux, continua doucement la jeune fille en rangeant sa baguette. Vous êtes aussi celui qui a indiqué où il habitait pour qu'ils viennent le chercher et le mettent en sécurité. Ensuite, vous avez sûrement donné des instructions pour qu'ils lui enseignent des méthodes essentielles pour survivre face à Lui.

Snape garda le silence.

- Mais vous êtes venu ici. Vous avez dévoilé votre cachette sans aucun remords et vous vous tenez sans défense devant moi, finit Hermione en fronçant ses sourcils. Cela ne veut dire qu'une chose. Harry doit vous avoir découvert et il a commencé à douter de ces hommes. Vous espérez donc que je vienne pour lui expliquer tout, c'est ça ?

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de la Miss Je-Sais-Tout de Gryffondor, murmura doucement le sorcier.

La sorcière secoua sa tête lentement et s'avança vers l'homme d'un pas assuré. Une fois devant celui-ci, elle sortit sa baguette et posa le bout de celle-ci contre la poitrine du Serpentard.

Le bout commença à rougir et Severus retint une grimace en sentant sa peau grésiller. Il garda son masque d'impassibilité et regarda la jeune femme.

- Mais quelque chose ne colle pas, fit cette dernière en enfonçant encore plus sa baguette. Pourquoi tuer Dumbledore et ensuite aider Harry ? Pourquoi, si jamais tout ce que j'ai théorisé était faux, voulez-vous une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe ?

- Parce que vous êtes la seule qui sait mettre du plomb dans la cervelle de Potter, soupira Severus en secouant sa tête avec lassitude.

Hermione hocha sa tête avec approbation et retira sa baguette. Le sorcier contempla avec un regard vide le trou net qui se trouvait désormais dans ses robes et saisit doucement la main de la sorcière.

- Cependant, Granger, prévint le sorcier en plissant ses lèvres livides. Vous faites confiance trop rapidement !

- Pas vraiment, répondit la jeune femme en haussant ses épaules. Je savais déjà que vous étiez dans notre camp.

- Voici un comportement digne d'un Serpentard, sourit sombrement Severus en fermant ses yeux pour transplaner. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour parjure à sa maison.

***~*°°°0°°°*~*  
Lundi 18 septembre. 3:09  
Parc du Manoir Vongola, Italie.**

Ils atterrirent lourdement sur l'herbe grasse et humide du parc. Snape se laissa tomber à genoux et poussa une plainte étouffée en portant un bras à sa Marque. Jurant entre ses dents serrées, il sortit une fiole des profondeurs de sa robe et en avala rapidement le contenu. Hermione fronça ses sourcils en identifiant la potion utilisée et se leva pour enlever les quelques feuilles mortes qui s'étaient accrochées à son pantalon.

Elle promena son regard sur le paysage qui l'environnait et soupira en constatant qu'elle se trouvait bel et bien à l'étranger. Il y avait également une sorte de pesanteur dans l'air qui la fit frissonner et la sorcière se rapprocha inconsciemment de Snape.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Les Vongola, expliqua sérieusement le professeur en se levant à son tour pour se mettre en marche vers le manoir qui leur faisait face, Depuis qu'un de leurs dirigeants est mortellement blessé, ils sont à cran.

- Blessé ?, répéta sans comprendre la jeune fille, Vous vous êtes battus ?

- Potter est parti chercher un Horcruxe avec Draco et a fini emprisonné au Manoir Malfoy. Les Vongola ont dépêché leurs meilleurs hommes pour les récupérer mais cela ne s'est pas très bien passé...

- Que s'est-il passé ?, fit Hermione alors qu'ils gravissaient les marches de l'entrée du prestigieux bâtiment.

- Potter, soupira le Serpentard en s'arrêtant pour saisir un combiné qui était accroché au mur de l'entrée. C'est moi, j'apporte de la visite pour le gamin.

La porte s'entrouvrit en un grincement de mauvais augure et les deux sorciers entrèrent dans le manoir. Hermione examina tout attentivement et en vint à la conclusion que ces Vongola étaient des gens fortunés. Et cultivés si elle se fiait aux nombreuses peintures qui ornaient les murs baroques. Ils marchèrent longtemps, passant de couloir en couloir et finirent par arriver devant une porte au fin fond du manoir. Snape jeta un regard assassin à la porte comme si elle avait été la cause de tous ses tourments et finit par en tourner la poignée. Aussitôt que le passage fut libre, une chose passa en fusant par l'entrée et Hermione sortit sa baguette pour figer l'objet qui volait vers son visage.

- Ushishishi, rit étrangement un adolescent qui sortit de la pièce pour récupérer l'OVNI. La paysanne sait se battre...

- Qui est-ce ?, demanda cette dernière en se tournant vers son ancien professeur.

- Un des membres de l'escadron d'assassins des Vongola.

L'adolescent, blond et au sourire dément, les ignora royalement et rentra dans la salle pour lancer ses objets, qui étaient en réalité des couteaux à la lame finement acérée, sur un individu. Ce dernier avait des cheveux noirs comme un corbeau et sa peau était marquée de stigmates brunâtres qui s'enroulaient quasiment artistiquement autour de ses membres. Il ne portait qu'un T-shirt lacéré et un pantalon en lambeaux. Ses pieds nus ne cessaient de bouger vu qu'il se battait avec cinq personnes en envoyant des torrents de flammes rouge et or.

- C'est..., s'exclama sans le croire Hermione.

- Exact, approuva Snape en restant hors de la salle pour ne pas attirer l'attention des belligérants sur lui, Potter.

- Il a changé, constata la jeune fille en faisant une moue désapprobatrice.

Le Harry qu'elle connaissait n'avait pas un sourire dément aux lèvres et ne riait pas chaque fois qu'un de ses coups faisait saigner ses adversaires. De plus, ses yeux, autrefois d'un beau vert émeraude remplis de bonté, n'étaient plus qu'une étendue vert poison où la haine et l'envie meurtrière se mêlaient.

- Vous avez besoin de lui pour sauver le chef des Vongola, posa calmement Hermione en durcissant ses yeux.

- Encore une fois, exact, Miss Granger.

- Mais il préfère se battre.

- Exact.

- HARRY JAMES POTTER !, hurla alors la jeune sorcière en entrant dans la salle, PUIS-JE SAVOIR CE QUE TU FABRIQUES ?

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la salle, alors que les autres s'étaient stoppés dans leur combat, une moue d'incompréhension peinte sur l'entièreté de leur visage. Harry tourna ses orbes assassines vers elle et la jeune fille se contenta de poser ses poings sur ses hanches et de se redresser.

- Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu fasses la chasse aux Horcruxes en solitaire !, continua-t-elle tout aussi fort. Sans Ron et moi, tu as tendance à devenir la personne la plus obtuse que je n'aie jamais vue ! Et j'en connais !

Harry cligna stupidement des yeux et se frotta ceux-ci avec une main ensanglantée. Il s'avança ensuite vers elle en titubant.

- Hermione ?, fit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par les nombreux cris qu'il avait poussé. Que fais-tu là ?

- TE METTRE DU BON SENS DANS LA TÊTE !, tempêta-t-elle. Tu as fait fort, Harry ! Entre Malfoy qui a failli perdre sa vie et le Chef des Vongola qui se meurt parce que tu es trop stupide et obsédé par une vieille rancœur, je me demande pourquoi je suis énervée !

Le Survivant se rapetissa sur place et leva ses mains en une défense inutile contre les vitupérations de son amie. Chaque mot prononcé par la bouche de cette dernière le faisait se sentir de plus en plus misérable et il en finit par tomber à genoux et implorer sa clémence.

Hermione se contenta de lui lancer un regard d'avertissement et croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine avec fierté sous les regards abasourdis des membres de la Varia.

- Il nous la faut, marmonna un de ceux-ci avec de longs cheveux blancs.

- Ushishishi, elle a maté le petit sorcier en moins de deux, s'amusa le blond en jouant avec ses couteaux.

La jeune fille les ignora superbement et toisa le sorcier qui lui faisait face.

- Tu vas maintenant faire la paix avec le professeur Snape, ordonna-t-elle.

- Mais, protesta Harry en se relevant aussitôt, C'est Snape ! Il a tué Dumbledore !

- Pas de mais, le rabroua la Gryffondor en le visant de sa baguette, Tu fais la paix. Maintenant.

Harry écarquilla ses yeux qui étaient revenus à leur état normal et croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine avec une moue colérique enfantine.

- Non, gronda-t-il. Je ne le ferais pas. Ce bâtard ne le mérite pas.

- Harry, fit doucement Hermione en posant une main sur l'épaule du garçon. Tu dois apprendre que le monde ne peut être totalement noir ou blanc. Snape a peut-être tué Dumbledore mais il n'en est pas moins notre meilleur allié.

- Comment peux-tu lui faire confiance, murmura avec horreur le sorcier. Avec ce qu'il a fait...

- Nous sommes en guerre, trancha la jeune fille, Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Nous devons mettre de côté toutes nos animosités et tuer Tu-Sais-Qui.

Harry acquiesça doucement et baissa sa tête en se mordant les lèvres avec culpabilité.

- Tu m'as manqué, avoua-t-il. Ron aussi. Sans vous, j'ai l'impression de ne pas savoir quoi faire, voir même de tout rater.

- Tu n'es pas le seul, le consola-t-elle. Mais cesses de te plaindre et va sauver le Vongola. Tu es le seul qui puisse le faire.

Le Survivant releva sa tête avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et enlaça avec force son amie.

- Merci, fit-il en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux volumineux de cette dernière.

- Vas le sauver, dit-elle en caressant les cheveux salis par le sang qu'il avait fait couler.

***~*°°°0°°°*~*  
Lundi 18 septembre. 3:35  
Chambre du Decimo. Manoir Vongola. Italie.**

Harry s'approcha précautionneusement du lit et croisa le regard embué de Draco. Ce dernier avait l'air épuisé et ses mains tremblaient. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs lui serra affectueusement l'épaule et prit sa place pour ensuite saisir les mains ravagées de Tsuna. Ce dernier ne dormait plus et avait ses yeux grands ouverts.

Snape s'avança, ignorant avec superbe le regard assassin et en même temps rempli de doutes du Survivant, et sortit de sa besace un pot. Il enleva calmement le couvercle et induit les mains des deux adolescents de la pommade bleuâtre qu'il contenait. Ensuite, le sorcier se recula et laissa sa place au bébé scientifique. Ce dernier examina le tout, expliqua certaines choses aux deux garçons et rejoignit bien vite Snape. Puis, la guérison commença.

Potter ferma ses yeux et fronça ses sourcils pour se concentrer. Bien vite, des flammes rouge et entremêlées d'or apparurent autour de lui et se mirent à danser avec force le long de son corps. Elles se propagèrent jusqu'à ses mains jointes à celles du Decimo.

Une exclamation de surprise se fit entendre et Severus se tourna pour croiser le regard abasourdi de Granger. Cette dernière avait l'air surprise et semblait sur le point de mourir de curiosité. Le potionniste nota qu'il aurait à lui expliquer la cérémonie après.

Pendant ce temps, les flammes de Potter s'étaient concentrées sur les mains des deux adolescents et flambaient vivement. Tsuna se mordit les lèvres pour retenir une plainte de douleur et un froissement de draps se fit entendre. Son veilleur, un de ses Gardiens à l'air normalement impassible, lui épongea doucement la sueur qui perlait sur son front et le blessé sourit avec bonté au garçon.

- Continuez comme ça, sorcier, déclara Verde en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Vous allez arriver à la seconde partie.

Potter acquiesça, ses dents serrées par la concentration et garda ses yeux fermés. Il devait tenir le coup, Tsuna le méritait.

Soudain, les flammes cessèrent, leur couleur s'évanouit et elles réapparurent à la seconde suivante alors que le sorcier poussa une plainte de bête blessée.

- Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Hermione avec une voix effrayée.

- Potter vient d'atteindre la seconde phase, expliqua à mi-voix Snape. Il doit maintenant ordonner à toutes ses flammes, sans exception, de retourner à lui.

Le feu bicolore dansa avec force sous leurs yeux et se propagea sur l'intégralité des corps des deux adolescents. Puis, comme une vague qui reflue, les flammes partirent, se dirigeant toutes vers les mains jointes des garçons. Elles traversèrent ensuite les bras de Potter et se concentrèrent sur sa poitrine pour y mourir. Le sorcier paraissait souffrir le martyr et continuait à garder ses yeux fermés.

- Troisième partie, sorcier, communiqua Verde.

Les yeux du Survivant s'ouvrirent brusquement et se plantèrent dans ceux de Tsuna. Les flammes forcirent et parurent sortir du corps de l'alité pour se diriger ensuite vers celui du sorcier. Ce dernier serra avec plus de force les mains du Decimo et une nouvelle flambée naquit autour de celles-ci.

- Que doit-il faire pendant la troisième phase ?, chuchota Granger.

- C'est la phase de guérison, murmura le professeur. Potter doit juste modeler sa magie pour qu'elle guérisse le gamin Vongola.

Le feu se propagea à nouveau mais prit cette fois-ci une couleur entièrement dorée. Bien vite, le corps de Tsuna fut couvert d'une chape de flammes jaunes qui se mirent à luire violemment, forçant toutes les personnes présentes à se couvrir les yeux. Puis, quand la luminosité ne fut pas si agressive, ils purent voir clairement et Snape se permit un petit sourire satisfait lorsqu'il croisa les orbes ambrées remplies de vie du Vongola Decimo.

- Tadaima, se contenta de dire ce dernier en souriant à ses Gardiens qui se trouvaient attroupés à l'entrée de la chambre.

- TSUNA !, hurlèrent ceux-ci en courant pour se jeter sur le lit et enlacer leur petit Boss.

- Venez Granger, chuchota Snape en saisissant le coude de la sorcière. Nous sommes de trop ici.

Hermione hocha doucement sa tête et regarda avec affection la tête posée sur les bras croisés de son ami. Ce dernier s'était avachi sur sa chaise et avait mis ses bras sur le lit du Vongola dans l'intention manifeste de faire un petit somme. La jeune sorcière croisa le regard de Malfoy qui s'approchait de l'endormi et un accord tacite fut passé. Le blond fut le premier à briser le contact visuel et prit dans ses bras le sorcier endormi pour ensuite disparaître dans des nuées indigos.

Hermione Granger sourit avec amusement et suivit son acariâtre professeur de potions.

Tout allait bien, Harry était entouré de personnes compétentes et semblait gagner en puissance de jour en jour.

De plus, songea-t-elle avec un petit sourire entendu, il avait l'air parfaitement heureux dans les bras de Malfoy.

* * *

**RaR:**

**Dante :** Merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop dure ^^"

**Akira : **C'est bien, ne laisses pas ta flamme faiblir ! x) Alors, que penses-tu de la guérison de Tsuna ? Ça ôtes un poids, non ? ^^

**Katherine Tiger :** Bon, bien que la suite ait vraiment pris son temps, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre et qu'elle ne te déçoit pas ^^

**Un petit rapprochement entre nos deux Némesis, ça ne mérite pas une petite review ? Sans oublier la guérison de Tsuna ! Alors,** **dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! Par contre, je ne promets rien pour la prochaine publication... Je vais bientôt être en pleine période de révisions et je ne peux pas vous assurer si je posterais le chapitre dans un mois. Donc, pour être prudente, je vous dit à dans deux mois (voir trois ^^") !  
**


	21. Entraînement et anecdotes

**Bien le bonjour et la bonne année !  
Pour commencer, comment allez-vous en cette nouvelle année ? Avez-vous pris de bonnes résolutions réalisables ? Moi-même, je me suis jurée de poster à intervalles réguliers et d'achever cette histoire. On verra si j'y arrive ^^  
Ensuite, pour continuer sur un bon pied, ou pas, d'après mes calculs et discussions avec ma beta, la fin approche d'ici trois ou cinq chapitres ! Mais, me connaissant, je vais encore m'étaler et on en a sûrement pour dix longs chap. **

**Bref, je vais cesser de m'étaler en racontant n'importe quoi et vous laisser profiter du premier chapitre de 2012. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Mardi 19 septembre. 09:00**

Hermione Granger était déconcertée.

Considérée comme la Miss Je-Sais-Tout de Griffondor, il ne lui était jamais arrivé de se sentir si déplacée dans son entourage. Bien sûr, lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, ne sachant pas que la Magie et son monde existaient, il lui était arrivé de se sentir bizarre, étrangère au monde où évoluaient ses parents. Cependant, une fois qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre pour aller à Poudlard, tous ses doutes s'étaient évanouis dans la conviction qu'elle avait sa place dans ce monde qui s'ouvrait à elle.

Mais, alors qu'elle faisait connaissance tant bien que mal avec les moldus qui avaient entraîné Harry durant l'été, Hermione sentit subitement ses vieilles impressions resurgir avec force. Elle foudroya du regard un adolescent, qui devait être de deux ans son cadet, qui répliqua en lui jetant un regard assassin. La sorcière soupira et souhaita intérieurement que quelqu'un, qui que ce soit même Snape ou Malfoy !, arrive et lui explique ce qui se passait.

Plissant ses yeux noisette, Hermione examina attentivement les jeunes qui étaient attablés autour d'elle et arriva bien vite à la conclusion que ces adolescents étaient puissants. Il suffisait de voir les cicatrices sur la peau du petit brun qui venait d'être guéri par Harry pour le comprendre.

- Ano... Daijobu ?, demanda le dit-petit brun en levant vers la jeune fille des yeux remplis d'inquiétude. **(1)**

Hermione plissa ses orbes noisette et poussa un autre soupir en songeant qu'elle aura dû prendre les cours de langues à Poudlard.

« _Même si_ » songea sarcastiquement la sorcière, « _Ils ne lui auraient servi à rien dans ce cas-ci. _» Après tout, en quoi le Gobelbabil l'aurait-il aidée à communiquer avec les japonais ?

- Oï, teme !, l'apostropha le jeune au regard assassin et aux cheveux gris, Juudaïme ni kotae ! **(2)**

Les paupières de la jeune fille frémirent et elle ressentit l'envie subite de sortir sa baguette et de jeter un Silencio au garçon qui venait de lui parler assez grossièrement si elle interprétait correctement l'indignation du petit brun.

- Je donnerais ma magie pour une potion OmniLinguae, marmonna Hermione en enfouissant son visage dans ses bras croisés.

- Je veux bien te croire, souffla une voix narquoise alors qu'une chaise était tirée aux côtés de la sorcière.

Cette dernière se redressa brusquement et sortit sa baguette pour l'enfoncer dans le cou du nouveau venu.

- Malfoy, siffla-t-elle en plissant ses yeux. Justement la personne que je voulais voir...

- Granger, déclara le blond en ne bougeant pas, se contentant de faire un vague signe pour calmer les japonais qui s'étaient levés face à l'attaque de la jeune femme.

- J'ai certaines choses à te dire, susurra Hermione en reculant légèrement le bout de sa baguette.

- J'écoute, sourit Malfoy avec un air quasi calculateur qui fit frissonner de dégoût la sorcière.

- Premièrement, commença la Griffondor en faisant luire l'extrémité de son instrument. Quelles sont tes véritables intentions concernant Harry et Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- La même chose que tout le monde, j'imagine, répondit honnêtement le Serpentard. Je veux juste qu'il crève. Et si, pour cela, je dois faire ami-ami avec Potter, je le ferais.

- Bien, renifla la sorcière, Deuxièmement, et Snape dans tout ça ?

- Il est celui qui souhaite plus que tout l'annihilation du Serpent.

Hermione hocha la tête. Cela cadrait avec les hypothèses qu'elle avait élaborées lorsque son professeur était venu la chercher pour l'emmener calmer Harry.

- Je vois, murmura-t-elle songeusement. Troisièmement, quelle sorte d'entraînement suit réellement Harry ? Je l'ai vu utiliser des flammes, serait-ce de la magie élémentaire ?

Malfoy eut un petit sourire et se tourna vers les adolescents qui les observaient sans dire mot.

- Oï, fit-il en changeant de langue sans difficulté. Hono o shiyo, onegai Tsuna. **(3)**

Les japonais acquiescèrent à ces mots étranges que la jeune femme fit rouler sur sa langue pour essayer d'en comprendre le sens. Puis, un éclat surprit son regard et elle croisa les yeux du petit brun. Auparavant bruns caramels, ils étaient désormais orangés et remplis d'une détermination amusée qui surprit la sorcière. Du moins, sa surprise augmenta lorsqu'elle remarqua les deux flammes orangées qui étaient présentes autour des poings de l'adolescent et la mince flammèche qui trônait sur le sommet du front du garçon.

- Qu'est-ce que, s'étrangla-t-elle en se penchant pour observer de plus près les mains enflammées du japonais. Il ne souffre pas ?

- Non, répondit l'anglais. Ces moldus sont capables de choses étranges que les sorciers ne maîtrisent pas. Ils appellent ceci les flammes de la détermination.

Hermione plissa à nouveau ses yeux et Draco put clairement voir l'envie de savoir se peindre sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- Je veux une OmniLinguae..., murmura-t-elle en serrant fermement ses poings. Si seulement je pouvais les interroger et en savoir plus !

- Le professeur Snape en a un chaudron entier dans sa chambre, sourit le blond en regardant ailleurs alors que le dénommé Tsuna éteignait ses flammes. Soit dit en passant...

La sorcière se leva brusquement et saisit le bras du Serpentard pour le remorquer derrière elle alors qu'elle sortait de la salle avec précipitation.

- Dis-moi où se trouvent ses appartements !, fit-elle avec excitation en courant vers les escaliers.

Malfoy sourit et s'empressa de répondre. Une fois qu'elle eut l'information voulue, Hermione se dirigea vers les appartements de Snape mais se retourna au dernier moment.

- Au fait, Malfoy, glissa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Occupes-toi bien d'Harry, d'accord ?

Le blond ne dit rien, se contentant de la regarder en silence. Cependant, Hermione vit l'éclat particulier dans les prunelles bleutées de l'adolescent et comprit le message.

« _N'avait-il pas les yeux gris ?_ » s'interrogea la sorcière en gravissant les marches des escaliers pour rejoindre son ancien professeur de potions.

Draco Malfoy resta immobile devant l'escalier où venait de disparaître son ancienne ennemie et soupira faiblement en secouant sa tête.

- J'imagine que rester en compagnie de Moldus peut induire une modification de mes états d'âme, susurra le Serpentard en plissant ses paupières. Être aimable avec Granger... Où va le monde ?

***~*°°°0°°°*~*  
Mardi 19 septembre. 9:03.  
Manoir Vongola. Chambre du Stregone.**

Severus croisa soigneusement ses mains et observa ses invités sans dire un mot. Ces derniers se contentèrent de le regarder en silence, attendant clairement que le sorcier prenne la parole en premier. Enfin, après un concours d'intimidation qui durait depuis le lever du soleil, Snape leva sa baguette et se servit nonchalamment une tasse de thé. Un brusque spasme parcourut son bras et il dut poser le récipient sur la petite table basse. La tasse en porcelaine fit un bruit sec en heurtant doucement la petite assiette et les autres bougèrent faiblement.

- Vulgaire amibe à la cervelle disproportionnée, commença alors l'un de ses invités en croisant avec agacement ses petites jambes pour y poser ses mains en coupe et appuyer son menton dessus. Tu nous as assez fait patienter alors cesses tes petits jeu de cellule protozoaire et expliques ce que tu sais...

Les lèvres fines de Snape s'étirèrent imperceptiblement et il hocha doucement sa tête tout en massant son bras qui était toujours parcourut de spasmes.

- Vous n'ignorez pas mes travaux, fit-il de sa voix suave. Depuis mon arrivée au Manoir Vongola, j'ai travaillé avec certains d'entre vous pour arriver à briser votre malédiction.

- Ce qui veut dire, le coupa une jeune femme aux longs cheveux sombres et au curieux tatouage floral sur le haut de sa pommette gauche, Que vous êtes enfin arrivé à un résultat concluant, si je ne m'abuse...

Les autres ne dirent mot mais leurs yeux, bien trop sérieux pour des enfants de leur âge, semblèrent luire avec puissance, prédisant au sorcier les pires tortures si ce dernier les trompait.

- Exact, approuva courtoisement l'homme en prenant une gorgée de son thé anglais. Il posa sa tasse et s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil en croisant ses mains à nouveau. Néanmoins, je veux m'assurer que vous avez toujours en tête vos promesses...

- Les Arcobaleno ne manquent jamais à leur parole, le prévint le bébé au chapeau de feutre qui avait réuni tous les autres membres et qui dégageait à présent une véritable aura de bestialité.

- Vous excuserez mes doutes, susurra le sorcier en plissant légèrement ses lèvres tout en relevant un bord de celles-ci, mais il est arrivé que des mafieux ne tiennent leur parole sous prétexte qu'ils ne devaient rien à l'autre parti. Dans ce cas-ci, qu'est-ce qui peut m'assurer que vous accomplirez ce que vous avez promis ?

- N'essayez pas de jouer au plus malin, _Stregone_, lui dit tranquillement le dénommé Reborn en buvant son expresso. Après tout, vous voulez juste vous assurer que tout sera prêt avant votre décès.

L'homme sourit et secoua doucement sa tête. Il se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers son armoire où il jeta un sort qui fit s'illuminer le meuble d'une étrange lueur argentée avant que les portes de celui-ci s'ouvrent lentement.

- Quel est ce tour de passe-passe ?, demanda avec excitation un bambin coiffé d'un casque de motard violet.

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un coup violent de la part de Colonello, un bébé qui portait curieusement un riffle en bandoulière et avait un bandana dans ses cheveux blonds. Pendant ce temps, Snape sortit des profondeurs de l'armoire un petit chaudron qui fit sursauter le bébé casqué.

- Une marmite !, caqueta-t-il. Devrons-nous en boire son contenu ? Est-ce que c'est une potion à base de queue de triton et de bave de limace ?

Personne ne l'interrompit cette fois-ci, les bébés se demandant probablement ce que contenait le liquide qui bouillonnait dans le chaudron.

Severus se contenta de sourire et ne répondit pas. Au contraire, il posa brusquement le chaudron sur la petite table et se tourna vers son bureau pour en ouvrit brusquement un tiroir et en sortir une fiole remplie d'un liquide familier. Colonello poussa un soupir désolé et bondit vers le sorcier.

- Ça va aller, kora ?, demanda-t-il en se grattant nerveusement la nuque.

Le sorcier le regarda sans dire mot et finit par avaler la potion cul sec. L'Arcobaleno blond le regarda avec remords, se rappelant sûrement de la fois où son pouvoir n'avait été suffisant pour apaiser le mal qui rongeait lentement l'homme.

- Ceci mis à part, intervint alors Reborn en ignorant avec superbe l'air souffrant qu'avait affiché furtivement l'anglais, La potion est-elle prête ?

Severus le regarda avec ses yeux sombres et eut un petit sourire qui fit frémir Verde. Ce dernier, après avoir été forcé de travailler avec le sorcier, savait désormais reconnaître les mimiques de l'homme et pouvait affirmer sans aucun doute que la nouvelle qu'il allait leur annoncer n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Elle l'est, fit celui que bien des élèves avaient appelé Chauve-Souris des cachots. Ce que vous avez sous les yeux n'est qu'un échantillon. Si vous en buvez, vous aurez votre réelle apparence tout en gardant vos fonctions d'Arcobaleno.

« _Mais il y a un mais._ » se dit le jeune scientifique aux cheveux verts. « _Il y a toujo__urs un mais._ »

- Cependant, continua doucement Snape, Je n'arrive pas à vous faire confiance. Mettez-le sur le compte de la guerre.

Reborn plissa ses lèvres et but lentement une gorgée de son expresso qui refroidissait. Après avoir fini, il posa doucement la tasse sur la table basse et sauta ensuite sur les genoux du sorcier qui s'était assis entre temps. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils sourirent simultanément de la même manière.

- Nous avons enseigné nos techniques secrètes à vos élèves, susurra l'Arcobaleno du Soleil en continuant à sourire sombrement. J'ai presque perdu Tsuna, deux fois. Si je dois encore risquer la vie de mon élève pour vous convaincre et ainsi retrouver mon corps, je refuse.

Les mots vacillèrent dans les airs, paraissant s'attarder tandis que les autres bébés hochaient lentement leurs têtes.

- Si j'avais la responsabilité de la mort d'un enfant pour avoir préféré mon corps adulte, je ne serais pas le dirigeant des Comsubin, kora !, s'exclama avec morgue Colonello.

- Le gamin aux cheveux surdéveloppés n'a toujours pas été le sujet d'une étude poussée, je ne peux le laisser mourir inutilement, ajouta Verde en redressant ses lunettes. Sans oublier ses compagnons... Je suppose que je peux laisser de côté mes aspirations.

- Sawada a été mon élève également, fit avec une voix rude un bébé au visage marqué par une cicatrice rouge. Je ne vais pas le laisser mourir pour mon égoïsme.

Un autre bambin, aux longs cheveux noirs tressés, acquiesça doucement, ses mains cachées par sa longue tunique rouge étant cependant fermées en des poings serrés. Severus fit voyager ses prunelles sombres sur les enfants maudits et eut un petit sourire sarcastique.

- Je vois, fit-il après un petit silence où les Arcobaleno le regardaient avec indignation et impatience. Après avoir entendu vos propos... passionnés, je ne peux qu'arriver à une conclusion.

- Qui est ?, demanda avec curiosité le bébé qui portait un casque violet. Allez, dites-le nous !

Il se tût bien vite en voyant l'aura meurtrière que dégageait Reborn ainsi que le sorcier et préféra s'asseoir en silence, ses mains crispées sur ses genoux pliés convenablement.

- Vous ne récupérerez vos corps qu'au moment adéquat. C'est-à-dire, expliqua Snape en sirotant son thé qui refroidissait drastiquement sous les regards polaires des jeunes, lorsque vous vous battrez contre les mangemorts.

- Oï, protesta calmement l'Arcobaleno du Soleil en croisant ses jambes avec irritation, Le temps que nous prendrons à nous accoutumer à notre véritable apparence risque de nous perturber, voir même nous distraire du combat. Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez, Stregone ?

La jeune femme au tatouage floral eut un doux sourire et se leva pour marcher vers le sorcier. Elle se pencha vers celui-ci et lui saisit la main sans dire un mot. Puis, elle prit la parole en se tournant vers les bébés qui l'avaient observée avec surprise.

- Severus Snape sait ce qu'il fait, fit-elle en continuant à sourire. Il m'a contacté il y a quelques semaines pour bénéficier de mes conseils et pouvoirs et ainsi déterminer la composition exacte de la potion pour la rendre effective. Sachez que votre conversion se fera dans l'intervalle d'une minute et vous ne souffrirez d'aucun effet secondaire, si ce n'est une légère migraine.

- Exact, approuva l'homme en déposant sa tasse. Il suffira de venir sur le champ de bataille et de recevoir de ma main la fiole contenant la potion.

- Il nous serait bien plus facile de vous voler la potion maintenant et de partir, remarqua l'enfant qui faisait partie de la Varia.

- Je vous l'interdis, déclara tranquillement la jeune femme en durcissant son regard. Nous avons donné notre parole au début du projet et nous la tiendrons. Compris, Viper ?

Le dénommé Viper acquiesça à contrecœur et s'envola pour disparaître ensuite dans une nuée indigo.

- Ceci signe la fin de cet entretien, murmura le bébé au changpao rouge.

Il bondit et sortit par la fenêtre entrouverte sous le regard amusé du sorcier qui constata ensuite que les autres jeunes étaient occupés à discuter entre eux à grands renforts de cris. Puis, il entendit la porte s'entrouvrir et il se tourna pour distinguer la silhouette féminine de son ancienne élève. Cette dernière semblait surprise, ses yeux voyageant du bébé au fedora, occupé à piétiner allègrement le corps de son comparse au casque de motard, au riffle de Colonello qui essayait de parler avec le bébé à la cicatrice tout en évitant les gifles de ce dernier.

- Miss Granger, toussota calmement Snape pour attirer l'attention de la jeune fille, Puis-je savoir la raison de votre présence ?

- Heu, oui, hésita au premier abord la Griffondor avant de se ressaisir, Je suis venue pour de l'OmniLinguae. Malfoy m'a dit que vous en aviez.

- Il est vrai qu'il m'en reste quelques flacons, murmura pensivement le sorcier, Mais je prévoyais de les donner aux Vongola pour qu'ils comprennent l'anglais...

La sorcière sursauta et le regarda avec une étincelle de ce qui lui parut être de la joie.

- Dans ce cas, proposa-t-elle avec un grand sourire, Nous devons en refaire ! Tant mieux, les potions commençaient à me manquer, de plus je m'ennuyais...

Face au bavardage intempestif de la jeune, Snape soupira et finit par se lever avec lassitude, faisant signe à son ancienne élève de le suivre dans ses appartements pour la mener devant ses chaudrons. Restés dans le salon, les Arcobaleno eurent un sourire sarcastique et se regardèrent avec la même étincelle moqueuse au fond de leurs prunelles.

- Mille yens qu'ils finissent ensemble à la fin de cette guerre, proposa avec un reniflement sarcastique Reborn en lissant le bord de son chapeau.

- Tenu, kora !, s'exclama Colonello en lui tapant la main avec enthousiasme. Elle se jettera sur lui bien avant !

- Êtes-vous idiots !, s'indigna Lal en les frappant violemment sur la tête.

L'Arcobaleno du Soleil évita le coup sans problème, se penchant légèrement pour ne pas faire tomber son fedora sous l'action de son amie. Le blond n'eut pas autant de chance et fut envoyé sur le tapis bordeaux du salon.

- Comment osez-vous parier sur les sentiments d'une enfant ?, continua avec force la jeune maudite. De plus, cela se voit qu'elle n'est pas intéressée !

- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'idiots, Sempaïs !, hurla le bébé casqué, Elle est amoureuse de son ami, le Potter !

Les autres l'ignorèrent et il en ressentit un tel choc qu'il alla échouer dans un coin de la pièce, une aura dépressive l'entourant. Cependant, une main compatissante se posa sur son épaule et Skull tourna sa tête pour rencontrer les yeux bleus d'Aria qui lui fit un sourire. Cette dernière se détourna de l'Arcobaleno qui était désormais en meilleur état et attira l'attention des autres bébés en toussotant faiblement.

- Vous ne devriez pas discuter d'un sujet pareil alors que nous sommes sur le point de nous battre pour la première fois en équipe, fit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte avant de se figer devant celle-ci, la main sur la poignée. De plus, elle est amoureuse d'un autre garçon. Reborn, lorsque tu t'en rendras compte, convertis tes yens en euros.

- Tenu, accepta courtoisement le bébé en hochant lentement la tête alors que la jeune femme sortait de la pièce.

***~*°°°0°°°*~*  
Mardi 19 septembre. 16:15.  
Manoir Vongola, salle d'entraînement.**

Harry se contorsionna pour éviter l'attaque qui ne manquerait pas de le tuer s'il la recevait de plein fouet. Avec un halètement de douleur, il sauta en arrière et manqua de perdre la tête lorsqu'une épée aiguisée passa à quelques centimètres de la gorge pour se planter dans le tatami.

Le sorcier atterrit plus loin, ses pieds quittant aussitôt le sol pour éviter le genou armé d'une plaque de métal qui se dirigeait vers son estomac, et dut faire une pirouette dans les airs quand il remarqua les innombrables couteaux qui fusaient vers lui. Les lames aiguisées déchirèrent ses vêtements, un simple T-shirt et un large sarouel, ainsi que sa peau. Il grimaça en sentant le sang couler et dût réprimer un mouvement de protection lorsqu'il remarqua les flammes qui se dirigeaient vers lui.

Le sorcier allait invoquer ses propres flammes quand la lourde porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit bruyamment, dévoilant la seule personne au monde qui serait suffisamment suicidaire que d'interrompre la Varia.

- Hermione ?, fit le Survivant avec surprise.

- Harry, déclara cette dernière en ignorant le sang qui commençait à poisser les tatamis ainsi que les mafieux qui la regardaient avec incompréhension. Prêtes-moi Hedwige.

L'adolescent la fixa sans comprendre avant d'acquiescer silencieusement. Hermione eut un sourire ravi et se rendit alors compte de l'état de son ami. Elle blanchit et s'avança vers le sorcier, sa baguette à la main.

- Regardes-toi un peu, soupira-t-elle en lançant un sortilège pour résorber ses blessures, Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention, Harry.

L'adolescent la laissa faire et se tourna vers ses instructeurs qui lui firent signe de partir. Xanxus avait déjà ouvert une bouteille d'alcool et Squalo faisait des bottes avec son épée sans plus se soucier du sorcier. Quant à Bel, Lussuria et Levi, ils s'étaient dirigés vers la sortie dans l'intention évidente d'aller se promener. Harry haussa ses épaules et décida de suivre son amie vu que ses cours particuliers avaient été annulés.

- Pourquoi veux-tu Hedwige ?, demanda-t-il en accélérant ses pas pour rattraper la jeune femme.

- Je veux prévenir Ron, soupira la sorcière.

- De quoi ?

- Snape m'a prévenue, il compte attaquer Poudlard après les vacances de Noël. Il faut donc prévenir Ron pour qu'ainsi les élèves qui sont dans notre camp soient évacués.

Harry hocha distraitement sa tête et s'arrêta net en repassant dans sa tête les derniers mots de son amie.

- Après Noël, répéta avec incrédulité le sorcier.

Il n'aurait jamais le temps de s'améliorer. Sans oublier qu'il n'avait plus de baguette. Ses yeux verts s'élargirent brusquement et il se mit à trembler en ouvrant et refermant ses mains compulsivement.

- Harry ?, fit Hermione avec inquiétude en remarquant que son ami s'était arrêté. Harry !

L'adolescent la regarda avec frayeur et la repoussa doucement.

- J'ai, commença-t-il d'une voix qui n'était réduite qu'à un murmure, J'ai besoin d'une baguette.

Les yeux bruns de la sorcière se ternirent et elle hocha sa tête, comprenant les tourments que traversait le garçon. Hermione tapota amicalement l'épaule d'Harry et lui fit signe de la suivre sans un mot. Le jeune homme la regarda sans comprendre et accepta de lui emboîter le pas, s'enfonçant dans les corridors du Manoir Vongola sans même essayer de savoir où ils se dirigeaient. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte qu'il ne connaissait pas, Harry pencha sa tête et se gratta la nuque tout en se tournant vers son amie.

- Où sommes-nous ?, fit-il.

- L'infirmerie, répondit rapidement la sorcière en lui faisant signe d'entrer. Tu y trouveras la solution à tes problèmes. Pendant que tu t'occupes de cela, j'irais écrire la lettre pour Ron.

Harry hocha silencieusement sa tête et posa sa main sur la poignée, sentant que les gens qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la porte avaient quelque chose à voir avec lui. Sans doute était-il le responsable de leur présence dans le lit d'hôpital. Il ouvrit violemment la porte et fut surpris de se retrouver face à l'un des Gardiens de Tsuna. Ce dernier entrouvrit ses lèvres de surprise et se ressaisit, arborant un sourire ravi en voyant l'adolescent.

- Ah, sembla-t-il ronronner, Potter...

- Mukuro, répondit tout aussi bas le sorcier en remarquant l'étincelle quasi maléfique dans les prunelles dépareillées.

- Juste à temps pour prendre ma relève, sourit le mafieux en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Occupes-toi bien de tes semblables, petit sorcier.

Harry le regarda partir sans comprendre avant de remarquer les autres personnes présentes.

- Luna, s'exclama-t-il en se rendant au chevet de la jeune Serdaigle.

Cette dernière grimaça un sourire content et leva faiblement une main vers le sorcier pour le saluer. Le Griffondor l'examina attentivement, remarquant avec regret les cicatrices causées par le feu qu'il avait provoqué ainsi que les mauvais traitements subis au manoir Malfoy.

- Harry, souffla la jeune fille en se redressant pour l'accueillir comme il se doit. Comment vas-tu ? J'ai entendu que tu subissais l'entraînement des Héliopathes.

- C'est vrai, approuva le sorcier tout en se demandant ce que pouvaient bien être les Héliopathes.

- Mais, d'après Mukuro, tu aurais perdu ta baguette face aux Aquavirus, chuchota la sorcière dont les yeux brillaient d'inquiétude.

- C'est vrai ?, demanda une nouvelle personne.

Harry se tourna vivement et découvrit avec stupeur son ancien camarade de chambre, Dean Thomas. Il avait l'air en forme quoique ses traits fussent tirés.

- Dean, fit le brun en s'approchant du jeune Griffondor, Comment vas-tu ?

- Pas mal, répondit le sorcier en souriant faiblement. Mais, dis-moi Harry, est-ce vrai que tu n'as plus de baguette ? Comment vas-tu faire face à Lui ?

Le Survivant détourna son regard et n'osa pas croiser les yeux implorants de son ami. Il ne supporterait pas de le voir perdre tous ses espoirs. Un toussotement le sortit de ses lamentations et il fut surpris de reconnaître les traits de la troisième personne alitée.

- Monsieur Potter, susurra en un filet de voix Ollivander, Je croyais pourtant vous avoir conseillé de chérir votre baguette...

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de rougir faiblement.

- Enfin, grommela l'ancien sorcier en essayant vainement de sortir de son lit. Si elle a juste été brisée, je peux faire quelque chose avec. L'avez-vous avec vous, Potter ?

L'adolescent se contenta de sortir des poches de son pantalon les débris de ce qui avait été sa plus fidèle alliée et les tendit au fabricant de baguettes qui examina attentivement les morceaux de bois, retroussant sur son nez aquilin ses lunettes poussiéreuses.

- Je vois, chuchota-t-il de sa voix faible en effleurant quasiment timidement les copeaux endommagés et carbonisés aux extrémités. Elle n'a pas supporté la puissance du sort... Vous êtes un sorcier particulièrement intéressant, Harry Potter.

Ollivander se redressa, soupirant fortement, avant de saisir les morceaux de bois et de les poser sur la table de chevet qui bordait son lit. Il tourna alors ses grands yeux argentés et croisa le regard émeraude du sorcier qui attendait la suite.

- Je ne vous promets rien, fit alors le vieillard en sortant de sa couchette, Mais je ferais en sorte de vous donner une baguette en état vers la mi-décembre.

Harry acquiesça, son cœur palpitant dans sa poitrine, et se dirigea vers la sortie avec un pas bondissant.

- Monsieur Potter, l'appela Ollivander lorsqu'il arriva à la sortie.

Le Griffondor se retourna pour écouter ce que le vieil homme avait à lui dire.

- Apportez-moi aussi la baguette du jeune Malfoy.

Harry hocha la tête et sortit.

Luna eut un petit rire et se laissa tomber sur son lit en étalant ses bras. Elle regarda un moment en silence le plafond et finit par prendre la parole.

- Vous allez accepter ?

Ollivander ne répondit pas et Dean se contenta de les regarder en silence. Puis, après quelques minutes où rien ne se passa, les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et l'adolescent s'étira avant de marcher vers la jeune Serdaigle.

- Tu viens ?, dit-il en tendant sa main brune vers la blonde, Nous devons nous entraîner.

Luna rit à nouveau gaiement et se dirigea en sautillant vers la porte, remarquant avec délice l'air profondément concentré du fabricant de baguettes. Ce dernier marmonnait pour lui-même, énonçant les nombreux ingrédients qu'il nécessiterait pour la fabrication de la baguette du Survivant.

***~*°°°0°°°*~*  
Mercredi 11 octobre. 15:23.  
Manoir Vongola, Salon Principal.**

Harry contempla avec surprise les deux objets qui gisaient sur la table. Il y avait le collier de Serpentard ainsi que la coupe de Poufsouffle.

- Je pense qu'il est temps que l'on détruise ces horreurs, déclara d'une voix ferme Tsuna en plantant son regard décidé dans celui du sorcier.

Ce dernier hocha silencieusement la tête et observa à nouveau les Horcruxes. Néanmoins, il ne savait pas comment faire. Les autres objets maléfiques avaient été détruits avec le venin du Basilic cependant il n'en avait pas sous la main. Pareil pour l'épée de Griffondor.

- Comment faire..., murmura-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

- Il ne suffit pas d'utiliser des flammes spéciales ?, suggéra Draco.

Tous se tournèrent vers le blond qui les regarda avec surprise. Avait-il dit une stupidité ?

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais en Horcruxes, s'exclama le Survivant.

Snape regarda avec un air impénétrable le jeune Malfoy qui évita ses yeux en regardant ailleurs.

- Disons que, hésita brièvement le sang pur, Je connais plusieurs choses concernant les âmes.

- Je vois..., murmura l'ancien professeur.

Draco se ressaisit et se tourna vers les Vongola.

- Je suppose que si vous envoyez toutes vos flammes à pleine puissance, cela suffira, fit-il en fronçant ses sourcils.

Harry acquiesça à son tour et se tourna vers la Varia qui avait écouté le tout sans prendre la parole, un exploit à marquer dans les annales. Les adultes soupirèrent, n'ayant clairement pas envie d'être présents et acceptèrent de participer à contrecœur.

Les flammes jaillirent, plus puissantes que jamais et Harry contempla avec une émotion étrange et sauvage les fragments d'âmes disparaître en fumées sombres.

- Plus que trois, murmura-t-il en serrant ses poings avec détermination.

***~*°°°0°°°*~*  
Mardi 31 octobre. 10:18  
Manoir Vongola, salle d'entraînement.**

Harry regarda avec stupeur l'accoutrement de ses entraîneurs et se demanda s'il devait en rire ou pleurer.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?, demanda-t-il en optant pour l'option de ne rien faire.

- À ton avis ?, déclara un Squalo de mauvais poil et dont les oreilles de chien sur la tête n'arrangeaient rien. La célébration d'Halloween, version Vongola.

- C'est-à-dire, expliqua avec un large sourire sadique Bel qui avait des cornes de diablotin qui pointaient au sommet de sa tête, Que nous avons pour obligation de nous déguiser et de buter tous ceux qui osent se promener sans un déguisement valable.

- Tche, crèves en silence, déchet, finit un Xanxus au costume de vampire qui buvait un verre de vin rouge.

Harry déglutit bruyamment. Il était mal.

Le sorcier sauta en arrière et évita de peu les couteaux enflammés du membre de la Varia, heurtant de plein fouet un Levi au déguisement difficile à déterminer et évitant de peu les embrassades d'un Lussuria-Frankenstein. L'adolescent aux yeux verts sortit de la salle et courut dans les couloirs sombres du manoir, se maudissant d'avoir quitté son lit à chaque fois qu'il croisait une personne et que cette dernière essayait de le tuer.

Soudain, Harry heurta un corps et tomba à terre. Il se releva au plus vite et contempla sans comprendre le garçon qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Tsuna ?, fit-il avec hésitation.

Le garçon vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une salopette qui menaçait de partir en lambeaux à la moindre secousse hocha la tête en silence.

- Harry ?, hoqueta-t-il en examinant son interlocuteur. Tu n'as pas encore été pris ?

- Comment ça ?

- La célébration version Vongola, chuchota avec terreur le petit brun. Ils sont devenus complètement fous ! Mukuro est venu dans ma chambre lorsque je dormais et il m'a posé une illusion. Puis, quand Hibari-san l'a appris, il a aussitôt voulu me l'enlever... mais ça a dégénéré en bataille.

- Je vois, murmura le sorcier en se cachant derrière un rideau en entendant des pas approcher.

- Juudaime !, hurla la voix facilement reconnaissable de Gokudera, Où êtes-vous ? Sortez, je promets que cet enfoiré d'Ananas ne vous touchera plus !

Tsuna frissonna contre Harry et enfouit sa tête dans les plis du rideau.

- C'est ce que disait Hibari-san avant de me jeter sur le lit et de fermer la porte à clef.

_« À ce point ? _» hurla mentalement le sorcier en examinant la silhouette qu'il tenait entre ses bras.

Il avait senti que l'irascible Gardien du Nuage du garçon était un peu attiré par ce dernier mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Hibari irait jusqu'à essayer de coucher avec Tsuna.

Quoique, vu comment les choses avançaient entre les deux adolescents, cela serait arrivé. Harry secoua sa tête et se reconcentra sur le présent. Il attendit que Gokudera s'en aille et sortit de sa cachette, Tsuna à sa suite. Une fois qu'ils furent certains d'être hors de danger, les deux garçons soupirèrent de soulagement et le jeune Decimo se gratta nerveusement la nuque.

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on se sépare, proposa-t-il.

- Oui, acquiesça vivement le sorcier. Nous avons des façons de combattre trop différentes, mieux vaut nous séparer.

Harry se dirigea vers les cuisines, espérant qu'elles seraient vides et qu'il pourrait s'y cacher jusqu'à la fin de la journée ou, au pire, y trouver un déguisement valable pour éviter le courroux de la Varia. Il traversa les nombreux étages et arriva enfin à sa destination, ses yeux cherchant autour de lui pour vérifier si le périmètre était sauf. Une fois certain de cela, il s'engouffra dans la pièce et ferma la porte à clef.

- Potter ?, murmura une voix dans l'obscurité de la salle.

Harry sentit un frisson parcourir son échine et il se tendit, attendant qu'une attaque survienne. Cependant, rien ne se passa et il s'avança vers l'endroit où la voix était sortie.

- Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- À ton avis, ironisa le blond en le fusillant de ses yeux bleus, Je cueille les Botrucs !

- C'est bon, fit Harry en levant ses mains pour le calmer. Tu te caches aussi des fous furieux ?

- Ouais, soupira Draco en sortant de sa cachette pour étirer ses jambes ankylosées. Mukuro avait l'air bien parti pour me tuer à coup d'illusions, j'ai donc décidé de me cacher pour attendre que ça lui passe. Et toi ?

- Pareil, chuchota le brun en haussant ses épaules. La Varia fait vachement peur quand ils sont déguisés.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre que cette horrible journée s'achève alors, déclara avec un soupir le Serpentard.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement et se demanda si Luna et Hermione s'en sortiraient. Cependant, il se rappela bien vite que les deux sorcières avaient quitté le Manoir au début du mois avec Dean pour se rendre au QG de l'Ordre et ainsi prévenir les membres du jour de l'attaque.

Harry soupira et s'assit à même le sol, s'appuyant contre un des comptoirs de la cuisine. Il fut bien vite rejoint par Draco qui semblait agité.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?, demanda le brun après avoir estimé qu'il avait assez admiré le profil de son ancien ennemi.

- Je m'ennuie, avoua le blond.

- On peut rien y faire, déclara avec une pointe d'irritation Harry.

- Oui, je sais, fit le Serpentard. Mais je m'ennuie là ! Fais quelque chose !

- Que veux-tu que je fasse, s'énerva le sorcier. Je te signale qu'on nous recherche ! On ne peut pas bouger ni faire du bruit.

- Comment va ton entraînement, demanda alors Malfoy en passant du coq à l'âne sans problème.

- Plutôt bien, admit à contrecœur l'autre. D'après Squalo, je commence à approcher le niveau d'un tueur de bac à sable... Et toi ?

- Pareil, fit en haussant ses épaules le blond. Mukuro n'arrête pas de kufufuter et de dire les nombreuses positions qu'il veut essayer avec Tsuna. Et des fois il dit que mes illusions sont si faibles que même Hibari verrait à travers.

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard et soupirèrent de concert.

- On est pas sortis de l'auberge, réalisa Harry.

- Ouais, approuva grossièrement l'autre adolescent en faisant une grimace.

Le silence se réinstalla à nouveau et Draco gigota sur place, hésitant clairement à prendre la parole.

- Comment vas-tu ?, demanda-t-il après avoir réuni tout son courage.

- Ben..., commença à répondre le brun sans comprendre ce que voulait dire l'autre, Bien.

- Vraiment ?, fit Draco en lui lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Tu te sens bien alors qu'on est le 31 octobre ?

Harry fronça ses sourcils, cherchant à se rappeler quel autre sens pouvait porter cette date. Son visage s'assombrit lorsqu'il se souvint.

- Ah, murmura-t-il en se recroquevillant. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour où ils sont morts.

Le jeune Serpentard se baffa mentalement pour amener sur la table pareil sujet alors que Potter n'y pensait manifestement pas. Alors qu'il allait s'excuser, chose impensable pour un Malfoy, le Gryffondor le prit de court.

- Tu sais, rit-il faiblement, Je ne sais jamais quoi ressentir lorsqu'on me parle d'eux. Je ne les ai jamais connus après tout...

Draco observa attentivement son allié et remarqua les traits tirés de ce derniers ainsi que les lourdes cernes qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux. Il n'avait probablement pas dormi en songeant à la mort de ses parents.

- C'est une réaction normale, pas de quoi fouetter un chat, finit-il par dire en croisant les orbes émeraudes du Survivant qui le regarda avec incrédulité. Tu ne les as jamais vraiment rencontrés. Moi-même, j'aurais vraiment du mal à ressentir de la peine pour un parfait inconnu.

- Tu ne serais même pas peiné par la mort d'un de tes proches, Malfoy, rit joyeusement Harry.

Draco sourit doucement. Il avait pu éclairer les yeux ternes du Griffondor et cela lui suffisait, même si pour y arriver il devait se rabaisser à dire des stupidités dignes d'un Poufsouffle de première année.

- Bon, finit-il par soupirer en se levant. Que dis-tu de sortir d'ici pour changer de cachette ?

- Je ne sais pas, hésita clairement le sorcier en baissant son regard vert. Ils ne penseront jamais à venir ici et... on peut faire passer le temps en discutant.

Le Serpentard se rassit en soupirant et se tourna vers l'autre garçon.

- Alors, de quoi veux-tu parler ?, demanda-t-il.

Les lèvres du Griffondor s'étirèrent en un sourire entendu et il se pencha vers l'héritier Malfoy.

***~*°°°0°°°*~*  
Vendredi 17 novembre. 02:45.  
Manoir Vongola, chambre de Draco Malfoy.**

Harry se plaqua contre le mur, retenant son souffle pour ainsi éviter d'être repéré. Une fois certain que ses poursuivants s'étaient dirigés vers un autre endroit, il réalisa où il se trouvait. Ses yeux s'élargirent d'une façon quasi comique et il se plaqua encore plus contre le mur.

- Potter ?, fit la voix ensommeillée de son pire cauchemar en allumant la lumière.

Harry se couvrit le visage des mains, la lumière l'ayant ébloui. De l'autre côté de la chambre, Draco regarda sans comprendre la silhouette emmitouflée par des vêtements obscurs ainsi que les membres luisant de transpiration.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?, demanda fort poliment le blond qui tenait à ses dix heures de sommeil.

- Entraînement nocturne surprise avec la Varia, avoua d'une voix penaude l'autre sorcier en regardant ses pieds. Je dois essayer de rester en vie jusqu'au lever du soleil.

- Je vois, grogna Draco en se passant une main lasse sur le visage. Alors, pourquoi de toutes les innombrables chambres de ce manoir gigantesque, tu as du choisir la mienne ?

- Parce qu'ils n'imagineront jamais que j'irais me réfugier dans les bras de mon ennemi ?, suggéra timidement Harry.

- Tu fais chier, Potter, jura Malfoy en remettant sa couverture sur lui tout en éteignant la lumière. Je veux bien te laisser rester mais au moindre bruit, j'appelle Marmon.

Le Survivant hocha silencieusement sa tête et s'assit gauchement sur le bout du lit du dormeur. Il examina distraitement la chambre, remarquant les photographies magiques représentant le manoir Malfoy ainsi que Poudlard. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son ennemi était si nostalgique. Il remarqua alors une image mouvante qui attira son regard. Deux attrapeurs qui fusaient dans le ciel, concentrés dans leur poursuite du vif d'or. Son regard effleura les robes rouges et vertes et il sourit en reconnaissant ses traits ainsi que ceux du jeune Serpentard.

- C'était quand ?, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le blond.

Ce dernier jeta un bref regard sur la photographie et soupira.

- Deuxième année, notre premier match.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu garderais une photo de nous deux, sourit Harry.

- Il faut bien, persifla l'autre en se retournant sur son lit pour trouver une meilleure position. Je dois bien garder des preuves que je me battais en égal avec le fameux Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

- En égal, c'est vite dit, rit le Griffondor, Je t'ai toujours battu à plates coutures.

- Fais gaffe, Potter, prévint avec agacement Draco, Ou j'appelle la Varia.

Le sorcier brun se tut et le silence se fit à nouveau dans la chambre uniquement éclairée par le clair de lune.

***~*°°°0°°°*~*  
Mardi 29 novembre. 3:15  
Manoir Vongola, chambre de Draco Malfoy.**

Harry jura entre ses dents et porta une main à sa blessure qui saignait légèrement. Il était définitivement foutu. Maintenant qu'il était blessé, ce serait un jeu d'enfant pour la Varia de le retrouver. Il généra quelques flammes et fit en sortes que celles du Soleil soignent sa blessure pendant que celle de la Tempête s'occupait de faire disparaître les traces de sang qui étaient tombé sur le sol tapissé du manoir Vongola.

Ses yeux émeraude recherchèrent la moindre aide autour de lui et il se figea en reconnaissant l'aile du bâtiment où il se trouvait. La chambre de Malfoy était l'endroit le plus sûr et aussi le plus proche. Maudissant son destin, le sorcier commença à avancer discrètement, ses pas ne faisant aucun bruit et sa silhouette n'était réduite qu'à une ombre.

Il entra en coup de vent dans la chambre et fut accueilli par un regard meurtrier de la part de son occupant.

- Encore ?, ironisa Draco en ne se dérangeant même pas à allumer la lumière. Je commence à croire que tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi, Potter.

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité Malfoy !, rétorqua gentiment Harry en s'asseyant par terre tout en s'appuyant contre le mur et fermant ses yeux.

Un bruissement se fit entendre et quelque chose de chaud toucha sa peau moite. Le Survivant ouvrit ses yeux et croisa le regard pâle du blond qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Tu nous fais quoi là, Potter ?, demanda Malfoy en examinant la blessure qui saignait encore sur le cou du sorcier. Tu essaies de gagner au concours du plus grand balafré ? Pas la peine de te mutiler, tu as déjà gagné.

Harry rit jaune et tenta de se lever pour éloigner le blond mais ce dernier l'en empêcha en saisissant simplement ses poignets. Le brun maudit sa faiblesse lorsqu'il ne put même pas repousser le Serpentard.

- Il serait peut-être temps que tu prennes des vacances, Potter, murmura Draco en gardant ses mains sur les avant-bras de son interlocuteur. Tu es dans un état lamentable à voir.

- Parles pour toi, répondit Harry en remarquant les cernes sous les yeux du blond.

Ce dernier haussa nonchalamment ses épaules et garda ses yeux plongés dans ceux du Survivant. Celui-ci déglutit, déconcerté par l'intensité du regard du blond et finit par détourner ses yeux.

- Si tu continues comme ça, susurra l'héritier Malfoy en desserrant ses doigts, transformant son étau en une caresse, Tu seras battu par le moindre courant d'air. Imagines un peu le tableau... Le Seigneur des Enfoirés lève sa baguette en même temps que toi, mais un soudain éternuement le secoue et voilà que tu te fais terrasser par cette simple expiration. Suite à cet événement à marquer dans les annales, tu te feras appeler le Garçon-Qui-A-Été-Vaincu-Par-Un-Éternuement tandis que Face de Serpent aura comme nom le Seigneur des Éternuements. Voir pire, Celui-Qui-A-Éternué-Et-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Prononcer-Le-Nom. J'ai des frissons rien qu'en entendant ces noms...

Harry eut un sourire goguenard et croisa les yeux moqueurs de son interlocuteur.

- Je vois, tout ça pour me dire que je dois absolument me reposer. C'est mignon de ta part de t'inquiéter autant pour moi, fit-il en continuant à sourire.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, Potter, répondit aussitôt Draco en levant son nez de façon offusquée. Mais plutôt pour mon futur fils qui devra apprendre pareilles histoires dégradantes à l'école.

- Ton futur fils ?, répéta avec incrédulité le brun.

- Exactement, dit avec fierté le blond. Il s'appellera Scorpius Draco Malfoy et sera un parfait héritier, comme tous les Malfoy qui ont existé avant lui.

- Pauvre gosse, compatit le Griffondor, Avec un nom pareil, sa vie sera un enfer.

***~*°°°0°°°*~*  
Lundi 25 décembre. 22:15.  
Manoir Vongola. Grande salle de fêtes.**

Harry soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée et contempla sans le voir le verre de punch qu'il avait à la main.

- Si tu prévois de te saouler, préviens-moi, fit une voix familière dans son dos.

Le brun sursauta, renversant le liquide sur son costume rouge de Père Noël, et se retourna pour voir un Draco Malfoy plié de rire.

- Ha Ha, rit amèrement Harry, très drôle.

- Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda l'autre sorcier avec une lueur d'inquiétude mal dissimulée au fond de ses prunelles. Généralement tu es de très bonne humeur lorsque ces cinglés de la Varia décident de laisser prendre une pause.

- Je dors assez mal dernièrement, avoua le Griffondor en arrêtant d'essayer de nettoyer son costume.

- J'ai entendu qu'à Poudlard tu avais des rêves concernant Face de Serpent, murmura Draco en s'approchant du brun. Est-ce que ça le concerne ?

Harry hocha silencieusement sa tête, se rappelant de ses derniers rêves où Voldemort tuait des innocents à la recherche d'une baguette magique particulière et le jeune Malfoy le prit par le bras pour l'emmener avec lui hors de la salle. Cependant, alors qu'ils allaient passer les portes, une petite main les arrêta. Draco baissa ses yeux pour croiser ceux de l'Arcobaleno qui lui bloquait le passage et les leva pour remarquer ce que le bébé pointait du doigt. Ses joues pâles se colorèrent brièvement et il se tourna en sifflant hargneusement vers Reborn.

- Tu n'espères quand même pas qu'on le fasse ?, demanda-t-il avec une lueur meurtrière au fond des yeux.

- Je n'espère pas, répondit avec assurance le bébé, Je sais.

Harry, remarquant le dilemme dans lequel s'était plongé l'autre sorcier, haussa ses épaules et prit par la main Draco. Ce dernier sursauta et se retourna, ses lèvres entrouvertes pour lui demander ce qu'il lui voulait. Cependant, ses mots ne quittèrent jamais sa bouche car une paire de lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et son esprit eut un problème à assimiler ce qui venait de se passer.

Harry Potter venait de l'embrasser. De son plein gré.

Plus ou moins, vu qu'il l'avait embrassé car ils se trouvaient sous une branche de gui. Mais cela signifiait tout de même quelque chose, pas vrai ?

***~*°°°0°°°*~*  
Jeudi 28 décembre. 8:27  
Manoir Vongola, Chambre du Decimo.**

Sawada Tsunayoshi se réveilla ce jour-là en sursaut, suite au coup qu'il reçut sur le sommet de sa tête par son si gentil tuteur. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard méprisant et lui fit signe de se lever, Léon transformé en fusil et pointé vers le front de l'adolescent.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié quel jour nous sommes, Dame-Tsuna, murmura avec un air menaçant Reborn.

- HIIIIIIIII, hurla de toutes ses cordes vocales Tsuna en jaillissant de son lit pour se rendre dans le couloir.

L'Arcobaleno secoua sa tête avec un fin sourire amusé et suivit son élève. Il constata alors que ce dernier avait oublié de se changer et se promenait en sous-vêtements dans un Manoir où deux adolescents aux hormones en ébullition se trouvaient.

- On va bien s'amuser, rit sombrement le bébé.

Il se dirigea vers le salon principal du bâtiment et y retrouva la plupart des personnes qu'il recherchait. Il y avait là le Stregone, son teint encore plus pâle que de coutume, le sorcier de la Varia dont les illusions se raffermissaient au fil des jours, Harry Potter qui maîtrisait de mieux en mieux les puissantes flammes qu'il générait, le fabricant de baguettes qui avait mobilisé toute une aile du Manoir pour ses expérimentations ainsi que toute la dixième génération des Vongola. Ces derniers étaient assis sur des chaises et arboraient tous des expressions hésitant entre l'ennui ou l'excitation. Reborn remarqua que Tsuna était assis aux côtés d'Hibari, ce dernier ayant l'air prêt à mordre à mort quiconque osait s'approcher du petit brun qui gigotait, gêné, sur sa chaise.

- Bien, murmura Ollivander en dévoilant deux boites en bois de rose. Les baguettes sont finies. Si ces Messieurs Malfoy et Potter veulent bien les essayer.

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard rempli de la même appréhension et finirent par s'avancer. Ils saisirent en même temps les morceaux de bois et poussèrent un soupir de soulagement lorsque le frisson certifiant que la baguette les avait reconnus parcourut leur dos.

Harry bougea doucement son poignet, admirant la légèreté de son alliée, et murmura entre ses lèvres un sort de lévitation. Lorsque l'étui qui avait contenu la baguette s'éleva dans les airs, le brun sourit et invoqua ses flammes pour voir ce qu'il se passerait. Une chaleur indescriptible parcourut son bras et passa dans le réceptacle magique qui vibra entre ses doigts tout en s'éclairant d'une lumière rouge et or.

- Elle est parfaite, murmura le Griffondor en constatant que sa baguette crachait des flammes du Soleil et de la Tempête sans se fissurer.

- Bois de houx, 27,5 centimètres, chuchota Ollivander en s'approchant du garçon. Cependant, la plume de phénix n'a pas supporté la destruction de la baguette, j'ai dû la... rafistoler avec quelques poils et écailles provenant des créatures que possèdent ces charmants moldus...

Harry leva un sourcil inquisiteur et baissa ses yeux vers sa nouvelle baguette. Elle avait l'air parfaitement normale, personne n'aurait pensé qu'elle contenait des éléments provenant des boites-armes des jeunes Vongola.

- Qui aurait cru que de jeunes moldus auraient entre leurs mains pareilles créatures, susurra le fabricant de baguettes dont les yeux luisaient faiblement.

L'homme frissonna et se tourna vers Draco qui avait métamorphosé une chaise en serpent. L'animal sifflait des insanités à son créateur et Harry dut cacher son sourire moqueur pour éviter que le Serpentard apprenne que son animal fétiche ne le supportait pas.

- Pour vous, Monsieur Malfoy, fit plus sérieusement Ollivander en ne cillant pas alors que le blond le regardait avec intensité. Ce fut plus facile. Aubépine, crin de licorne mêlé aux écailles de cet Ouroboros, 25 centimètres. Par contre, cela m'a coûté assez cher. Il ne voulait pas me laisser un échantillon de son animal sans que j'aie à en payer le prix...

Draco hocha solennellement la tête tout en maudissant intérieurement Marmon pour être si avare.

- Bien, fit sèchement Snape en coupant toutes les conversations qui avaient lieu. La récréation est finie. Approchez-vous.

Les deux sorciers s'avancèrent vers leur ancien professeur de potions et ce dernier les contempla en plissant ses fines lèvres. Harry lui envoya un regard haineux et resserra ses doigts autour de sa baguette nouvellement formée. Bien qu'Hermione lui ait quasiment ordonné de faire la paix avec Snape, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver de le voir mort. Et maintenant le vieux graisseux voulait lui donner des cours de duel !

C'était tout simplement une invitation pour qu'il l'achève...

Severus soupira en remarquant l'étincelle haineuse dans les prunelles émeraude du fils de Lily et il leva lentement sa propre baguette. Ses yeux sombres se ternirent et il tendit tous ses muscles en prévision de ce qui allait venir.

Bien que sa malédiction lui drainait sa magie, il ne laisserait rien paraître et enseignerait au Survivant tout ce qui était nécessaire pour que celui-ci accomplisse sa tâche.

***~*°°°0°°°*~*  
Dimanche 31 décembre. 23:55  
Manoir Vongola.**

Harry s'assit paresseusement sur la chaise libre dans la pièce et se servit un verre tout en observant distraitement les autres personnes présentes. Tsuna se faisait draguer par deux de ses Gardiens, Gokudera s'étranglait tout en insultant Yamamoto qui avait essayé de l'emmener danser un slow, Reborn discutait avec un air sombre avec d'autre bébés et Snape n'était nulle part. Le sorcier soupira et avala cul sec sa boisson.

- À chaque fête, tu te saoules, Potter, constata une voix masculine. Serait-ce une nouvelle façon d'attirer l'attention ?

- J'ai de nouveau rêvé de lui, marmonna Harry en se resservant de l'alcool.

- Je vois, murmura Draco en s'asseyant à ses côtés. De nouveau la recherche de la baguette de sureau ?

- Ouais, approuva le Griffondor en vidant à nouveau son verre.

Il retint un hoquet et plissa ses yeux. Pourquoi ne voyait-il plus nettement ?

- Je me demande quand ce Sombre Idiot saura que c'est Dumbledore qui l'a.

- Le plus tard possible serait bien, soupira le brun.

Draco se tourna vers lui et remarqua alors les lourdes cernes imprimées sous les yeux vitreux du sorcier. Le blond tendit une main décidée et arracha le verre du Survivant pour le passer à un mafieux qui passait près d'eux.

- Alors Potter, fit ensuite le Serpentard, Quelles vont être tes résolutions pour cette nouvelle année ?

Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté et fronça ses sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il finalement après mûre réflexion. Sans doute vivre jusqu'à l'année d'après.

- Tu manques d'ambition, siffla Draco en prenant un air faussement peiné. Pauvre Petit Pote Potter.

- Je préfère m'en tenir aux choses réalisables, riposta, piqué sur le vif, Harry.

- Même, tu manques d'ambition. Par exemple, je compte faire en sorte que Scorpius n'ait pas à apprendre des faits historiques dégradants.

- Ah oui, sourit avec un air goguenard l'autre adolescent. Éviter le thème du Garçon-Qui-A-Été-Vaincu-Par-Un-Éternuement et tout ça...

- Exactement, approuva fièrement le jeune Malfoy. C'est une résolution parfaitement ambitieuse et réalisable.

- Cependant, le coupa Harry en secouant avec peine sa tête. Pauvre gosse...

- Oh, fermes-la, Potter, fit Draco en plissant ses yeux avant de se rendre compte d'une chose. En passant, bonne année.

- Bonne année à toi aussi, Draco.

Les yeux bleus du sorcier s'écarquillèrent et il fit un sourire tremblant.

***~*°°°0°°°*~*  
Jeudi 18 janvier. 12:54  
Manoir Vongola.**

- Raah, ragea Harry en donnant un coup de poing à l'un des murs de la salle d'entraînement.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive, Harry ?, demanda Draco en le regardant faire sans réagir.

- J'en ai assez, hurla le sorcier en générant sans le vouloir des flammes bicolores. Assez de m'entraîner, assez de recevoir des lettres d'Hermione énumérant le nombre de morts, assez de me sentir inutile dans cette guerre !

Le jeune Malfoy haussa ses épaules et bougea faiblement ses doigts, créant ainsi une brume indigo qui s'enroula autour du corps nerveux de son presque-ami. Ce dernier fut immobilisé et dut prendre de profondes inspirations pour ne pas se tourner et hurler sur le blond.

- La patience est toujours récompensée, prévint ce dernier en levant sa baguette. Ne te jettes pas dans les ennuis comme un Griffondor.

Harry fronça ses sourcils et finit par prendre la parole après un long silence.

- Je suis un Griffondor.

- Je sais.

- Dans ce cas, laisses-moi me jeter dans les ennuis.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pas envie.

Le Survivant soupira et brisa l'illusion qui le maintenait prisonnier sans efforts. Il marcha d'un pas lent vers l'autre adolescent et s'assit à ses côtés en soupirant à nouveau.

- Le jour de l'attaque approche, non ?, demanda avec un air torturé le brun.

- Oui, acquiesça le blond en ne lui jetant pas un regard. Severus a décidé que le quatorze février serait idéal.

- Le jour de la Saint-Valentin ?, s'interloqua Harry.

- Exactement, sourit Draco avec un air carnassier. Une date parfaite. On pourra la renommer ensuite le jour de la Saint-Valentin Ensanglantée.

- Je vois, fit faiblement le Griffondor. Encore ton truc pour améliorer les études de Scorpius...

- C'est vrai, admit le Serpentard. C'est une date facile à mémoriser.

Harry secoua sa tête, ne croyant pas que le jour du combat final avait été décidé pour une raison si futile, et se leva pour aller reprendre ses entraînements. La Varia avait cessé de s'occuper de lui, arguant qu'il avait atteint le niveau suffisant pour s'entraîner seul.

«_ Bien _» pensa avec détermination le sorcier en serrant avec force sa baguette. _« Plus qu'un mois avant que Voldemort ne périsse. _»

* * *

**Le petit coin des traductions (Le retour !):**

**(1)** : Heu... Est-ce que ça va ?

**(2)** : Hé, idiote ! (_insulte bien plus méchante mais par égard pour le rating je la garde comme ça..._), Réponds au Dixième !

**(3)** : Hé, montres tes flammes, s'il-te-plaît, Tsuna.

* * *

**RaR :**

**Dante : **Eh oui, une Hermione en colère est bien plus effrayante que Xanxus ^^ Merci pour avoir commenté !

**Akira : **Heureusement que tu as survécu aux crises cardiaques ! Car, dans le cas contraire, tu ne pourrais pas lire la suite ;) Pour le couple 1827, je vais faire des efforts pour parler un peu plus d'eux dans le prochain chapitre. Eh oui, bien que je menace de tuer Tsuna dans presque tous les chapitres, il arrive encore à survivre ^^ Merci pour avoir reviewé et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

**Tara07320 : **Bon, je vais être sincère, ta review a été le coup de pied au cul qui m'a réveillée... Il faut dire que le soir où je l'ai reçue, je n'avais même pas écrit la moitié du chapitre ^^" Enfin, j'espère que l'attente en a valu la peine et que ce chapitre te plaira ^^

**Bonne année et bonne santé ! (un peu en retard je sais).**

**Pour continuer sur une bonne lancée, je vous annonce que la bataille finale débutera au prochain chapitre, qui est déjà entamé, et sera sûrement posté dans un mois. Sur ce, j'attends vos reviews pour avoir vos avis concernant ce chapitre ^^**

**Sondage : Quel sorcier voudriez-vous voir apparaître dans la bataille finale ?  
**


	22. La vérité blesse

**Eh oui, me voilà de retour ! Contrairement à ce que vous pouviez penser, je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire ! (Je déteste les auteurs qui le font et je refuse de le devenir ^^")**

**Donc, oui, me revoici et je compte bien finir cette histoire. Quitte à le faire avec ma dernière volonté XD**

**Sinon, je vous conseille tous de relire les derniers chapitres parce que ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas posté (un an, non ?) et que ça ne doit plus être très clair dans votre tête (par ma faute malheureusement ^^")**

**Quoi d'autre ? Ah oui! Sachez que je ne publierais désormais que des chapitres de cette fic jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit finie (c'est-à-dire dans cinq chapitres maximum) et qu'ensuite je la réécrirais. Parce qu'après une relecture, j'ai vu plein de faiblesses et mon écriture a changé...  
Sinon, les RaR sont en bas de page ;)**

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

**Samedi 20 janvier. 10:51  
Manoir des Vongola. Salon du Dixième Vongola.**

Mukuro soupira pour la cinquième fois de la soirée et jeta un regard discret vers la source de ses problèmes.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, le Dixième Boss de la famille Vongola. L'adolescent dont il avait juré la perte et qu'il avait tenté, sans succès, de posséder. Néanmoins, le petit brun avait su voir à travers ses illusions et l'avait battu sans réelle difficulté, piquant au vif l'intérêt de l'évadé des Vendicare qui avait juré d'obtenir le corps du Decimo. Cependant, l'illusionniste avait vite baissé les bras, préférant titiller son prétendu boss que tenter de le posséder.

Bien qu'il y avait une forme de possession qu'il était plus que disposé à faire...

Mais, cette envie ne se réaliserait jamais suite aux nombreux échecs qu'il avait essuyé. Et tout cela par la faute d'une seule personne.

Hibari Kyoya. Un garçon frigide, quoique vu son attitude avec Tsunayoshi, pas tant que ça... Et plus que fidèle à sa ville natale. Mukuro ne le supportait pas et c'était réciproque. Chaque fois que les deux adolescents se croisaient, cela finissait en bataille rangée où celui qui mourait perdait. Cependant, bien des combats avaient été arrêtés par l'objet de leur convoitise.

Eh oui, bien que Sawada Tsunayoshi ait une apparence fragile, un corps frêle à la peau pâle qui ne demandait que ses lèvres pour la marquer, le garçon était surnaturellement puissant. Suffisamment puissant pour mater ses deux Gardiens en un seul coup.

Mukuro soupira à nouveau et observa sans rien dire la cible de ses pensées lire un rapport quelconque sur la situation en Angleterre. L'ancien prisonnier se demandait parfois pourquoi il restait avec ces mafieux qu'il exécrait tant. Puis, à chaque fois qu'il se préparait à quitter le Manoir, Tsunayoshi se tournait vers lui, son sourire lumineux aux lèvres, et lui parlait.

Comme il le faisait maintenant.

- Mukuro, dit avec un peu de nervosité l'adolescent brun en gigotant sur son fauteuil. Pourrais-tu t'occuper de l'entraînement d'Harry ?

- Kufufu, rit l'illusionniste en croisant le regard gêné du japonais, Et pourquoi le ferais-je ?

Tsunayoshi rougit en voyant les yeux vairons luire avec une étincelle qu'il connaissait bien. La dernière fois que son Gardien l'avait regardé ainsi, il s'était retrouvé habillé en tout et pour tout d'une salopette qui menaçait de tomber à la moindre brise. Le petit brun toussa nerveusement pour s'éclaircir les pensées qui commençaient à divaguer vers la soirée qui avait suivi cet événement, quand ses Gardiens les plus puissants s'étaient invités dans son lit et que tout avait dégénéré...

- Tu es le seul capable de créer une illusion suffisamment réelle pour que Harry se croie plongé en plein combat.

Mukuro eut un autre petit rire et se leva du canapé où il avait été nonchalamment étendu pour se rendre à côté de Tsunayoshi. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et enroula sensuellement ses bras autour du cou du brun qui rougit en le voyant faire.

- Très bien, susurra l'illusionniste d'une voix rauque au creux de l'oreille de l'autre adolescent. Mais j'exige une récompense...

Le jeune Decimo se tendit et détourna ses yeux lumineux, ses joues cramoisies par la gêne qu'il ressentait. Enfin, après un petit silence où Mukuro en profita pour se coller au corps de son interlocuteur, Tsunayoshi prit la parole.

- Très bien, accepta-t-il en se replongeant dans ses dossiers sans plus se soucier de l'illusionniste qui accaparait son espace vital. Si tu entraînes Harry, je te récompenserai.

Mukuro eut un sourire ravi et se détacha à contrecœur de l'adolescent. Il se rendit à la salle d'entraînement en songeant aux multiples choses qu'il pourrait exiger à son soi-disant supérieur et s'arrêta net devant les portes de la salle. Une aura étrange en sortait. L'illusionniste manifesta ses flammes et les envoya en reconnaissance, appelant Chrome dans son esprit en même temps.

_« Qu'y a-t-il, Mukuro-sama ? _» demanda aussitôt la jeune fille.

L'adolescent hésita un instant avant de prendre la parole dans son esprit.

_« Il vaut mieux que tu te rendes à la salle d'entraînement, Nagi._ » conseilla-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils alors que son œil droit passait au chiffre six. _« Nous avons là quelque chose d'intéressant à __examiner... _»

Chrome arriva en courant et s'arrêta en haletant devant son sauveur, ses joues rougies par l'effort.

- Mukuro-sama, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté. Vous avez l'air tendu.

- Dis-moi, ma chère Nagi, déclara d'une voix tendre l'illusionniste en caressant la joue de sa protégée, Avons-nous un jour discuté en tête-à-tête avec Harry Potter ?

La jeune fille fronça ses sourcils et secoua sa tête doucement après un instant de réflexion.

- Non, fit-elle de sa voix suave. Lorsque vous deviez entraîner le sorcier, vous préfériez laisser le Gardien du Nuage s'en charger pour aller séduire le Boss.

- Je vois, murmura pour lui-même le garçon. Ça ne m'étonne alors pas que cela soit resté sous notre nez sans que l'on s'en rende compte...

Chrome le regarda sans comprendre et attendit patiemment que son mentor lui explique ce qui lui arrivait.

- Nagi, fit-il après un long silence, Je veux que tu surveilles cette porte. Peu m'importe qui se pointe, personne ne peut entrer dans cette salle jusqu'à ce que j'en sorte avec le sorcier.

La jeune fille hocha doucement sa tête et matérialisa son trident. Mukuro la regarda avec une brève lueur de fierté au fond de ses iris dépareillés et finit par entrer dans la salle d'entraînement. Comme il s'y attendait, Harry Potter s'y trouvait, ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux verts assombris par la concentration. Mukuro plissa ses lèvres et s'approcha du sorcier, ses prunelles s'agrandissant lorsqu'il remarqua que l'aura désagréablement familière échappait par discrètes vagues du garçon.

- Harry Potter, murmura l'illusionniste en s'arrêtant face à l'adolescent.

Ce dernier sursauta, sorti de sa transe par les mots du nouveau venu, et examina avec curiosité les traits tirés du garçon.

- Rokudo Mukuro, n'est-ce pas ? demanda avec hésitation le sorcier. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de nous parler...

- C'est vrai, acquiesça l'illusionniste en s'approchant du plus du brun. Voilà pourquoi ton petit secret m'a échappé tout ce temps.

- Secret ? répéta sans comprendre le sorcier, Quel secret ?

- Kufufu, rit sombrement Mukuro en avançant une main entourée de flammes de la Brume, Ne fais pas ton ignorant, Potter.

Les yeux émeraudes du garçon-Qui-A-Survécu s'écarquillèrent et il recula brusquement en remarquant que l'adolescent qui lui faisait face émettait des ondes qui étaient tout sauf bienveillantes.

- Qu'est-ce que, s'exclama le sorcier en évitant une colonne de feu que son adversaire avait fait apparaître. Tu veux me tuer ?!

Mukuro renifla avec mépris et fit un large geste de sa main, invoquant de ce fait plusieurs reptiles qui serpentèrent jusqu'au sorcier. Ce dernier regarda sans comprendre l'adolescent et finit par siffler des sons qu'un être humain aurait jugé incompréhensibles. Cependant, les serpents semblèrent comprendre ce que disait Harry et cessèrent de s'attaquer au garçon pour se retourner contre leur créateur. Ce dernier les fit disparaître sans y prêter attention et fronça ses sourcils. Lorsque le sorcier avait sifflé des ordres aux reptiles invoqués, l'aura s'était renforcée.

«_ Je vois_ » songea l'ancien prisonnier en créant une illusion de champs de bataille pour y enfermer le sorcier. « _Ce serait une des conséquences... »_

- Dis-moi Potter, susurra-t-il en se cachant dans les volutes de son illusion et en voyant comment l'autre adolescent regardait autour de lui sans comprendre ce qui se passait. D'où te vient cette capacité à parler aux serpents ?

- Je ne sais pas, grogna le sorcier en resserrant ses doigts autour de sa baguette. J'ai toujours su leur parler.

- Oya, s'étonna l'illusionniste en voyant l'autre se battre contre des plantes qui cherchaient à le tuer en s'enroulant autour de lui pour le faire suffoquer. Et, par hasard, ce don ne serait-il pas héréditaire ?

Les yeux verts se plissèrent et le sorcier détruisit tous les végétaux en utilisant ses flammes pour défaire les illusions. Mukuro ne s'en soucia pas et se contenta d'envoyer des corps aux visages semblables à ceux des sorciers qu'il avait aperçu lors du mariage.

- Oui, grogna Harry en lançant un sort d'explosion sur une Fleur Delacour au visage défiguré par la haine. Tous les descendants de Serpentard savent parler Fourchelangue.

- Kufufu, les Potter seraient donc des descendants de ce Serpentard ?

Le sorcier s'arrêta net en fronçant ses sourcils. Les cadavres se fragmentèrent comme de vulgaires châteaux de sables mais le garçon ne le remarqua même pas. Des fragments de sa deuxième année lui revenaient à l'esprit.

- Non, murmura-t-il sombrement en baissant sa baguette.

Mukuro apparut alors, sortant d'une nuée indigo qui se propagea dans le terrain vague où le sorcier se trouvait immobile, et s'approcha de l'adolescent avec un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres. Harry regarda, l'œil terne, l'illusionniste s'avancer vers lui et sentit que ce qui allait suivre allait être tout sauf agréable.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi sais-tu parler cette langue ? susurra l'italien en enroulant doucement ses doigts autour du menton du sorcier.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi.

- Tu pourrais très bien appartenir à une branche éloignée de cette soi-disante famille Serpentard, murmura Mukuro en se collant au garçon. Mais... c'est une option peu probable, kufufu...

Ses yeux vairons luisirent d'un éclat funeste et son trident se matérialisa à partir d'une fumée indigo qui se durcit pour les envelopper dans un cocon indestructible où seule l'obscurité régnait. Les orbes émeraudes brillaient dans le noir et l'illusionniste se demanda s'il y avait là un sort.

- Mais, ajouta l'adolescent d'une voix qui n'était plus qu'une simple caresse aux oreilles du sorcier, j'ai une autre réponse... Que se passerait-il si on mélangeait l'âme du descendant de Serpentard avec celle d'un vulgaire enfant...

Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent brusquement et une vague de flammes rouges et or sortirent violemment du corps d'Harry qui repoussa en même temps l'illusionniste. Ce dernier eut un sourire vainqueur et contempla avec une sombre satisfaction le corps tremblotant du sorcier. Celui-ci avait reculé jusqu'à heurter un mur et frémissait par moment, ses lèvres livides chuchotant en continu le même mot. La même supplique.

- Non, murmura Harry en fermant avec force ses paupières pour ne pas se confronter à la réalité. Non, non, non, non !

- Oya, oya, rit avec amusement Mukuro en s'approchant du garçon à l'esprit brisé. Aurais-je raison ? Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu serait-il l'ultime Horcuxe du Serpent Maudit, kufufu...

- Non, répéta le sorcier en secouant sa tête avec désespoir. _**Non**_ !

- Si, susurra lentement l'illusionniste en saisissant sans douceur les cheveux du garçon. _Si._ Cela ne sert à rien de le nier, Potter. Tu es un Horcruxe, kufufu... Que vas-tu faire ?

Harry leva ses yeux, regardant avec un air hagard le visage aux traits harmonieux du Gardien de la Brume, et finit par se lever en vacillant sur ses jambes tremblantes. L'adolescent s'appuya contre le mur de la salle d'entraînement, remarquant à peine que l'autre garçon avait supprimé ses illusions, et s'avança vers l'illusionniste.

- Je veux que tu ne dises aux Vongola rien de ce que tu viens d'apprendre, déclara-t-il en croisant le regard vairon de l'autre.

Mukuro eut un gloussement incontrôlable et recula pour se diriger vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta cependant devant la porte et se tourna vers le sorcier.

- Cela veut donc dire que tu vivras avec cette horreur dans ton corps ? demanda-t-il avec amusement.

- Non, répondit d'un ton ferme le sorcier. Une fois cette guerre achevée, je mourrais.

L'illusionniste rit à nouveau, cette fois-ci avec bien plus d'amusement, et sortit de la salle d'entraînement. Il entendit brièvement les sanglots familiers d'une personne qui avait perdu toute foi en la vie et ferma la porte avec un sourire sombre.

- Mukuro-sama, fit la voix douce de Chrome en le sortant de ses pensées. Comment cela s'est-il passé ?

- Kufufu, rit-il joyeusement en secouant sa main pour montrer le peu d'importance qu'il fallait attacher à ce qui venait de se passer, Rien de particulièrement marquant, ma petite Nagi. Excepté peut-être que les sorciers sont des jouets particulièrement intéressants, kufufu...

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**Mardi 7 février. 12:14  
****Sous-sol du Manoir Vongola. Salle d'entraînement.**

Mukuro sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire satisfait et admira son chef d'œuvre.

Les yeux émeraudes, autrefois étincelants de bonté et puissance, n'étaient plus que des orbes vides de sentiments, seule l'envie de tuer les animait. Les nombreuses cicatrices qui parsemaient le corps de l'adolescent ne faisait qu'accentuer cette impression de puissance meurtrière et le Gardien de la Brume commença à rire en voyant le sorcier achever sans sourciller l'une de ses illusions.

Son entraînement avait porté ses fruits. Harry Potter saurait désormais tuer sans difficulté son ennemi.

Sans oublier que ce dangereux adolescent se suiciderait peu après. La pensée fit rire l'illusionniste qui s'empressa de dissoudre ses créations, remarquant que le sorcier ne se détendait pas alors que ses ennemis disparaissaient.

«_ Oya _» songea avec amusement Mukuro, « _Aurais-je créé un monstre ? _»

Son rire s'accrut et il sortit de la salle sans adresser une seule parole au sorcier qui se tenait immobile au milieu de la pièce.

Après un long moment où seul le silence régna dans la salle d'entraînement, les yeux émeraudes bougèrent, cessant d'observer un point fixe du mur qui leur faisait face, et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Puis, le visage inexpressif se tourna à son tour vers cette dernière et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- L'entraînement est fini, constata-t-il doucement en commençant à bouger pour sortir.

Harry soupira longuement et leva sa main droite devant ses yeux. Il plia soigneusement les doigts et grimaça en sentant que ses muscles fonctionnaient à la perfection.

Il allait bien, était en bonne santé. Sa magie était sous contrôle, tout comme ses émotions et il n'avait jamais été aussi bien préparé pour le combat contre Voldemort. Tout semblait lui sourire.

Pourtant, il était un Horcruxe.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent une seconde avant de se plisser avec résolution. Il s'était déjà lamenté dessus, il n'avait plus de temps à perdre.

Dans une semaine, jour pour jour, Harry ferait face à Voldemort. Et, quelle que soit l'issue du combat, il mourrait.

Son estomac se tordit et l'adolescent se recroquevilla contre la porte close. Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura avec ses bras. Posant son menton sur le sommet de ses genoux, Harry regarda avec une certaine mélancolie les stigmates qui marquaient sa peau. Puisqu'il venait d'utiliser ses flammes, ses cicatrices s'étaient élargies comme le faisaient celles de Xanxus. Mais, comme d'habitude, elles finiraient par se réduire. L'éclat de ses yeux se ternit et le sorcier baissa ses paupières, ne voulait clairement pas songer, souhaitant plus que tout s'endormir.

Au cours des deux dernières semaines, après la révélation que lui avait faite Mukuro, le sommeil semblait le fuir et Harry avait pris l'habitude de rechercher les bras de Morphée quel que soit l'endroit où il se trouvait s'il ne s'entraînait. C'était ainsi qu'il avait découvert que seule la fatigue de ses membres épuisés pouvait le forcer à dormir.

Il voulait tellement s'endormir et ne plus penser à cette chose qui était en lui.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**Mardi 7 février. 12:35  
Manoir des Vongola, bureau du Decimo.**

Tsuna se sentait mal. Son intuition n'avait cessé de le déranger depuis qu'il avait demandé à Mukuro de s'occuper de l'entraînement d'Harry. Pourquoi avait-il eu l'impression au moment-même que cela serait utile au sorcier ? Désormais, chaque fois qu'il croisait son Gardien de la Brume, ce dernier lui faisait un sourire qui lui donnait des frissons d'horreur dans le dos et il y avait cette démangeaison de son intuition qui s'aggravait...

Il se passait quelque chose avec Harry.

Tsuna soupira pour la dixième fois de la journée et se tourna vers le bébé qui le surveillait depuis l'aurore pour être certain que la future tête de la famille Vongola s'occupait bien des rapports à remettre au Neuvième. Reborn le regarda avec ses yeux sombres et fronça légèrement ses sourcils. Il reconnaissait l'expression de son élève.

- Qui ? fut la simple question de l'Arcobaleno.

- Harry, chuchota en un souffle le jeune tout en crispant ses poings sur ses jambes tendues. Il se passe quelque chose... Si nous n'agissons pas tout de suite, quelque chose d'affreux arrivera...

Reborn baissa son chapeau, cachant ses yeux sous l'ombre de celui-ci. Il se refusait de montrer son inquiétude à Tsuna alors que ce dernier se rongeait déjà les ongles.

- Les préparatifs sont finis, déclara après un long silence son tuteur en gardant sa tête baissée.

Les sourcils du jeune se haussèrent en signe de profonde surprise et il se redressa pour contempler le visage sombre de Reborn.

- Il n'y a plus de marche arrière ? murmura pour lui-même Tsuna.

- Tu le sais, confirma lentement l'Arcobaleno.

L'adolescent soupira faiblement et quitta son fauteuil pour marcher vers la porte.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda le bébé qui était resté à sa place.

- Profiter des derniers moments de paix, répondit tristement le Decimo.

Reborn hocha sa tête et ferma ses yeux. Le silence se fit dans la pièce et il finit par expirer bruyamment. Relevant son fedora, il entrouvrit ses paupières et dirigea ses prunelles sombres vers un coin sombre du plafond.

- Tu l'as entendu, avertit à voix basse l'Arcobaleno en refermant ses yeux. Il faut faire quelque chose avec Potter.

L'obscurité qui régnait dans le coin de la pièce se dissipa et un corps enfantin apparut à la place de celle-ci. De petites mains potelées surgirent des poches de son manteau sombre qui recouvrait toute sa figure et se tendirent vers Reborn. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil moqueur et se contenta de rire froidement.

- Si tu veux de l'argent, déclara le tueur à gages en durcissant son regard, Tu devras avant régler cette affaire.

- Mu, renifla avec dédain l'autre bébé.

Sur ce, il disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes indigos et Reborn leva ses yeux vers la fenêtre pour contempler le ciel gris ainsi que la brume qui se faufilait sournoisement dans les jardins du manoir Vongola.

Il soupira et sauta hors de son fauteuil. Il avait des préparatifs à achever.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**Mercredi 8 février. 02:00  
Manoir Vongola, salle d'entraînement.**

Les heures passaient et Marmon se demandait s'il allait un jour réussir à découvrir ce qui se passait avec le sorcier anglais.

Ce dernier se trouvait pour le moment dans une des innombrables salles d'entraînement et semblait vraisemblablement être en train d'essayer de perdre la vie. Ou de s'entraîner, qui sait.

- Mu, grommela pour lui-même le bébé en constatant que Potter perdait sa force vitale à un rythme effarant.

Marmon comprenait pourquoi le gamin Vongola s'inquiétait. Si cela continuait ainsi, Potter mourrait juste après le combat contre le Serpent humain. Ou alors, il clamserait devant son ennemi.

Cependant, l'Arcobaleno savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à convaincre le sorcier de cracher la vérité. Donc, pour arriver à ses fins et recevoir la somme rondelette que lui avait promis Reborn, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Et ce, même si cela lui brisait le cœur.

- Gamin, appela Marmon une fois qu'il fut dans la chambre du dit-gamin.

Une tête blonde sortit des plis de la couverture et haussa un sourcil inquisiteur tout en baillant élégamment.

- Que me veux-tu ? demanda Draco en sortant de son lit sans montrer un seul signe de fatigue alors qu'il n'était que deux heures du matin.

- Potter, expliqua le maudit. Je veux qu'il te révèle ce qui le hante.

- Pourquoi ? fut la simple réponse du sorcier alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers son armoire pour se changer.

Marmon observa en silence son élève mettre une robe sombre au-dessus d'une paire de pantalons sombres et soupira faiblement.

- Je te paierais un quart de la somme que je recevrais.

- La moitié, contra Draco en lissant les plis de ses vêtements pour ensuite peigner ses cheveux blonds.

- Le tiers.

- Deal, concéda le sorcier en hochant la tête. J'ai combien de temps ?

- Contente-toi d'éviter que Potter ne crève pas avant le combat final.

Le blond se contenta de sourire et sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers celle du Griffondor. Cependant, une fois qu'il fut hors de la pièce et hors de la vue de l'Arcobaleno, son sourire méprisant disparut et un froncement de sourcils apparut. Il porta une main à ses cheveux et soupira tout en continuant à avancer.

Potter se comportait étrangement depuis quelques jours. Ses yeux émeraudes n'étaient plus animés et il ne souriait plus. Il ne criait plus. Il ne réagissait pas aux piques de Gokudera et se contentait d'aller s'entraîner avec Mukuro. Les lèvres de Draco se plissèrent et il accéléra le pas, changeant de couloir pour se rendre chez l'illusionniste. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il apprendrait bien des choses de la bouche de ce dernier.

Une fois devant la porte de la chambre, le sorcier leva la main pour y frapper et s'annoncer mais le battant s'ouvrit avant même qu'il n'ait pu s'exécuter. Il regarda avec surprise le visage féminin baissé par la timidité et haussa un sourcil impressionné lorsqu'il entendit le rire typique de son ancien tuteur.

- Kufufufu, le petit dragon a enfin remonté la piste...

- Mukuro, salua Draco en entrant dans la chambre et en se rendant dans le petit salon pour s'asseoir devant l'illusionniste. Tu sais déjà ce que je viens faire ici.

- Il est vrai, admit ce dernier en savourant un plat de glace, Que je m'attendais à ta visite depuis quelques temps.

- Dans ce cas, soupira le blond en détendant ses épaules, Allons droit au but. Qu'as-tu fait à Potter ?

- Kufufu, ne devrais-tu pas dire qu'est-ce que n'ai-je _pas_ fait à Potter ?

Le sorcier se contenta de hausser un sourcil et de boire avec plaisir la tasse de thé que la jeune amie de Mukuro lui versa.

- Je n'ai pas touché Potter, révéla celui-ci en continuant à sourire largement. Son _changement_ s'est produit de son propre chef.

- Dans ce cas, soupira Draco en levant ses yeux vers l'illusionniste pour les planter dans les orbes vairons de ce dernier. Que n'as-tu pas fait ?

- Je n'ai pas averti le reste des Vongola de la véritable nature de Potter, susurra Mukuro.

- Il t'a fait promettre de ne rien dire, murmura en réponse l'adolescent. Je ne suis pas Vongola. Dis-moi ce que tu sais.

- Kufufu, rit joyeusement l'illusionniste. Le petit dragon montrerait-il ses crocs ?

Le jeune Malfoy fronça ses sourcils et tapota légèrement sa manche droite, où se trouvait sa baguette magique. Les yeux dépareillés de l'autre garçon suivirent le mouvement et un sourire narquois s'étala sur les lèvres de celui-ci.

- Potter est le dernier Horcruxe.

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent et un hoquet s'échappa de la bouche du sang pur.

Potter était quoi ?

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**Lundi 13 février.** **16:15  
Manoir Vongola, salle d'entraînement sous-terraine.**

Harry réprima un bâillement et se concentra à nouveau sur les illusions qui fusaient autour de lui. Il fit exploser une tête, découpa une autre et éventra une troisième. Le sang le recouvrit et il ne s'en soucia pas, sachant très bien que ce n'était qu'une énième blague de son tuteur.

- Oya, s'exclama ce dernier alors que des fumées apparaissaient dans la salle d'entraînement. Il est temps que je parte. Tu as le reste de la journée libre. Amuse-toi bien, petit sorcier, kufufu~

Harry hocha doucement la tête et leva à nouveau sa baguette pour recommencer à lancer des sorts. Ses muscles se plaignirent du traitement mais il les ignora, ses yeux s'obscurcissant alors qu'il forçait sa magie et sa détermination. Cependant, une tape sur son épaule le surprit, n'ayant clairement pas senti la présence de l'autre personne, et il se retourna pour contempler avec étonnement le visage pâle de Draco.

- Potter, fit ce dernier en l'examinant attentivement. Je ne me répéterais pas. Repose-toi.

Le Griffondor secoua sa tête et se tourna, montrant ainsi clairement qu'il n'écouterait pas ce que lui dirait le blond. Un soupir résonna dans son dos et il sentit quelque chose l'entourer avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, fit la voix faible de l'autre sorcier.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**Lundi 13 février. 18:27.  
Manoir Vongola, salle de réunion.**

Tsuna s'étira et se redressa pour jeter un œil sur les personnes qui l'entouraient. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il salua de la main Draco qui venait d'entrer dans la salle de réunion.

- Potter dort, déclara le blond.

- Bien, sourit plus largement le Decimo. Repassons le plan. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il doit faire ?

Ses Gardiens acquiescèrent, bien qu'il en manquait un, et la Varia se contenta de grogner une vague réponse, Xanxus trop occupé à vider sa bouteille d'alcool. Les Arcobaleno hochèrent la tête avec un sérieux à toute épreuve et les yeux de Tsuna s'obscurcirent alors que ses lèvres se réduisaient en une mince ligne.

- Dans ce cas, déclara-t-il avec une intonation bien plus grave que son habituelle voix, Allez vous reposer. Demain sera une dure journée.

Les autres sortirent de la pièce sans trop faire de vagues et Tsuna se retrouva à nouveau seul dans la salle, Reborn à ses côtés. Ce dernier sauta sur la table où l'adolescent avait posé son front dans le futile espoir de se débarrasser de ses soucis, et donna un coup de pied dans la tête du garçon.

- Reborn ! gémit faiblement le brun en ne bougeant pas. Comment se passent les choses ?

L'Arcobaleno ne répondit pas, examinant le visage las de son élève. Le jeune Sawada avait l'air bien plus âgé qu'il ne l'était réellement et cela peinait le bébé maudit.

- Harry ne s'est toujours pas déridé, répondit enfin Reborn. Et Draco le suit pour le surveiller. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'ils soient ensemble lors du combat pour nous assurer de leur survie. Ta famille se porte bien. Mieux que jamais, d'ailleurs, si je prends en compte les rapprochements internes qui se sont déroulés...

Les joues de Tsuna virèrent au cramoisi alors qu'il se rappelait de la soirée d'Halloween.

- Dino nous a envoyé un message, continua l'Arcobaleno. Il se trouve déjà en Angleterre et a rejoint l'école des sorciers en compagnie du Stregone et de l'Ordre. Le Portoloin nous emmènera à près d'un passage secret qui nous mènera à l'école. Notre... ennemi sera présent ce soir-là car le Stregone l'appellera. Nous l'attaquerons une fois qu'il aura mis le pieds sur le terrain et Harry le mettra à mort.

Les lèvres de l'adolescent se plissèrent et ses yeux perdirent leurs éclat. Il les posa sur une des multiples feuilles du rapport qui se trouvait devant lui et soupira longuement, faisant voleter le papier.

- Je le sens mal, Reborn. Je le sens très mal. Quelqu'un va mourir. Et ce ne sera pas l'ennemi.

Les yeux sombres du bébé ne cillèrent pas et il se contenta de regarder en silence son élève.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**Mardi 14 février. 08:59.  
Jardins du Manoir Vongola.**

Tsuna jeta un dernier regard sur ses troupes et redressa ses épaules.

- Allons-y, murmura-t-il en posant son doigt sur le cerceau qui les mènerait vers le champ de bataille.

Ses amis ne dirent mot et firent de même. Une fois que tous eurent posé leurs mains sur le cerceau qui leur convenait, un silence pesant s'installa parmi les combattants et ceux-ci levèrent tous leurs têtes pour fixer anxieusement Sawada Tsunayoshi, leur dirigeant et ami.

Ce dernier cilla une fois, son air sombre disparut brièvement et un sourire étincelant étira ses lèvres rougies par la nervosité.

- Lorsque tout sera fini, fit-il gaiement en ignorant les tiraillements dans son ventre alors qu'il observait les traits tirés de ses amis, Allons voir les feux d'artifices ! Harry-san, Draco-san, je suis sûr que vous vous plairez beaucoup à Namimori !

Le blond acquiesça distraitement, comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment entendu la proposition du petit brun mais ce dernier ne lui en porta pas préjudice, il avait vu les regards inquiets que le sorcier ne cessait de jeter en douce au jeune Potter.

Soudain, les écouteurs des jeunes présents grésillèrent et ils serrèrent tous leurs dents en prévision du voyage qui suivrait.

Les cerceaux brillèrent faiblement avec un éclat doré et Draco ne put s'empêcher de prier Merlin pour que rien n'aille mal.

Puis, ils disparurent.

***~*°°°°0°°°*~***

**Mardi 14 février. 09:00  
Ruelle de Pré-au-Lard.**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur destination, un hurlement strident semblable à un chat auquel on aurait écrasé la queue les accueillit chaleureusement et Tsuna s'empressa de lâcher le cerceau pour se couvrir les oreilles. Pendant ce temps, Gokudera sortit ses dynamites et vérifia les alentours alors que les autres Gardiens du Dixième Vongola en faisaient de même.

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit violemment dans leur dos et les jeunes se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait d'apparaître.

- Dépêchez-vous ! siffla un vieil homme à la longue barbe grisâtre.

Les jeunes Vongola ainsi que les deux sorciers s'empressèrent de le suivre dans la maison et le vieil inconnu ferma brutalement la porte pendant qu'un vacarme signalant la venue d'un groupe d'hommes s'approchait.

Un main frappa à la lourde porte en bois et le vieil homme leur fit signe de garder le silence pendant qu'il s'avançait lentement vers la porte pour l'entrebâiller légèrement.

- Quoi ? grommela le vieillard.

- Nous avons reçu un signal devant votre auberge, aboya le sorcier sans sourciller face à l'air peu amène du vieil homme.

- Je faisais sortir mon chat, riposta ce dernier en se redressant tout en faisant craquer ses vieux os. On ne peut plus sortir son chat à une heure aussi matinale sans se faire rabrouer ?

Le sorcier sembla pris au dépourvu et ouvrit sa bouche pour protester lorsqu'un nouveau cri d'alarme résonna dans le village. Il se tourna alors vers le reste de son escadron et sans un mot, ils partirent tous à la recherche des intrus.

Pendant ce temps, le vieillard soupira lourdement et ferma sa porte pour ensuite se tourner vers les jeunes qui étaient restés immobiles dans son salon.

- Vous n'auriez pas pu choisir une heure plus convenable ? aboya-t-il tout en fusillant de ses yeux bleus électriques les adolescents.

Tsuna déglutit nerveusement et s'empressa de poser une main sur le bras de Gokudera pour empêcher le garçon d'assassiner leur allié.

- Vous, fit alors Harry avec une voix éteinte. Vous êtes... Dumbledore...

- Son frère, grinça le vieillard en dévisageant sans aucune gentillesse le sorcier aux cheveux sombres. Alberforth Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas ce que tramait mon frère, Harry Potter, mais vous feriez mieux d'être particulièrement prudent. Il avait tendance à cacher les informations les plus importantes jusqu'au bout...

Harry baissa sa tête et ses yeux s'assombrirent comme si les mots d'Alberforth lui avaient rappelé de sombres souvenirs.

Entre-temps, Mukuro se racla la gorge et examina attentivement le tableau qui était suspendu au-dessus de la cheminée.

- Trêve de plaisanteries, lança l'illusionniste tout en ignorant le regard d'avertissement de la part d'Hibari ainsi que le froncement de sourcils réprobateur de Tsuna. Comment fonctionne ce passage secret ?

Alberforth claqua sa langue avec agacement et claudiqua jusqu'à l'âtre pour observer avec mélancolie la jeune fille qui était peinte. Celle-ci le regarda avec un doux sourire et inclina sa tête avant de faire demi-tour et de s'enfoncer dans le décor de son tableau.

Intrigués, les Vongola s'avancèrent pour voir de plus près la peinture pendant que Draco regardait avec frustration le frère de son ancien directeur.

Qu'avait donc voulu dire ce dernier ? Et pourquoi Harr-Potter avait-il été si secoué par ses mots ?

Le blond secoua sa tête tout en soupirant et roula distraitement sa nouvelle baguette entre ses doigts fins alors que ses orbes bleus s'embrumaient.

Un cri surpris résonna dans le salon et les deux jeunes sorciers sortirent de leurs pensées, Harry redressant sa tête tout en sortant sa baguette et Draco cillant pour chasser la torpeur qui l'avait précédemment saisi. Ils se dirigèrent à leur tour vers le tableau et découvrirent à leur tour que la jeune fille peinte était revenue et que des formes aux traits indiscernables la suivait.

Le jeune Potter fronça ses sourcils et étrécit ses yeux tout en essayant de découvrir qui pouvaient bien être les nouvelles peintures lorsque le tableau pivota avec un léger grincement pour révéler trois têtes familières.

- Hermione-san ! s'exclama Tsuna en faisant un large sourire à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci lui répondit en l'enlaçant affectueusement et se poussa sur le côté pour laisser le passage aux deux garçons qui l'accompagnaient.

- Tche, grogna Gokudera en apercevant le visage rempli de taches de rousseurs de Ron Weasley.

Ce dernier rougit d'agacement et s'avança avec une mauvaise volonté évidente pendant que Hermione lui décochait un regard accusateur.

- Je m'excuse pour tous les propos insultants que j'ai dit la dernière fois, marmonna le sorcier tout en regardant fixement le sol.

- Essaie de survivre à cette attaque et je t'excuserai, maugréa Gokudera après un coup de coude de la part de Tsuna.

Celui-ci se fendit d'un large sourire satisfait et se tourna vers l'autre garçon qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Comme les Vongola avaient tous pris au préalable une potion d'OmniLingua, il put s'adresser à l'adolescent en anglais sans la moindre difficulté.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, salua Tsuna avec un large sourire éblouissant. Je me nomme Tsunayoshi Sawada mais vous pouvez m'appeler Tsuna.

- Neville Londubat, se présenta l'adolescent brun avec un hochement de tête et un sourire aimable.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda entre-temps Hermione tout en examinant avec inquiétude le visage blême d'Harry.

Ce dernier cilla et conserva son air impassible tout en répondant qu'il allait aussi bien qu'on pouvait l'être avant une attaque. La jeune femme fronça ses sourcils et tourna ses yeux bruns vers Draco pour l'interroger silencieusement mais l'adolescent blond se contenta de secouer doucement sa tête.

- Suivez-moi ! fit alors Neville en se tournant vers le passage secret. Tout le monde vous attend au château !

Sans un mot, Harry lui emboîta le pas et Tsuna se mordilla la lèvre tout en observant l'adolescent s'enfoncer dans le tunnel obscur.

- Reborn, murmura le japonais alors qu'il s'assurait que ses casques étaient bien en place. Nous allons entrer dans le château.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**Mardi 14 février. 9:39  
Forêt Interdite.**

- Reçu, répondit doucement Reborn depuis son perchoir.

Le bébé tourna faiblement sa tête vers la droite et vit à travers le viseur de son arme que Colonello était également en place. D'après les indications du Stregone, cette clairière au milieu de la Forêt Interdite était l'endroit indiqué aux Mangemorts quand ces derniers apparaissaient dans l'enceinte de l'école sorcière.

Grâce à ses yeux perçants, l'enfant maudit put voir Skull à l'autre bout de la clairière et pinça ses lèvres avec agacement.

- Skull, fit-il à travers son émetteur. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu portes une combinaison aussi voyante ?

- Reborn-sempaî, protesta aussitôt en balbutiant le motard en manquant de tomber de la branche d'arbre sur laquelle il était perché. Ce sont mes vêtements porte-bonheur ! Avec eux, je ne peux mourir !

- Tu ne peux déjà pas mourir en temps normal, marmonna le tueur numéro un de la pègre italienne tout en roulant des yeux avec agacement. Ce qui est d'ailleurs regrettable...

- Silence ! fit la voix puissante de Lal à travers leurs émetteurs.

Heureusement, Reborn avait prévu le coup et avait donc coupé son transmetteur avant que l'ancienne militaire ne leur crie dessus. Cependant, s'il pouvait faire confiance au cri de douleur provenant de l'endroit où se cachait Skull, son stupide laquais avait été pris au dépourvu.

Un ricanement provenant de sa droite sortit Reborn de ses pensées auto-congratulatrices et il tourna sa tête pour découvrir sans grande surprise que Colonello s'esclaffait face aux malheurs de leur camarade du Nuage ainsi que des coups d'éclat de Lal.

Le bébé au fedora ignora le blond et reconnecta son émetteur pour ensuite passer à une fréquence différente, les cris de Lal ne l'intéressant guère.

- Stupide Dino, caqueta-t-il avec une gaieté purement sadique. Tsunaze est dans le château et nous sommes en position.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**Mardi 14 février. 9:45  
Poudlard.**

- D-D'accord, bégaya fébrilement Dino tout en passant une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure blonde.

Il déglutit bruyamment, se préparant aux corrections qui ne manqueraient pas de venir lorsque Reborn entendrait sa réponse nerveuse et frémit lorsqu'une simple phrase fut lâchée dans son émetteur.

- Tu as intérêt à survivre, Stupide Dino, parce qu'une fois cette guerre terminée, je vais te botter les fesses pour avoir fait une telle preuve de faiblesse à un moment aussi crucial...

Dino gémit et tourna sa tête vers son fidèle second pour lui faire signe de passer à l'action. Romario hocha sa tête et s'empressa de sortir son revolver et de vérifier qu'il avait assez de balles de rechange. Pendant ce temps, le blond sortit à son tour son arme ainsi que sa boite-arme et ferma ses yeux pour ensuite inspirer avec force.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, son expression stressée avait disparue et était remplacé par un air si décidé que Romario garda le silence et se contenta de lui montrer du doigt le sorcier qu'ils devaient protéger durant l'attaque.

- Monsieur Snape, fit Dino avec une voix calme et assurée. Préparez-vous.

Le sorcier hocha brutalement sa tête et garda le silence à son tour pendant que des sueurs froides lui mouillaient ses tempes. Son bras maudit recommença à trembler et il serra ses dents avec force. Il ne flancherait pas maintenant.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**Mardi 14 février. 9:47  
Poudlard, Salle sur Demande.**

Tsuna observa avec ébahissement la gigantesque salle et referma vivement sa bouche lorsqu'il se rappela des avertissements de son tuteur. S'il osait ne serait-ce que trébucher ou attirer l'attention sur sa maladresse, Reborn se ferait un plaisir de l'écharper.

L'adolescent aperçut alors Harry au milieu de la foule de sorciers et fronça ses sourcils lorsqu'il réalisa que le jeune Potter n'avait toujours pas changé d'expression. Il se tourna alors vers Draco, ce dernier ayant été mis à l'écart par tous les adolescents de Poudlard et lui saisit la manche.

- Draco-san, murmura Tsuna alors que ses Gardiens s'approchaient inconsciemment de lui pour le protéger dans ce milieu totalement inconnu et imprévisible. Que se passe-t-il avec Harry-san ?

Le blond dévia ses yeux, fuyant clairement le regard clairvoyant du japonais et finit par poser sa main sur celle du châtain.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, finit-il par répondre tout en regardant tous les Vongola. Je m'assurerais que Potter aille bien.

Tsuna hocha doucement sa tête, son instinct lui murmurant que le jeune Malfoy tiendrait sa parole jusqu'au bout et saisit avec fébrilité ses casques pour en changer la fréquence.

- Ici Sawada Tsunayoshi, déclara-t-il en un japonais décidé et inflexible. Tout le monde est en place, la Varia peut passer à l'action.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**Mardi 14 février. 9:55  
**

- VOIIIIIII ! hurla avec une animation sauvage Squalo tout en fendant les airs avec son épée. ON PEUT ENFIN Y ALLER !

- Ushishishi, ricana sombrement Bel alors qu'il préparait son arsenal de couteaux. Le Prince a hâte de jouer avec ses nouveaux paysans...

Les deux autres membres de la Varia gardèrent le silence, préférant regarder avec inquiétude leur supérieur qui contemplait sans un mot le château qui se dressait sur une colline.

Ils avaient été envoyés la veille par Portoloin et avaient campé dans les plaines tout en s'assurant qu'aucun sorcier ne les verrait. Et ils avaient enfin reçu le signal leur permettant de passer à l'attaque.

Cependant, quelque chose clochait.

Xanxus grinça des dents et son visage se recouvrit de cicatrices pendant que ses yeux écarlates lançaient des flammes meurtrières.

- Qui est-il, susurra-t-il en un murmure rempli de venin. Qui est-il pour me donner des ordres ?

Ses mains entrèrent en combustion et Squalo en perdit sa voix.

- Bossu, se plaignit faiblement Lussuria alors qu'il reculait prudemment de plusieurs mètres. Vous énerver maintenant irait à l'encontre du plan...

Une explosion lui répondit.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**Mardi 14 février. 10:00  
Poudlard.**

- Maintenant, tonna Dino tout en tendant son fouet.

Snape appuya avec force sa baguette contre son bras et avec un sifflement de pure douleur, sa marque autrefois noire de jais passa à un vert poison.

- _Il_ arrive, constata calmement le maître de potions tout en relâchant sa baguette brièvement.

Le Boss Cavallone acquiesça et s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres tout en regardant avec méfiance la porte grande ouverte des cachots dans lesquels ils s'étaient réfugiés.

- Romario, appela-t-il avec une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Boss ? répondit l'homme qui l'avait pratiquement éduqué.

- Si nous survivons, allons boire un verre avec les autres, d'accord ? fit Dino tout en cillant pour chasser la goutte de sueur qui avait coulé jusqu'à sa paupière et qui le dérangeait. Nous fêterons notre survie ainsi que le fait que Reborn ne m'ait pas tué.

Romario hocha sa tête avec un fin sourire et ôta le cran de sécurité de son arme. Pendant ce temps, Snape saisit avec force sa baguette et commença à murmurer une série d'incantations pour se préparer face aux combats qui ne manqueraient pas de venir.

***~*°°°0°°°*~***

**Mardi 14 février. 10:01  
Poudlard, Salle sur Demande.**

Une explosion secoua l'entièreté du château et les étudiants présents dans la Salle sur Demande poussèrent tous des cris d'horreur.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione s'empressa de prendre les choses en mains et se jeta un Sonorus pour aussitôt guider les étudiants les plus jeunes jusqu'au passage secret qui les mèneraient jusqu'à l'auberge d'Alberforth et d'où ils utiliseraient des Portoloins pour quitter la région.

Entre-temps, Harry se dirigea vers la sortie, ses dents serrées et fut arrêté par la main de Draco.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda ce dernier en l'observant attentivement.

Le blond remarqua les yeux injectés de sang de l'adolescent ainsi que la raideur des épaules. Harry Potter avait tout en ce moment de l'homme qui allait à l'échafaud.

- Chercher les Horcruxes, répondit simplement le sorcier sans sourciller. _Il _est arrivé.

Draco jura en voyant l'air inexpressif de son ancienne Némésis et finit par craquer.

- Dégagez, hurla-t-il en se tournant vers les spectateurs. Partez d'ici au plus vite !

Tsuna frémit, ses grands yeux bruns s'écarquillant alors qu'il _comprenait _ce que le Serpentard voulait faire. Le Vongola s'empressa alors de lancer des ordres à ses amis et ils sortirent tous dans le couloir de Poudlard, rapidement suivis par les rares étudiants qui avait tenu à rester pour se battre contre les Mangemorts.

Ron voulut rester dans la Salle sur Demande car il ne faisait absolument pas confiance à Draco mais Hermione posa sa main sur son épaule et le poussa vers la sortie avec une sombre expression.

- Partons, Ron, murmura la jeune femme en chassant la nervosité qui menaçait de l'envahir. Harry a plus besoin de Malfoy que de nous en ce moment...

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière le couple de sorciers, Draco inspira profondément et se tourna ensuite pour fusiller des yeux le responsable de ses insomnies et de ses migraines.

- Toi, siffla-t-il rageusement alors qu'une nouvelle explosion secouait Poudlard. Il est temps que l'on ait une petite discussion...

Harry cilla et secoua sa tête pour ensuite marcher vers la sortie.

- Il faut que j'y aille, insista le brun. Face-de-Serpent est là et il faut à tout prix que je trouve le dernier Horcruxe !

_- Petrificus_ _Totalus_ !

Le sort fusa dans la Salle sur Demande et heurta violemment le dos de Harry, le jetant au sol alors que l'adolescent restait figé comme une planche en bois. Draco soupira et s'avança vers son allié pendant que les décors de la salle changeaient sous leurs yeux.

- Maintenant que ce petit contretemps a été réglé, susurra le blond en décochant un sourire figé à l'adolescent ensorcelé. _Parlons_.

* * *

**Les choses se mettent enfin en place et dans le prochain chapitre, les combats apparaîtront ! Sans oublier la confrontation Draco-Harry qui risquerait bien de mettre le feu aux poudres ;)**

**RaR:**

**Audragon : Hélas, ce chapitre devait contenir énormément de choses mais comme j'avais une limite fixée de mots, j'ai préféré me concentrer sur la relation Draco-Harry. Cependant, dans la réécriture de cette histoire (si jamais je la fais), j'ajouterais bien plus de choses. Dont les avancements de la relation entre Hibari et Tsuna ;)**

**Akira : Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais été une personne qui tient ses résolutions donc me voici avec le nouveau chapitre. Enfin, après le cadeau de Noël, celui de Pâques, qu'en as-tu pensé ?**

**Haru-carnage : Il ne faut pas sous-estimer un sorcier qui a fabriqué des baguettes depuis Dieu seul sait quand... XD**

**Dororo03 : Merci ^^ Je fais de mon mieux pour joindre les deux ambiances (même si j'ai franchement l'impression que tout est à refaire...) **

**Lycka : Hé oui, Harry a des pulsions à assouvir que Draco se fera un plaisir d'aider ;)**

**Tara07320 : Ta dose de Harry-Draco est arrivée (avec un an de retard, désolée !)**

**Anonyme : La suite est arrivée ^^**

**mokona-au-chocopyuh : Luna avec Mukuro ? Étrangement, je vois mieux Fran avec elle. (Le Fran adolescent bien sûr) Mais il est vrai que ces deux-là s'entendent bien dans cette histoire ^^ Enfin, si j'y penserais ;)**

**misa2 : Je sais que je suis en retard mais cette fois-ci, la publication sera régulière ;)**

**Lili-le-cake-barjo : Merci ^^ En passant, j'adore ton pseudo, il m'a fait sourire :)**

**Bon ! Cette fois-ci, je jure sur tout ce qui m'est cher que je publierais rapidement. J'ai commencé le chapitre 22 et j'ai déjà les idées principales en tête. Donc, attendez-vous à une publication dans un futur proche ;)**


End file.
